Der Zug zurück
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort findet sich Harry an den vernebeltem Bahnhof King's Cross wieder. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor trift Harry eine Entscheidung und nimmt einfach einen Zug zurück. Zurück in sein altes Leben. Er erwacht an dem Zeitpunkt an dem alles begann. Seine Eltern sind tot. Voldemort ist nicht mehr. Doch Harry erinnert sich an alles.
1. Chapter 1

**Ich habe mir beim Schreiben einige Freiheiten genommen. Hauptsächlich bezüglich der Familie Black. Bei den Namen stütze ich mich auf den veröffentlichen Stammbaum dieser edlen Familie. Alle Rechte sind den jeweiligen Personen und Verlagen vorbehalten, die Geschichte dient der Unterhaltung der Fans und Befriedigung meiner eigener Fantasie. Ich entschuldige mich im Vorfeld für alle Fehler, die Ihr in den Texten finden werdet. Ich versuche mein Bestes, um sie loszuwerden, doch sie halten sich hartnäckig. **

**Ich freue mich über jede Frage, Bemerkung oder sonstige Rückmeldung. Die Geschichte ist ganz groß geplant ( über alle sieben Jahre hinweg) und das erste Jahr ist fast fertig. **

**Prolog**

**Für einen gut organisierten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste Abenteuer **

_„__Was soll ich machen, Professor?"_

_"Was immer du willst. Kings Cross, sagst du? Ich denke du könntest in einen Zug steigen, wenn du es wolltest."_

_„__Und wohin würde er mich bringen?"_

_„__Vorwärts." _

Vorwärts? Ja, er könnte in den Zug steigen und vorwärtsfahren. Wo und wann auch immer das sein mochte. Er würde all das, was war, hinter sich lassen.

_„__Voldemort hat den Elderstab."_

_„__Ja, so ist es." _

_„__Und die Schlange ist immer noch am Leben."_

_„__Ja."_

_„__Und ich habe nichts, womit ich sie töten kann."_

_„__In Hogwarts wird jeder, der Hilfe sucht sie auch bekommen"_

Nun, er war aber nicht in Hogwarts. Er war hier an diesem nebligen Ort, der vertraut und sicher wirkte. In Hogwarts waren andere. Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna…. **Er war hier.** Wenn der Professor Recht hatte – und das hatte er meistens – dann konnte er hier etwas Neues beginnen. Er konnte weiterfahren. Schließlich hatte er genug getan, oder? Sein ganzes Leben schon kämpfte er bewusst oder unbewusst gegen Voldemort. Sein ganzes Leben schon. War das genug?

Er dachte darüber nach. Über die Kindheit bei den Dursleys. Über die Jahre in Hogwarts, über die Jagd nach den Horkruxen. Im Grunde wurde er seit seiner Geburt darauf vorbereitet Voldemort zu beseitigen. War es wichtig, dass er nie danach gefragt wurde, ob er mit machen wollte? Schließlich ging es darum einen den schlimmsten Verbrechern magischer und nicht magischer Welt zu stürzen. Er war in der Lage es zu tun. Spielte es eine Rolle, dass sein Leben so verlief, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte als in diesem verfluchten Wald zu sterben?

Der Professor wartete auf seine Entscheidung doch Harry zögerte. Mag sein, dass sein ganzes Leben manipuliert war, dass jedes Ereignis seines Lebens dazu beitrug, dort in dem Verbotenen Wald zu enden. Doch dieses Leben hat ihm auch Magie gebracht, Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Hogwarts, mit all seinen Wundern, Freundschaften und Abenteuer. Eine wunderbar große wundervolle Welt. Eine Welt, die dabei war zu zerbrechen. Er musste sich nur entscheiden und er wurde zurückkehren und die Aufgabe zu Ende bringen, für die er geboren wurde. Er atmete ein und aus, ließ die Magie dieses merkwürdigen Ortes in sich hinein und entschied sich.

**Kapitel 1 **

**Man kann niemals zweimal in denselben Fluss steigen**

Ich stieg in den Zug ein. Er blieb auf dem Gleis. Er entschied sich zu bleiben. Ich entschied mich für den Zug. Einen Augenblick lang schauten wir uns in die Augen und begriffen, dass wir nicht mehr derselbe Mensch waren. Ich war immer noch Harry James Potter, doch ich war nicht mehr er. Der Zug setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung und der andere Harry verschwand außer Sicht zusammen mit dem Professor und dem nebligen Bahnhof. Ich lehnte mich zurück und atmete durch. Der Nebel hinter dem Fenster war dicht und weiß. Weißes Nichts, das Alles werden könnte.

Wenn man auf einem Bahnhof steht, gibt es im Grunde drei Möglichkeiten. Man bleibt wo man ist. Man verlässt die Station, geht aus dem Gebäude und dann weiter in die Stadt, die einem vielleicht bereits vertraut ist. Man kann in einen Zug einsteigen und weiterfahren. Vorwärts dorthin, wo man noch nicht war. Irgendwann würde man dann wieder aussteigen und eine neue Stadt erkunden. Doch man könnte auch zurückfahren. Dorthin, wo man schon war. In eine Stadt, die man von früher kannte. Man würde dort aussteigen und sie mit anderen Augen sehen, mit den Augen eines Menschen, der das war, das was ist und dass was sein würde vergleichen könnte. Ich entschied mich für die dritte Möglichkeit. Harry für die erste. Vielleicht gab es auch einen dritten Harry, der sich dafür entschied weiter zu fahren. Aber **ich** wollte zurück.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mein Wissen behalten würde. Ich würde mein altes Leben neu beginnen und dieses Mal wissen, wohin mich meine Entscheidungen und Taten führen werden. Dieses Mal werde ich mein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen und nicht brav darauf waren, dass sicherlich gut gemeinte Entscheidungen eines alten Mannes mich in den Verbotenen Wald bringen. Mag sein, dass ich jedoch gezwungen sein werde gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Aber dieses Mal zu meinen Bedingungen! Doch wie weit zurück sollte ich fahren? Zu meiner ersten Begegnung mit Hagrid? Zum meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts? Nein. Ich müsste viel weiter zurück. Dorthin wo mein Wissen die größte Wirkung entfalten kann. Ich müsste an den Anfang. Dorthin wo alles begann. Der Zug hielt mit einem sanften Ruck wieder an und ich stieg aus. Der Nebel empfing mich und begann sich zu lichten. Die Welt machte einen Sprung und ich fühlte, wie ich fiel. Es wurde hell und laut und kalt.

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah die überwältigend große Welt vor mir. Der Blickwinkel war ungewohnt und alles wirkte leicht verschwommen. Mein Kopf tat weh und ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte gerade gesehen, wie meine Mutter starb. Wie Voldemort sie tötete, um an mich zu gelangen und dann habe ich zugesehen, wie etwas Grünes und zweifelsohne Tödliches mir entgegen flog, um dann an mir zu zerschellen. Eine Welle raste von mir zurück zur Voldemort, es gab einen heftigen Knall, das Haus erzitterte und der mächtige dunkle Zauberer verging in einem gleisend hellen Licht, wie eine Motte im Feuer. Nur ein Schatten blieb zurück, aber auch er war in wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden.

Jetzt war ich allein in einem halb zerstörten Haus. Was auch immer hier und jetzt passiert war, es hatte genug Energie, um dem Haus das halbe Dach wegzureißen. Die Zimmerdecke drohte jeden Augenblick einzustürzen, es war kalt und ich hatte Angst. Ich war also zurück. In dem Augenblick, der mein ganzes weiteres Leben bestimmen sollte. Im eigenen einjährigen Körper. Mein Verstand versuchte die Situation zu erfassen, doch dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, ließ den kleinen Jungen in den Vordergrund und ich fing an zu weinen. Aus Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Weil es mir kalt war und vor allem um meine Eltern, die ich auch dieses Mal nicht kennen lernen werde. Es half. Ein wenig. Durch den eigenen verzweifelten Schrei hörte ich Schritte. Jemand kam die Treppe hoch. Hagrid? Die Tür öffnet sich leise, ein hagerer dunkelhaariger Mann trat schwankend ein und fiel kraftlos neben meiner Mutter zur Boden. Diese Szene kannte ich. Ich wusste wie sie ausgehen würde und konnte dennoch nichts dagegen tun. Im Kummer, Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen gefangen sah der Mann nichts um sich herum. Außer der toten Frau in seinen Armen. Der Frau, die er geliebt und doch nicht retten konnte. Ich höre sogar auf zu weinen, um den Mann in seiner Trauer nicht zu stören. Für einen Augenblick drehte er sich zu mir um. Wir schauten uns in die Augen und ich konnte förmlich fühlen, welche Gedanken in ihm vorgingen.

Er könnte mich jetzt mitnehmen. Mich hier wegbringen und verstecken, als letzte Erinnerung an Lilly. Er könnte…. Er macht einen Schritt zurück. Bedeckte mit einer Hand die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm. Wir wussten beide, dass es immer noch da war. Dass Voldemort nicht endgültig Tod war. Mein Leben bei Snape würde kurz sein. Man würde mich finden und im besten Fall sofort töten. Es gab niemanden, dem Snape genug vertraute, um mich bei ihm zu verstecken. Noch ein Schritt zurück. Wusste Snape in diesem Augenblick, dass Albus Dumbledore seine eigene Pläne hatte? Bestimmt sogar. Er dreht sich um, kramte nach dem Bild und dem Brief, steckte beides ein und verschwand.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich mir, wie mein Leben bei Snape wohl sein könnte. Wäre er als Vater genau so wie er als Lehrer war? Hätte er in mir mehr als meine Eltern gesehen? Meine Gedanken wurden vom Brummen eines Motors unterbrochen, das von oben erklang. Sirius? Ich hörte das Motorrad landen und dann nur einen Augenblick später eilige Schritte auf der Treppe.

„James? James! Nein! Nein!" Ein dumpfer Schlag. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick später ist er an der Tür, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen erfassen den ganzen Schrecken der Situation und er erstickt fast an einem neuen Schrei.

„Lilly!" Er sinkt kraftlos zu dem Boden, seine Lippen formen Worte, die ich nicht hören kann. Er streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die Lippen bewegen sich stumm weiter. Ein Gebet oder ein Fluch? Dann blickt er hoch und sieht mich. Mein erwachsenes **Ich** macht wieder einen Schritt zurück und der kleine Harry fängt wieder an zu weinen.

„Bei den Göttern, Harry!" Seine Stimmte ist rau und zittert. Er steht auf und kommt taumelnd an mein Bett. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig berührt er meine Wange, als traute er sich nicht mich anzufassen. Ich nehme seine Berührung als Gelegenheit wahr endlich mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Er streichelt mir über das Haar und mit einem letzten Schluchzer blicke ich zu ihm hoch.

Ich sehe jetzt schon nur verschwommen, aber ich erkenne ihn. Auch wenn dieser junge Mann, kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sirius hat, den ich kannte. Dieser Mann hier war nicht in Askaban. Die Schuld und die Verzweiflung haben ihn noch nicht vergiftet. Die strahlend blauen Augen sind zwar voller Schmerz, aber sie sind frei vom Wahnsinn. Er hebt mich hoch und drück an sich.

„Harry, Harry! Du bist am Leben! Merlin sein Dank, du bist am Leben!" Ich halte mich an ihm fest, weil ich weiß, was jetzt kommen wird. Als Bestätigung hören wir ein vernehmliches Plop und dann Hagrid, der unten vor dem Haus steht und laut jammert.

Sirius zuckt zusammen, sieht sich im Zimmer um. Seine Augen suchen mach Dingen, die wichtig sein können. Unsicher packt er einige Sachen aus meinem Kinderbett zusammen als er nach einer Wickeltasche greifen will, stürzt ein Stück Decke ein und Sirius muss jäh zurückweichen, um nicht erschlagen zu werden.

„Keine gute Idee hier zu bleiben", murmelt er. „Ich bringe dich hier weg, Kleiner", verspricht er und verlässt vorsichtig das Zimmer. Den Körper meiner Mutter lasst er vor sich mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs schweben. An der Treppe sehe ich meinen Vater. Sirius lässt Lilly vorsichtig neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. James hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab dabei! Warum? Warum waren meine Eltern so sorglos? Haben sie Peter so sehr vertraut? Oder hatten sie viel mehr Dumbledore vertraut? Schließlich war er es, der dazu beitrug, dass sie hier in England blieben, dass sie nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran hatten, das Land zu verlassen und sich – vielleicht sogar zusammen mit den Longbottoms – zu verstecken. Sie blieben. Weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlten gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Sich verpflichtet fühlten dem Orden treu zu bleiben. Jetzt waren die beiden Tot und Frank und Alice vermutlich bereits wahnsinnig. Auch sie fühlten sich verpflichtet Dumbledore die Treue zu halten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte einen Plan und er würde alles tun, um ihn zu verwirklichen. Er opferte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Bauer, um sein Speil am Laufen zu halten. Die Bauer. Wut und Trauer, brachten mich wieder zum Weinen. Mein Patenonkel tätschelte mir den Rücken in dem Versuch mich zu beruhigen.

„Sch, sch, Kleiner", flüstert er. „Ich weiß, wie dir zumute ist, aber wir müssen stark sein, wir beide." Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber das gelang mir nur schwer. Dieser Körper weigerte sich noch meinem Verstand zu gehorchen. Es reagierte noch ganz automatisch, jede auch nur so winzige Gefühlsregung fand sofort ihren Weg nach draußen. Und da ich im Augenblick hauptsächlich vor Angst, Trauer und Sorge geplagt war, konnte ich nur Schreien und Weinen.

„Sirius!?", donnert Hagrid. „Was hast du getan!?" Er zieht den Regenschirm, im dem er seinen Stab versteckt und zielt damit auf Sirius. „Gib mir Harry!"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun", erwidert Sirius ruhig. „Harry ist mein Patensohn!"

„Du hast James und Lilly verraten!" Das sitzt. Sirius zuckt wie unter einem Schlag.

„Hat Dumbledore das gesagt?"

„Er sagte mir, die Schutzzauber seien durch Verrat gefallen. Ich müsse kommen und den kleinen Harry hohlen, wenn er am Leben ist!" Er zweifelte, dass ich das hier überlebe? Er war sich nicht sicher?

„So, sagte er?", fragte mein Pate eisig. „Hat er auch gesagt, wer der Verräter war?" Der ruhige Ton und die scheinbar entspannte Haltung, verwirrten Hagrid offenbar, denn er ließ den Stab sinken. Doch er war sofort oben, als Sirius seinen eignen Stab hob.

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich James und Lilly nicht an Voldemort verraten habe", sprach er mit bebender Stimme und ließ an der Spitze seines Stabes ein Licht aufleuchten. Da er am Leben war und offenbar in der Lage seine Magie einzusetzen, sprach er die Wahrheit. Hagrid ließ den Regenschirm verschwinden und schaute auf einmal schuldbewusst drein.

„Peter, diese elende Ratte! Er hat sie verraten! Er hat sie umgebracht!" Ich fühle Sirius' Wut. Mehr noch ich teile sie, doch ich kann, ich _darf nicht zulassen_, dass er dem Impuls folgt, der in ihm heranreift.

„Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl um!", verspricht Sirius. Hagrid jammerte wieder los. Versuchte zu erklären, dass Dumbledore ihn geschickt hatte, um mich zu hohlen. Dass der Professor selbst an einem anderen Ort war, um nach den Rechten zu sehen und dass er, Hagrid ihm sofort Bericht erstatten sollte. Das er (Sirius) unbedingt mitkommen sollte, um dem Professor alles über Peters Verrat zu erzählen. Ich hörte ihm zu und hörte vor lauter Verwunderung auf zu weinen. Seine Worte fielen scheinbar zufällig, doch jedes Wort hatte seinen Platz. Jedes Schluchzten und Schnauben hatten ein Ziel. Sirius dazu zu bringen Peter hinterher zu stürzen.

„.. haben ihm vertraut und er hat alle verraten und nun sind Lilly und James tot!", klagte er. „Er war ein Freund und hat alle verraten! Warum nur haben wir ihm vertraut!" Die letzten Worte ließ Sirius erneut zusammenzucken, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Verdammt! Hagrid wusste doch ganz genau warum man Peter statt Sirius als Geheimniswahrer ausgewählt hatte. Er konnte doch unmöglich so unwissend sein, wie er es gerade tat!

Sirius drückte mir die Lippen an die Stirn und wendete sich dem Halbriesen zu.

„Hagrid, du muss mir einen Gefallen tun und Harry ganz schnell zur Dumbledore bringen", meinte Sirius mit vor Wut zitternden Stimme. Der Halbriese schnäuzte sich in ein bettlakengroßes Taschentuch und blinzelte.

„Ich sollte mir den Ritter fahr'n", er klärte er. „Harry nehmen, den Ritter rufen und zur Professor Dumbledore fahr'n." Sirius schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich. Nimm das Motorrad!" Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich werde das **nicht** zulassen. Nicht schon wieder. Als Sirius mich Hagrid übergeben wollte, fing ich an zu schreien. Ich schrie und weinte und krallte mich mit allem was ich war an Sirius fest. Ich wand mich, als Hagrid mich fassen wollte und schrie noch lauter. Die beiden versuchten auf mich einzureden und mich zu beruhigen, doch ich schrie. Erst als Sirius zurücktrat und sich vor Hagrid abwand beruhigte ich mich, um zu zeigen, dass es mir recht war.

„Ich komme zurück", versprach er. „Ich komme zurück. Ich bin schließlich dein Pate…." Diese Worte scheinen etwas verschoben zu haben. Er fasste mich fester, drückte an seine Brust.

„Ja, dein Pate", sagte er leise, aber fest. „Ich habe mit meiner Magie und meinem Leben versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern. Ich habe bei der Magie meines Blutes und meiner Familie geschworen, dein wohl vor allem anderen zustellen." Als er sich wieder Hagrid zuwandte, fing ich vorsichtshalber wieder zu wimmern an.

„Ich bringe Harry Heim", sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme. „Meine Mutter wird sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie jetzt einen Enkel hat." Etwas verschob sich in dem Mann. Ich fühlte es förmlich. Alte mächtige Magie, die ihr Haupt erhob und eins ihrer Kinder begutachtete. Wie schade, dass ich es nicht von der Seite sehen konnte, doch das was ich sah und fühlte, sagte mir, dass aus einem im Grunde sorglosen und rebellischen Jugendlichen in diesem Augenblick ein Mann wurde, der sich seiner Macht, Kraft und Verantwortung bewusst wurde.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs wurde das Motorrad in die Luft gehoben und um einiges vergrößert. Ich drückte mich enger an meinen Paten und machte mich bereit erneut loszubrüllen.

„Du nimmst das Motorrad und fliegst damit zurück", es war keine Bitte. Nicht einmal ein Befehl. Es war die Feststellung einer Tatsache. „Trommle alle zusammen, die du finden kannst und führe sie so schnell wie möglich zur Frank und Alice!". Hagrid zögerte, wollte etwas einwenden.

„Hast du mich verstanden?!" Kalte Stimme. Ernst und eisig kalt. Eine Stimme die kein Widerspruch dulden würde.

„Frank und Alice", wiederholte Sirius. „Verstanden?" Hagrid nickte. Er war völlig durcheinander, doch er wagte es nicht zu diskutieren.

„Jetzt!" Ungeschickt stieg Hagrid auf das Motorrad und dieser schwang sich langsam in die Luft.

„Beeil dich, verdammt nochmal! Die beiden brauchen Hilfe!" Das Motorrad wurde immer schneller und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken verschwand es in der Nacht.

Zitternd atmete Sirius durch. Er strich mir über das Haar, entdeckte die Narbe und drückte seine Lippen dagegen.

„Alles wird gut, kleiner Mann. Du bis jetzt in Sicherheit. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern und um den Verräter kümmert sich ein anderer.

„Kracher!" Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien der Hauself, der unablässig den „elenden Verräter" und die Tatsche ihm gehorchen zu müssen verfluchte.

„Finde Remus Lupin und bringe ihn hier her. Und sei dabei höfflich!" Es war noch immer die beeindruckend ernsthaft-kalte Stimme, die den Elfen gehorchen ließ. Immer noch murrend verschwand er und kehrte nur wenige Augenblicke wieder zusammen mit desorientiertem Remus zurück. Etwas über Missgeburten und Blutsverräter krächzend verschwand der Elf wieder. Lupins Augen weiteten sich, sobald er begriff wo er sich befand.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte er und sank auf die Knie. „Was hast du gemacht, Sirius? Was hast du nur gemacht?!" Warum waren alle so gern bereit Sirius als Verräter hinzunehmen? Oder lag es nicht an meinem Paten persönlich? Vielleicht war der Verrat so alltäglich geworden, dass man sich nicht mehr wunderte, wenn ein Freund zum Verräter wurde?

Erneut hob Sirius den Stab zu einem Schwur.

„Bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie schwöre ich, dass ich die beiden nicht verraten habe!", sagte Sirius fest und ließ dann ein Licht auf der Spitze des Zauberstabes erscheinen. Der Werwolf hob den tränenverschleierten Blick. Das winzige Licht am Sirius' Stab schien für ihn ein Wunder zu sein.

„Wir haben im letzten Augenblick getauscht. Peter und ich. Er ist der Verräter, Remus. Er hat die beiden an Voldemort ausgeliefert."

„Mir habt ihr wohl nicht getraut?", die Stimme klang bitter.

„Der Plan war etwas zu tun, was keiner erwartet hätte. Niemand sollte daran zweifeln, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin. Der Dunkle Lord, sollte im Falle eines Falles mich jagen und Peter wäre sicher. Der Verdacht Peter sei der Geheimniswahrer, sollte am besten niemals aufkommen." Remus nickte langsam und erhob sich. In seinem Blick erwachte das Raubtier.

„Geht es Harry gut?" Sirius nickte.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn und du…."

„Ich jage Peter", diesen Lupin kannte ich nicht. Dies war nicht der fast schon schüchterne Professor, den ich kennen gelernt hatte. Dies war ein Raubtier, das ich zur Jagt bereit machte. Sirius nickte.

„Ich kehre nach Hause zurück. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen in der Heulenden Hütte wieder." Remus verschwand, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sirius schaute mir in die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gleich wird es laut, Kleiner Mann. Gleich wird es wirklich laut."


	2. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Black

**Kapitel 2**

**Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks**

Er hatte recht. Es wurde laut, auch wenn ich immer wieder einnickte, während Sirius sich mit seiner Familie stritt. Götter! Wie jung sie doch alle waren! Selbst der „Großvater" Arcturus der bisher kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, war meinen Berechnungen nach kaum achtzig, was für einen Zauberer wohl kaum ein Alter war. Die anderen waren noch weitaus jünger. Sie alle lebendig vor mir zu sehen, war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung, denn bisher waren sie nur Namen auf einem uralten Wandteppich gewesen. Doch wie kam es dazu, dass sie alle kaum zehn Jahre später tot waren? Wie so viele Mitglieder reinblutiger Familien.

„… Verräter!" Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und konnte den unwilligen Schrei nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Für eine Weile wollte ich ein stiller Beobachter bleiben.

„Mutter, bitte", stöhnte Sirius. „Fang nicht schon wieder davon an!"

„Du hast deine Familie verraten! Du bist weggelaufen, wie ein verzogener Bengel, bist…"

„Ich _war_ ein verzogener Bengel, Mutter!" Die Frau verschluckte sich an ihren nächsten Worten. Es wurde still im Raum.

„Ich wollte ausbrechen, wollte nicht immer wieder von der Größe und der Reinheit des Blutes hören, wollte nicht immer wieder mit der Nase in meine Pflichten gestoßen werden! Ich wollte zuerst Sirius sein und erst dann ein Black!" Er klang fast hysterisch. Niemand sagte etwas und von dort wo ich lag konnte ich nur ganz wage Köpfe und Rücken erkennen und das auch nur verschwommen.

„Ihr habt mein ganzes Leben bereits geplant, bevor ich aufrecht stehen konnte", sagte mein Pate leise und müde. „Ihr habt mir jede auch nur so unbedeutende Entscheidung abgenommen. Was ich sein, was ich glauben und sagen sollte, wo und was ich lernen sollte, was ich mögen und nicht mögen sollte. Ihr habt mir sogar vorgeschrieben, wer meine Kinder zur Welt bringen sollte. Ich sollte Black sein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Sirius…", begann eine fremde weibliche Stimme und erstarb hilflos. Gut. Ich habe angefangen zu glauben, dass Sirius seine Familie mit einem Schweigefluch belegt hatte.

„Wen habe ich verraten, Mutter?", fragte er mit Schmerz in der Stimme. „Die Magie? Die ist immer noch mit mir. Den Namen? Ich bin immer noch ein Black, auch wenn du es offensichtlich anders siehst." Ich sah seine Geste in Richtung des Wandteppichs.

„Auf dem Echten Stammbaum sind wir alle noch da, Schwester", sagte eine Männerstimme. Alphard, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte. „Sogar Phineas Junior und Cedrella."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Nur einen Augenblick später zerschellte ein Zauber auf dem Wandteppich und alle Anwesenden wandten sich dem langsam entstehenden Bild zu. Den Versuch etwas zu erkennen, gab ich schnell auf, aber das was ich erkannte zeigte mir, dass der Wandteppich nur Dekoration war, die das verbarg, was auf der Wand dahinter lag.

„Die Magie und das Familienblut haben wohl eine andere Meinung, als du, Wal." Wieder Alphard.

„Ich habe nie die Familie verraten, Mutter", Sirius' Stimme war müde, aber fest. Es wurde wieder still.

„Voldemort hat uns entzweit", sagte mein Pate leise. „Er…"

„Nenne ihn nicht beim Namen!"

„Der Junge hat absolut Recht", erklang mir bisher unbekannte Stimme. „Dieser Emporkömmling hat euch allen den Kopf verdreht."

„Er ist kein Emporkömmling!"

„Doch das ist er. Ein Emporkömmling und ein Halbblut noch dazu", erwiderte die eisige Männerstimme. „Merope war schon immer nicht ganz bei Verstand, dass wissen wir alle, doch als ihre Affäre mit dem Liebestrank misslang wurde sie gänzlich umnachtet. Selbst wenn ihr Sohn nicht von der Magie selbst verflucht worden wäre, hätte er mit einem Muggel als Vater kaum in dein Vorzimmer geschafft, Walburga. Warum also bist du so eifrig dabei deine eigene Familie in seinem Namen zu zerstören?"

„Verflucht?", frage jemand nach. „Der Dunkle Lord wurde von der Magie selbst verflucht?"

„Er wurde unter einem Liebestrank gezeugt", antwortete eine andere Männerstimme. „Schon der Akt seiner Zeugung ist ein Betrug an Magie. Ihn auszutragen und zu gebären, hat dem armen Mädchen alles, an Kraft, Verstand und Magie gekostet, was sie noch hatte. Hätte sie noch ein wenig länger gelebt, hätte sie den Fluch vielleicht auf sich ziehen können, doch sie starb. Also verlangte die Magie dem Kind all das ab, was sie der Mutter hätte nehmen sollten." So war das also? Natürlich kannte ich diese Geschichte schon, doch dass es so weitgehende Folgen hatte, ahnte ich nicht.

„Er wird nie so etwas, wie Liebe und Zuneigung empfunden haben", erklärte der Mann weiter. „Er wollte geliebt werden, aber etwas Derartiges selbst zu empfinden konnte er nicht. Ich habe ihn erlebt. Er ist kalt, berechnend, gierig, gefühlslos. Er will besitzen. Erobern. Haben. Und weil er es nicht anders kann, verbreitet er Angst, um das zu bekommen, was er haben will." Jemand weine leise. Walburga?

„Das sagst du erst jetzt?", fragte eine andere Frau. „Nachdem dieser Mann so viel zerstört hatte?"

„Ja, das ist mein Fehler, mein Vergehen, für das ich mich noch vor der Familie verantworten werde. Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit! Munditia Magna!"

Die Stimme donnerte regelrecht durch den Raum. Etwas Mächtiges, blendend Grelles und Eiskaltes raste Durch den Raum, durch uns alle hindurch und dann weiter und immer weiter. Jemand schrie. Jemand fluchte und ich begann zu laut zu weinen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man mich erst gründlich abgeschrubbt und dann in Salzwasser gesteckt. Durch den Nebel meiner schlechten Augen und Tränen sah ich dutzende Symbole über den Menschen vor mir schweben.

„Allmächtige Götter!", hauchte jemand heiser. Das was weiter folgte, hörte ich mit wachsendem Erstaunen. Derbe Flüche, auf die jeder Hafenarbeiter stolz gewesen wäre. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden hatte, loste der Zauber eine ganze Menge Flüche und Zauber, die die hier Versammelten, irgendwie auf sich gezogen hatten.

„Vater!", das war Walburga.

„Es ist nur ohnmächtig", beruhigte sie die andere Frau. „Er hatte wohl kaum geahnt, dass es so viele sein werden. Schau dir das nur an und Götter allein wissen, was bei Narzissa und Bealltrix los ist!", sie seufzte kummervoll. „Ich bringe ihn nach oben." Der Körper eines Mannes schwebte aus einem Sessel hoch und wurde dann von einer Frau an mir vorbei nach oben gebracht. Ein älterer Mann und eine weitere Frau folgten den beiden.

Da man mich allem Anschein nach vergessen hatte, fing ich an zu weinen, um sie daran zu erinnern, warum sie alle hier versammelt waren.

„Harry!" Auf einmal waren sie alle um mich herum versammelt.

„Wie ist sein voller Name?", fragte Walburga.

„Harry James Potter. Er ist der Enkel von Großtante Dorea. Familie, Mutter. Unser Blut. Außerdem bin ich sein Pate."

„Pate?", fragte eine Frau nach. „Wie bei den Muggeln oder so richtig mit allem Drum und Dran?" Sirius lachte kurz.

„Mit allem Drum und Dran. Lilly bestand auf dem vollen Ritual. Ich habe mit allem was ich bin versprochen mich um ihn zu kümmern."

„Er ist Familie", stellte Walburga verwundert fest.

„Natürlich ist er das", raunte Alphard. „Er ist auf dem Stammbaum!" Wie auf einen Befehl hin, schauten aller zu der Wand, wo der Familienstammbaum offensichtlich immer noch zu sehen war.

„Tatsächlich! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich werde ihn adoptieren", stellte Sirius entschieden fest. „Ihn als meinen Sohn in die Familie aufnehmen….", er zögerte ein wenig. „… wenn es dir Recht ist, Mutter."

„Man wird ihn suchen", meinte die Frau nachdenklich. „Nachdem was passiert ist, wird man ihn suchen. Die einen, um ihn zu verehren, die anderen, um ihn zu töten. Die verfluchte Prophezeiung haben wir alle gekannt. Der… Tom hatte sich für diesen Jungen entschieden und ist verschwunden. Ich nehme mal an, dass er diese Narbe nicht schon seit der Geburt hatte?" Ihre Finger berührten zart meine Stirn. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„..und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen", murmelte Walburga. „Also ist der andere Junge außer Gefahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter, ich weiß es nicht. Alice und Frank konnten immer noch in Gefahr sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Hagrid sich darum gekümmert hat, so wie ich es ihm gesagt hatte. Gesagt? Befohlen war wohl das bessere Wort. Doch auch ich machte mir Sorgen.

„Er schaut uns an, als verstehe er, was wir sagen", meinte eine Frau rechts von mir. „Und was für wunderbare Augen er doch hat!"

„Die hat er von seiner Mutter", seufzte Sirius. Prima! Jetzt fängt es auch hier wieder an! Was ist so verdammt Besonderes an meinen Augen?

„Muggel haben keine solche Augen", sagte die Frau vorwurfsvoll. Mit solchen Augen schaut Magie in die Welt."

„Lilly war Muggelstämmig", stellte Sirius fest. „Keine Magier in der Familie."

„Was wusste das Mädchen schon über ihre Familie!", meinte die Frau abfällig. „Die können doch kaum zwei Generationen zurücksehen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Wir müssen ihn testen, wenn er soweit ist. Mal sehen wessen Blut hier noch mitspielt!"

"Wenn es dir daran so viel liegt, Tante Lucrecia, bitte, aber was machen wir _jetzt_?" mein Pate klang eindeutig belustigt aber immer noch angespannt.

„Du adoptierst den Jungen", entschied Walburga. „Aber nicht durch das Ritual. Er wird ein Potter bleiben. Schließlich ist er der letzte in seiner Familie, oder hatte sein Vater Geschwister?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann liegt hier vor uns der künftige Lord Potter", meinte Lucrecia vergnügt. Sie blickte zu ihrem Neffen. Lord Potter! Gütiger Himmel. Wie viel hatte ich im letzten Leben den verpasst?

„Apropos künftiger Lord. Ist dir klar, dass _du_ die Familie übernehmen muss, wenn mein Vater und Onkel Pollux nicht mehr da sind? Oh…!" Sie blickte zur Walburga.

„Deswegen soll der Junge ein Potter bleiben? Damit er Sirius nicht automatisch beerben muss?!"

„Ja. Wenn die Götter gnädig sind, werde ich noch meine eigenen Enkelkinder in den Armen halten, wenn nicht, dann fügen wir der formellen Adoption das Blutritual bei und bürden dem Jungen die zweite Lordschaft auf."

„Ich kümmere mich um die Papiere", versprach Sirius. „Und, Mutter… ich danke dir." Sie streckte den Arm zögerlich aus und strich ihrem Sohn durch das Haar.

**In der Zwischenzeit **

**Sirius**

Götter, wie schäbig das alles doch ist. Und klein. War es schon immer so klein? Wahrscheinlich kam es uns damals nur so groß vor. Jede meiner Bewegungen wirbelt ganze Staubwolken auf und ich werde gezwungen den Staub zu entfernen. Als der Staub weg ist, sehe ich Kratzspuren auf dem Boden und an den Wänden. Die kleineren stammen von mir, die großen von Remus. James hatte sich weiter oben „verewigt", als er mal mit seinem Geweih im Türrahmen hängen blieb. So viele Erinnerungen! So viel Zeit, die wir vier hier verbracht hatten.

In der Stille des Hauses kommt mir das Geräusch des Apparierens unnatürlich laut vor und ich bin bewaffnet, noch bevor ich es bewusst entscheiden kann. Die Treppe knarrt unter schweren Schritten und einen Augenblick später steht Remus vor mir.

„Auch dir einen guten Tag, Sirius", grüßt der Werwolf müde und drückt meinen Zauberstab zur Seite, um mich zu umarmen. Er riecht nach Staub und Wolf. Als er mich loslässt, sinkt er erschöpft auf einen der Stühle. Er knarrt protestierend.

„Diese kleine Ratte, entwischt mir immer um Haaresbreite", seufzte der Mann vor mir. „Er hat versucht sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, zusammen mit einem ganzen Haufen Muggel, aber ich könnte ihn noch gerade rechtzeitig aufhalten." Er fletscht die Zähne. Angriffslustig und wild. So wie ich ihn fast gar nicht kenne. Sein „flauschiges Problem", lag immer wie ein schwerer Stein auf ihm. Ein Fluch, für das er sich schämen sollte. Er sollte sich verstecken, sich klein halten, um bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Warum hat Dumbledore so viel getan, um ihn in Hogwarts zu behalten? Und ihm nie geholfen hat richtig mit seinem Problem umzugehen? Er hat uns Kinder indirekt dazu gebracht ein Gesetz zu brechen und uns mit dem „flauschigen Problem" allein gelassen. Wir mussten Remus auf unsere eigene unbeholfene und vollkommen inkompetente Art helfen. Und sehe da – im Augenblick schien Remus sogar stolz darauf zu sein, wer und was er war. Was hätte dann rechtzeitige Hilfe eines gewissen Professors bewirkt?

„Ich habe ihm glaube ich ein paar Finger zusammen mit seinem Stab abgerissen, bevor ich flüchten musste", sagte der Werwolf müde und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Ich habe mich bewusst verwandelt, Sirius. Bewusst. Verwandelt." Die Nachricht lässt mich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl sinken. Wie lange haben wir das versucht? Wie viele Nächte schlugen wir uns mit uralten Büchern, Manuskripten und Schriftrollen herum? Wie viel Kraft und Magie haben wir verschwendet, um zu prüfen, ob wir Remus' Problem mit Animagusmagie lösen konnten?

„Warst du…?"

„Bei Verstand?" Ich nickte, er nickte feierlich zurück.

„Absolut. Sirius, ich war der Werwolf und war bei Verstand. Nicht so wie bei dem Trank, von dem ich ganz wirr im Kopf bin. Ich war ich, nur dass ich in _seinem_ Körper steckte!" Er hatte sich nie mit den Wesen identifiziert, in dass er sich verwandelt hatte. Es war immer ein Fremder gewesen. Würde sich das jetzt ändern?

„Soll ich beim nächsten Vollmond dabei sein?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nicht nötig. Außerdem darfst du dich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen. Du bist jetzt Vater!" Diese Tatsache ist für mich immer noch groß und unbegreiflich, aber langsam gewöhne ich mich daran.

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Er mag Bella nicht, glaube ich. Er braucht immer eine Weile, bis er in ihrer Nähe nicht hysterisch weint."

„Nun, Bella ist gewiss ein Fall für sich. Ich brauche auch Überwindung, um in ihrer Gegenwart nicht zu weinen." Wir lachen beide und es wirkt befreiend.

„Du weißt, dass du immer willkommen bist?", frage ich. „Du bist der einzige Bruder, der mir noch geblieben ist." Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich muss die Familiengeschäfte übernehmen, das wird eine Weile dauern. Außerdem will ich Peter finden. Ich denke_ er_ wird mir nützlich bei der Suche sein." Ich nickte.

„Gut. Wenn du wieder da bist, komm unbedingt zu mir, ich habe ein paar Geschäftsideen. Ein Projekt, das James und ich aufbauen wollten. Vielleicht hast du ja Interesse." Wir verabschieden uns und ich stelle fest, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit den Wunsch habe nach Hause zu kommen.


	3. Wer große Pläne hat, nehme sich Zeit

**Die Episoden mit der Überschrift "In der Zwischenzeit", spielen sich verständlicherweise irgendwo zwischen den jeweiligen Kapiteln ab, oder beleuchten das Geschehen aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.**

**Kapitel 3**

**Wer große Pläne hat, nehme sich Zeit**

Die nächsten Tage wurden aufregend und ermüdend. Ständig kam und ging jemand. Das Haus glich einem aufgeschrecktem Wespennetz. Im Übrigen erkannte ich das Haus nicht wieder. Entweder befanden wir uns nicht im Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 oder das Haus hatte sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert. Trotz aller Aufregung verschlief ich das Meiste, aber ab und zu erhaschte ich höchst bewundernswerte Situationen und Ereignisse.

Tante Bella zum Beispiel. Die kaum eine Stunde nach dem großen Reinigungszauber verwirrt und desorientiert mitten in der Eingangshalle des Haues erschein, womit sie sämtliche Schutz- und Allarmzauber auslöste. Natürlich wurde auch ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sah sofort Sirius vor meinem Bett, der nur in Unterhose bekleidet, mit zerwühltem Haar und gezuckten Zauberstab vor mir stand. Hinter der Tür erklangen erst laute aufgeregte Stimmen, dann sahen wir das Aufblitzen eines Zaubers und dann verzweifeltes Weinen.

„Das ist deine Tante Bella", informierte mich Sirius leise, ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen. „Sie ist ein bisschen verrückt, musst du wissen." Oh, ja, und wie ich das wusste! Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, hing ich an zu weinen. Vor mir sah ich Bellas verrückten, fanatischen Blick, als sie triumphierend sah, wie Sirius durch den Bogen in dem Raum des Todes fällt. Hinter der Tür wurde es wieder laut bis eine Männerstimme Silentio angewendet hatte.

„Schau mich an, Bellatrix!", verlangte der Mann. „Schau mich an! Du erklärst mir jetzt was passiert ist!"

Die Antwort hören wir nicht, wohl aber Cyngus der immer wieder Fragen stell. Wie lange stand sie unter dem Fluch? Warum wurde es mit dem Tod des Meisters nicht gelöst? Was ist heute Nacht passiert? War sie bereit Veriaserum zu nehmen und die Fragen nochmal zu beantworten? Eine Pause. Dann wieder Fragen und Antworten, die wir nicht hören konnten. Dann gab es wieder Stimmen. Dieses Mal leiser und ruhiger. Walburga erzählt von dem Angriff auf meine Eltern, davon wie Sirius mich hierherbrachte, wie Pollux den Reinigungszauber anwendete, wie sie zusahen, als all die Zwänge und Zauber, die sie beeinflussten zerfielen.

„Er selbst hat niemals direkt auf uns eingewirkt. Fast alles was der Zauber löste waren unterschwellige Zauber, die durch Tränke, Brührungen oder Gegenstände verbreitet wurden", erklärte Walburga aufgebracht. „Ein Imperio lag auf mir", berichtete sie angewidert. „Alter Zauber, fast ein Jahrzehnt, wenn nicht gar mehr. Alles andere war unterschwellig, hinterhältig."

„Man zaubere **Levis Credere** auf ein paar Flaschen Wein, verteile ihn auf dem einen oder anderen Fest und schon schauten wir alle mit leuchtenden Augen zu, wie dieser Mann sich zu einem Gott aufschwängt", meinte Cyngus bitter. „Reinheit des Blutes, das von einem Halbblut ohne nennenswerte Abstammung und Ausbildung propagiert wird? Würdet ihr ihn jetzt, bei klarem Verstand in euren Haus lassen?" Wieder Stimmen, die fast nicht mehr hörte, weil ich schon wieder einschlief.

„… du mir deinen Stab gibst und mir schwörst, dass du dich benimmst, darfst du den Jungen sehen."

„Er will diese verrückte in deine Nähe lassen?" Ich wachte wieder auf und sah wieder Sirius' angespannten Rücken vor mir. Einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf und das Licht im Zimmer an. Drei Menschen standen in der Tür. Bellatrix, flankiert von ihrem Vater Cyngus und ihrem Großvater Pollux. Offensichtlich war es der leichtbekleidete, aber dennoch bewaffnete Sirius, der die drei stoppen ließ.

„Ich will nur den Jungen sehen", bat Bellatrix mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich will ihn nur sehen, Sirius." Sie kam langsam näher. Sirius rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Sie wird dem Kind nichts tun", versprach Pollux. Unwillig machte mein Pate einen Schritt zur Seite und Bella füllte mein Sichtfeld aus. Vor Verblüffung vergas ich zu weinen. Es konnte unmöglich die gleiche Frau sein, die sich mit so viel Fanatismus dem Dunklen Lord angeschossen hat. Sie trug immer noch Schwarz und war immer noch blas, aber das war es schon an Ähnlichkeiten. Das lange Haar war leicht zerzaust, aber sichtbar gepflegt. Die Augen wirkten gehetzt und müde, aber nicht wahnsinnig.

„Er ist so klein", stellte sie verwundert fest. „So winzig." Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig meine Wange. Das war zu viel für mich, also begann ich wieder zu weinen. Die Frau wich erst erschrocken zurück, dann hob sich mich hoch und begann mich sanft zu wiegen. Merlin und all seine Nachfolger! So viel Angst hatte ich nicht einmal in dem Verbotenen Wald gehabt. Also schrie ich noch lauter, anstatt mich zu beruhigen. Sirius machte eine plötzliche Bewegung in unsere Richtung und dann… begann Bellatrix Lestrange zu singen! Leise, unsicher mit rauer, heiserer Stimme einer Frau, die wohl vergessen hat, wie so etwas wie Singen funktionierte. Aber sie sang. Ein Wiegenlied. Erstaunt über diese wundersame Entwicklung hörte ich auf zu weinen. Als das Lied endete, legte sie mich wieder zurück ins Bettchen.

„Er ist nicht _mein_ Junge", stellte sie traurig fest. „Er ist wirklich weg, nicht wahr?", fragte sie erschöpft. „Rodolphus hat ihn wirklich diesem Monster geopfert? Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet? Nicht geträumt?"

„Ich fürchte nein, mein Mädchen", antwortete Cyngus rau. „Er hat den Jungen vollständig verschlungen, selbst der Stammbaum ließ den Namen wieder verschwinden. Dein Sohn, dein kleiner Junge hatte nie existiert." Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel sie auf die Knie und begann zu weinen und sich hin und her zu wiegen. Sirius stand immer noch aufmerksam und zum Kampf bereit daneben. Bellatrix hatte einen Sohn? Nein, wirklich! Wie viel hatte ich im letzten Leben verpasst und wer war schuld daran, dass ich es niemals nachholen konnte?

„Sie stand unter einem Imperius", erklärte Cungus, der seine Tochter hochhob und sie aus dem Zimmer führte. „Schon seit langer Zeit, wie es aussieht. Pollux' **Munditia Magna **hat sie auch erwischt und den Fluch gelöst. Jetzt muss sie lernen damit zu leben, wir alle müssen es…" Die Männer verschwanden aus dem Zimmer und Sirius sank zitternd vor meinem Bett nieder.

„Aufregend, nicht war, Kleiner?" Ich versuchte sogar zu nicken, doch zum Glück bemerkte Sirius es nicht. „Und es ist nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens!" Er warf sich das Tuch, das auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett hing über die Schulter und nahm mich vorsichtig aus dem Bett.

„Lass uns sehen, ob wir irgendwo etwas zum Frühstück finden." Frühstück fand sich in der Küche. Ein Hauself bereitete offensichtlich gerade Babynahrung zu. Es roch nach Milchbrei und Honig. Ich wurde in einen antik wirkenden Hochstuhl gesetzt.

„Was heben wir heute im Angebot, Binsy?", fragte Sirius den Hauselfen.

„Grießbrei mit Milch und Honig, Herr. Gemüse mir Hänchen gibt es zu Mittag und zum…"

„Schon gut, schon gut", unterbrach ihn der Mann. „Ich will nicht das Menü für die ganze Woche hören. Grießbrei für Harry und ein Kaffee für mich." Das Verlangte erschien augenblicklich vor uns, während der Hauself sich wieder ungerührt seiner Beschäftigung widmete. Sirius griff mit einer Hand nach dem Kaffee und mit der anderen begann er mich zu füttern.

In den ersten Tagen weigerte ich mich gefüttert zu werden. Meine ganze Situation hatte ohnehin etwas Demütigendes. Ich konnte so gut wie nicht kontrollieren. Nicht das Schreien und Weinen, nicht das Sabbern, nicht die Trockenheit meiner Windeln. Nichts. Doch ich war der Meinung, dass ein Löffel in den Mund zu führen das Einfachste der Welt wäre. Also schrie und quengelte ich so lange, bis Sirius mir den Kinderlöffel in die Hand gab. In den nächsten Minuten stellte ich fest, dass es eine große Herausforderung war, selbst den Löffel zu führen. Die Koordination so einfacher Bewegungen, stellte mein Körper vor ein Problem. Die Hand weigerte sich den Löffel richtig anzufassen, ganz gleich wie sehr ich es versuchte, es gelang mir nicht. Die winzigen Hände waren einfach zu schwach und zu ungeübt dafür. Als ich den Löffel einfach in die Faust packte, gelang es mir kaum die Hand zum Mund zu führen. Ich traf die Wangen, die Stirn, sogar den Hals und nur ab und zu durch puren Zufall den Mund. Die Familie beobachtete das alles mit nachsichtigem Schmunzeln, griff aber nicht ein. Als ich vor Frustration und Hunger zu heulen anfing, nahm man mir den Löffel ab und fütterte mich. Seitdem griff ich nach dem Löffel erst, wenn ich satt war. Dann konnte ich meine Übungen als Spiel tarnen.

Weitere Nachteile meiner Situation waren die Tatsachen, dass ich schnell müde wurde, kaum die Möglichkeit besaß mich mitzuteilen und wenig von dem mitbekam, was außerhalb des Hauses passierte. Und offenbar passierte dort Einiges, den die Schutzzauber des Hauses wurden allein in der nächsten zwei Woche vier Mal verstärkt, erneuert und ergänzt. Ich bekam nur die Fetzen von Informationen mit, die ich zufällig im Haus aufschnappte. Es war unruhig. Offenbar suchten die Todesser nach Voldemort, der verschwunden blieb. Die Gegenseite suchte nach Todessern und sie alle suchten offenbar nach mir.

„… muss hier weg!", eine leicht verärgerte Stimme, die ich allzu gut kannte, riss mich aus dem Mittagsschlaf. „Er wird hier niemals in Sicherheit sein."

„Aber allein in der Muggelwelt?", fragte Walburga giftig nach. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Dumbledore. Das Kind hat hier die ganze Magie und die Macht mehrerer Familien hinter sich und du willst ihn zu der _Schwester seiner Mutter_ schicken? Zu der Frau, die nicht die Unze Ahnung von Magie und jungen Magiern hat."

„Sie ist seine Familie, Walburga. Sein Blut."

„Wir sind ebenfalls sein Blut, Albus", antwortete sie kalt. „Vergiss es nicht."

„Der Zauber den seine Mutter…" Die Frau zischte förmlich vor Empörung.

„Diese Märchen kannst du den anderen erzählen, Albus! Offensichtlich hast du vergessen, mit wem du sprichst! Ich bin nicht eines deiner leichtgläubigen und hoffnungslos naiven Kinder! Ich kenne die Gesetze der Magie und sie gelten auch wenn du alles tust, um sie vergessen zu lassen." Oha. Das wird ja immer interessanter!

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Die alten Gesetze müssen den neuen weichen, so ist es immer schon gewesen. Jetzt liegt es an uns neue Gesetze zu schreiben."

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, mag sein", nickte die Frau. „Mag sein, dass einige Gesetze sich geändert haben und sich ändern müssen." Sie wirkte sicher und gefasst, aber ich fühlte die Wut hinter ihren Worten.

„Doch es gibt Gesetze, die so alt sind wie die Magie selbst und sie werden und müssen bestehen, ganz gleich was du oder ich dazu meinen. Voldemort hat gegen eins dieser Gesetze verstoßen und die Magie selbst hat ihn gestraft."

„Es war das Opfer seiner Mutter, das den Jungen schützte", beharrte der Mann.

„Er hat einen Säugling angegriffen! Dumbledore, begreifst du was das bedeutet? Er hat ein schutzloses, wehrloses Kind angegriffen. Ein magisch begabtes Kind, ein Kind das von der Magie beider Familien anerkannt wurde! Im Haus seiner Eltern, in das er durch Verrat gelangt war. Er kam hinein mit der Absicht _das Kind_ _zu töten_. Nicht um seine Magie auszubrennen, nicht um ihn zu entführen und sich selbst gleich zu erziehen. Er. Kam. Um. Das. Kind. Zu. Töten. Und weil seine Eltern, sich ihm in den Weg stellten, tötete er auch diese." Walburga sprach ruhig und langsam und die Wut in ihr begann buchstäblich Funken zu werfen.

„Er tötete erst seinen Vater, der der letzte Erbe eines ganzen Geschlechts war, dann seine Mutter, die eine Hexe war und durch Magie rechtmäßig in eins der mächtigsten Familien aufgenommen wurde. Selbst wenn das Kind ein Squib wäre, selbst wenn in ihm kein Fünkchen Magie gewesen wäre, hätte die Magie seiner Familie das Kind geschützt!"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, wohl aber den nachsichtigen und leicht mitleidigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen.

„Kinder waren der Magie schon immer heilig gewesen. Selbst diejenigen, die ohne eine Gabe geboren wurden. Selbst in den Kriegen, in den schlimmsten Blutfehden wurden die Kinder niemals direkt angegriffen. Nie!" Hat er den Schutz durch das Opfer meiner Mutter nur erfunden, um mich aus der magischen Welt zu entfernen? Der Mann erhob sich und seufzte.

„Der junge hat nun Mal eine Bestimmung, Walburga. Er muss sie erfüllen! Das ist sein Schicksal. Es ist grausam ihm eine liebende Familie zu geben, ihn in der magischen Welt zu erziehen…. Du weißt wie es enden wird. Wir alle wissen das. Ich will nur euch allen den Schmerz ersparen." Er klang aufrichtig bekümmert und fürsorglich. Er war tatsächlich um das Wohl und die Sicherheit der magischen Welt besorg. Er wollte die Welt vor Voldemort beschützen. Doch er konnte – oder wollte – es nicht selbst tun. Die Prophezeiung gab ihm ein williges Werkzeug. Mich.

„Er sollte nicht zu viele Dinge haben, die ihn an diese Welt binden", meinte Walburga überlegend. „Keine Familie, die ihn womöglich liebt, nicht zu viele Freunde, kein wirkliches Zuhause. Er sollte später in der Lage sein, sein Leben ohne Bedauern aufzugeben." Meine Großmutter klang mit jedem Wort wütender. Dabei hatte sie Recht. Ich ging in den Wald, ohne es großartig zu bedauern. Ich hatte nichts, was ich nicht aufgeben konnte. Es gab niemanden, denn ich allein zurückließ. Dursleys werden meinen Tod selbst dann nicht bedauern, wenn sie davon erfahren. Meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus waren tot. Snape, der zumindest ein Verbündeter sein könnte, auch. Ron und Hermine hatten einander. Ginny hatte eine große Familie. Hagrid, Luna, Neville, die anderen? Ich kannte sie alle kaum. Dabei fühlte ich mich verpflichtet sie alle zu beschützen. Schließlich waren sie alle wegen mir in Gefahr.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du aus dem Jungen ein williges Opfertier machst, das selbst freiwillig zu dem Schlachter rennt!", entschied Walburga.

Der Mann seufzte bekümmert. Er widersprach nicht.

„Der Junge wird es schwer haben", prophezeite der Mann. „Er wird immer mit der Gefahr leben. Die Muggelwelt würde ihn schützen."

„Dann werde ich ihm beibringen, wie Blacks mit den Gefahren umgehen", bestimmte sie. „Wenn der Junge der großen Welt präsentiert wird, wird er Zähne und Klauen haben und er wird hervorragend damit umgehen können. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er wie all deine Kinder mir Scheuklappen durch die Welt geht!" Da kam ja etwas Großes auf mich zu! Aber ich freute mich nur. Ja, ich würde Zähne und Klauen haben und ich würde lernen beides Zu benutzen. Dieses Mal würde ich mich weigern hilflos zu sein!

**In der Zwischenzeit**

**Sirius **

Der Laden ist klein und verstaubt, aber er hat alles, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Eine anliegende Werkstatt, einen Lagerraum und einen praktischen Zugang zur Muggelwelt. Einst war hier eine Trankwerkstatt, doch als der letzte Besitzer verstarb, wollten seine Erben es nicht übernehmen und verkauften es für keines Geld. An mich. Laut den Unterlagen hieß ich Henry Orion James und war ein junger Zauberer, der lange Zeit auf Reisen durch die Muggelwelt verbracht hatte und nun vorhatte sich mit eigenem Geschäft niederzulassen.

„Ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Mr. James?", fragte mich der Vermittler. „Ja, das ist es." Der Kobold nickte zufrieden.

„Das Geld wird von ihrem Konto abgebucht, Mr. James. Sie haben doch ein Konto bei Gringotts?", fragte er mich, wobei er meinen Nachnamen überdeutlich betonte. Der kleine Mistkerl wusste mit Sicherheit, wer ich wirklich war, doch er hielt sich an das Spiel.

„Natürlich habe ich ein Konto bei Gringotts. Genauso wie bei Duggan, Kriploks und einer Rehe Muggelbanken. Ich kann mich in den finanziellen Angelegenheiten auch gern an eine dieser Banken wenden, wenn ich Grinngotts in Sachen Geheimhaltung und Sicherheit nicht vertrauen kann." Der Kobold wurde sichtlich blass. Wie verschwindend gering die Aussicht auf Gewinn auch war. Er würde sie mit seinen kleinen gierigen Händen festhalten.

„Nein, nein, Mr. James. Gringotts ist absolut sicher und vertrauenswürdig. Es war mir eine Ehre Geschäfte mit ihnen zu machen!" Was ich bezweifelte. Der Kobold machte eine allumfassende Geste. Der Laden gehört mit allem Drum und Dran Ihnen, mein Herr." Er war verschwunden noch bevor die letzten Worte verklungen waren. Der Laden gehörte jetzt mir.

Natürlich war es undenkbar, dass ich meine Idee als Sirius Orion Black vorantreiben konnte. Ob ich es nun wollte oder nicht „Adel verpflichtete" auch dazu, sich sein Betätigungsfeld sorgfältig auszusuchen. Erfinder und Händler zu sein gehörte nicht zu der Art von Tätigkeiten, die einem künftigen Lord gut zu Gesicht standen. Also musste Henry Orion James geboren werden. Er würde das Erfinden und Verkaufen der mit Magie kombinierbarer Muggelsachen übernehmen, während Sirius Orion Black weiterhin als Auror hervortun würde. Zwar war das Aurorat ebenfalls nicht der Ort, an dem mich meine Mutter gern sehen würde, aber es war wesentlich besser als die Alternative.

„Wenn du den Laden irgendwann übernimmst, weißt du zumindest, wie die echte Aurorenarbeit aussehen sollte", seufzte sie als ihr klar wurde, dass ich meinen Job nicht aufgeben werde.

Die Idee Muggelsachen mit Magie auszustatten war nicht neu. Es gab schon immer „Künstler", die es schafften gewöhnliche Sachen, wie Ringe, Ketten, Bücher, Tische, Stühle, Koffer und Ähnliches zu verzaubern oder zu verfluchen. Mir ging es um mehr. Ich wollte die Technik der Muggel und die Magie der Zauberer verschmelzen, sie dazu zu bringen einander zu ergänzen und zu vervollständigen. Die fertigen Geräte sollten ausschließlich an Magier verkauft werden. Die entsprechende Erlaubnis von Ministerium hatte ich schon. Die hatten James und ich schon vor längerer Zeit beantragt in dem Wissen, dass es Jahre dauern kann, bis unser Anliegen genehmigt wurde. Tatsächlich „wartete" sie auf mich als ich mit dieser Frage an die entsprechende Abteilung wandte.

Es wird ein Kampf sein, mein neues Leben unter einen Hut zu bringen. Ich musste Vater, Auror und Erfinder sein…. Ich freute mich auf diese Herausforderung!


	4. Wenn man ins Wasser kommt

**Kapitel 4**

**Wenn man ins Wasser kommt, lernt man schwimmen**

Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Tag, an dem „der Junge der großen Welt präsentiert wird", der Tag vor meiner ersten Abreise nach Hogwarts sein wird. Bis dahin würde mein Leben im äußerst engen Rahmen der Familie stattfinden. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich zusammen mit der Familie auf dem Anwesen. Die Ausflüge – meist in die Natur – waren selten und wurden von mir sehnsüchtig erwartet. Doch ich bedauerte es kaum. Zuerst einmal gab es mir die Gelegenheit mit meiner neuen Familie klarzukommen.

Mein „erster Kreis" bestand zuerst aus Sirius, den ich mittlerweile auch im Geist Vater nannte, Tante Bella und Großmutter Walburga. Wir alle lebten ständig in Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12. Es war tatsächlich dasselbe Haus, das ich kannte, jedoch war es buchstäblich lebendig und in der Lage sich ständig zu verändern. Zwei Hauselfen lebten ebenfalls ständig im Haus – Kreacher und Binsy – zwei weitere kamen in besonderen Situationen zur Hilfe. Dann gab es noch Großvater Arcturus, Großvater Pollux und Großmutter Irma, Tante Cassy, Onkel Alphard, Tante Lucretia und Onkel Ignatius, Großvater Cyngus, sowie die Tanten Romy und Zissy. Der letzte, der sich unserer trauten Familienrunde anschloss, war Lucius Malfoy, der von Narzissa unter Androhung der Scheidung dazu gezwungen wurde sich selbst dem Ritual der Reinigung zu unterziehen.

Zumindest einmal im Monat versammelte sich der größte Teil der Familie fast vollständig bei uns im Haus und diskutierte die letzten Ereignisse der magischen Welt, so dass ich eine grobe Vorstellung davon hatte, was dort vor sich ging.

„Die geistige Umnachtung", die so viele Reinblüter zwang Voldemort „als Allheilmittel der magischen Gesellschaft" zu betrachten, fiel nicht von allen ab, und so gab es etliche Todesser, der mit stolz erhobenen Kopf nach Askaban gingen. Andere flohen aus dem Land oder versteckten sich, um den Auroren zu entgehen. Einige andere behaupteten gegen den eigenen Willen gehandelt zu haben, was nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprach. Es gab genug Zauberer und Hexen, die Voldemort aus purer Überzeugung folgten, und keine Zauber brauchten, um ihn zu verehren.

Im Grunde war die Situation nur wenig anders, als ich sie aus meinem ersten Leben kannte. Die einzigen Unterschiede, die ich feststellen konnte, war, dass Bellatrix und Sirius nicht in Askaban saßen und Peter sich auf der Flucht vor Lupin befand. Der Werwolf jagte ihn, aber die miese kleine Ratte entkam immer wieder.

In der Zeit, als mein Körper wuchs, konnte ich viel nachdenken und mir viele Fragen stellen. Die Antworten, auf die ich kam, gefielen mir nicht im Geringsten, denn sie stellen mein ganzes bisheriges Leben in keinem sonderlich guten Licht dar. Warum habe ich damals so wenig Interesse an der magischen Welt gezeigt? Ja, ich war verwundert und überwältigt von ihr gewesen, aber ich hinterfragte nichts. Versuchte nicht nach dem Wie und Warum zu fragen. Ich war wie geblendet. Warum habe ich die Beziehung zwischen Zauberer und Muggel nie hinterfragt? Die starrte Grenze, die einen entweder in der einen oder der anderen Welt hielt. Warum schickte man mir damals ausgerechnet Hagrid? Einen Mann, der zweifelsohne seine Vorzüge hatte, aber kein wirklich guter Begleiter bei meinem ersten Ausflug in die magische Welt war. Warum nicht einen der anderen Lehrer? Warum nicht Sprout oder im schlimmsten Fall Snape? Oder war ein Halbriese der einzige, den man damals finden konnte?

In meinem letzten Leben – ganz besonders in der ersten Zeit in Hogwarts – hatte ständig das Gefühl gehabt, dass die anderen von mir bestimmte Dinge erwartet hatten. Bestimmtes Wissen, bestimmte Handlungen, bestimmte Worte. Als ich jedoch nichts davon zeigte, waren sie nicht enttäuscht, sondern eher in ihren Annahmen bestätigt. Ich dagegen stieß immer wieder blind auf alle möglichen Hindernisse und in alle möglichen Fettnäpfchen.

Dumbledore wollte offensichtlich, dass ich ihn und keinen anderen als den strahlenden Helden sah? Klug, gütig, mächtig, kam er mir wie die Lösung aller meiner Probleme vor. Eine unangefochtene Autorität. Und er hatte das sehr leicht erreicht. Neben Hagrid oder Snape wirkte er tatsächlich wie ein erfrischender Wind nach einem heißen Tag. Hatte er mich irgendwie beeinflusst? Irgendeine Spielart von **Levis Credere** und ich kam nicht einmal dazu Fragen zu stellen, die ich hätte stellen sollen. Das würde ich dem alten Mann zutrauen. Er hatte ein Ziel gehabt und er zog und zerrte mich zu diesem Ziel. Nach dem Schrecken meiner Kindheit sollte die magische Welt für mich zu dem wahren Zuhause werden. Ich musste sie meinem alten Leben um jeden Preis vorziehen. Ich sollte hier Freunde finden. Sollte Bindungen knüpfen und Menschen finden, die ich in mein Herz schloss, damit es jemanden gab für den ich bereit war zu sterben. Ich sollte die magische Welt als einzig mögliche Variante des Lebens betrachten.

Wir alle sollten das. Eine Ausbildung in Hogwarts machte ein normales Leben in der Muggelwelt schwer bis unmöglich. Meine Ausbildung in der Muggelwelt endete praktisch nach der Grundschule. Kein Wunder, dass die reinblutigen Familien so skeptisch gegenüber den Muggel sind. Sie haben im Gegensatz zu den Muggelstämmigen gar keine Vorstellung davon, was außerhalb der magischen Welt vor sich geht.

Doch das war damals. Jetzt hieße es für mich lernen und noch mehr lernen. Seit ich sicher stehen konnte wurde ich trainiert. Laufen, fliegen, kämpfen. Großmutter Walburga meinte das mit Zähnen und Klauen ernst, also musste ich mir schon sehr früh die besagten Zähne und Klauen wachsen lassen. Mit meinem ersten Wort begann weiterer Unterricht. Protokoll, Benimmregel, Gesetze des Blutes und der Magie. Magisches Recht. Der ganze Unterricht war zuerst als Spiel und Unterhaltung gestaltet, später dann als Bücher und Gespräche. Sport-, Flug- und Kampfstunden standen ebenfalls täglich in irgendeiner Form auf dem Plan. Doch ich hatte dennoch Zeit in der ich allein, mit Sirius oder mit Bellatrix spielte, den Märchen und Geschichten zuhörte, die Großmama Walburga mir vorlas oder das Familienanwesen auf eigene Faust erkundete.

Als Narzissa (Tante Zissy) Malfoy uns zum ersten Mal mit ihrem Sohn besuchte, war ich vier. Völlig verdutzt starrte ich auf ihren ebenfalls vierjährigen Sohn Draco. Bisher hatte ich völlig ausgeblendet, dass ich hier meinen alten Freunden und Feinden begegnen werde. Doch da war er. Fein herausgeputzt, blond wie eh und je und kein wenig überheblich. Ein Vierjähriger, der genau so selten das eigene Anwesen verließ, wie ich.

„Ich bin Harry", stellte ich mich vor und reichte ihm die Hand. „Willkommen in unserem Haus." Protokoll ist alles. Ich bin der Hausherr, es lieg an mir, welche Anrede ich bevorzuge und ob ich den Gast nur begrüße oder ihn im Haus willkommen heiße. Im ersten Fall, würde er kaum weiter als bis zur Küche kommen, im zweiten Fall konnte er mir in mein Spielzimmer folgen.

Und es gab Einiges im den Spielzimmer zusehen. Mit Sirius' Hilfe konnte ich nicht nur auf das typisch magische Spielzeug zugreifen, sondern auch die die neueste Muggeltechnik in Form von Computerspielen. Das anfängliche Misstrauen wich, als die ersten Bilder über den Bildschirm flimmerten. Diese Art von Spielzeug war hart erkämpft. Großmutter sträubte sich lange dagegen Muggelsachen ins Haus zu lassen, aber nach und nach gab sie dem Ansturm „ihrer Jungen" nach.

„Die Muggelwelt muss man kennen, Mutter", meinte Sirius ernst, als er erklärte warum wir Fernseher, Radio, Muggelzeitungen und -bücher, sowie Computerspiele und anderes Zeug unbedingt im Haus brauchten. „Wir dürfen unter den Muggeln nicht fremd sein. Ob wir es mögen oder nicht, wir leben mit und neben einander. Sie dürfen nichts über unsere Welt erfahren? Dann dürfen wir in ihrer Welt nicht auffallen. Oder denkst du, dass eine lange bunte Robe und ein Spitzhut den Muggeln nicht auffallen werden?"

„Wir brauchen nichts aus ihrer Welt!" Walburga war entschieden.

„Das ist auch unsere Welt, Mutter. Unsere Geschichte, unsere Geografie, unsere Biologie und sogar unsere Mathematik! Wir atmen die gleiche Luft, trinken das gleiche Wasser, brauchen das gleiche Essen zum Überleben. Wir alle fühlen Hitze und Kälte, Hunger, Durst, Liebe, Wut, Hass, Hoffnung, Angst." Sirius war ein ja ein richtiger Redner! Großmutter und Tante Bella hörten ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu und ich war kurz davor zu applaudieren. Wann wurde ihm all das klar? Wann hat er es so innig angenommen, um so überzeugend zu sprechen? Den er glaube, daran, was er sagte. Das fühlte man in jedem Wort.

„Die Magie? Ja, das ist anders. Muggel können nicht zaubern, aber bei den Göttern, sie können eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge!" Daraufhin berichtete er über Medizin, Raumfahrt, Armeen, Supermärkten und Massenvernichtungswaffen.

„Du willst, dass ich meinen Enkel dieser verrückten Welt aussetze? Die ist gefährlich!", erhob Walburga die Stimme.

„Gefährlicher als unsere Welt? Gefährlicher als ein unter Imperio stehender Irrer, der versucht hatte, sich samt deinem Enkelsohn mit Bombarda in die Luft zu sprengen?" Das war in meinem zweiten Jahr in dieser Welt passiert. Und zwar bei einem höchst offiziellen Empfang, den meine Großmutter anlässlich ihres Geburtstages gab. Sirius war rechtzeitig da und konnte mich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, bevor der bedauernswerte Narr sich selbst tötete. Den Kleinen Salon können wir seitdem immer noch nicht benutzen.

„James und ich stellten einige Nachforschungen an", seufzte mein Vater. „Wir experimentierten mit Muggeltechnik. Mit Radios, mit Motorrädern, Plattenspielern, Fotoapparaten, allem möglichen Zeug! Vieles was die Muggel erschaffen, hört auch zu funktionieren, wenn es lange genug mit Magie in Berührung kommt. Doch wir haben herausgefunden, wie man das beheben kann, denn die Technik der Muggel ist auch eine Art Magie. Mit eigenen Gesetzen und Regeln…."

„Schon gut, schon gut", winkte Walburga ab. „Doch sobald Harry seine Aufgaben und Pflichten vernachlässigt, fliegt das ganze Zeug wieder raus!" Das Zeug blieb. Ich begann all das nachzuholen, was mir in meinem ersten Leben verwehrt blieb. Bei den Dursleys konnte ich nicht einmal hoffen, all die schönen Spielsachen zu benutzen, die mein Cousin im Überfluss besaß. Jetzt gehörte das alles mir und ich konnte Draco etwas geben, was er zu Hause nicht hatte – Muggelsachen! Zuerst war Draco skeptisch, dass sie Sachen sich nicht von allein bewegten, dass die Bücher keine sich bewegenden Bilder hatten und dass fast nichts von dem, was sich im Zimmer befand auch nur einen Funken Magie erforderte. Doch nach und nach zog ihn diese Welt an. Wir spielten mir Plastiksoldaten und Bauklötzen, mit Modellautos und einfach nur mit Papier und Stift. Wir lasen Bücher über Weltraum, Geheimagenten und Indianer, wir saßen stundenlang vor dem Bildschirm und kämpften mit dürftig animierten Männchen. Ein riesiger weißgrauer Kniesel mir dem Namen Ruhr – Sirius kaufte ihn mir als ich drei war – folgte uns auf Schritt und Tritt. Er war unser „dritter Mann" und nicht immer freiwilliger Mitspieler. Die Männchen auf dem Bildschirm interessierten ihn mindestens genau so sehr wie uns, denn er machte immer wieder Versuche die Figuren anzugreifen und lief dann frustriert um den Fernsehen herum.

Bei jedem Besuch erschufen wir drei eine neue, ganz eigene Welt allein mit der Macht der Fantasie, die manchmal real wurde. Zwei magiebegabten Jungen und ein Haus, dass auf die Wünsche seiner Einwohner achtete, führten schon mal dazu, dass das ganze Haus, geschlagene zwei Wochen lang wie ein Raumschiff aussah. Es gab sogar Bereiche, die selbst die Schwerkraft außer Gefecht setzten.

**In der Zwischenzeit**

**Ein Tropfen Liebe ist mehr als ein Ozean Verstand **

**Alice**

Hätte man mir vor Zehn Jahren prophezeit, dass ich heiraten würde, wäre ich ziemlich skeptisch gewesen. Heiraten stand nicht in meinen Plänen. Ich wollte zuerst einmal Reisen! Die Welt sehen und dann Historikerin werden. Dafür brauchte ich meinen ganzen Ehrgeiz und meine ganze Energie. _Das_ war mein Ziel. Außerdem war ich keine „gute Partie" gewesen. Reinblutig? Ja, aber erst in der dritten Generation, also so gut wie gar nicht. Ich hatte also weder eine Ahnenreihe noch Geld zu bieten. Aber Ehrgeiz, Durchsetzungsvermögen und eisernen Willen. Doch Frank Longbottom hatte das alles ebenfalls. Er kämpfte um mich und er gewann. Liebte ich ihn? Ja, natürlich. Sonst hätte ich ihn niemals in mein Leben und vor allem nicht in mein Bett gelassen. Irgendwo auf dem Weg zur einer Familie habe ich den Traum die Geschichte zu erforschen aufgegeben. Zusammen mit Frank entdeckte ich etwas ganz Neues und wir beide wurden Auroren. Es war der Augenblick, in dem die Welt eher einen Beschützer, als einen Forscher brauchte. Also zog ich mit meinem Mann in den Kampf.

Als ich Frank in dieser schrecklichen Nacht verloren hatte, brach meine Welt zusammen. Auf einmal fühlte ich Angst. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr sicher. Alles, worauf ich mich verlassen hatte, hatte versagt. Dumbledors Schutz, Unterstützung der Kollegen, meine eigene Kraft. Franks warme, immerwährende Gegenwart. Hätte mir jetzt jemand gesagt, dass ich erneut heiraten würde, hätte ich gelacht. Hätte man mir gesagt, dass ich ausgerechnet Sirius Orion Black heiraten würde, hätte ich den verdammten Hellseher eigenhändig verprügelt und aller Welt als Schwindler präsentiert.

Aber hier stand ich! Im Familiensitz der Blacks, tief unten, an dem Familienaltar, der so schwarz war, dass er das umgebende Licht zu verschlucken schien. Ich trug nicht mehr am Leib als eine weitgeschnittene schwarze Robe, genau wie Sirius, der mir gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Altars stand. Er lächelte nicht. Er war ernst und konzentriert und ich erkennte ihn kaum wieder. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen und ich fühlte mich wieder sicher.

Diese Augen waren das Erste, was ich sah, als ich nach dem Angriff zu mir kam.

„Erkennst du mich? Weißt du wer ich bin?", fragte er nach einer unsicheren Begrüßung. Ich nickte. Sirius Black war eine Berühmtheit weit außerhalb von Hogwarts. Außerdem waren wir Kollegen, auch wenn uns bisher weder im Aurorat noch im Orden kaum begegnet hatten.

„Hat man dir erklärt, was passiert war?"

„Nein", krächzte ich. Meine Kehle fühlte sich rau und entzündet an und ich war dankbar, als Sirius mir ein Gals Waser reichte. Mit zitternder Stimme erzählte er mir von dem Angriff auf James und Lilly.

„Alice, bitte glaube mir ich habe alles Versucht, damit man euch rechtzeitig erreichen kann", er erhob sich und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, begriff ich. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Warum nur? War er es, der uns verraten hatte? War es, der in unser Haus gestürmt war? War er es, der bereit war zu foltern und zu töten? Nein. Aber wenn ich es richtig begriff, war er es, der dafür sorgte, dass ich am Leben und bei Verstand war und die Gelegenheit hatte meinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen und Rache für den Tod meines Mannes zu nehmen. Gut, die Todesser konnten fliehen aber zumindest für mich kam die Hilfe der Auroren noch rechtzeitig.

Er kam ein paar Tage später noch einmal ins Krankenhaus, um mir Franks Zauberstab zu bringen – mein wurde bei dem Kampf zerstört – und zu sagen, dass er persönlich auf meinen Fall eingesetzt war und alles tun würde, um die Schuldigen zu finden und zu bestraffen.

„Nein. Sie gehören mir!" So viel Hass in der eigenen Stimme zu hören hatte mich selbst überrascht, aber ich wollte meine Rache. Entgegen meiner Erwartung hatte Black nichts dagegen.

„Werde gesund, dann kannst du in mein Team. Ich brauche gute Leute!" Der Mistkerl hatte … . Gut, er hatte nicht _gelogen_. Aber seine Ansicht bezüglich meiner Gesundheit war ziemlich pingelig. Ich verbrachte drei Monate am Schreibtisch, bevor ich zum aktiven Dienst zugelassen wurde.

„Und das nur, weil niemand länger als einen Tag mit dir im Büro aushält", erklärte mir Black. „Und den Schreibkram muss auch jemand erledigen! Jetzt, da du nun _meine_ Nerven strapazierst, können die Leute in Ruhe arbeiten." Hätte ich ihn mit meinem Blick töten können, wäre unsere Liebesgeschichte beendet, bevor sie anfangen konnte. Doch er blieb am Leben und in meiner Nähe.

Zuerst war er nur Mr. Black. Mein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter. Klug, gerissen, gnadenlos gerecht. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass es der gleiche Junge war, den ich aus Hogwarts kannte. Der eitle, ewig gut gelaunte Gryffindor, ein Taugenichts, der mit seinem Lächeln Mädchen um den Verstand brachte. Nein! Ich sah vor mir einen Mann, der ruhig, berechnend, fast schon gefühlskalt war. Stark, mächtig, professionell. Er würde mich zu meiner Rache führen und deswegen würde ich in seiner Nähe bleiben!

Nach einer Weile würde aus Mr. Black wurde Black. Ein Kamerad, ein Partner und ein Kampfgefährte. Zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig. Ein guter Gesprächspartner. Ein guter Zuhörer. Ein Mann mit vielen Talenten und … Geheimnissen. Als er sich im Einsatz zum ersten Mal verwandelt hat, traf mich fast der Schlag. _Der Grimm_, war mein einziger Gedanke. Der Grimm, der Vorbote des Todes war gekommen, um die verlorenen Seelen der Todesser zu holen.

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Longbottom", meinte er als er wieder menschliche Züge annahm. „Ich bin offiziell als Animagus registriert und Flöhe habe ich auch keine!" Er grinste mich auf eine Art und Weise an, die meine Beine weich werden ließ. „Aber du kannst mich gern gründlich untersuchen, wenn wir allein sind!" Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und er war wieder ernst, professionell und distanziert.

„Tut mir leid, Alice", meinte er bedauernd. „Nach der Verwandlung ist es immer schwer den Hund wieder an die Leine zu legen. Der Straßenkötter in mir bricht dann unkontrolliert aus." Er ging davon und ich konnte die Last der Welt an seinen Schultern fast schon sehen. Aber jetzt wurde aus Black Tatze. Tatze war genauso, wie der ewig gut gelaunter Gryffindor, den ich aus der Schule kannte. Gern zum Scherzen bereit, manchmal verspielt und immer bereit sich streicheln und kraueln zu lassen. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit, begannen wir einander in unser Leben zu lassen. Ich stellte ihm Neville vor, der von „Onkel Sirius" und Tatze sofort begeistert war und etwas Zeit gebaucht hatte, um zu begreifen, dass sie die gleiche Person waren. Nur ein paar Tage später lud er uns in das Anwesen der Blacks ein. Walburga und Bellatrix hatten nur einen Blick für mich übrig, bevor sie uns die Aufsicht über die „Krabbelgruppe" überließen. Harry war ein ruhiges, kluges Kind, das eine unerschöpfliche Fantasie zu besitzen schien. So habe an ich gleich zwei Männern kennengelernt: Onkel Sirius und Papa. Beide Männer waren erstaunlich locker und gleichzeitig streng im Umgang mit den Jungs. Sie stellten Regeln auf und sorgten dafür das diese eingehalten wurden. Aber er ließ auch zu, dass sie ihm buchstäblich ans Fell gingen und tobte mit ihnen wie ein Welpe. Als ich schon dachte, dass es alles war, habe ich Sirius kennengelernt.

Es war nach einem heftigen Kampf gegen eine Gruppe Todesser, die sich in einem Anwesen im Süden von London eingegraben haben. Sie hatten einige Muggel – die eigentlichen Besitzer des Hauses – als Geisel genommen und drohten damit das Geheinhaltungsabkommen zu brechen, in dem sie dafür sorgten, dass sie ins Fernsehen kamen. Es kam zum Kampf. Seite an Seite schlugen wir uns zum Haus vor, um die aufgestellten Schutzzauber- und Warnzauber abzuschalten und dem Angriffstrupp die Möglichkeit zu geben ins Haus zu apparieren. Wir kämpften uns noch weiter vor, halfen dem Männern im Haus, befreiten die Geisel und als wir erschöpft und schwer atmend nebeneinanderstanden, beugte er sich vor, umfasste meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und küsste mich. Gierig, wie ein verdurstender, der endlich Wasser bekam. Selbst in seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte ich noch seinen rasenden Herzschlag. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen er zog mich blitzschnell zu sich und drehte sich, um einen Fluch abzubekommen, der mich getroffen hätte. Völlig automatisch schaltete ich den Todesser aus und sank zusammen mit ihm auf den schmutzigen, blutdurchtränken Boden. Er war bewusstlos.

Es war ein Schockzauber. Zu mehr war der schwerverletzte Todesser glücklicherweise nicht in der Lage. Doch dieser Idiot hatte es doch nicht gewusst! Er konnte er nicht wissen. Oder? Oder war es seine Absicht mich zu küssen und sich dann umbringen zu lassen?

Als er in einem Krankenzimmer zu sich kam, entschuldigte er sich. Nicht für den Kuss – ein kluger Mann – dafür, dass er so unvorsichtig war und eine Gefahr übersehen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen, also beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn. Erst war er überrascht, doch dann zog er mich zu sich ins Bett. Als ich auf seine stumme Fragte hin die Tür mit meinem Stab verschloss, lächelte er mich an und ich war froh, dass ich mich ihm bereits ergeben habe. Gegen solche Waffen hätte ich niemals bestehen können! So kam Sirius in mein Leben. Es dauerte noch zwei weitere Jahre bis ich all seine Facetten und Masken einigermaßen unter einen Hut gebracht habe. Mr. Black. Black. Tatze. Sirius….

„Sirius Orion Black, bist du bereit Alice Hellen Grand als deine einzige, dir in allen Sachen ebenbürtige Partnerin und Ehefrau anzunehmen?"

„Ja, ich bin bereit."

„Schwörst du mit deiner Magie und deinem Leben ihr treu zu bleiben, ihr Schutz, Unterstützung und Vertrauen zu gewähren?"

„Ich schwöre!" Ohne auch nur zusammen zu zucken schneitet er sich die linke Handfläche mit einem uralten silbernen Dolch auf. Das Blut fällt in einem kleinen Rinnsal auf den Altar.

„Schwörst du ihren Sohn in deine Familie aufzunehmen und ihn als Sohn-Deiner-Seele aufzunehmen und ihn den eigenen Kindern ebenbürtig großzuziehen?"

„Ich schwöre!" Noch einmal schneidet er sich mit dem Doch in die Handfläche und legt die Waffe auf den Altar – den Griff in meine Richtung gedreht.

„Alice Hellen Grand, bist du bereit Sirius Orion Black als deinen einzigen, dir in allen Sachen ebenbürtigen Partner und Ehemann anzunehmen?" Für Frank war ich nicht dazu bereit das volle magische Ritual auf mich zu nehmen. Für Sirius war ich bereit in die Hölle zu steigen.

„Ja. Ich bin bereit."

„Schwörst du mit deiner Magie und deinem Leben ihm treu zu bleiben, ihm Schutz, Unterstützung und Vertrauen zu gewähren?"

„Ich schwöre!" Ich fühle keinen Schmerz, als die Klinge meine Haut durchschneidet.

„Schwörst du den Sohn-Seiner-Magie in deine Familie aufzunehmen und ihn als Sohn-Deiner-Seele aufzunehmen und ihn den eigenen Kindern ebenbürtig großzuziehen?" Auch den zweiten Schnitt fühle ich nicht. Mein Blut fällt auf den schwarzen Altar, der jetzt mit jedem Tropfen heller wird, bis es erst ganz weis und dann durchsichtig wird. Ich fühle wie etwas sich um mein Handgelenk legt, doch als ich hinsehe, ist dort nichts. Der Altar wird langsam wieder dunkel, bis es wieder das Licht zu verschlucken scheint.

„Willkommen in der Familie, Tochter", sagt Walburga irgendwo neben mir, doch ich sehe nur den Mann, der immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Altars steht. Er beweg sich nicht. Schaut mich nur an. Ich höre, wie die anderen den Raum verlassen. Wir sind allein. Er ich und die Magie, die in jeder meiner Zellen pulsiert. Wie soll ich meine Hände lange genug von ihm lassen, um in unser Schlafzimmer zu gelangen?


	5. Je mehr man getrunken

**Kapitel 5**

**Je mehr man getrunken, desto mehr lobt man den Wirt und sein Bier**

Irgendwann schloss sich unseren regelmäßigen Spielrunden Neville an. Zuerst nur sporadisch, dann immer öfter und öfter bis mir klar wurde, dass ich etwas übersah. Und zwar direkt vor meiner Nase. Sirius und Alice. Damals vor fünf Jahren hatte Hagrid den Befehl, den Sirius ihm gab befolgt. Auroren stürmten das Anwesen der Longbottoms eine knappe halbe Stunde nach den Todessern – die durch Bellas plötzliches Verschwinden aufgehalten wurden. Die Todesser entkamen im letzten Augenblick. Für Frank Longbottom kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Alice dagegen konnte zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Sohn in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Ihre oberflächlichen Verletzungen waren schnell geheilt und sie war schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Sie kehrte zu ihren Aufgaben als Auror zurück und das führte sie regelmäßig mit Sirius zusammen. Aus Freundschaft wurde Zuneigung, aus Zuneigung Liebe. Da das alles sich außerhalb des Hauses abgespielt hatte, bekam ich es erst mit, als die Worte Hochzeit und Aufnahmeritual gefallen waren. Kurz nach meinem siebten Geburtstag zogen Alice und Neville in Black-Manor ein und so bekam ich einen Bruder.

Viel von dem Neville, denn ich kannte war nicht geblieben. Dieser Junge hier war weder schüchtern noch unsicher oder tollpatschig. Er war ruhig und sicher und konnte für sich einstehen, auch wenn es bedeutete seine Fäuste, anstatt seine Magie einzusetzen. Lange Zeit herrschte die Befürchtung er könnte ein Sqiub sein. Da ich es besser wusste, teile ich die Sorgen der anderen nicht. Dieses Mal brauchte es keine Extremmaßnahmen, um seine Magie zu wecken. Lediglich Spielzeug, dass nicht einen Funken Magie in sich hatte. Innerhalb weniger Monate konnte er mit Draco und mir mithalten. Ohne dass ich es bewusst gemerkt habe, wurden die beiden Jungs für mich zu einem weiteren Teil meiner neuen Familie.

Wir haben zusammen gelernt. Mit alten Stäben, die sich in den Archiven der Familie fanden und uns zumindest bei einfachsten Zaubern gehorchten. Außerdem bestanden die Erwachsenen darauf uns ebendiese einfachsten Zauber so beizubringen, dass wir sie stumm und ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnten. Und natürlich gab es da noch die Zaubertränke!

Ich hatte es lange hin und her überlegt. Mir alles gut zurechtgelegt und dann wieder verworfen. Snape. Der Mann, der meine Mutter so sehr geliebt hat, wie er meinen Vater gehasst hatte. Der Mann, der mir mein letztes Leben regelmäßig zur Hölle machte. Der Mann, der letztendlich ein Held war, auch wenn er alles daransetzte, um es vor aller Welt zu verbergen.

Vermutlich unterrichtete er bereits in Hogwarts. Dumbledore würde ihn sicherlich in seiner Nähe haben wollen, um rechtszeitig zu erfahren, wenn der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte. Was konnte ich jetzt tun? Erstens – alles so lassen, wie es war und ihm erst in meinem ersten Jahr entgegentreten. Ich würde vermutlich dem gleichen verbitterten und grimmigen Mann begegnen, der von seiner eigenen Schuld vergiftet wurde. In diesem Fall würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel ändern können. Er würde all meine Versuche ihm entgegenzukommen entweder ignorieren oder sie als Provokation empfinden. Zweitens – ihn bereits jetzt in mein Leben hohlen und versuchen ihm zu beweisen, dass ich mehr als Sohn meiner Eltern war. Warum das wichtig war? Snape war ein fähiger Mann, mächtiger Zauberer und möglicherweise – aber wirklich nur möglicherweise – ein netter Mensch. Ihn als wirklich freiwilligen Verbündeten zu haben könnte nicht schaden. Wenn er mir half, weil er es wollte und nicht, weil er es musste, könnte mein Leben in Hogwarts wesentlich angenehmer werden. Also bat ich Sirius darum Neville, Draco und mir einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu finden.

„Tante Bell reicht euch wohl nicht mehr aus?", wollte Sirius belustigt wissen. „Weiß sie eigentlich, dass ihr einen anderen Lehrer haben wollt?"

„Sie weiß es", antwortete Bellatrix, die ein paar Augenblicke nach uns ins Zimmer kam. „Es war sogar ihre Idee." Mein Vater schaute seine Cousine fragend an. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Jungs brauchen jemanden, der sich mit der ganzen Sache auskennt", erklärte sie gereizt. „Jemanden, der mehr kann als Gifte und Verschleierungsträne brauen kann." Sie setzte sich seufzend. „Ich kann den Jungs so gut wie nicht außerhalb der Verbotenen Liste beibringen und sie sollen in der Lage sein auch mal was anderes zu brauen." Sie sah traurig aus und ich fühlte mich schuldig. Es dauerte Tage, Tante Bella auf diesen Gedanken zu bringen. Immer wieder frage ich ob sie das eine oder das andere brauen konnte. Ein Trank um Ruhr, der ein paar Tage lang krank war zu helfen? Ein Trank, um eine Wunde schneller heilen zu lassen? Eine Tinktur, um Dracos Haare rosa zu färben? Nein. Das alles konnte Bellatrix nicht. Dafür konnte sie meisterlich Gifte und Fluchtränke brauen, für die wir alle noch zu jung waren.

„Wo sollen ich euch bitteschön einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke finden?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt.

„Frag Snape", riet ihm Bellatrix, was mich sprachlos gemacht hatte. Ich dachte ich würde lange daran arbeiten müssen, bis sein Name fiel.

„Snape?", runzelte Sirius die Stirn.

„Ja, Snape", bestätigte Bella. „Er war doch immer schon gut in Zaubertränken und vor ein paar Jahren hat er den Meistertitel bekommen. Er unterrichtet jetzt in Hogwarts." Sirius schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir beide waren ein Teil von Toms Gefolgschaft und seitdem er weg ist, halte ich Ausschau nach den anderen. Ich will wissen wer von dem Ersten Kreis wo ist. Vielleicht könnte es später nützlich sein."

„Wir waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde", murmelte Sirius. „Es wird wohl kaum für mich arbeiten wollen."

„Versuche es", riet Bella. „Vielleicht überrascht er dich!" Sie erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer. Mein Vater schaute Neville und mich an.

„Ihr wollt unbedingt einen Lehrer, der euch Zaubertränke beibringt? Was wollt ihr dann in Hogwarts tun, wenn ihr jetzt schon alles lernt?"

„Neue Tränke erfinden", fand sich Neville als erster. „Wenn wir wirklich alle anderen Tränke bis dahin brauen können, werden wir neue Tränke erfinden!" Sirius fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das Haar.

„Nobles Vorhaben!" Er seufzte schwer. „Dann lasst uns doch mal sehen, was wir tun können!"

Zwei Wochen später standen Neville und ich fein angezogen und ordentlich frisiert in der Empfangshalle. Sirius einen Schritt vor und Alice hinter uns – die Hände auf unsere Schulter gelegt. Ruhr saß neben mir und seine zuckende Schwanzspitze verriet, dass er die allgemeine Unruhe ebenfalls fühlte und deswegen leicht gereizt war.

Es klingelte, ein Bediensteter machte die Tür auf und Severus Snape trat erneut in mein Leben. Sein Blick schweifte blitzschnell durch den Raum, blieb erst an mir, dann an Alice und Neville kleben und weitete sich erstaunt. Mit einer Geste entließ Sirius den Bediensteten und schloss die Eingangstür.

„Willkommen im Black Manor", grüßte Sirius formell und verbeugte sich kaum merkbar. Alles genau nach Protokoll. „Tritt ein. Ich stelle dir meine Familie vor." Er machte einen Schritt zurück, um Snape vorbeizulassen und dieser machte äußerst unwillig einen Schritt vor.

„Black…", begann der drohend.

„Meine Frau Alice", sagte Sirius, ohne auf den unheilvollen Ton zu achten. Alice lächelte und nickte freundlich. „Meine Söhne Harry und Neville." Wieder blieben die dunklen Augen an mir hängen. Ich machte eine leichte Verbeugung, genauso, wie es sich für einen kleinen Jungen gehörte, der gerade einem wichtigen Gast des Hauses vorgestellt wurde.

„Black, was soll das Ganze?!" Alice, die die Situation erstaunlich gut erfasste war gerade dabei uns aus dem Zimmer zu führen, als Sirius sie aufhielt.

„Nein, Ali. Bleibt. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr dabei seid." Sie blieb wieder stehen und nur ihr Griff an meiner Schulter wurde fester.

„Severus, würdest du uns bitte ins Salon begleiten? Das, was ich zu sagen habe ist keine Angelegenheit, die man zwischen Tür und Angel erledigen sollte." Die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete sich und Snape marschierte schweigend und brodelnd vor Wut an uns vorbei in den Roten Solon. Dort blieb er stehen, ohne auf die bereitgestellten Stühle zu achten, die um einen niedrigen Tisch mit Getränken und Früchten standen. Als auch Alice, Neville, Ruhr und ich den Raum betreten hatten, schlossen sich die Türen sanft hinter uns und Snape kreuzte, die Arme vor der Brust zusammen, um Sirius abfällig anzuschauen.

„Was willst du, Black? Ich bin nur hier, weil Bellatrix einen Gefallen einforderte. Viel Zeit habe ich also nicht!"

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", erklärte mein Vater und Snape zuckte überrascht zusammen. Auch Alice schaute ihren Mann neugierig an.

„Du willst was?" Die sonst so resolute Stimme klang fast schon unsicher.

„Mich entschuldigen, Severus." Er atmete durch, zog die Ärmel seines Hemdes mir erstaunlich eleganter Geste hoch – erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er kein Jackett trug – breitete die Arme leicht aus und verbeugte sich deutlich tiefer als bei der Begrüßung.

„Ich, Sirius Orion Black, der Erbe des Hauses Black entschuldige mich bei dir, Severus Tobias Snape für mein äußerst ungebührliches Verhalten dir gegenüber. Als Entschuldigung kann ich lediglich kindische Torheit und übertriebenes Ego hervorbringen." Er blieb noch einen Augenblick in seiner Haltung, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute in erstaunt aufgerissene Augen. Sein Gesicht, war eine kalte emotionslose Maske, doch in den Augen sah ich Schmerz, Unsicherheit und Schuld. Wie schwer war es wohl für ihn es hier und jetzt zu tun? Besonders auf diese Art und Weise. Snape ließ sich kraftlos auf einen der Stühle fallen und goss sich, ohne hinzusehen aus der nächstbesten Falscher ein, um es dann in einem einzigen Zug in sich zu kippen. Alice machte eine jähe Bewegung, um es zu verhindern, doch es war zu spät. Der Trankmeister sprang auf und versuchte vergeblich nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Was… was .. ist das für ein Zeug?", keuchte er und zeigte auf die Flasche.

„Bester schottischer Drachenwhiskey", meinte Sirius, dem es kaum gelang, immer noch ernst zu bleiben. „Mein Friedensangebot an dich. Habe gehört, dass es für manche Zaubertränke notwendig sei aber nicht leicht zu beschaffen ist." Der Tankmeister schaute seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden misstrauisch an. Als offensichtlich nichts fand, was er zu finden gedachte, nickte er nur.

„Du bist also sesshaft geworden?", meinte er fragend mit einem Nicken in Richtung Alice, die immer noch neben Neville und mir stand.

„Ich habe jetzt eine Familie", bestätigte mein Vater und drehte sich zu uns um. „Jungs, ihr könnt vorerst gehen." Wir nickten artig, verneigten uns zum Abschied vor dem Gast und gingen davon, gefolgt von dem Kater, der immer noch gereizt wirkte. Offensichtlich mochte er den Gast nicht. Als Alice uns folgen wollte, griff Sirius nach ihrer Hand.

„Würdest du bei mir bleiben, Ali?" Sie lächelte, nickte und blieb, während Neville und ich uns in unser Spielzimmer zurückzogen. Der Gast blieb lange und der Tag endete fast in einer riesigen Katastrophe. Fast.

Wie es begann konnte mir nie einer der Beteiligten sagen. Ich glaube sogar, dass sie es selbst nicht mehr wissen, aber klar ist, dass schottischer Drachenwhiskey einen großen Anteil daran hat. Als die Stimmen unten in dem Roten Salon lauter wurden, schlichen Neville und ich uns nach unten, wo wir schon die angriffsbereite Bella und immer wieder leise fauchenden Kniesel fanden. Nur einen Augenblick später flog die Tür auf und Snape taumelte hinaus in den Flur, begleitet von Sirius. Beide mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet. Erst als auch Alice hinaustorkelte, wurde uns klar, dass alle drei sturzbetrunken waren. Snape ließ seinen vernebelten Blick durch den Raum schweifen und nickte Bella zu, was dazu führte, dass er taumelte und fast hinfiel. Dann sah er Neville und mich. Noch in dem gleichen Augenblick waren Bella und Alice bei uns, beide mit gezückten Stäben. Alice schwankte zwar, doch in ihrem Blick lag Eiseskälte und feste Entschlossenheit.

„Meine Söhne haben nichts damit zu tun", behauptete Sirius. „Ich bin den du haben willst!" Snape hickste, drehte sich um, wobei er sträflich lange brauchte, um Sirius mit den Augen zu fixieren.

„Deine Söhne? Deine? Du hast sie gestohlen…. hicks! Gestohlen hast du sie." Er deutete vorwurfsvoll mit seinem Stab auf Sirius. „Du bist ein Dieb!" Mein Vater machte ein paar taumelnde Schritte auf seinen Gegner zu, stolperte fast über den Teppich und blieb direkt vor Snape stehen.

„Du hättest ihm ein Vater sein können", sagte Sirius und deutete wage in meine Richtung. „Hättest … hicks…. Hast ihn allein gelassen! Hast Lilly an Vol…". Der Schlag war absehbar und wohl vermeidbar, aber Sirius hat ihn verpasst und Snapes Faust landete mitten im Sirius' Gesicht. Alice wollte schon eingreifen, doch Bella hielt sie zurück.

„Lass die beiden, Schwester", meinte sie unerwartet sanft. „Im Augenblick ist es die einzige Möglichkeit für die beiden die alten Wunden zu behandeln." Ich blickte zur Alice und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie wieder völlig nüchtern wirkte.

„Ich bringe die Jungs hier weg." Wieder schüttelte Bella den Kopf.

„Sie sollen es ruhig sehen. So viele Lektionen auf einmal werden sie wohl kaum jemals lernen können."

„Lektionen, Bella? Die beiden sind völlig betrunken was für eine Lektion soll das sein?"

„Kenne deine Maß", antwortete meine Tante ruhig. „Außerdem sehen sie was passiert, wenn man sich wie ein Hornochse benimmt. Und dass man für die kleinen Streiche in der Schule irgendwann die Rechnung bekommt. Dass man für alles, was man macht Verantwortung trägt. Aber auch dass man die idiotischen Schulstreiche irgendwann in der Vergangenheit lassen sollte." Alice sagte nichts mehr, sie schob uns lediglich hinter den eigenen Rücken, um im Falle eines Falles einen Angriff abwehren zu können.

Doch das hier Zauber durch die Gegend flogen war unwahrscheinlich. Die beiden Männer prügelten sich stumm und auf sehr altmodische Art und Weise. Mit den Fäusten. Als sie von einander davon taumelten spuckte Sirius Blut aus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die aufgeplatzte Lippe. Er sah übel aus, doch in seinen Augen leuchtete etwas Zufriedenes. kraftlos setzte sich Sirius einfach auf den Boden.

„Warum hast du Voldemort von der verdammten Prophezeiung erzählt?" Snape sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann setzte er sich hin und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Auch er war übel zugerichtet. Die Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue blutete heftig.

„Ich wollte ihm gefallen. Wollte seinen Lob, seine Anerkennung…." Sein Blick wurde glasig und er hickste heftig. „Wir alle wollten es. Ihm gefallen. Wollten Lob aus seinem Mund hören." Er lachte bitter. „Seine Dankbarkeit war genau so begehrt, wie sein Zorn gefürchtet war." Sein Blick wurde jetzt völlig leer. Er lallte zwar und stolperte immer wieder über einzelne Worte, doch das, was er sagte war schreckend klar.

„Es ist wie ein Sumpf. Es zieht dich immer tiefer und tiefer rein. Hier ein Wort, dort eine Bemerkung. Ein Gefallen. Eine wichtige Aufgabe. Kleid … Klei… Kleinigkeiten zuerst. Unwichtige Dinge. Gehe dorthin, treffe diesen Mann, sprich mit dieser Frau…. Man macht es, weil es keine großen Sachen, die dennoch wichtig sind. Und du bist wichtig genug, um dir zu vertrauen. Der Meister traut dir und die Dankbarkeit des Meisters ist groß. Man fühlt sich wichtig. Gebraucht. Man gehört dazu!" Er hickste, wollte das Haar aus den Augen schütteln, stieß mit dem Kopf an die Wand und fluchte heftig.

„Und dann eines Tages heißt es. Hier ist ein Mann, der mir im Wege steht. Ein Verräter. Ein Schlammblut. Töte ihn." Snape war in den Erinnerungen gefangen. Er war dort an einem uns unbekannten Ort mit dem Stab in den Händen und vor ihm kniete ein Mann.

„Du weigerst dich zuerst, meinst, dass du kein Mörder bist, dass Töten kein gutes Argument ist und dann lacht er. Kalt. Gefühllos. Sein Lachen ist furchtbar." Der Mann drückt sich beide Hände an die Ohren, um das Lachen nicht hören zu müssen. Alice drückt Neville – der sichtlich blas ist – und mich an sich. Bella steht daneben und auch sie scheint irgendwo in ihren Erinnerungen verloren. Ruhr schleicht sich näher an den leidenden Mann heran.

„Dann sagt er, dass man längst ein Mörder ist. Sagt, was in dem Päckchen war, dass man überbracht hatte und womit der Schmuck belegt war, den du der Frau überbracht hattest. Er zählt was die anderen gemacht haben, während du die Eingangstür eines Hauses bewacht hast."

Das kling übel. Das klingt nach Gehirnwäsche und emotionaler Erpressung. Das klingt wirklich übel.

„Du gehörst schon lange mir Severus", säuselt der Trankmeister mit fremder Stimme, die ich jedoch sofort erkenne. „Wer will dich jetzt schon haben? Du bist ein Mörder, Severus. Ein Mörder, und ein Verräter. Erwartest du, dass die feinen Leute dort draußen dich willkommen heißen werden? Sie werden dich im Askaban einsperren und dort vergessen. Bei mir bist du frei…" Er lacht wie ein Besessener, bis er hustet und dann gierig nach Luft schnappt.

„Du bist doch willkommen", wundert sich Sirius. Snape schaut ihn verständnislos an.

„Wo?" Sirius machte eine weite Geste, die sowohl das Haus an sich, als auch das Universum insgesamt umfassen könnte.

„Hier! Und da auch!", er deutet zurück auf den Roten Salon. „Aber nicht im Schlafzimmer. Dort nicht. Nein, nicht dort." Snapes Augen werden immer größer.

„Ich kann dir Sogar den Altarraum zeigen", flüstert Sirius verschwörerisch. „Aber dann muss ich dich töten." Er kichert, doch außer mir versteht keiner den Witz und alle starren ihn entgeistert an. Mein Vater rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Spielverderber", murmelt er. Er erhebt sich umständlich von seinem Platz, torkelt durch den Raum und setzt sich neben Snape an die Wand.

„Friede?", er reicht dem andren Mann die Hand. Er schaut sie an und schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Mörder", verrät er leise. „Ein Todesser." Er zieht aus der Luft die Maske und versucht sie aufzusetzen.

„Und ich bin ein Taugenichts. Hirnloser Idiot, der fast alles verloren hatte, weil er die Verantwortung nicht tragen wollte." Snape schüttelt wieder den Kopf.

„Du hast eine Familie. Hast sie gestohlen. Aber du hast eine Familie."

„Gestohlen… pff! Wenn das so einfach währe…." Er seufzt.

„Manchmal sehe ich die beiden… James und Frank. In meinen Träumen. Dann habe ich Angst…. Verdammt, Snape, ich habe Angst. Dass ich aufwache und die Jungs nicht das sind…. Dass Alice nicht da ist und ich bin allein. In Kälte und Dunkelheit. Du weißt doch wie es ist in Kälte Dunkelheit zu sein, nicht wahr?" Der Trankmeister nickt fahrig.

„Ich wäre dem Verräter fast hinterhergelaufen, weißt du? Hätte Harry Dumbledore überlassen, hätte vergessen, dass Alice und Frank auch noch da sind…." Er machte eine wage Geste mit beiden Händen, die wohl Bewegung andeuten sollte. „Stell dir vor ich jage dieser Ratte hinterher, Ali stirbt, Neville vielleicht auch und Harry ist bei Dumbledore."

„Bei den Muggeln", berichtigt ihn Snape müde. „Dumbledore wollte den Jungen zu den Muggeln bringen. Zur Petunia." Was auch immer Sirius vor seinen Augen sieht, es scheint so schrecklich zu sein, dass er die Augen mit den Fäusten verdeckt und einen Augenblick später zaubert er etwas auf sich selbst, um eine Sekunde später mit grünem Gesicht zu desapparieren. Snape schaute verloren auf die Stelle an der noch vor einer Sekunde sein Saufkumpane war. Unruhig schaute er sich um und entdeckte uns.

„Bells", rief er freudig überrascht. Ruhr, der in diesem Augenblick den Mann fast erreicht hatte, sprang erschrocken hoch und flüchtete. „Weist du, dass Rodolphus dich töten will? Hat eine hübsche Summe auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt!"

„Er sollte lieber auf seinen eignen Kopf aufpassen", riet Bellatrix und Snape nickte artig. Was ihm nicht gut tat, denn er wurde leicht grünlich. In diesem Augenblick sah er uns.

„Longbottom!", rief er als er Alice erkannte. Er hickste heftig und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn noch grüner werden ließ.

„Black", korrigierte er sich selbst. „Der Junge auch?" Er schaute interessiert zwischen Neville und mir hin und her und ich begriff, dass er herauszufinden versuchte wer von uns wer war. Neville drückte sich unsicher an seine Mutter und ich tat es ihm gleich. Einem Kind sollte so etwas richtig ängsitigen. Als der Blick der dunklen Augen auf mir hängen blieb, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen auf.

„Lilly", flüsterte er, um dann zu seufzen. „Sie ist weg. Weil ich ein Idiot bin, ist sie weg. Tut mir leid Junge. Ich bin auch ein Dieb. Ich habe deine Eltern gestohlen…." Ich fühlte wie mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Es ist genug", erklang eine feste raue Stimme neben uns und Sirius umarmte erst Alice, dann Neville und mich. Er wirkte müde und war ziemlich zerzaust und zerschlagen, war aber vollkommen nüchtern.

„Das lief etwas aus dem Ruder", meinte er und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Bringt die Kinder hoch und … erklärt es ihnen, ja? Ich kümmere mich um Severus." Bellatrix und Alice zogen uns mit sich nach oben und ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Sirius sich vor Snape niederkniete.

„Hoch mit dir, mein Freund…. Götter, dass wird eine lange Nacht werden!"

Am nächsten Tag saß Snape finster wie eine Woche Regenwetter mit uns an dem Frühstückstisch. Sirius saß nicht minder finster daneben. Vor den beiden stand jeweils ein Becher mit grünlichbrauner brodelnder Substanz und ein Teller mit Sandwiches. Niemand in der Familie schien die Anwesenheit des Trankmeisters zu stören oder auch nur zu überraschen.

„Eine Frage, Black", krächzte Snape. „Ist das, woran ich mich erinnere wirklich passiert oder war das nur ein verdammter Alptraum?"

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte mein Vater unschuldig und hob vorsichtig den Becher an. „Unser nettes Gespräch im Flur oder die überraschend gut gelungene Gesangseinlage nachdem ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht habe?" Der andere Mann biss die Zähne zusammen und presste die Lippen aneinander, so dass sie nur eine dünne weiße Linie bildeten.

„Beides", presste er hervor. Sirius schaute sein Gegenüber ruhig und ernst an.

„Nichts von dem verlässt ohne deinen Willen dieses Haus", sagte er langsam und deutlich. „Das schwöre ich dir bei meiner Magie." Sirius' Stab, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, leuchtete kurz auf, als die Magie den Schwur besiegelte. Snape nickte.

„Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich sprechen?", fragte Snape und schnupperte misstrauisch an der blubbernden Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Das habe ich dir nicht gesagt?", wunderte sich Sirius.

„Hast du nicht."

„Ich möchte dich als Lehrer für die Jungs engagieren. Für Zaubertränke." Der Mann blinzelte entgeistert.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe bereits einen Job und glaube mir er füllt mich vollkommen aus!"

„Vielleicht am Wochenende oder in den Ferien?", schlug Sirius vor. „Ein paar Stunden pro Woche. Die Jungs brauen einen guten Lehrer, der ihnen die Grundlagen beibringt."

„Dafür ist Hogwarts da!"

„Oh, bitte, ich weiß genau, was man den Kindern in Hogwarts beibringt!", meinte Alice, die sich nun ebenfalls mit einem blubbernden Glas an den Tisch setzte. „Du bist bestimmt genauso an den Lehrplan gebunden, wie die andern, oder? Also werden die Jungs lernen, wie man vollkommen nutzlose Dinge zubereitet, die man billiger und wirksamer in jeder Muggelapotheke finden kann." Snape wurde noch finsterer.

„Wir möchten, dass sie Heiltränke brauen können. Etwas Wirksames, was ihnen im Falle eines Falles das Leben retten kann. Stärkungstränke, Verhütungstränke, verdammt nochmal!" Snape lächelte.

„Das Letzte steht überhaupt nicht im Schulprogramm", bemerkte er. Alice nickte.

„Ja, und deswegen gibt es viele junge Mädchen, die spätestens nach dem fünften Jahr die Schule verlassen." Sirius schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, denn seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und sein Blick wurde auf einmal leer. Hatte er etwa…. Mit einer stimmen Bitte in den Augen sah er seine Frau an und ihr Blick wurde wieder weicher.

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie ihn. „Sie ging wirklich wegen der Familie weg. Ihre Großmutter war gestorben und sie musste ihr Geschäft übernehmen." Die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht hätte man in Flaschen abfüllen können.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum es uns geht?", fragte Sirius. „Grundlegende Tränke, die man als Kind und Jugendlicher beherrschen muss. Besonders als Jugendlicher!" Jetzt nickte Snape.

„Ich verstehe…. Gut. Einmal in die Woche. Samstags. Und ich höre sofort auf, wenn die beiden sich beim Brauen genauso dämlich anstellen, wie ihr Vater!" Er stolperte über das Wort. Doch es schien niemandem aufgefallen zu sein. Alle drei Erwachsene hielten jetzt die Becher in den Händen, die Flüssigkeit darin blubberte immer noch schwach.

„Was ist das, Black?" Snape hielt sein Glas hoch. Vater seufzte bekümmert.

„Großvaters Spezialgebräu gegen Gedankenlosigkeit", sagte er und kippte den Inhalt auf einmal in sich hinein. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde ungesund grün, dann atmete er ein und aus, schüttelte sich und lächelte gequellt.

„Entweder das oder du läufst den ganzen Tag mit der Horde Katzen in deinem Mund und dem toten Hund in deinem Magen." Selbst Neville und ich verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Dabei hatten wir das Wundergetränk schon ein paar Mal am Frühstückstisch erlebt. Mit leisem Seufzen trank auch Alice das Gebräu aus. Als die anderen sich ruhig ihrem Frühstück widmeten trank auch Snape sein Glas aus.

„Ohje", meinte Alice besorgt. „Er hat es nicht gleich heruntergeschluckt."

„Severus", rief Sirius leise. „Würg es runter. Ich weiß es schmeckt wie…." Er blickte zur Neville und mir. Wir beobachten das Treiben mit regem Interesse. So spannend ging es am Frühstückstisch nicht immer zu. „Würge es einfach herunter!"

Gequellt und mit funkelndem Blick schlang mein künftiger Lehrer den Trank herunter. Schüttelte sich und wollte offensichtlich anfangen zu schreien, doch denn hellte sein Gesicht sich plötzlich auf. Er sank auf den Stuhl und schaute anerkennen auf den großen Teller vor ihm.

„Erstaunliche Wirkung", meinte er und begann zu essen. Sirius grinste.

„Wenn du es schaffst dem Gebräu bei gleicher Wirkung einen einigermaßen erträglichen Geschmack zu geben, werde ich dir deinen größten Kessel in Gold aufwiegen", versprach Sirius. Snape blickte sich interessiert um auf der Suche nach den Bechern. Doch sie waren bereits verschwunden.

„Hast du das Rezept?"

„Nein. Großvater Cyngus, versprach es an einen von uns zu vererben, bis dahin kennt er allein die Rezeptur."

„Habt ihr…"

„Wir haben alles versucht", versicherte ihn Sirius. „Die Zutaten, die wir identifizieren konnten, sind weder selten noch irgendwie zaubertranktechnisch relevant. Zudem ändern sie sich ab und zu. Vermutlich sind es einfach die Essensreste, die er in der Küche findet. Alles andere…". Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sein Frühstück weiter fort.

Seit diesem Tag war Severus Snape mindestens einmal in der Woche bei uns. Zwei bis drei Stunden lag öffnete er für Draco, Neville und mich die Geheimnisse der Trankbrauerei. Ruhr, der sich anschickte ebenfalls uns zu begleiten wurde allerdings aus dem Labor verbannt, was seine aufkeimende Sympathie für Snape wieder erstickte. Dieses Mal hörte ich dem Trankmeister wirklich zu. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Gift, der diesen Mann zerfressen hatte langsam versickerte. Sirius und er waren zwar noch keine wirklichen Freunde, aber verfeindet waren sie auch nicht mehr. Das, was beide ausgesprochen hatten, einigte sie in gewisser Weise. Doch auch ich hatte mich verändert. Ich war weniger naiv, weniger abgelenkt und mehr daran interessiert, das was man mir zeigte wirklich zu verstehen.


	6. Niemand weiß, was er kann

**So lange ich es noch kann poste ich mehrer Kapitel auf einmal. Viel Spaß! **

**Kapitel 6**

**Niemand weiß, was er kann, bis er es probiert hat**

Ich schaute mich noch einmal im Spiegel an und musterte den Jungen, zu dem ich in dieser Welt geworden war. Ich konnte wetten, dass Tante Petunia mich nicht wiedererkannt hätte, stünde ich so vor ihrer Tür. Ich war nun gut einen halben Kopf größer als früher. An den richtigen Stellen waren Muskeln. Ich bewege mich leicht und sicher, die ständigen Übungen haben mich gut mit meinem Körper vertraut gemacht. Das Haar war nicht so rebellisch, wie ich es kannte, auch wenn es sich immer noch weigert die Form, die man ihm aufgezwungen hatte, lange zu halten. Eine Brille gibt es nicht. Sobald ich mitteilen konnte, dass ich schlecht sah, wurde ich ins St. Mungo gebracht, wo man dieses Problem ein für alle Mal beseitigte. Die berühmte Narbe ist immer noch da, doch die habe ich fast vergessen. Sie ist nicht mehr das Besondere in meinem Leben.

Statt abgetragener Klamotten, trage ich – zumindest an diesem Tag – einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug. Ein Kompromiss zwischen der traditioneller Zaubererkleidung und modernen Muggelanzügen. Weißes Seidenhemd, schwarze Hose aus reinster Wolle, ein Sakko mit kurzem Stehkragen aus dem gleichen Stoff, ebenfalls schwarze Schuhe aus weichem Drachenleder und dazu ein mitternachtsschwarzer Umhang aus Acromantulaseide. Kein unnötiger Schmuck, keine Verzierungen oder Anhänger – bis auf den Bezoar an der Kette um meinen Hals und den Manschettenknöpfen. Das was den wahren Wert dieses Anzuges ausmachte steckte in den zahlreichen Zaubern, die beim Weben und Nähen angebracht wurden. Ich war immer noch Harry James Potter, doch ich war längst nicht der gleiche Mensch mehr.

Als ich mein Zimmer verließ, traf ich Neville, der gerade bei mir anklopfen wollte. Wir schauten uns gegenseitig anerkennend an. Er trug die gleichen Sachen, so dass wir zum ersten Mal tatsächlich wie Brüder aussahen.

„Hast du schon gepackt?", fragte er mich.

„Fast. Es fehlen noch einige Bücher. Binsy sucht sie und packt sie für mich ein."

„Man hat dir erlaubt, Bücher aus der Bibliothek mitzunehmen?", fragte er erstaunt, als wir gemeinsam die Treppe heruntersiegen.

„Natürlich nicht. Muggelbücher", erklärte ich. „Vor allem Märchen. Weißt du noch wie wir diskutiert haben welche Zauber bei Rotkäppchen wohl im Spiel waren?" Er nickte. Natürlich wusste er es noch. Den denkwürdigen Abend konnte man wohl kaum vergessen.

„Ich will mit Hilfe der Bücher in Hogwarts herausfinden, wer von uns Recht hatte." Diese Frage hatte mich wirklich gepackt. Es gab so viele Märchen, die jedes Muggelkind kannte. Märchen voller magischer, Wesen, Zauberei und Wunder. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Wahrheit steckte wirklich in den Kindergeschichten.

Vor der Tür in den großen Empfangssaal blieben wir stehen. Wir beide waren nervös. Dies war der Augenblick in dem wir „der großen Welt" vorgestellt wurden. Eine erste Bewährungsprobe, bevor wir morgen in den Hogwartsexpress steigen und den Schutz der Familie verlassen. Die Tür schwang und ich fühlte das vertraute Ziehen des Portschlüssels, dann fand ich mich im Dunkeln wieder. In diesem Augenblick fragte ich mich, warum es im Haus so ungewohnt still war.

Ein Test!? Das grelle Aufleuchten eines Zaubers zwang mich schneller zu denken und nach meinem Zauberstab greifen. Er wurde in der Winkelgasse gekauft und war genau der gleiche, den ich auch im letzten Leben bekommen habe. Noch ein Aufleuchten, näher und gefährlicher. Etwas aus der Liste der Unverzeihlicher – die mehr Zauber enthielt als die vier, die man uns beigebracht hatte. Noch ein Zauber, dieses Mal weiter links!

„Harry?! Harry, was ist los?!" Und wieder ein Zauber dieses Mal jedoch in die Dunkelheit neben mir.

„A-a-a-a!" Neville! Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Wenn das ein Test wäre, würde man uns tatsächlich angreifen? Aber sicher doch! Als ich mit neun Jahren während des Trainings unter den Schmerzfluch meiner Tante Bell geriet, fragte ich sie ob es ihre Absicht war mich zu verletzen.

„Natürlich, mein Junge!", beruhigte sie mich. „Ich mache es, damit du wirklich lernst. Wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde, würdest du auch nicht ernsthaft lernen." Das schien die Familienmethode zu sein, den jüngeren etwas beizubringen. Sie würden uns lieber persönlich umbringen, als anderen diese Chance geben.

Wieder rauschten ein paar Zauber durch die Gegend. Dieses Mal völlig chaotisch. Man wollte auf gut Glück versuchen mich zu finden. Also konnte auch mein Gegner nichts sehen! Richtig! Es war eine der Schutzmaßnahmen des Hauses. Zu einem, konnte man nicht ohne weiteres aus dem Haus apparieren. Jeder Versuch würde in einem den Zimmern des Hauses enden. Die Dunkelheit sollte desorientieren und eigentlich auch bewegungsunfähig machen. Die Maßnahme sollte die flüchtenden Verbrecher – oder zur Hausarrest verurteile Kinder – sicher festhalten, bis jemand sich der armen Seele annimmt. Da ich mich frei bewegen konnte, war zumindest ein Teil der inneren Schutzmaßnahmen ausgeschaltet. So weit so gut. Bleiben wir also im Dunkeln.

Es gibt kaum Zauber, die keinen Lichteffekt hatten. So gut wie alles, was ernsthaft angreifen oder schützen konnte, gab deutliche Lichtzeichen. Doch ein paar Sachen konnte ich für meinen Schutz tun, ohne eine Lichtershow zu veranstalten. Diverse Schutzamulette waren überall an meinem Körper und meiner Kleidung versteckt. Eine Stecknadelgroße Glasperle im Haar, ein Knopf an dem Hemd, ein loser Faden in der Tasche meiner Hose, Kleine Schutzzauber, die mir im Ernstfall vielleicht nicht das Überleben sichern würden, aber ein paar zusätzliche Minuten bis Hilfe kam. Genau! Hilfe. Ich tastete nach der Kette an meine Hals und riss sie mit einem Ruck ab. Es gab einen winzigen Lichtblitz und sofort flog etwas schmutziggrünes in meine Richtung. Innerlich fluchend rollte ich mich gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite.

„Gib auf Potter!", rief jemand aus der Finsternis. „Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Deine Familie hat dich an uns verkauft!" Jemand lachte und wieder flogen Zauber kreuz und quer durch die Gegend.

„Sie haben dich für ihn großgezogen! Und jetzt sein ein braver Junge und lass dich gefangen nehmen! Dann hat der Lord euch beide und kann wählen, wen von euch er zuerst an seine Schlange verfüttert." Uns beide? Neville! Richtig, er hätte auch das Kind aus der Prophezeiung sein können. Nur hatte sich Voldemort auf mich konzentriert, weil Snape…. Dämlicher liebeskranker Idiot! Stopp. Ruhe bewahren.

„Du denkst wirklich die Blacks lieben dich, nicht wahr? Du denkst, dass sie dir zur Hilfe kommen!" Wieder ein irres, krankhaftes Lachen.

„Deine liebe Großmama Walburga hat uns gesagt wie, wann und wo wir euch greifen können! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie schwer es für sie war euch Bälger unter ihrem Dach zu dulden? Sie hat sich seit Jahren nach dem heutigen Tag gesehnt!" Und mich all die Jahre trainiert und gelehrt. Wozu? Um mich als Prügelknaben an Voldemort zu verkaufen? Ein irres Lachen und zwei Zauber direkt auf mich! Den ersten verschluckten meine Schutzzauber, der zweite riss mir die Seite auf. Verdammt! Hatte ich es etwa laut gesagt?

„Je stärker das Opfer, desto stärker die Wirkung, Potter!", klärte mich die unbekannte Stimme auf. „Ein schutzloses Opfer ist nur halb so unterhaltsam und weit weniger wirkungsvoll! Der eigentliche Plan war es noch ein paar Jahre zu warten und euch noch ein paar Tricks beizubringen, aber die Pläne ändern sich. Der Lord braucht dich jetzt! Deswegen ist es jetzt Schluss mit lustig!" Plötzlich begann sich die Dunkelheit zu bewegen. Sie wurde zu einem einzigen Punkt gezogen, wo sie nach und nach verschwand und nach wenigen Sekunden, war sie völlig verschwunden. Ein Mann in der Robe der Todesser stand mitten im Raum. Die silberne Maske war hochgezogen und offenbarte mir das Gesicht eines Mannes, das mir wage bekannt vorkam. Rechts und links neben ihm standen bewegungslos zwei weitere Gestalten, beide vermummt und in Masken. Zu ihren Füßen lag Neville. Blass aber atmend. Ich selbst zielte auf den Mann mit meinem Stab, während ich mit der anderen Hand, einen einfachen Schild beschwor. Zu mehr war ich im Augenblick nicht in der Lage.

„Oh!", rief der Mann anerkennend. „Ein Körperschild. Ich wette das hat dir meine liebe Frau beigebracht! Nur war sie wohl keine gute Lehrerein, denn das wird dir nicht einmal gegen einen simplen Klammerfluch von mir helfen!" Wortlos schickte er mir diesen entgegen, doch ich konnte noch rechtzeitig Protego zaubern. Dies war also Rodolpus Lestrange! Der übrigens wirklich und wahrhaftig an Voldemorts Seite stand und dabei keine Zwangszauber benötigte. Bellatrix verbrachte Jahre unter seinem Imperiusfluch, bevor der von Pollux gewirkter Blutzauber sie befreite. Für ihren Sohn kam es viel zu spät. Rodolpus opferte das Kind für einen Zauber seines dunklen Meisters. Trotz all dem musste die Familie Black Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, damit die Ehe der beiden nach magischem Recht geschieden wurde. Tante Bella wurde niemals wieder freiwillig in die Nähe dieses Mannes kommen. Oder?

Fiberhaft überlegte ich, was ich jetzt tun konnte. Gegen drei erwachsene Zauberer war ich mit all meiner Erfahrung und dem Training, das ich bekommen hatte, machtlos. Mein jetziger Körper gab einfach nichts her, was ich diesen Männern entgegensetzen konnte. Außerdem verlor ich immer mehr Blut aus der Wunde an meiner Seite. Den Schmerz nahm mir der Zauber, der in das Hemd eingewoben war, er versuchte auch das Blut zu stoppen, aber die Wunde war offenbar einfach zu groß.

„Nun?", frage mich der Todesser. „Sollen wir warten, bis du einfach verblutest? Oder gibst du jetzt auf und ersparst uns allen die Warterei!" Warterei war gut. Warterei war vielleicht meine einzige Chance zu überleben. Offensichtlich war das kein Test mehr. Das hier war tödlicher ernst. Doch irgendwo dort draußen war noch meine Familie. Ich musste nur lange genug durchhalten, bis Hilfe kam. Doch wenn der Mann die Wahrheit sagte…. Nein! Nein, das konnte unmöglich stimmen!

„Tante Bella wird niemals freiwillig zu dir zurückkommen!", versuchte ich es auf gut Glück. „Sie hasst dich!" Der Mann lachte, doch in seinen Augen funkelte etwas Böses auf.

„Deine „Tante Bella"…, er äffte mich nach. „… muss auch nicht zu mir zurückkommen. Sie hat mich gar nicht verlassen. Sie gehört nach wie vor mir!" Bildete ich es mir ein, oder zuckte einer der vermummten Gestalten bei diesen Worten zusammen? War das etwa Tante Bell? Versuchen wir es noch einmal?

„Du hast ihr Kind umgebracht! Es Voldemort geopfert, kaum dass es auf der Welt war! Das wird sie dir nie vergeben." Er lachte wieder.

„Der Balg? Oh, bitte! Du denkst es macht ihr war aus? Das Ding war wertlos! Ein Squib! Es war eine Ehre es loszuwerden und dem Lord dabei einen Dienst zu erweisen!" Bildete der wahre Stammbaum der Blacks die Geburt eines Squibs ab?

Alles Weitere passierte so schnell, dass ich es nur im Nachhinein begreifen konnte. Der linke Todesser brach erst zusammen und im nächsten Augenblick warf er sich auf Rodolphus, nur einen Augenblick später fiel auch der zweite Vermute zusammen. Rodolphus warf seinen ersten Gegner mit einem Zauber zur Seite und zielte auf mich. Ich weichte mit einem Sprung nach vorne aus, griff nach Neville und aktiviere einen Portschlüssel, der an meinem linken Manschettenknopf angebracht war. Ein heftiges Ziehen, Dunkelheit, dann Aufheulen irgendwelcher Zauber, tiefes wütendes Knurren und ein ganzer Wald Zauberstäbe, der auf mich gerichtet ist.

„Es ist Harry!" Ich das letzte was ich höre, bevor meine Kräfte mich verließen.

Ich wachte auf, weil jemand mir fast mit Gewalt den Mund öffnete und einen bitteren Trank hineingoss. Hustend und um mich schlagend versuchte ich den Händen, die mich festhielten zu entkommen.

„Hey, hey, sachte, mein Junge", beruhigte mich Sirius' Stimme, die kratzig und angeschlagen klang. „Es ist alles wieder gut, alles wieder vorbei." Ich beruhigte mich und man half mir mich aufzusetzen. Jetzt konnte ich mich umsehen. Chaos und Zerstörung. Das Familienwohnzimmer der Blacks sah aus, als hätte hier ein Hurrikan gewütet. Die Wände waren aufgerissen, das Dach an mehreren Stellen durchbrochen, die Fenster ausgeschlagen. Die wenigen Möbelstücke, die nicht zu Sägemehl verarbeitet wurden, lagen zerschlagen und umgekippt auf dem Boden. Meine Familie saß mehr oder weniger lädiert auf dem Boden um mich herum. Sirius direkt neben mir. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn kreuz und quer aufgeschnitten und dann notdürftig zusammengenäht. Hinter ihm saß Bellatrix, die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen und mit starrem leerem Blick. Der riesige Werwolf zwischen den beiden trug einen breiten Verband über der Brust und schien zu schlafen. Wie kam Remus hier her?

„Das war kein Test?", fragte ich heiser. Großmutter Walburga schnaubte wütend, sagte aber nichts, als Pollux die Hand hob.

„Nichts davon war beabsichtigt gewesen, Junge. Nichts davon, was dieser Mann dir gesagt hatte ist wahr. Glaubst du es mir?" Ich schaute in die Augen des älteren Mannes. Woher wusste er was „der Mann" mir gesagt hatte? Sirius nahm meine Hand, wartete, bis ich ihn ansah und lenkte meinen Blick auf die Steinschale, die neben Bellatrix stand. Etwas Silbernes bewegte sich langsam darin. Ein Denkarium.

„Es war einfacher es den anderen zu zeigen, als lange zu erklären", sagte Sirius müde.

„Du warst auch in den Raum", stellte ich fest.

„Der Angriff hat uns alle überrascht", erklärte Pollux. „Wir haben uns sicher gefühlt, wir waren nicht vorbereitet." Eine Selbstanklage. Er nickte auf das Denkarium und ich zögerte, bevor ich hineintauchte. Offenbar waren es die gesammelten Erinnerungen aller Anwesenden, denn ich sah das Geschehen mal aus einem, mal aus dem anderen Blickwinkel.

_Sirius, grinst eigenes Spiegelbild an, bevor er sich Alice zuwendet, die mit Großmutter Walburga spricht. Die Männer in der Ecke streiten sich über die mangelnde Ausbildung der Jugend. Tante Bella, die gedankenverloren in ein Buch schaut. Eine Uhr schlägt._

„_Die Jungs müssen bald…", beginnt Pollux und zieht mit einem Lächeln seinen Zauberstab doch dann erschüttert ein heftiger Schlag das ganze Haus und nur einen Wimpernschlag später fliegt die Eingangstür förmlich heraus. Schwarze Gestalten, die wie eine Woge in das Wohnzimmer strömen. Zauber, die wie bunte Blitze hin und her schwirren. Schreie. Angst. Tod. Wildes Durcheinander an Stimmen, Flüchen und Schreien. Dann Dunkelheit, Schmerz, Verzweiflung und noch mehr Schmerz. Ganz vorne Rodolphus. _

Richtig, Rodolphus gehörte zur Familie, er wusste, wie das Haus zu finden war, wusste um die Zauber, die es bewachen, um die Schwachstellen dieser Zauber.

Die Erinnerung zerfasert, um von einer anderen ersetzt zu werden.

_Der Körper ist starr wie ein Brett, und es brennt von Schmerz. Rodolphus' zufriedenes Gesicht taucht vor den Augen auf und ein weiterer Zauber legt sich um den Körper. _

„_Kein schlechter Fang", meint der Mann lächelnd. „Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung höchstpersönlich! Meister wird sich freuen! Ein paar Zauber und schon haben wir wieder den richtigen Mann an der richtigen Stelle!" Sein Lachen ist irre. Er winkt mit dem Stab und wirkt einen weiteren Zauber. _

„_Ich leihe dir das aus. Später kannst du dir eigene Maske besorgen. Den Mantel kannst du als Geschenk betrachten!" Ein Zauber und vor den Augen erscheint ein Spiegel. Wut und Hass werden beinah greifbar. Im Spiegel ist ein Todesser zu sehen. Wieder ein irres Lachen. _

„_Ihr werdet mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten müssen", erklärt Rodolphus und dreht den Körper so dass man einen zweiten Maskierten sehen kann. _

„_Erkennst du sie? Wahrscheinlich nein. Du hast ja deine liebe Cousine nie in ihrer wahren Pracht gesehen! Schaut sie nicht wunderbar aus?!" Es ist Bella? Der Blick unter der Maske ist brennend vor Zorn und Wahnsinn. _

„_Wir sind soweit", bestimmt der Todesser. „Lasst uns die beiden jungen Herren hohlen und hier wieder verschwinden! Sirius, mein Freund, du gibst mir doch sicher ein wenig Blut, damit wir nicht wieder wie Fliegen im Honig hängen müssen!" Ein Wink des Stabs und die Gedanken explodieren im grellen Schmerz._

Ich tauche kurz auf, schnappe nach Luft, um ein wenig zu sich zu kommen und tauche wieder ab, bevor man mich aufhalten kann.

„_Verluste?", Arcturus, wirkt Schutzzauber, während Pollux die Leichen der Todesser einfach verschwinden lässt. Der Werwolf der knurrend seine Wunden versorgen lässt, hat mindestens zehn der Angreifer ausgeschaltet. Woher das Biest kam, konnte Arcturus nicht sagen, aber solange er sich benahm…_

„_Bella und Sirius sind verschwunden, die Jungs sind auch nicht aufzufinden, Kracher ist tot", berichtet Tante Lucrecia und schaut sich verzweifelt um. _

„_Wozu das Theater?", fragte Cyngus. „Sie hätten es einfacher haben können!"_

„_Sie verbreiten Angst und Verzweiflung", meinte Walburga abschätzig. „Sie denken, sie schüchtern uns ein, wenn sie in das Allerheilige der Familie vordringen."_

„_Das war einschüchternd", kontert Lucrecia und erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick. „Aber Rodolphus hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er niemanden gegen seinen Willen hier rausbringen kann!"_

„_Er ist immer noch im Haus", faucht Walburga. „Ich bringe diesen Hurensohn eigenhändig um, wenn er meinen Kindern wehtut!" _

Wieder kommt eine neue Erinnerung. Dieses Mal ist sie anders. Es ist so als erlebe ich es selbst.

_Es ist, als ob man im Stein gefangen wäre. Man hört und sieht alles, aber man ist nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun. Es ist nicht Imperius. Den kann man abwerfen und mit ihm fühlt man sich leicht und befreit. Doch hier ist etwas Anderes im Spiel. Verfluchter Mistkerl! Bei seinem Anblick wird mir übel. Am liebsten würde ich ihn eigenhändig in Stücke reißen! Wir konnte ich ihn so lange ertragen?! Seine Finger graben sich schmerzhaft in meine Schulter, als er mir die Maske aufsetzt. _

„_Das hast du bestimmt vermisst", säuselt er. Ich kann ihn nur anfunkeln, was ihm zum Lachen bringt. „Lüg mich nicht an! Du hast es genossen in seinem Dienst zu stehen! Ich kenne dich Bellatrix. Ich kenne dich gut…" Sein Blick weckt in mir das Bedürfnis zu fliehen, mich zu verstecken, um weit weg von diesem Mann zu sein. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was mit diesem Blick gewöhnlich begann. Das Monster schaut zur Seite._

„_Oh! Unser neuer Freund ist wieder bei uns! Vergib mir Liebste, ich muss mich Mister Black widmen!" Nur aus Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie er mit Sirius spricht und ihn dann als Todesser verkleidet. Ein paar weitere Augenblicke und wir sind wieder in einem dunklen Raum. Dieses Mal kann Rodolphus sich frei bewegen. Kein Wunder Sirius verliert so viel Blut, dass fest jeder Schutzzauber des Hauses deaktiviert wird. Das Leben des Hausherren zu retten steht über jeder Schutzmaßnahme…. Nur das mit der Dunkelheit dauert eine Weile…. _

„_Harry?! Harry, was ist los?!" Ein Blitz, ein Schrei! Einer der Jungs ist außer Gefecht. Götter! Ich kann nur hilflos zusehen, wie Harry um sein Leben kämpft und hoffe inständig, dass Neville noch am Leben ist. Nicht dass ich an dem Jungen besonders hänge, aber er ist nun Mal Familie. Doch Harry ist anders. Harry ist nicht nur Familie. Er ist meine Familie! Mein eigener Sohn wäre jetzt nur ein wenig älter…. _

„… _Ding war wertlos! Ein Squib! Es war eine Ehre es loszuwerden und dem Lord dabei einen Dienst zu erweisen!" Das war ein Fehler! Mein Körper brennt, doch im nächsten Augenblick bin ich frei! …. _

Jemand zieht mich aus den Erinnerungen raus. Sirius drückt mich an sich während ich zitternd weine.

„Es gab einen Massenausbruch aus Askaban. Vor einigen Tagen schon", erklärte Pollux. „Das Ministerium hat es verschwiegen, in der Hoffnung eine Massenpanik zu vermeiden." Die Abscheu in seiner Stimme kann man in Falschen abfüllen und als hochwirksames Gift verkaufen.

„Viele hat man schnell gefasst und war der Meinung, dass die anderen sich verstecken würden", fuhr der Mann fort. „Doch diese kamen hier her." Sirius deutete auf Lupin, der wohl tief und fest schlief.

„Remus, musste sie verfolgt haben, denn er kam offensichtlich nur einige Augenblicke später hier an."

Arkturus wirft dem Werwolf einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Dache erst es ist eins seiner Kreaturen, doch als er angefangen hat die Todesser anzugreifen, verstand ich, dass er auf unserer Seite war."

„Der Halbwolf hat also doch Mumm", meinte Walburga und bedachte das Tier mit einem anerkennenden Blick.

„Nun zumindest braucht man nicht mehr zu fürchten, dass sie erneut ausbrechen", grummelte Sirius. „Es sei den Voldemort holt sie aus dem Totenreich wieder zurück."

„Sie sind alle tot?", wollte ich wissen. Arkturus nickte.

„Die, die hierhergekommen sind es auf jeden Fall. Ein paar wurden, wie gesagt, von Ministerium gefasst ein paar sind untergetaucht, aber sie werden sich hüten, auch nur laut zu niesen. Zumindest für eine Weile."

„Neville?"

„Er schläft", antwortete mir Alice, die in diesem Augenblick aus dem hinteren Bereich des Zimmers dazukam. „Es geht ihm gut. Er hat von dem ganzen Desaster kaum etwas mitbekommen. Wie geht's dir, Harry?" Sie kam zur Sirius und er griff nach ihren Händen, um sie zu sich zu ziehen und seinen Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch zu drücken. Er schaute fragend zu ihr hoch und sie nickte kaum merkbar. Ist Alice etwa schwanger?

„Harry? Geht es dir gut?", wiederholt Alice ihre Frage besorgt, als ich sie nur verblüfft anstarre. Vermutlich sollte ich mir meine Fragen für später aufsparen.

„Bin müde", gab ich zu. „Ansonsten gut, glaube ich. Was ist mit Peter?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Er war nicht dabei. Nicht hier, nicht unter denjenigen, die das Ministerium schnappte. Die feige Rate hat sich wieder versteckt!" Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis Remus den Mistkerl aufspüren und Behörden übergeben konnte. Und nun war er wieder untergetaucht.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn schon wiederfinden", versprach mir Sirius. „Doch dieses Mal warte ich nicht auf die Dementoren ich werde seine verlogene, Seele selbst aus ihm herausschütteln!"

„Tante Bella?", fragte ich leise und sie hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick war einen Augenblick lang leer und gehetzt, dann funkelte dort der Wahnsinn auf, um sofort in den Hintergrund gedrängt zu werden.

„Er hat gelogen", meinte sie. „Du weißt es, ja? Du weißt, dass er gelogen hat?" Ich nickte.

„Ich weiß es, Tante Bella", sagte ich kaum hörbar. „Ich weiß es." Sie nickte zufrieden und erhob sich.

„Lasst uns hier ein wenig aufräumen!", entschied sie. „Die Jungs fahren morgen weg. Wir sollen ihnen eine anständige Party bitten, damit sie diesen Tag nicht so schnell vergessen." Während Walburga an ihren Worten zu ersticken drohte, begann Sirius damit die Einrichtung zu reparieren.


	7. Drum prüfe wer sich ewig bindet

**Kapitel 7 **

**Drum prüfe wer sich ewig bindet…**

Sirius' Idee uns mit dem Flohnetzwerk nach Hogsmead zu bringen, wurde nach kurzer Beratung abgelehnt.

„Die Kinder sollen ihre erste Fahrt mit Hogwartsexpress ruhig genießen", meinte Lucrecia. „Außerdem wäre es das Eingeständnis unserer Hilflosigkeit. Die sollen nicht denken, dass man uns einschüchtern kann." Nein, eingeschüchtert war meine Familie nicht. Verdammt wütend, ja. Aber nicht eingeschüchtert.

„Wir bringen sie zum Bahnhof", entschied Alice und Sirius nickte.

„Auf dem Rückweg können wir bei Remus vorbeischauen", meinte Alice. „Er bar mich ihm ein paar Stärkungstränke vorbeizubringen und eine große Schüssel…. Offenbar hat es vor die Heilung in Werwolfgestalt abzuwarten."

„Das ist das Einzige, was ihn gerettet hat", erklärte Sirius. „Jeden andern hätten seine Wunden längst über die dunkle Grenze befördert. Das Tier heilt schneller." Was man auch an ihm selbst sehen konnte. Die Wunden, die gestern noch so fürchterlich wirkten, waren heute nur dünne weise Narben, die in ein paar Tagen völlig verschwinden werden.

Zum Bahnhof Kings Kross kamen wir mit einem gewöhnlichen Muggeltaxi und es war nicht einmal nötig den Fahrer zu behexen. Zwei Jungs reisten in ein Internat ab und ein Schrankkoffer war für solch lange Aufenthalte außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände durchaus praktisch. Dass man in jedem dieser Koffer eine geräumige Zweizimmerwohnung unterbringen könnte, war eine andere Sache, über die nicht einmal in Hogwarts jeder zu wissen brauchte. Und die Tiere? Nun, die Kinder wollten ihre Lieblinge unbedingt mitnehmen, warum also nicht? Auch davon, dass in einem der Käfige eine Eule saß, war der Taxifahrer nicht sonderlich beindrückt.

Bei der Eule handelte es sich nicht um Hedwig, auch wenn ich sie in dem magischen Tierladen lange anstarrte. Dieses würde sie nicht ein Teil meines Lebens werden. Neville hat sich einen hübschen Kautz zugelegt und das reichte uns allemal. Ich dagegen nahm Ruhr mit, der sich lange weigerte in den Käfig zu steigen und sich ein zusammenzurollen, um seine Größe ein wenig zu verschleiern.

Als unsere Koffer und die Käfige mit den Tieren sicher im Kofferraum verstaut waren, ging es endlich los. Die ganze Zeit sahen Neville und ich gierig aus dem Fenster. Er, weil er tatsächlich das erste Mal so viel von der Muggelwelt sah, ich, weil ich zu erkennen versuchte, ob sich etwas geändert hatte. Sirius und Alice unterhielten sich leise und lachten ab und zu. Sie sind glücklich, begriff ich plötzlich. Trotz allem sind die beiden glücklich. Als Sirius' Hand wieder einmal rein zufällig auf dem Bauch seiner Frau landete hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Wurdest du gestern verletzt? Hast du Bauchschmerzen?", fragte ich mitfühlend und Alice lief rot an. Sirius grunzte und schaute uns verlegen an.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es so offensichtlich ist", meinte er entschuldigend zur Alice. Dann schaute er wieder zu uns.

„Es hätte die Krönung des gestrigen Abends werden sollen", seufzte er. „Und jetzt… Wir wollten es eigentlich anders machen. Nicht in dem Taxi auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Aber was soll's?" Er lächelte völlig wirr und glücklich.

„WirerwarteneinBaby," gab er in einem Atemzug aus. Einige Augenblicke lang saßen wir alle völlig überrumpelt da. Auch Alice und Sirius.

„Wenn man es ausspricht hört es sich immer noch unwirklich an", meinte Alice vergnügt. Sie sah Neville und mich forschend an. Ich merkte, dass ich grinste, genau wie Neville.

„Mädchen oder Junge?", wollte mein Bruder wissen. „Kriegen Harry und ich jetzt ein gemeinsames Zimmer?" Unsere Eltern lachten befreit.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht und nein, kein gemeinsames Zimmer." Den Rest des Weges verbrachten wir damit zu planen, was wir machen werden, wenn das Baby erst einmal da ist und wer von uns ihm oder ihr was beibringen würde.

Das Gleiß 9 ¾ war immer noch so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Laut, bunt, voll von Lebensfreude und Kinderstimmen, überlagert von Erwartungen und Vorfreude.

„Ich dachte schon ich müsste allein fahren!", beschwerte sich Draco, der in Begleitung seines Vaters zu uns kam. Die Erwachsenen begrüßten sich höfflich. Ich blickte neugierig zur Lucius. In diesem Leben sah ich ihn nicht zum ersten Mal. Er war zwar selten Gast bei den Blacks, aber ich habe Malfoy Manor ziemlich oft mit Tante Bella besucht. Seltener waren Sirius und Alice eingeladen, aber auch sie nahmen mich und Neville jedes Mal mit. Nachdem auch wir Kinder brav alle Begrüßungen hinter uns gebracht hatten, durften wir loslaufen, um ein freies Abteil zu finden. Als wir an der Absperrung vorbeiliefen betrat die Familie Weasley das Gleis.

Für einen Augenblick blieb ich einfach stehen. Ron! Ginny! Die Zwillinge! Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ihr Anblick mich so schockieren würde. Da war mein altes Leben! Zum Greifen nah. Ich müsste nur einen kleinen Schritt machen. Ich würde mich mit Ron anfreunden, wir würden in Gryffindor landen und…. Nein! Keine alten Pfade. Mir standen neue Wege offen und ich würde sie gehen! Wenn diese Wege mich wieder mit meinen alten Freunden zusammenführen – gut. Wenn nicht, dann habe ich immer noch mein neues Leben.

Die Gruppe der rothaarigen ging an mir vorbei. Mrs. Weasley warf einen neugierigen Blick auf mich, dann auf Neville und Draco. Innerhalb einer Sekunde schien sie etwas erkannt und entschieden zu haben, denn ihre Augen leuchteten aufgeregt auf und sie begann in der Menge nach Ron zu suchen.

„Harry?", rief mich Draco. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Wer war das denn?", fragte ich das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Weasley", meinte er knapp. „Vater meint sie seien Blutsverräter." Blutsverräter? Da ich bisher nicht daran gedacht hatte, konnte ich nichts mit dem Begriff anfangen. Eine Bildungslücke, die schnellstmöglich schließen sollte.

„Blutsverräter?", fragte Neville, der offenbar nicht viel mehr wusste als ich. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nicht nachgefragt. Wollen wir nun endlich los?" Wir fanden ein leeres Abteil und machten es uns bequem. Um das Gepäck versprach sich Sirius zu kümmern. Ich musste nur den Käfig mit Ruhr mitnehmen, denn ich wollte ihn freilassen, sobald der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Innerlich war ich gespannt, ob wir Hermine kennenlernen würden, bevor wir Hogwarts erreichen. Da es keinen Trevor gab, würde es keinen Grund für sie geben, nach ihm zu suchen, aber vielleicht….

„… schon wieder Potter?!" Ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Oberarm riss mich aus den Gedanken.

„Aua! Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy?!"

„Was ist mit dir los? Du sitzt schon sein ein paar Minuten mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht da. Du hättest deinen Eltern zumindest winken können!" Tatsächlich verschwand das Gleich mittlerweile hinter der Kurve. Ich fühlte einen Stich des Bedauerns.

„Sie nehmen es dir sicher nicht übel", beruhigte mich Neville. „Aber wo warst du in deinen Gedanken?"

„Beim Sprechenden Hut", log ich. „Ich würde jetzt schon gern wissen wo wir landen." Ich ließ Ruhr aus seinem Käfig und die Tür des Abteils ein Stück weit auf, damit er wieder zurück gelangen konnte.

„Slytherin", bestimmte Draco kategorisch. Ich lächelte. Nun, manche Dinge änderten sich niemals. „Ravenclaw würde zur Not noch gehen", wiegelte er ab. Neville zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

„Hufflepuff würde mir gut in den Kram passen. Ich würde gern einen freien Zugang in die Gewächshäuser haben." Draco, der gerade etwas sagen wollte, hielt inne und nickte dann. Was auch immer er zum Thema Hufflepuff meinte, verblasste wohl bei der Erinnerung, was Neville alles in seinem winzigen Gewächshaus züchtete und was zu machen er im Stande war, wenn „nur" ein paar Pflänzchen zur Hand hatte. Als die beiden ihre Blicke auf mich richteten, musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass es mir gleich war, in welchem Haus ich landen würde, Hauptsache ich würde meine Freunde nicht verlieren.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte eine hoffnungslose Stimme von der Tür. Ron Weasley. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Wie zufällig war eigentlich unsere erste Begegnung gewesen?

„Nein, kein Platz frei", antwortete Draco, der auf einmal genau so wirkte, wie ich ihn damals kennengelernt hatte. Überheblich und arrogant. Ron, der sich zum Gehen wandte seufzte und brummte:

„Ich will nicht zu diesen Idioten zurück."

„Bitte?", fragte Neville nach. Ron blieb stehen und sah uns mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.

„Wenn hier kein Platz ist, muss ich zurück zu meinen Brüdern und die beiden Idioten haben mir schon mein bisheriges Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Ich will zumindest im Zug Ruhe von denen haben!" Das war nicht gespielt. Ron wollte wirklich seinen Brüdern entkommen! Draco rollte mit den Augen und nickte dann hoheitsvoll.

„Nun gut, Weasley aber denke nicht, dass ich dich leiden kann!"

„Ron." Er blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich heiße Ron", meinte der rothaarige ernst. „Nicht Weasley." Etwas wie Anerkennung blitzte in Dracos Augen auf.

„Nun gut, Ron. Ich mag dich trotzdem nicht." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Neville und somit Draco gegenüber.

„Ich bin ja auch keine Galeone, um von allen gemocht zu werden", meinte Ron gelassen, was mich zwang ihn mit neuen Augen anzusehen. Er war eindeutig derselbe Junge aber doch ganz anders. Irgendwie müder, nachdenklicher, ruhiger. Was hat ihn den so sehr verändert, dass er von seiner Familie regelrecht zu fliehen versuchte? Die Liste der Fragen, die ich an Dumbledore hatte, wurde jeden Augenblick länger.

„Aua! Malfoy!"

„Du bist schon wieder weg gewesen", warf er mir vor. „Also? Welches Haus soll sich rühmen Harry Potter aufnehmen zu dürfen?!" Dieses Mal verpasste ich ihm einen Schlag, der durchaus ernst gemeint war. Wer bitteschön hat ihn an der Zunge gezogen? Ron sah uns jetzt mit großen Augen ungläubig an.

„Oha", meinte der Blonde zufrieden, während er sich den Arm rieb. „Noch einer der plötzlich weg ist."

„Harry Potter", meinte er mit müde. „Deswegen wollte Mutter also, dass mich unbedingt gut in meinem Jahrgang umsehen muss." Er sah sich um, als würde er uns drei zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Ihr kennt euch, nicht wahr. Ihr seid befreundet."

„Wir sind verwandt", korrigierte ihn Neville. „Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Verwandten, Ron?"

„Ich habe fünf Brüder. Drei von denen sind immer, aber auch immer in meiner Nähe. Sie schikanieren mich, ziehen mich ständig auf und amüsieren sich auf meine Kosten."

„Aber es ist deine Familie", wand ich ein. Die Zwillinge waren manchmal eine Plage aber in Grunde waren sie gute Kerle. Ron schnaubte.

„Familie…. Ich bin immer nur der Bruder von…." Er ballte die Fäuste. „Bruder von Bill, der bei Gringotts arbeitet. Bruder von Charly, der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft war. Bruder von Percy, der Vertrauensschüler geworden ist. Bruder von Fred und Gorge, die Meister für Streiche und Scherze sind. Ich bin sogar der Bruder von Ginny, die das einzige Mädchen in der Familie ist."

„Das ist ja zum Heulen", fasste Draco zusammen. „Nur heul bitte nicht gleich hier und jetzt." Ron funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Draco", korrigierte Neville breit grinsend. Der in der Luft liegender Streit, löste sich auf und Ron lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.

„Wenn in Gryffindor lande, laufe ich weg und schlage mich nach Durmstrang durch. Da werde ich ganz bestimmt der einzige Weasley sein." Die Lage war anscheinend ernster als ich dachte.

Die Frau mit den Süßigkeitenwagen kam vorbei und jeglicher Streit und Sorgen waren vergessen. Ich freute mich wieder ganz ein Kind sein zu können und habe mich völlig in die Gewalt meines Körpers begeben. Ich war elf. Ganz gleich, welche Gedanken und Erfahrungen in mir steckten, ich war elf Jahre alt und auf der aufregendsten Reise meines bisherigen Lebens. Ron hielt sich noch am Rande unserer vertrauten Gruppe auf. Er drängte sich nicht auf, machte aber deutlich, dass er gern dazugehören würde. Das Klopfen an der Tür lenkte uns von den Schockfroschkarten ab. Die Tür ging auf und da stand sie. Hermine Jane Granger.

„Der Kniesel wartet schon seit einer Weile hier vor der Tür. Gehört er einem von euch?", fragte sie während Ruhr an ihr vorbeischlich und sich auf meinem Schoss niederließ. Sein Blick war zumindest pikiert. Er musste warten bis man ihn hineinließ! Das Mädchen zögerte ein wenig. Ich sah es ihr an. Am liebsten würde sie sich dazusetzen und uns ausfragen. Auch sie war damals nicht zufällig zu uns gekommen. Die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts wusste von Anfang an, dass ich zusammen mit ihr im Zug sitzen werde. Schließlich wusste sie damals viel mehr über mich als ich selbst es tat. Sie hat alles über mich gelesen, während ich nicht einmal ahnte, dass ich Zauberer war. Dieses Mal hat sie sich bestimmt auch vorher durch alle möglichen Bücher durchgelesen.

„Wer hat es dir gesagt?", frage ich und sie wich meinem Blick verlegen aus.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie unschuldig. Draco begriff, was ich meinte und grinste breit.

„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass Harry Potter im Zug ist und wie viele Abteile hast du bereits auf der Suche nach ihm durchstöbert?", fragte er. Hermine wurde rot und floh regelrecht davon.

„Mädchen", bemerkte Ron philosophisch. „Ich werde sie nie verstehen!"

Wir kamen an, als es schon dunkel war. Und es war alles wie damals. Hagrid, der mit der Laterne die Erstklässler bei sich versammelte, die Boote, die uns zum Schloss brachten. Die Geister, die versuchten uns zu erschrecken. Das Lied des sprechenden Hutes. Die Rede des Direktors. Und sogar die Warnung davor den dritten Stock aufzusuchen. Aber so vieles war auch anders. Hagrid erkannte mich nicht. Draco war mit mir in einem Boot und ich freute mich darüber. Minerva McGonagall kam mir unglaublich jung vor. Dumbledors Blick war abschätzend und eisig. Snape dagegen nickte uns grüßend zu und Quirrell war erst gar nicht da. Dafür gab es ein paar mir völlig unbekannte Gesichter am Lehrertisch. Das Schloss war wie ein lang vermisster Freund, er einen warm und freundlich begrüßte…. Aber etwas stimmte mit dem Schloss nicht. Nicht ganz. Etwas, was ich nicht benennen konnte. Vielleicht aber habe ich mich verändert und nicht das Schloss.

Wir standen aufgeregt und ein wenig eingeschüchtert vor dem Sprechenden Hut. Minerva McGonagall hielt die Namensliste in den Händen und rief die Schüler einen nach dem anderen auf. Jeder Name, der aufgerufen wurde, weckte Erinnerungen. Gute und schlechte. Genau wie die Gesichter der älteren Schüler. Wie zum Beispiel Cedric, der neugierig die Entscheidungen des Hutes verfolgte. Es waren die gleichen Entscheidungen, bis…

„Granger, Hermine!" Sie warf uns einen flüchtigen Blick, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und lies sich den Hut aufsetzen. Es dauert nur einen Augenblick.

„Ravenclaw!" Das Haus begrüßte die Neue, die sich schüchtern am Tisch niederlies und einige Hände schüttelte. Das versprach ja interessant zu werden.

„Longbottom, Neville!" Draco und ich klopften ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und er ging vor, um sich den Hut auszusetzen.

„Hufflepuff!" Draco seufzte, ließ sich aber dazu nieder Neville zuzunicken, als dieser von seinem Haus begrüßt wurde.

„Malfoy, Draco!" Bitte, Götter! Wenn Draco in Gryffindor landet, verliere ich meinen Glauben an dieser Welt.

„Slytherin!" Ich atmete durch. Dieses Mal hatte der Hut deutlich länger gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden.

„Potter, Harry!" Der Saal verstummte. Verdammt! Merkwürdigerweise war ich auf meine unfreiwillige Berühmtheit genau so wenig vorbereitet, wie beim letzten Mal. Auch wenn dieses Mal nicht ganz so ahnungslos war, wie damals.

Der Hut rutschte mir über die Augen, ich landete in der Dunkelheit und eine vertraute Stimme erzählte mir von meinen Gaben und Fähigkeiten. Gleiche Worte wie damals. Ich könnte groß werden…. Vielleicht. Dieses Mal wehrte ich mich nicht gegen die Entscheidung. Slytherin ist nicht mehr die Heimat von bösen Zauberern, es ist ein Haus, in dem der Großteil meiner Familie gelernt hatte. Als der Hut laut:

„Slytherin!", verkündet, schien die Große Halle sogar das Atmen zu vergessen. Dracos begeistertes Klatschen wirkte in dieser Stille wie Donnerschlag. Ich blickte zur Dumbledore und begriff, dass ich gerade eine ganze Menge Pläne zunichtegemacht habe. Es gab mäßig begeisterten Applaus, als ich meinem Platz neben annahm, doch an Tisch der Slytherin wurde ich unerwartet herzlich aufgenommen, auch wenn nicht alle Blicke freundliche waren. Durch die Begrüßung habe ich beinah den Augenblick verpasst, der mich an den Gesetzmäßigkeiten dieser Welt zweifeln ließ.

„Weasley, Ronald!" Ron setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzten. Anstatt sofort „Gryffindor!" zu rufen, zögerte der Hut, bevor er dann endlich „Hufflepuff!" verkündete. Es wurde wieder still. Ein Weasley, der kein Gryffindor war?


	8. Vier Häuser - gleich an Würdigkeit

**Kapitel 8**

**Vier Häuser – gleich an Würdigkeit **

In Slytherin war man offensichtlich einen gewissen Luxus gewöhnt, den in meinem Zimmer hate ich nur einen einzigen Nachbarn – Draco. Gut, zwei Nachbarn, denn Ruhr bekam einen großen Korb direkt an der Heizung, was ihn nicht davon abhielt auf mein Bett zu klettern. Unsere nächsten Nachbarn – mit ihnen teilten wir die Toilette und den Waschraum – ausgerechnet Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe.

Da Draco die beiden bereits kannte und so etwas, wie Freundschaft mit ihnen pflegte, musste auch ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und nett lächeln, als Draco uns einander vorstellte.

„Hast du dich nicht im Haus geirrt, Junge-der-überlebte?", giftete Grabbe und bevor Goyle ebenfalls etwas sagen konnte, bekam Grabbe einen Ganzklammerfluch von Draco.

„Harry ist Familie", stellte er mit merkwürdiger Kälte in der Stimme fest. „Klar?" Da der Junge am Boden lag und nicht einmal zwinkern konnte, gab es keine Antwort. Ich war fasziniert und ehrlich überrascht von dieser Reaktion. Auch Goyle ging es nicht anders. Er starrte bleich und völlig schockiert von Draco auf seinen Kumpel und wieder zurück.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", stammelte er. „Du greifst uns wegen ihn an? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft mit ihm befreundet sein!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„_Ihn_. Ihn habe ich angegriffen nicht euch beide, Vince! Ja, ich habe ihn angegriffen. Merkt euch, ich entscheide selbst mit wem ich befreundet bin!" Beinah zuckte ich zusammen. Das waren fast die gleichen Worte, die ich ihm damals gesagt habe, als er mir die Hand anbot. Was wäre wohl passiert, hätte ich es damals nicht abgelehnt? Immer noch völlig überwältigt, folgte ich Draco hinaus aus dem Zimmer der beiden.

„Denkst du Goyle kennt einen Gegenzauber?"

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht kennt. Goyle ist ziemlich dumm, fast genau so dumm wie Grabbe."

„Du kennst die schon lange, oder?" Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Unsere Väter haben viel miteinander zu tun" antwortete Draco ausweichend. Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen, aber ich merkte, dass es ihn noch lange beschäftigte.

„Warum nur konnte Neville nicht ebenfalls nach Slytherin kommen? Dann gäbe es einen Dummkopf weniger hier.", fragte Draco leicht gereizt, als wir dabei waren uns bettfertig zu machen.

„Er wollte gern nach Hufflepuff", erinnerte ich ihn. „Jetzt ist es dort und das ist gut.""

„Aber wir sind hier!", regte sich mein Zimmernachbar auf. „Wie soll das gut sein?"

„Wo ist das Problem, Draco?"

„Das Problem ist, dass er ein Hufflepuff ist und Slytherin geben sich nicht mit den Dachsen ab!"

„Sagt wer?" Nirgendwo in den Schulregeln stand geschrieben, dass Kontakte zwischen Fakultäten verboten sind. Dennoch wurde man schon immer schief angesehen, wenn man sich freundschaftlich mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern abgab. Besonders in den ersten Jahren. Besonders wenn es um Slytherin ging. Die Schlagen hielten sich immer abseits. Sich mit ihnen abzugeben, war … unschicklich.

„Sagt …", Draco zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er frustriert zu.

„Du magst doch Neville?"

„Er ist … nicht dumm. Und er kommt aus einem guten Haus." Oha! Das schon wieder? Woher wachsen denn dieses Mal die Ohren? Lucius? Jemand von den Großeltern?

„Wenn du ihn also morgen triffst, wirst du ihn grüßen?" Malfoy schaute mich überrascht an.

„Selbstverständlich!"

„Er grüßt zurück. Wir wünschen einander einen guten Tag und gehen zum Unterricht", meinte ich und kletterte auf das Bett. „Vielleicht lernen wir gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, oder spielen zusammen irgendwo Schwebeball."

„Die anderen werden…", begann er.

„Was kümmern dich die anderen? Du bist Malfoy, oder? Stell doch deine eigenen Regeln auf!" Damit zog ich mir die Decke über dem Kopf. Ich wünschte gute Nacht und überließ den Jungen seinen Gedanken. Hoffentlich würde er richtige Schlüsse ziehen.

Der Morgen begann im Gemeinschaftraum mit der Vorstellung des Hauslehrers. Die Erstklässler wurden nach vorne geschoben unter die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape. Mittlerweile war er, wenn schon nicht zu einem Teil der Familie geworden, dann zumindest zu einem Freund. Aber wenn ich mir ansah, wie lange er und Tante Bella sich manchmal unterhielten…. Wie dem auch war. Unsere Abmachung war – in der Schule heißt es Professor Snape und nicht Onkel Severus. Die Tatsache, dass wir uns privat kannten würde nicht lange geheim bleiben, aber die offensichtliche „Vetternwirtschaft" war nicht erwünscht. Augenscheinlich vergaß ich wieder die Umgebung, denn Draco knuffte mich wieder.

„Harry Potter, unsere neue Berühmtheit!", meinte der Professor gedehnt. Dieses Mal klang die Bemerkung nicht giftig und gehässig, sondern eher amüsiert, so dass ich kurz davor war zu fragen wer denn die bisherige Berühmtheit war.

„Professor Snape", antwortete ich stattdessen höfflich. Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war er wieder der strenge Professor, denn ich aus meinem früheren Leben kannte.

„Sie sollen zuhören, Mister Potter!" Er wandte sich wieder den anderen Schülern zu. „Auch Ihnen wird es nicht schaden!"

„Wie Sie es bereits vernommen haben, bin ich Professor Snape, euer Hauslehrer", stellte er sich vor und blickte sich unter den jüngeren Kindern um. „Für all eure Fragen, Ängste, Aufregungen und Probleme stehen euch die Vertrauensschüler und der Schulsprecher unseres Hauses zur Verfügung. Für alle Fragen, die man ohne Probleme in einem Buch nachschlagen kann, gibt es die Bibliothek. Im Fall einer Erkrankung, sollte der Krankenflügel aufgesucht werden. Sollte die Ausschöpfung all dieser Möglichkeiten das Problem immer noch nicht gelöst haben, bin ich dann und nur dann für euch da." Die Anweisung kannte ich bereits. Auch bei unserem Unterricht hielt er sich an diese Methode, doch war dabei etwas netter als hier, denn er gab uns zumindest wage Hinweise darauf, wo wir die gewünschte Antwort finden konnten. Mag sein, dass es nicht sonderlich nett wirkte, aber in Gryffindor haben wir nicht einmal _das_ bekommen.

„Das Haus Slytherin steht unter anderem für Loyalität", fuhr der Professor fort. „Genau das solltet ihr zeigen. Es nicht nur nach außen vorführen, sondern es auch hier leben."

„Professor Snape?", Draсo machte einen Schritt vor. „Diese Regel gilt also immer und überall?"

„Natürlich, Mister Malfoy!"

„Danke, Professor." Die Antwort schien Draco eine Last von den Schultern genommen haben, denn er wirkte nun sichtlich entspannt.

„Das Haus Slytherin ist bestrebt das Beste zu geben, immer und überall. Also gibt euer Bestes. Immer. Überall." Er ließ seinen Blick nun auch über die älteren Studenten schweifen.

„In Hogwarts gibt es Regeln. Die aus gutem Grund aufgestellt wurden. Liest sie. Lernt sie. Wenn ihr die Regeln bricht und dabei erwischt werdet. Wird nicht einmal meine Loyalität diesem Haus gegenüber euch vor der Strafe schützen." Es gab also tatsächlich Schulregeln? So richtig auf Pergament geschrieben? In meinen sechs Jahren in Hogwarts habe ich nicht einmal eine Andeutung davon gesehen. Alle Regeln, die ich kannte, wurden mündlich weitergegeben. Von Hermine, die sie vermutlich doch irgendwo gelesen hatte, aber vor allem von Professor Dumbledore. Geht nicht in den Verbotenen Wald, zaubert nicht in den Fluren, geht nicht in den dritten Stock…. Übriges hat er gestern alle drei Regeln vor dem Abendessen erwähnt. War der Stein also wieder in Hogwarts?

„Potter!" Ich riss den Kopf hoch und schaute in das genervte Gesicht des Professors.

„Sie scheinen sich gut auszukennen, nicht wahr, Mister Potter? Denn Sie halten es für unnötig mir zuzuhören! Die Regeln der Schule kennen Sie also auswendig?"

„Ja, Sir. Die Regeln der Schule kenne ich auswendig", gab ich gelassen zu. Er funkelte mich an. Natürlich hatte er uns von den wichtigsten Regeln der Schule bereits selbst erzählt, aber daran werde ich ihn nicht hier und jetzt erinnern.

„Der verbotene Wald darf von Schülern nicht betreten werden", begann ich mit der Aufzählung. „In den Schulgängen darf nicht gezaubert werden. Die Schüler dürfen ihre Häuser nach 22 Uhr nicht mehr verlassen. Es herrscht strickte Nachtruhe. Niemand darf einen der magischen Gegenstände, die auf der von Hausmeister Filch erstellten Liste aufgeführt sind, im Schulgebäude oder -gelände bei sich haben. Hogwarts-Schülerinnen und -Schüler der 1. und 2. Klassen dürfen keine Ausflüge außerhalb des Schulgeländes unternehmen….". Sein kochender Blick unterbrach mich.

„Soll ich fortfahren, Sir?"

„Es genügt", antwortete er gereizt. „Da Sie sich offensichtlich so gut mit dem Regelwerk der Schule auskennen, sind Sie ab heute der Regelbeauftragte des Hauses Slytherin. Sie werden den beiden Vertrauensschülern bei den Fragen der Regelverletzungen beratend zur Seite stehen." Ich seufzte innerlich. Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen! Ich kannte den Mann doch gut genug, um zu begreifen, dass ich den Kürzeren ziehen werde.

„So lange es meinem Studium hier nicht schadet, bin ich gern bereit Ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, Sir", stimmte ich ergeben zu. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich der Aufgabe nicht mehr entkommen werde, würde ich mich heute Abend bei ihm entschuldigen müssen. Sich rechtzeitig für das eigene Verhalten zu entschuldigen ist eine der wichtigsten Lektionen, die ich von Sirius gelernt hatte.

Nachdem wir den Stundenplan erhalten hatten, wurde uns erklärt wo und wann wir von den älteren Schülern abgeholt werden, um von einem Unterrichtsraum zum anderen begleitet zu werden.

„In der ersten Woche begleiten wir euch vom Fach zum Fach, damit ihr euch nicht verliert und nicht zu spät kommt", erklärte uns die Vertrauensschülerin. „Danach müsst ihr euch selbst zurechtfinden, also merkt euch die Wege gut."

Die erste Herausforderung wartete auf uns bereits auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Der scheinbar kürzeste Weg, den wir zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum genommen hatten, galt nicht für den Weg zur der Großen Halle. Um ohne Probleme dorthin zu gelangen mussten wir ganz genau darauf achten welche Treppen wir nahmen und an welchem Bild wir abbiegen mussten. Vor den weit geöffneten Toren der Halle ließ man uns allein. Neben der Tür bemerkte ich die vertraute Figur meines Stiefbruders. Er stand mit finsterer, aber entschlossener Miene da, abseits einer kleinen Gruppe Hufflepuff-Jungs, die uns neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Ron unsicher in ihrer Mitte.

„Er sieht nicht sonderlich freudig aus", bemerkte Draco, der neben mir stehen geblieben ist. „Ich dachte es würde ihm bei den Dachsen gut gehen." Es klang eindeutig ein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mit. Eher ich etwas sagen konnte, marschierte Draco an mir vorbei in Nevilles Richtung. Ich eilte ihm hinterher. Da war er. Einer dieser Augenblicke, die viel mehr entschieden, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Longbottom", grüßte Draco breit grinsend und schüttelte Nevilles ausgestreckte Hand. „Hast du die Dachse bereits satt? Soll ich fragen, ob es möglich ist dich wieder unter normale Leute zu bringen?" Die Erleichterung auf Nevilles Gesicht war deutlich bemerkbar.

„Ich denke, das wird sich noch bessern", antwortete mein Bruder vernehmlich und die anderen Die „Dachse" zogen sich beschämt in die Große Halle zurück. Ron zögerte ein wenig und folgte dann den anderen.

„Ist es schlimm?", wollte ich wissen? Neville winkte ab.

„Die haben mitbekommen, dass wir befreundet sind und haben mir versichert, dass es damit nun vorbei sei, denn die Slytherins geben sich nicht mit anderen Häusern ab." Er sah uns forschend an. Draco schnaubte abfällig.

„Was wissen diese Deppen schon von den Slytherins? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an diesen Unsinn?" Neville lächelte zufrieden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht einmal gezweifelt", atmete er aus. Natürlich hatte er gezweifelt. Auch ich und Draco taten es. Es wird nicht leicht sein gegen die bestehenden Gewohnheiten zu kämpfen, aber verdammt noch mal ich habe gegen Schlimmeres gekämpft und gewonnen! Wir betraten die Große Halle und ließen Neville auf dem Weg zu unserem Tisch bei den Hufflepuffs zurück.

„Longbottom", meinte Draco und bedachte die anderen Erstklässler des Hauses mit typischem Malfoyblick. „Wenn diese Idioten dir dumm kommen, zögere nicht sie daran zu erinnern, dass die Verteilung auf die Häuser nichts an Familienbanden ändert." Er stolzierte weiter zum Tisch der Slytherin und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit Neville auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Sag, wenn, du Hilfe brauchst, Brüderchen", meinte ich und folgte Draco. Es war tatsächlich, dass erste Mal, dass ich Neville in der Öffentlichkeit Bruder genannt hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte ich angriffslustig, als ich die missbilligenden Blicke der anderen Slytherins bemerkte. „Wenn jemand ein Problem hat, dass ich Verwandte und Freunde in anderen Häusern habe, sollte er oder sie seine Klappe halten, bevor ich es…."

„Mister Potter!" Snape.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor", entschuldigte ich mich und zwang mich hinzusetzen. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere ihre Nasen in die Angelegenheiten meiner Familie stecken." Er sah mich an und ich fühlte, wie er innerlich seufzte.

„Heute Abend. Gemeinschaftsraum. Das gilt für alle!" Er ließ seinen schweren Blick durch die Reihen seiner Schüler schweifen. Die beiden Vertrauensschüler nickten. Ich wurde immer wieder wütend angeblickt, doch im Großen und Ganzen verlief das Frühstück ruhig. Bis die Eulen kamen! Wie immer kam es zu großer Aufregung, als Dutzende Eulen kreuz und quer durch den Raum flogen und die Päckchen und Briefe fallen ließen. Auch Draco und ich bekamen Post. Draco einen Brief, ich ein Päckchen. Ich packte es freudig aus und entdeckte eine Schultasche aus dunklem Leder. Auf der Klappe lag ein Foto unserer freudig winkenden Familie. Unter dem Foto entdeckte ich das Wappen der Slytherin, das tief in das Leder geprägt war. Auf der Rückseite des Fotos standen ein paar Zeilen.

_„Lieber Harry, wir sind stolz, dass du Slytherin geworden bist. Macht diesem Haus Ehre und vergiss nicht, dass wir dich immer lieben werden!_

_Deine Familie."_

_P.S. Die Tasche ist mit mehreren Zaubern belegt. Hab also keine Angst sie ordentlich zu beladen oder wichtige Dinge in ihr zu verstauen._

Ich schaute zur Neville, der ebenfalls eine Tasche hochhielt. Seine war jedoch deutlich heller und wurde von einem Hufflepuffwappen geschmückt. Ich lächelte und winkte meinem Bruder zu, bevor ich mich Draco zuwandte. Er hielt mir einen sehr offiziell aussehenden Brief entgegen. Ich überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die insgesamt folgende Botschaft in sich trugen: „Mach uns keine Schande!" Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Als ob ich das alles nicht bereits weiß", er faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Ich legte die Tasche beiseite und folgte seinem Beispiel. Nach einer ich fast satt war, begann ich in der Menge nach Ron und Hermine zu suchen. Ron fand ich in einer Gruppe Erstklässler. Er war in ein Gespräch vertieft und schien zufrieden zu sein. Hermine dagegen saß etwas abseits der anderen Mädchen und nippte langsam an ihrem Getränk. Sollte ich die beiden wieder in mein Leben hohlen? Brauchten sie das? Brauchte _ich _das? Hermine fehlte mir. Das gab ich ehrlich zu. Mir fehlten ihr Wissensdurst, ihr Ehrgeiz, ihre kluge Art…. War ich jemals in sie verliebt gewesen? Nein. Sie war eine Schwester für mich. Sie verstand mich in gewisser Weise mehr als die anderen es taten. Wer weiß was sie hätte werden können, hätte ich sie nicht ständig vom Lernen abgehalten.

Ron fehlte mir auch. Immerhin war er mein erster Freund in dieser Welt gewesen, aber hätte ich mich ohne seinen Einfluss jemals so stark mit Draco zerstritten? Wären da nicht Hagrid und Ron…. Freunde wären wir wohl nicht geworden, aber es gäbe auch keinen ständigen Krieg zwischen uns. Ich beschloss diese Gedanken vorerst zu vergessen, um mich auf den ersten Schultag zu konzentrieren. Doch sie holten mich schnell ein.

Vor der Tür der Großen Halle sah ich Ron, der von seinen Brüdern an die Wand gedrängt wurde.

„…. Mutter erklären?", hörte ich einen der Zwillinge sagen. „Hast du eine Ahnung was passiert, wenn sie erfährt, wo du gelandet bist?!"

„Der Hut hatte entschieden…", verteidigte sich Ron unsicher.

„Der Hut hatte entschieden", machte ihn der andere Zwilling nach. „Du bist jetzt ein Dachs! Mum wird es nicht verkraften!" Ron war den Tränen nahe.

„Die sind doch nicht bei Trost", meinte Draco, der zusammen mit Neville neben mir stehen blieb. „Er kann doch nichts dafür!"

„Sie wissen das", antwortete ich. „Es ist ihre Art Scherze zu treiben. Sie finden es lustig." Ja, es war den Zwillingen zuzutrauen, dass sie es gar nicht ernst meinten und wieder einmal Spaß auf Kosten des jüngeren Bruders haben wollten.

„Du bist der erste aus der ganzen Familie, der nicht in Gryffindor ist. Das ist doch eine Schande. Außerdem stell dir vor, wie viel Geld Mum und Dad nun für dich ausgeben müssen, unsere Umhänge passen dir ja nicht mehr. Die haben jetzt den falschen Wappen!" Noch ein wenig und Ron würde sich von der nächstbesten Treppe in den Tod stürzen. Neville bewegte sich nur einen winzigen Augenblick früher als ich und im nächsten Moment folgte uns – mit einem Seufzer – auch Draco. Wir schubsten die überraschten Zwillinge zur Seite, Neville griff nach Ron und zerrte ihm mit uns mit.

„Idioten", murmelte ich den beiden Rothaarigen. „Und eure Witze sind auch idiotisch!" Wir zerrten den zitternden Hufflepuff zur Seite und noch bevor wir etwas sagen konnten, war Professor Snape da.

„Potter? Malfoy? Was geht hier vor?", er schaute auf den bleichen und zitternden Ron und wütend dreischauenden Neville. „Longbottom? Weasley? Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!"

„Sir, Ron wurde…", er versuchte mich aufzuhalten, doch Snapes Blick ließ mich erstarren. Noch ein wenig und er würde selbst nach den Antworten in meinem Kopf suchen.

„Ron wurde von seinen älteren Brüdern dafür beschämt ein Hufflepuff zu sein. Sie warfen ihm vor, er würde die Ehre der Familie herabsetzen und der eigenen Mutter Kummer und Sorgen bereiten." Der Blick der dunklen Augen wurde eisig.

„So, haben sie das?", meinte er gedehnt.

„Sir, ich vermute es war als Scherz gemeint", warf ich ein, bevor etwas Schlimmes passierte.

„Das vermuten Sie, Mister Potter?" Oh je! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es war diesen Mann wütend zu erleben. Ich wand mich an Ron.

„Du hast deiner Mutter doch sicherlich schon gestern geschrieben, in welchem Hause du bist, oder etwa nicht?" Ron nickte. Bei dem Chaos habe ich nicht drauf geachtet, ob die Zwillinge Post bekommen hatten und was sie damit gemacht haben.

„Ich habe geschrieben, doch sie hat nicht geantwortet, sicherlich ist sie enttäuscht von mir", er schniefte, jeden Moment bereit in Tränen auszubrechen. Das Molly es ihm übel nahm, dass er ein Hufflepuff geworden ist, glaubte ich nicht. Aber dass sie sich die zweite Eule sparen wollte, war eher die Wahrheit. Sie schickte den Vogel mit den Briefen an die Zwillinge. Sie sollten Ron seinen Brief vermutlich irgendwann nach dem Frühstück überreichen. Vorher wollten sie offensichtlich ein wenig Spaß haben….

„Sir, ich vermute die Zwillinge haben Rons Brief abgefangen", meinte ich und Ron sah plötzlich sehr wütend aus. Offensichtlich war ihm aufgegangen, dass die Zwillinge ihm nicht unbedingt immer die Wahrheit sagten.

„Potter, Malfoy! Ihr holt eure Sachen und geht zum Unterricht. Longbottom, Sie begleiten Mister Weasley!"

**In der Zwischenzeit**

**Severus Snape**

„Hier!" Black stellte eine große Flasche auf meinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber fallen. Ich betrachtete die große grünliche Glasflasche vor mir, ohne sie anzufassen. Nicht, dass ich Black nicht traute…. Nein, das tat ich. Er würde nichts tun, um mir zu schaden, aber seine Scherze…. Obwohl es sah nicht aus, als ob Black in letzter Zeit viel gescherzt hatte.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ein Shampoo", antwortete er und deutete mit der Hand wage auf die Flasche. „Wird deinen Haaren guttun." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben wanderten.

„Meinen Haaren?", wollte ich wissen. „Black, geht es dir gut?" Er schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Wurmschwanz, diese feige Ratte ist uns wieder entwischt, dein alter Herr und Meister ist dabei wieder aufzuerstehen, wir brauchen dringend einen zweiten Hauselfen, Alice leidet an morgentlicher Übelkeit und üblen Stimmungsschwankungen und meine letzte Erfindung flog vor zwei Stunden zusammen mit dem verdammten Laden in die Luft", er rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Nein, Severus, es geht mir nicht gut!" Die letzten Worte knurrte er und ich betrachtete fasziniert, wie sein teilweises verwandeltes Gesicht wieder menschliche Züge annahm. Es schloss die Augen, atmete durch und als er mich wieder ansah, saß vor mir wieder der arrogante Schnösel, denn ich gut kannte.

„Ein Haarwaschmittel", meinte er mit einem Nickten zu der Flasche. „Wird das meiste, was beim Brauen an deinem Haar haften bleibt neutralisieren. Wenn du es regelmäßig anwendest, wird dein Haar weniger fettig aussehen." Was ging im Kopf dieses Mannes nur vor? Warum kümmerte ihn der Zustand meiner Haare? Und aus welchem Grund kam er mit diesem Zeug hierher?

„Deine Sorge um mein Äußeres rührt mich, aber das ist weder gewünscht noch nötig", ließ ich so höflich wie ich konnte wissen. In alter Zeit hätte ich ihn für so etwas auf der Stelle verflucht. Mit etwas Unverzeihlichem.

„Bella hat es gebraut", meinte Black anscheinend, ohne meine Verärgerung zu bemerken. „Weißt du, wie gruselig sie ausseht, wenn sie ein paar Stunden über dem Kessel verbringt?" Er schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung.

„Ihr Haar wird kraus, wenn sie etwas braut, weiß du? Aus irgendwelchem verdammten Grund kräuselt es sich, wodurch sie aussieht, als hätte jemand ein Nest auf ihrem Kopf gebaut. Dann noch den Blick…. Brrrr. Übrigens, sie lässt dich Grüßen." Dieser Gedankensprung war zu viel.

„Black, entweder sagst du mir auf der Stelle, was los ist, oder ich lasse dich in den Krankenflügel anweisen!" Er sprang auf, lief in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, als würde man ihn jagen, dann blieb er stehen und mir sah ein erfahrener und kompromissloser Auror entgegen.

„Man munkelt der Dunkle Lord sei dabei seine alten Anhänger um sich zu versammeln", sagte er mit einem festen Blick in meine Augen. So eine offene Einladung konnte ich nicht ignorieren. Ganz automatisch und fast ohne es zu wollen wandte ich Legilimentik an und stieß auf eine riesige feste Mauer aus Eis, Dunkelheit und meterdickem Stein. Ich wich überrascht zurück und sah dem Mann vor mir mit neuem Respekt an.

„Jetzt willst du wissen, ob …. mein alter Herr und Meister mich bereits zu sich gerufen hat und ob ich ihm erneut Treue geschworen habe?"

„Hat er? Hast du?" Wer auch immer dieser Mann früher war oder zu sein schien, jetzt war er jemand, den man nicht zum Feind haben sollte. Irgendwo ganz tief in mir war ich froh, dass es nun nicht mehr der Fall war.

„Ja, er hat", gab ich ehrlich zu. In Blacks Hand erschien aus dem Nichts ein Zauberstab. Einer, den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und der niemals die Schöpfung von Olivander sein konnte. „Und nein, ich konnte es vermeiden, mich in aller Form wieder in seinen Dienst zu stellen." Blacks Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig, doch der Stab war nicht verschwunden. Es beschrieb eine schwungvollen Kreis in der Luft und weiß funkelnder Staub rieselte auf uns nieder, doch es fiel nicht auf den Boden, sondern blieb in der Luft hängen und bildete eine Kuppel um uns herum.

„Kristallkuppel?", wunderte ich mich. Eine seltene und äußerst schwierige Verbindung zwischen reiner Zauberei und Tränken. Selbst mir würde so etwas nicht ohne Weiters gelingen… zumindest nicht der Teil mit der Zauberei. Mir fehlte dazu ganz einfach die entsprechende magische Reserve.

„Bella hat den Trank gebraut", nickte Black zu dem funkelnden Staub um uns herum. „Severus, bitte…", er sah mich tatsächlich bittend an. „Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen und ich will ehrliche, unzweideutige Antworten haben. Für Lilly, für Harry, Für Bella…, für das, was auch immer zwischen uns in den letzten Jahren entstanden sein mag. Ehrliche, unzweideutige Antworten."

Selten schaffte es jemand mich derart zu verwirren. Black kämpfte mit sich selbst. Für Lilly, Harry, Bella und was noch weitaus verwunderlicher war für …mich. War ihm dieser Schatten von Freundschaft, der zwischen uns entstanden war so wichtig?

„Ehrlich und unzweideutig", hörte ich mich selbst sagen. „Frag." Seine Fragen, meine Antworten. Beides würde hier in dieser Kuppel bleiben. Nichts und niemand würde jemals an diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen kommen. Nicht der Dunkle Lord und auch nicht Dumbledore. Selbst wenn beide auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel stehen würden.

„Wirst du dem Dunklen Lord aus freien Stücken folgen, sollte er dich rufen?"

„Nein. Aber er hat mich durch meinen letzten Schwur in der Hand und kann mich in seine Dienste zwingen. Oder vernichten, sollte ich mich weigern." Und selbst wenn ich mir die Hand mit der verfluchten Tätowierung abreiße, nützt es nicht das Geringste.

„Folgst du Albus Dumbledore aus freien Stücken?"

„Nein. Aber auch ihm gegenüber habe ich etwas geschworen."

„Wie lautete der Schwur?"

„Harry Potter zu beschützen, mit meinem Leben, wenn es nötig ist." Er riss die Augen auf, aber ansonsten blieb er ungerührt. Er schweigt eine Weile, während in mir ein Sturm tobt. Die Gefühle, die ich sonst im Zaum zu halten pflege, beginnen aufzusteigen. Angst davor, was der Dunkle Lord mir antun kann, alte Sorgen und Hoffnungen, meine Zuneigung zur den Jungs, die Black in mein Leben brachte. Meine Liebe zur Lilly, die immer noch eine schmerzhafte Wunde war und eine neue Liebe, die diese Wunde langsam heilte und die zu genießen ich mich immer noch unwürdig fühlte. Black ist immer noch vor mir und es sieht müde aber entschlossen aus.

„Was würdest du tun, um das Dunkel Mal loszuwerden, Severus?" Beinah hätte ich automatisch „alles" gesagt. Beinah. Dieser Mann würde eine solche Frage nicht einfach so stellen. Alles hat einen Preis.

„Vieles. Hast du etwas anzubeten, Black? Soll ich ein Halsband gegen ein anderes tauschen?" Er schüttelt den Kopf und senkt endlich seinen Stab.

„Ich kann dich in die Familie aufnehmen, Severus", meinte er ruhig und müde. „Ein Ritual bei dem alle deine früheren Bindungen und Schwüre aufgehoben werden. Du wirst im Haus Black aufgenommen, was unweigerlich einige Pflichten mit sich bringt aber zweifelsohne auch gewisse Vorteile." Entweder war er ein Idiot oder ein überaus großherziger Mann. Und da ich mich genug mit Blutrituallen auskannte, neigte ich zu der ersten Version.

„Dumbledore wird es nie zulassen, er braucht „seinen Mann" unter den Todessern." Black verzog das Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er seit einiger Zeit nicht gut auf den Direktor zu sprechen, dabei gab es Zeit, in der er für Albus sein Leben gegeben hätte. Und ich dachte, Black wäre unrettbar dumm.

„Dumbledore werde ich erst gar nicht fragen. Seine Meinung wird bei dem Ritual keine Rolle spielen. Deine schon." Die Kuppel begann zu schmelzen. Langsam rieselten die winzigen glitzernden Staubkörner zur Boden, wo sie sich spurlos auflösten. Die Kuppel würde nicht mehr lange halten.

„Welchen Preis müsste ich für die Aufnahme zahlen?" Wir blickten uns gegenseitig in die Augen.

„Mich als Familienoberhaupt akzeptieren", antwortete der Mann sofort. „Ich bin der Erbe des Hauses und ich werde es sein der dich aufnimmt, also…."

„… also bin ich dir pflichtschuldig", beendete ich seinen Satz. „Nicht Cyngus, oder Pollux, sondern dir?" Er nickte. Ich schaute zu, wie die glitzernden Staubkörner zur Boden schwebten. Schöne Aussichten. Ewige Sklaverei beim Dunklen Lord oder ein Kniefall vor Black. Verdammt schwierige Wahl. Meine Seele oder mein Stolz? Dunkle Abgründe des Wahnsinns oder Wappen der Black ….

„Ich muss nicht den Namen Black annehmen?"

„Nein. Nicht wenn du es nicht willst."

„Ich werde Bella heiraten können?" Es wird sich ohnehin nicht lange verheimlichen lassen. Die Augen des Mannes vor mir weiteten sich, er holte Luft, bekam einen Hustenanfall und schaute mit tränenden Augen zu mir herüber. Ich schaute ihn mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck an. Meine Gefühle waren wieder völlig unter Kontrolle.

„Götter, Severus! Du liebst es in ständiger Lebensgefahr zu leben, nicht wahr?" Was auch immer er sich einbildete in meinem Gesicht zu sehen, es ließ ihn aufseufzen.

„Wenn Bellatrix einverstanden ist, wenn es dir ernst mit ihr ist und wenn dir klar ist, welche Abgründe Bella in sich und hinter sich hat, dann darfst du sie gern heiraten." Die Reste der Kuppel flimmerten geisterhaft über uns.

„Wann?", fragte ich.

„Zur Wintersonnenwende", antwortete der Mann und einen Augenblick später zerfiel die Kuppel endgültig und Black sank mit blutleerem Gesicht auf den Stuhl. Wie viel Macht war in diesem Mann, um derart machtvolle Zauber so lange aufrechterhalten? Mit zitternden Händen zog er ein Fläschchen aus der Jackentasche und leerte es in einem einzigen Zug. Ich erkannte den Geruch eines Stärkungstranks. Nach der dritten Flasche bekam Blacks Gesicht wieder Farbe.

„Komm zur Weihnachten doch zur uns", meinte er lässig. „Alice wird sich sicher freuen. Mutter und Bella natürlich auch." Bei letzten Worten versuchte ich Ironie, Sarkasmus oder etwas Derartiges in seiner Stimme zu finden, doch er schien das, was er sagte ehrlich zu meinen. Vielleicht sollte ich Bella vorwarnen, dass ihr Cousin über das, was zwischen uns vorgeht nun Bescheid weiß?

„Ich werde gern kommen", nickte ich. Meine Freude darüber überraschte mich fast selbst.

„Gibt es sonst etwas, was wir besprechen sollen?", fragte Black und erhob sich wieder.

„Dein Sohn ist der Schulregelbeauftragter seines Hauses", ließ ich ihn wissen. „Er hielt es unbedingt für nötig, mich in aller Öffentlichkeit auf seine Kenntnis der Schulregel zu verweisen." Black lächelte wissend.

„Harry, wird seine Sache gut machen", versprach er. „Wie geht es Neville?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Vieles konnte ich nicht sagen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er sich nicht beleidigen lassen wird. Zu viel von der verrückten Familie Black hat auf ihn bereits abgefärbt. Außerdem waren da noch Harry und Draco.

„Ihm geht's es gut, wie mir scheint. Macht es der Familie was aus, dass er ein Hufflepuff ist?" Black verdrehte die Augen.

„Fang bitte nicht mit diesem verdammten Unsinn an, Severus. Neville ist dort, wo er sein wollte. Bei seinen Gewächshäusern und seinen Kräutern. So hatte er sich entschieden. Die Familie ist stolz auf ihn."

Und das war die reinste Wahrheit. Sie waren stolz auf den Jungen, der ein Hufflepuff war, genauso wie auf den Jungen, der Slytherin geworden ist. Genau so wären sie stolz, wenn die Jungs in einem der anderen Häuser gelandet wären. Nicht weil es ihnen egal war, sondern weil sie ihre Kinder liebten und ihnen die beste Zukunft wünschten und das bedeutete, dass sie so akzeptiert werden mussten, wie sie waren. Diese Gedanken „schenkte" mir Black, denn dieses Mal, als wir uns ansahen, ließ er mich einen winzigen Schritt in seinen Geist hinein, bevor die eisige Steinwand wieder seinen Verstand verriegelte.


	9. Eine Freundschaft, die endet

**Ich musste diesen Kapitel gründlich umarbeiten, daher Stimmen einige Dinge in den nächsten Kapitel auch nicht mehr. Ich brauche also ein wenig Zeit. Aber ich versuche dennoch morgen Kapitel 10 vorzubereiten. **

**Kapitel 9**

**Eine Freundschaft, die endet, hat nie begonnen**

„Das ist ja fast wie zu Hause", murrte Draco, als wir uns durch die engen Gänge des Archivs bewegten. „Wie in dem alten Folterkeller meines Großvaters."

„Ihr habt einen Folterkeller?" Sollte ich mich darüber überhaupt wundern? Draco winkte ab.

„Großvater Abraxas hat einen. Aus unserem Folterkeller hat Mutter ihr privates Arbeitszimmer gemacht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tränke brauen, lesen, Handarbeiten, eine Leseecke. Vater meint, dass es bloß eine andere, viel hinterlistigere Art von Folter wäre." Ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als ich mir vorstellte, dass Lucius womöglich gezwungen wurde seiner Frau stundenlang beim Sticken zu zusehen. Das schien schon zu genügen, um die düstere Atmosphäre der Verbotenen Abteilung zu überwinden. Mit viel besserer Laune sah ich mich um.

„Schwarzmagische Flüche, unumkehrbare Flüche, Flüche für eine gelungene Rache", zählte Draco die Buchtitel auf. „Flüche, und noch mehr Flüche", er seufzte. „Beeindruckend viele Möglichkeiten jemandem das Leben schwer zu machen, findest zu nicht, Potter?." Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit fiel mit auf, dass er von Zeit zur Zeit irgendwie… „altklug" klang. Irgendetwas in seinen Bemerkungen war seltsam reif. Ich erwischte mich bei solchen Sätzen immer dann, wenn mein erwachsenes Ich in den Vordergrund trat. Dass musste nichts bedeuten, denn Draco legte es schon immer darauf an seinem Vater ähnlich zu sein…

„Früher hatten die Schüler hier anscheinen viel mehr Spaß", meinte Draco, der ein paar Regale vor mir stand. „Schau dir diese Lehrbücher an!" Ich kam näher und überflog die langen Reihen der alten Bücher. „Dämonologie. Band 1. Grundlagen", las ich und versuchte das Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Es blieb wo es war. Genau wie **Runenmagie. Band 3. Praktische Anleitungen zur Beschwörung niederer Dämonen**. Enttäuscht gingen wir weiter, schauten uns Regal um Regal die Buchrücken an, und sammelten alles ein, was einen vielversprechenden Titel hatte. Nach etwa einer Stunde setzten wir uns einen Arbeitstisch in der Verbotenen Abteilung und betrachteten unsere Ausbeute. Sieben Bänder. Mehr als in den zwei Wochen vorher. Offensichtlich waren wir mittlerweile in der richtigen Abteilung angekommen.

„Benimmregel für Junge Hexen und Zauberer von Gewinda Dorsen", las Draco vor und schüttelte das dicke abgegriffene Buch.

„Ich ist ein ganzes Kapitel über Benimmregel in Hogwarts", meinte er zufrieden. „Schau, wie oft es ausgeliehen wurde!" Er öffnete die erste Seite und zeigte mir den Zettel mit den Namen. Es waren mehr als zwei Dutzend! Das letzte Mal hatte es eine gewisse Tilda H. Crow im Jahr 1899 ausgeliehen.

„Lass es gleich hier liegen ich versuche es auszuleihen." Der Junge nickte und das Buch landete links neben mir. Gleich mehre Bänder waren mit dem Vermerk „Strafarbeiten. Aufsätze." gekennzeichnet. Es handelte sich um zusammengenähte Blättersammlungen. Jede Arbeit begann mit den Worten: „Ich habe gegen die Schulregeln der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verstoßen!" Wenn das keine Goldgrube war!

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass im Archiv alles landete was unbeliebt, überholt oder schlicht und einfach vergessen wurde", fasste ich meinen Eindruck zusammen. Außer alten Büchern fanden wir zum Beispiel ganze Jahressammlungen des Tagespropheten, aufwändig gestaltete Bilderbände mit Abbildungen uns unbekannter Wesen oder lose zusammengebundenen Blätter mit irgendwelchen Bauzeichnungen.

„Kann schon sein", stimmte Draco zu, während er ein weiteres Buch in den Händen drehte.

„Hogwarts. Ein kurzer Überblick, Madrin Hoggins. 1889." Er blätterte das Buch kurz durch. Ich würde sagen, es ist eine Art Einleitung für Muggel." Er öffnete das Buch, überflog ein paar Seiten, blätterte ein wenig hin und her und begann zu lesen.

„… _des Weiteren ist es zu erwähnen, dass die einzelnen Häuser zwar eigene Regeln, Aufgaben und Eigenarten haben, sich aber seit eh und je in ständiger Zusammenarbeit üben..._." Er schaute mich zweifelnd an.

„Zusammenarbeit?" Er sah mich fragend an.

„Scheint früher üblich gewesen zu sein. Leg das Buch zu den dringenden. Ich möchte herauffinden, wie die Zusammenarbeit funktionierte." Nach etwa zwei Stunden weitere Arbeit begann mir der Kopf zu schwirren. Erneut wunderte ich mich über Draco. Es war mir nicht gelungen Neville zu überreden mit mir zu kommen. Nicht einmal Hermine war bereit den Sonntag mit mir und den Büchern zu verbringen, auch wenn sie meinen Fleiß und Ehrgeiz bewunderte. Draco dagegen…

„Es reicht", entschied ich und Draco legte seufzend das Buch weg. „Komm, in einer Stunde gibt es Mittagessen!"

Als wir schon fast an unserem Gemeinschaftsraum waren, liefen uns drei Gestalten entgegen, die wir gar nicht erwartet haben hier zu sehen. Ron, Fred und Gorge. Alle drei sahen mürrisch und wütend aus und allein ihr Anblick sagte mir, dass die den freien Tag nicht genießen konnten. Vermutlich mussten sie Zwillinge Strafarbeiten bei Snape ableisten aber warum war Ron hier? Die drei blieben so stehen, dass wir unweigerlich ebenfalls stehen bleiben mussten, um sie nicht umzurennen.

„Du bist also Harry Potter", meinte einer der Zwillinge, als ob sie mir heute das erste Mal begegnen würden.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen deine Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken, oder?" Der andere Zwilling. Ich sagte nichts und hielt auch Draco davon ab etwas zu sagen. Wir wollten Draco uns an den Jungvorbeidrängten, doch einer der Zwillinge fasste mich an dem Oberarm und zwang mich stehen zu bleiben.

„Was hast du dieser Fledermaus über uns gesagt?" Ich sah, wie Draco nach seinem Zauberstab griff, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich habe _Professor Snape_ lediglich berichtet, dass einige Zutaten offenbar falsch einsortiert wurden. Ich vermutete, dass es ein Fehler war, denn die Zutaten sehen einander sehr ähnlich… Aber wenn sie verwechselt werden, könnte es passieren, dass Tränke nicht richtig funktionieren… oder das Kessen explodieren.", ich schaute erst auf die Hand, die mich festhielt, dann ins Gesicht des Jungen. Er war mir völlig fremd, erkannte ich. Genau so fremd wie Ron, der blas und unsicher danebenstand. Langsam löste sich der Griff. Ich richtete meine Robe.

„Warum mischt du dich ein? Hä? Was geht's dich an? Die Zutaten waren doch gar nicht für euch Zwerge gedacht!"

„Weil dieser … Fehler fast dazu führte, dass mein Bruder verletzt wurde", antwortete ich. Die Blicke der Beiden richteten sich auf Ron, der die beiden trotzig anstarrte.

„Ich wollte halt sehen, was euer Pulver kann. Warum ihr so große Sache daraus gemacht habt!"

„Idiot!", heute deiner der älteren Jungs auf. „Der Plan war für die Viertklässler gedacht! Wer weiß schon, wie sich das Pulver mit den euren Kindertränken verkraftet." Noch beim Sprechen wurde der Junge blass. Offensichtlich haben die beiden nicht bedacht, was passiert, wenn man ihr "Pulver" in die Tränke der Erstklässler mischt.

„Es hätte…", er wagte es gar nicht auszusprechen. Ohne ein weiters Wort packten die Zwillinge ihren Bruder bei den Armen und zogen ihn mit sich fort. Draco, der die ganze Szene lässig an die Wand gelehnt verfolgte, schaute den drei hinterher.

„Verrückte Sippschaft", meinte er. „Dabei kam mir vor, als hätte dieser Ron eine Chance gehabt nicht so ein Volltrottel zu werden!" Ich nickte.

„Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch, vielleicht wird es ja noch was…" Draco war skeptisch. Ich hegte noch Hoffnung.

Nach den Mittagessen wollten wirr uns draußen in die Sonne setzen und die letzte Wärme des Jahre genießen, doch die „guten" Plätze waren bereits besetzt, also wichen wir etwas weiter aus, und fanden in einer Ecke einige Hufflepuffs, die sich aufgeregt über etwas unterhielten und Ron stand mittendrin. Als sie uns bemerkten, verstummten sie wobei die vorwurfsvolle Blicke auf Neville gerichtet waren.

„Die schließen Wetten ab, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ihr mich wie Luft behandelt", erklärte uns mein Bruder.

„Sie wetten darum das wir dich fallen lassen?"

„Darum und darum, dass Ron absichtlich Punkte verliert, damit Gryffindor gewinnt", bestätigte Neville. Da das Grüppchen auf uns zukam, war es zu spät einfach wieder zu gehen.

„Sollten die Dachse nicht zusammenhalten?", fragte Malfoy meinen Bruder. „Oder haben ich da was missverstanden?"

„Die sind nur geht sicher vorbei", sagte Neville laut genug, damit ihn die näherkommenden Mitschüler hören konnten.

„Slytherins, die mit einem Hufflepuff befreundet sind, sind allerdings auch wirklich verwirrend", meinte Ron, der jetzt neben uns stehen blieb.

„Also ist es unsere Schuld, Weasley? Willst du das damit sagen?" Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Draco auf Teufel komm raus eine Riesensache daraus machen.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass es schon merkwürdig ist, dass ausgerechnet _ihr drei_ niemals Ärger mit Snape bekommt. Sagt, was muss man tun damit ein ehemaliger Todesser einen mag?" Verdammt! Woher weiß er _so was_? Klar, es gibt Gerüchte, doch wie hätte ausgerechnet Ron sie aufschnappen sollen?!

„Reg dich ab, Draco", Ich zog ihn am Ärmel zurück und achtete darauf, dass Neville Ron nicht in direktem „Schussfeld" hatte. Ernsthafte Verletzungen haben uns gerade noch gefehlt.

„Ron wollte dich bestimmt nicht beleidigen, stimmt, Ron?", versuchte ich sie Situation zu entschärfen.

„Dich hat keiner gefragt, Potter", meinte Ron wütend. „Keiner. Oder denkst du, dass alle auf dich hören sollen, weil du ja so berühmt bist? Dabei bist du ein Verräter! Ja, das bist du. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat deine Eltern ermordet und du bist ein Slytherin geworden! Jeder Zauberer, der böse geworden ist, war in Slytherin! Das weiß doch jeder!" Er wurde immer leiser doch seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwerer vor Gift und Wut. Bei letztem Wort drehte es sich um und marschierte entschlossen in Richtung der anderen Hufflepuff. Ich starrte ihm entgeistert und zu tiefst verletzt hinterher. Ron würde mich nie als Freund sehen, begriff ich. Damals, als wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen, war ich ein schüchterner Waisenjunge, der plötzlich in die Zauberwelt geworfen wurde. Unsicher, mager, in abgetragener Kleidung und absolut ahnungslos. Ron – wie schlecht es ihm auch gegangen sein mag – konnte sich in meiner Gegenwart eine ganze Weile überlegen fühlen. Er war in dieser seltsamen Welt zu Hause, er hatte eine Familie, in der trotz allem behütet aufgewachsen war und er konnte mir die einfachsten Sachen dieser Welt erklären. Er wurde für mich zu einer Stütze zu meinem ersten und besten Freund in dieser Welt. Unsere Abenteuer haben uns zusammengeschweißt….

Hier und heute war ich für ihn ein reicher Schnösel, der sich zu viel auf seine Berühmtheit und sein Blut einbildete und zudem ein Slytherin war. Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam. Nichts worüber wir uns streiten, freuen oder unterhalten konnten.

Es wurde still. Die anderen Hufflepuffs schauten betreten drein und zogen sich langsam zurück. Ich stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Ron war doch men bester Freund gewesen! Warum denn ging es in diesem Leben so furchtbar schief?

„Harry?", Nevilles Stimme klang besorgt. „Harry?" Ich sah ihn an und begriff, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Draco stand beunruhigt und aufgebracht daneben. Offenbar hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang Ron hinterherzustürzen und ihn zu verprügeln und dem Wunsch mich zu trösten.

„Das war gemein", meinte eine leise schüchterne Stimme. Ich sah zu dem Mädchen herüber, das unsicher neben uns stand. Susan Bones. Sie schaute uns alle nacheinander an und ihr Blick blieb wieder an mir hängen.

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht, aber Ronald war sehr laut…", entschuldigte sie sich. „Das, was er sagte ist sehr gemein. Du bist kein Verräter….", sie verstummte unter Dracos eisigem Blick.

„Nicht alle von uns denken so wie er", versicherte sie und entfernte sich wieder.

„Wer war das?", fragte Draco.

„Susan Bones", antwortete Neville, der glücklicherweise schneller war als ich. Wie hätte ich sonst erklären können, woher ich ihnen Namen kenne?

„Bones?", wiederholte Draco nachdenklich. „Schließt sie auch Wetten ab?" Mein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie ist nett. Versucht immer zu schlichten, wenn es Streit gibt." Der Blonde nickte und schaute nun zu mir. Er schien sich beruhigt zu haben, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht so war.

„Der Wiesel ist ein Idiot", stellte er fest. „Und du bist auch einer, wenn du sein Gequassel ernst nimmst."

„Was kümmert mich was er sagt", versuchte ich abzuwiegeln. „Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht." Es war tatsächlich so. Diesen Ron kannte ich nicht. Was auch immer sich in der Zauberwelt verändert hat, es hat aus meinem besten Freund einen Fremdem gemacht. Ron würde wohl niemals wieder zu einem Freund werden. Dafür aber hatte ich nun Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom, die mehr als Freunde für mich waren. Sie waren meine Familie.


	10. Das Gefährlichste am Fliegen ist

**Zwischenspiel **

**Severus Snape**

Habe ich mich wirklich freiwillig dafür entschieden? Für die dämlichen Rotznasen, die nicht zuhören können und nicht in der Lage sind einfachste Rezepte nachzukochen, auch wenn sie in alle Ausführlichkeit an der Tafel stehen? Für die grauenhaften Aufsätze und die ständige Gefahr, dass ein einfachster Trank sich in potenziell tödliche Waffe verwandelt? Nicht in der Lage mich länger mit der krakeligen Schrift und absurden Gedanken auseinanderzusetzen schob ich die Schriftrollen vor mir zur Seite. Götter! Irgendwann nachte mir das Unterrichten Spaß. Gut, das tut es immer noch, aber warum nur, müssen die Schüler von Jahr zu Jahr immer dümmer werden?!

Das Klopfen an der Tür lenkte mich ab.

„Herein!", rief ich in der Hoffnung auf ein wenig Ablenkung, Wer auch immer dort draußen war, er konnte unmöglich schlimmer sein, als die Aufsätze.

Die Tür ging auf und Harry betrat den Raum.

„Haben Sie ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich, Professor?", fragte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Setzt dich, Harry." Ich zeigte auf den Stuhl vor mir. Der Junge war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Dachte nie, dass ich mich freuen werde einen Potter zu sehen. Wie er mich mustert! Lillys Augen aber der gleiche forschende Blick wie bei Sirius Black!

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor? Soll ich später kommen?" Was ordentliche Erziehung aus einem kleinen Nichtsnutz machen kann!

„Wenn wir unter uns sind, kannst du mich Onkel Severus nennen", erinnere ich ihn an unsere Abmachung. Seinerzeit war es mir etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen, wenn der Junge mich mit Lillys großen Augen anschaute mich mich ernsthaft „Professor Snape" nannte. Also durfte er mich „Onkel Severus" nennen, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht waren.

„Geht es dir gut, Onkel Severus?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Nein, es ging mir nicht gut, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen.

„Besser, als es hätte sein können." Immerhin war der Dunkle Lord nicht vollständig zurück, auch wenn es unter den Todessern brodelte und sein baldiges Kommen sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. „Hattest du eine Frage?"

„Ich brauche den Zugang zu der Verbotenen Abteilung und zu dem Archiv der Schule." Er brauchte was!? Den Zugang zu der Verbotenen Abteilung und dem Archiv? Woher wusste der Bengel von dem Archiv?

„Du machst ja keine halben Sachen! Woher weißt du von dem Archiv?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber es muss hier doch einen Archiv geben, oder? Es gibt bestimmt eine ganze Menge alter Bücher, Schriften und andere Dokumente, die nicht unbedingt in der Bibliothek liegen." Ich vergesse immer wieder wer den Jungen großgezogen hat. Und wo der Junge aufgewachsen war. Black Manor sah nur auf den ersten Blick wie ein kleines Stadthaus aus, in Wirklichkeit war das eine wahre Festung und eins der ältesten Gebäuden der Stadt. Sicherlich verbarg sich irgendwo dort auch ein Archiv.

In den Archiv kann er ruhig gehen. Dort gibt es nichts Gefährliches, nur eine Menge alter Bücher, Papiere und Staub. Schon seit Jahren kümmerten sich ausschließlich Hauselfen um das Archiv und das nur dann, wenn nichts anderes anstand.

„Gut, mit dem Archiv bin ich einverstanden, aber die Verbotene Abteilung? Was gedenkst du dort zu finden?"

„Dort sind ja nicht nur die verfluchten und schwarzmagischen Bücher", begann er. „Dort liegen auch die Aufzeichnungen der früheren Schulleiter, alte Hausbücher und sonstige Aufzeichnungen über das Schloss." Er sah mich abwartend an.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

„Alice", antwortete der Junge viel zu schnell. „Sie hatte sich in der Schule viel damit beschäftigt. Sie wollte Historikerin werden, also erlaubte man ihr den Zugang zu den Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung." Das war die Wahrheit. Alice verbrachte tatsächlich viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Deswegen sind wir uns in Hogwarts auch kaum begegnet.

„Ich will nur möglichst vollständig und genau recherchieren", warf er ein, während ich nachdachte. „Ich will dem Haus Slytherin keine Schande bereiten, indem ich womöglich einen Fehler mache, wenn man mich als Regelbeauftragten einmal brauchen sollte." Schlauer Bursche! Er wusste was er sagen musste. Nun, im Grunde stand auch in der Verbotenen Abteilung nichts, was einem von Walburga Black erzogenem Potter gefährlich werden konnte. Außerdem wurden die wirklich gefährlichen Bücher schon vor Jahren aus der Bibliothek in das Schulleiterzimmer geschafft. Der Rest konnte einem Narren wehtun, aber nicht töten. Potter war kein Narr. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Ich zog er ein Stück Pergament aus der Schubrade und schrieb ein paar Worte drauf. Dann tippte ich mit dem Zauberstab darauf und reichte es Potter.

„Die Erlaubnis gilt für dich und Draco, der wie ich euch kenne dir auf jeden Fall folgen wird. Und eher du fragst, Schüler anderer Häuser gehen mich nichts an! Es steht auch nicht in meiner Macht ihnen derartige … Freiheiten zu gewähren. Ihre Hauslehrer sollen sich selbst darum kümmern." Longbottom wird wahrscheinlich im Augenblick bei Sprout stehen und sie mit der gleichen Anfrage irritieren. Der Junge bedankte sich artig und verabschiedete sich.

„Die Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung können gefährlich sein, denken Sie daran, Mister Potter!" Er nickte.

„Ich werde daran denken, Professor."

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht. Potter in der Verbotenen Abteilung und dem Archiv? Er konnte etwas ausgraben, was schon seit Jahren friedlich schlief. Nun, das versprach aufregend zu werden.

**Kapitel 10**

**Das Gefährlichste am Fliegen ist der Boden**

So sehr sich mein eigenes Leben verändert hat, hat sich auch das Leben um mich herum verändert. Snape war nicht länger ein Schrecken, Dumbledore nicht länger fehlerlos, Ron nicht mein Freund und Hermine nicht die schlauste in ihrer Klasse. Außerdem kannte niemand in Hogwarts Professor Quirrell und auch Madame Hooch war hier unbekannt.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde von einem pensionierten Auror Namens Diagon Gerimmet unterrichtet. Der Mann erinnerte mich an Alastor Moody. Nicht äußerlich. Professor Gerimmet hatte keine einzige Narbe im Gesicht, dafür aber unzählige an Händen und Armen. Sein Haar war kurz, dicht und hatte die Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee. Die Ähnlichkeit bestand daran, dass beide die gleiche Regel als Lebensmoto hatten. Immer wachsam! Im Unterricht galt die Regel: „Was dich heute nicht umbringt, kann es immer noch morgen tun. Pass also gefälligst auf, Bursche!" Wobei die Bezeichnung „Bursche" auch für die Mädchen galt. Ich mochte den Mann schon allein deswegen, weil ich bei hm jeden Tag etwas Neues lernte.

Die Flugstunden leitete Romanus Jennis, der ein ehemaliger Quidditchspieler war. Zumindest sagte man das. Ich wollte nachforschen sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Also erst in den Ferien. Dieser Mann war mir nicht geheuer, den er erinnerte mich zu sehr an den alten von eigenem Gift zerfressenen Severus Snape. In seinem Blick lag immer gewisse Missbilligung und Unzufriedenheit. Sein dünnes von pergamentartiger Haut gespanntes Gesicht trug immer den Ausdruck von Frust. Es wich nur in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen er von Fliegen sprach. Er war besessen vom Fliegen und Quiddich und er war gut, in dem was er tat. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Erwartungen, begann die erste Flugstunde damit, dass man uns in aller Ausführlichkeit erklärte, wie ein Besen funktionierte, welche Zauber und Bahnsprüche darauf lagen, wie man einen guten Besen von einem schlechten unterscheiden konnte und wie man die Besen vor dem Flug auf ihre Flugtauglichkeit prüfte. Danach bekam jeder von uns einen Besen, den wir für die nächste Flugstunde vorbereiten mussten. Bei dem jämmerlichen zustand der Schulbesen war das gar keine schlechte Idee.

Nach der zweiten Stunde wurden wir alle in Gruppen aufgeteilt und bekamen jeweild unterschiedliche Aufgaben. Während die „Anfänger" Start und Landung übten, lernten die „Fortgeschrittene" Wendemanöver bei verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten. Die „Profis" durften in dieser Zeit Quiddichspielzüge einüben. Die Gruppe der Profis war überschaubar. Neben, Draco, Neville und mir waren dort Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot und Seamus Finnigan. Wir alle wurden für „gut genug" befunden, so dass wir „etwas Sinnvolles" lernen durften während der Rest der „Unfähigen" versuchte zu lernen „wie man nicht vom Besen fällt."

Hermine war in der ersten Gruppe und es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer.

„Nun, Miss Granger manche Sachen stehen nun mal nicht in Büchern. Man muss dazu geboren sein sie zu erlernen." Die Worte sollten vermutlich tröstlich klingen, aber dafür schwang in ihnen zu viel Abfälligkeit. Er wendete sich ab und marschierte in Richtung einer Gruppe Gryffindors. Ich machte den anderen aus meiner Gruppe ein Zeichen Pause zu machen und landete neben Hermine. Draco folgte mir kurz danach. Hermine war den Tränen nahe. Als Draco und ich ankamen, versuchte sie es zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht", gab sie zerknirscht zu und ließ den Besen fallen. „Ich kann nicht fliegen!"

„Du bist doch nicht ein einziges Mal in der Luft gewesen", meinte Draco verwundert. „Vielleicht bist du ja ein Naturtalent?" Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten zusammen mit Hermine den Kopf zu schütteln. Nein, sie würde jede Hilfe brauchen. Fliegen war das Einzige, was Hermine Granger noch mehr verabscheute als Astrologie.

„Nein, ich… ich kann schon die Vorstellung von Fliegen nicht leiden", erwiderte sie. „Außerdem…", sie deutete auf den Besen vor ihren Füßen, „… kann Fliegen unmöglich so funktionieren!"

„Und wie soll das Fliegen deiner Meinung nach funktionieren?", wollte Draco bissig wissen.

„Mit einem Flugzeug!", meinte das Mädchen bestimmt. „Oder mit einem Helikopter. Mit einem Gleitschirm, von mir aus! Aber doch nicht mit einem Besen!" Sie klang empört und ich sah sie überrascht an. All ihre Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit waren verflogen. Ihre Wissensgrundsätze waren angegriffen und sie weigerte sich sie ohne Weiteres aufzugeben. Ein verblüffender Gedanke ließ mich Hermine mit ganz neuen Augen ansehen. Sie glaubte nicht an Magie! Nicht zu hundert Prozent. Sie konnte zwar selbst zaubern und war von Zauberei und Magie umgeben, aber sie zweifelte dennoch! In meinem früheren Leben war mir das niemals klar gewesen. Vermutlich übersah ich es schlicht und einfach, weil es tausende andere Dinge gab, die meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselten.

„Uns wurde doch gerade eben ganz genau erklärt, warum ein Besen fliegt", wunderte ich mich. Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. Sie lauschte den Erklärungen ganz genau, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch es schien ihr offenbar dennoch unmöglich zu sein, Besen als Fluggerät zu akzeptieren.

„Ruf den Besen", bat ich. Seufzend streckte Hermine die Hand aus und rief:

„Auf!" Der Besen blieb auf dem Boden.

„Auf!", rief sie entschieden. Der Besen zuckte hoch und fiel wieder herunter.

„Du muss nicht schreien", verzog Draco das Gesicht. „Das Ding hat keine Ohren, es kann dich nicht hören!"

„Aber Professor Jennis sagte…"

„Keine Ohren", meinte Malfoy mit Nachdruck. Ich beobachte voller Faszination, wie Draco Malfoy sich neben Hermine stellte, eine Hand ausstreckte und ihren Besen auffing, der bereitwillig hochsprang. Er ließ ihn wieder fallen.

„Du bist eine Hexe", sagte er belehrend und hörte sich dabei ganz nach seinem Vater an, „Dein Wille ist Gesetz. Du diktierst dem Ding, was es tun soll. Verstanden?" Und wieder klang er dabei so … erwachsen, dass ich mich für einen Augenblick fragte, ob Draco vielleicht auch eine zweite Chance bekam….

„Au! Granger! Pass doch auf!", rief er und rieb sich die Stirn, weil die von eigenem Erfolg überraschte Hermine den Besen nicht rechtzeitig fangen konnte und dieser direkt an Dracos Kopf prallte. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd kam mein Freund Zu mit herüber.

„Was ist?", sah er mich herausfordernd an.

„Nichts", hob ich beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken. Draco und Hermine? Das würde doch nie im Leben gut gehen. Oder?

„Was genau machen Sie hier, Mister Potter? Mister Malfoy? ", fragte der Professor, der hinter uns auftauchte.

„Wir helfen einer Mitschülerin", erklärte ich bereitwillig. „Sir!", fügte ich hastig hinzu.

„War das Ihre Aufgabe, Mister Potter?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Oder war das etwa Ihre Aufgabe, Mister Malfoy?" Draco funkelte erst mich, dann Hermine wütend an.

„Nein, Sir!"

„Minus 10 Punkte für Slytherin und eine Woche Strafarbeit für die beiden Herren, damit sie lernen die ihnen gestalten Aufgaben nicht zu vernachlässigen." Er drehte sich um und beendete den Unterricht.

„Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht!", rief Hermine und lief weinend davon.

„Keine gute Tat bleibt ungestraft", seufzte Draco. „Erinnere mich daran, wenn ich wieder versuche zu helfen!"

Ich musste es ein paar Tage später tatsächlich tun.

„Hohle Granger", raunte mir Draco ins beim Frühstück am nächsten Sonntag ins Ohr. „In einer Stunde am Quiddichfeld!" Eher ich fragen konnte war er verschwunden. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel über Muggelspione aufgeschnappt! In der Hoffnung es nicht bedauern zu müssen, fing ich Hermine vor der Großen Halle ab.

„Komm, mal mit", zog ich sie mit mir. „Draco hat was für dich." Sie wich aus meinem Griff aus. Ihr Blick misstrauisch und fragend.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung", gab ich zu. „Draco sagte, dass wir uns in einer Stunde an Stadion treffen sollen. Du hast also Zeit sich umzuziehen, wenn du willst."

„Ich wollte in die Bibliothek", meinte sie. „Dort muss du doch auch hin, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Ja, das musste ich. Die Strafarbeit von Professor Jennis, bestand daraus eine ausführliche Zusammenstellung über die Geschichte der Fluggeräte zu erstellen. Draco und ich waren nicht einmal zur Hälfte fertig.

„Komm schon, Granger", sagte ich und versuchte so vertrauensvoll zu wirken, wie möglich. „Ich schwöre dir, dass dir nichts passiert!" Dabei hoffte ich, dass Draco keine Dummheit begann, die mich zwingen würde, ihn aus meinem Leben herauszureißen.

Hermine seufzte.

„Warte hier, ich muss mich umziehen", meinte sie und rannte davon. Etwa eine Viertelstunde war sie zurück und wir liefen in Richtung Quiddichstadion. Schon von Weitem sah ich die grünen Umhänge der Hausmannschaft der Slytherin. Das Team trainierte offensichtlich für das nächste Spiel. Was wollte Draco dort?

Er wartete am Rand des Stadions auf uns. Vor ihm ein paar Besen. Zögerlich blieb Hermine vor ihm stehen.

„Ein Baum versteckt man am besten Im Wald", deklamierte Malfoy mit wichtiger Miene. „Und Flugtraining, versteckt man am besten beim Flugtraining!" Er rief eins der Besen hoch und warf es Hermine zu.

„Steig auf, Granger!"

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören mich Granger zu nennen?", fragte das Mädchen pikiert. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Name gefällt mir", behauptete er. „Grrrrangggerrr! Drückt genau das auch was ich fühle, verstehst du?" Sie schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf und ich überlegte mir bereits die Möglichkeit Draco zur Rede zu stellen. So in der Art ... „Hey, mein Freund, was hast du angestellt? Und warum hast du dich nicht dafür entschieden weiter zu reisen?" Oder… „Wie war in deinem letzten Leben, Malfoy?" Oder bildete ich mir alles ein?

Hermine stieg derweil auf den Besen und verkrampfte ihre Finger am Griff.

„Entspann dich, Hermine", meinte ich und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Du hast gut reden", murrte sie.

„Ja, entspann dich, Granger!", sagte Draco, der auf den zweiten Besen neben ihr schwebte. „Ich steige mit dir hoch. Potter fängt dich, wenn du fällst." Sie nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und stieß sich ab.

Während die Quiddichmannschaft trainierte, übten wir mit Hermine. Einer von uns blieb am Boden während der andere mit dem Mädchen hochflog und sie bei den spontan ausgedachten Übungen begleitete. Hochsteigen, in der Luft hängen bleiben und wieder landen. Das Gleiche ein wenig schneller. Jetzt ein paar Meter vorwärts fliegen und dann langsam wenden. Ich mache vor, du machst es mir nach. Am Ende wurden die Spieler auch auf uns aufmerksam und Marcus Flint landete neben uns, als wir schon dabei waren wieder zu gehen.

„Ihr habt wohl nichts Besseres zu tun außer einem Eimer das Fliegen beizubringen, was?" Ich hielt mich mit Mühe davon ab, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein fliegendes Eimer in seiner Person bereits vorhanden ist.

„Es ist einer Wette", behauptete Draco ohne zu zögern. „Ich habe mit Potter gewettet, dass ich der Miss „Flugangst" hier innerhalb einer Woche das Fliegen beibringen werde." Die Spieler grinsten.

„Was ist der Einsatz?"

„Das geht dich nicht an, Flint!", antwortete ich schnell, bevor Draco sich etwas ausdenken konnte. Dan schnappte ich Hermine mit einer Hand und Draco mit der Anderen und zog sie mit sich fort.

**In eigener Sache: Kapitel 10 ist kurz ausgefallen, weil ich einige Änderungen vornehmen musste. Über's Wochenende bin ich leider nicht da, also gib es Kapitel 11 erst am Sonntagabend. UPDATE Konnte es einfach nicht ansehen und habe die gröbsten Fehler korrigiert. **


	11. Niemand mach die Geschichte allein

**Kapitel 11**

**Niemand macht Geschichte allein.**

Mein altes Leben holte mich ziemlich schnell ein.

Festlich geschmückte Tische. Schwebende Kerzen und Kürbisse. Feierliche Stimmung. Die dunklen Wolken und die Fledermäuse. Halloween. Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen. Zu Hause gab es an diesem Abend auch jede Menge Essen und ein Fest nur für Familie. Der Kleine Altar wurde in der Haupthalle aufgestellt, Großmutter Walburga zündete Kerzen an und verbrannte Kräuter – ein Ritual zu Ehrung der Vorfahren. Danach gab es ein reichliches Abendessen und dann Musik und manchmal sogar Tanz. Ganz spät am Abend versammelte sich die Familie in der Bibliothek, dort wo die ganzen Familienportraits – die das restliche Jahr über kaum ein Wort sagten – hingen und man erzählte sich Geschichten. Einer von Sirius' Vorfahren – ebenfalls Sirius Black – erzählt uns nun schon seit drei Jahren eine lange und ausschweifende Geschichte darüber, wie er einen Drachen von einer Prinzessin rettete. Er schaffte es immer wieder an der spannendsten Stelle aufzuhören, dann herzhaft zu gähnen und zu verkünden, dass es nächstes Jahr weiter geht. Dieses Jahr hat er versprochen die Geschichte am Weihnachten weiter zu erzählen, da Neville und ich zum eigentlichen Fest nicht zu Hause sein würden.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Entspannt. Am nächsten Tag war unterrichtsfrei und wir alle freuten uns auf wenig Freizeit. Ich dachte darüber nach ein paar Briefe nach Hause zu schreiben. Draco überlegte sich, ob er die freie Zeit nutzen sollte, um die ausstehenden Hausaufgaben zu erledigen oder um Neville endlich beim Drachenstein zu schlagen.

Als ich meine Hand gerade nach den Kartoffeln ausstreckte, ging die Eingangstür auf und Professor Jennis taumelte bleich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herein. Mein innerstes gefror zu einem Eisblock. Es konnte doch unmöglich sein….

„Es ist ein Troll", haute der Mann in die plötzliche Stille. „Im Kerker, ein Troll." Er sackte zusammen und es brach Chaos aus. Während Dumbledore die Menge zur Ruhe brachte, suchte ich dem der Menge nach Hermine. Da war sie. Bleich und aufgeschreckt zwischen den anderen Ravenclaws. Neville und Draco waren ebenfalls anwesend, sogar Ron war zugegen. Ich atmete durch. Alle waren da! Wie erwartet kam der Befehl, die Schüler in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zu, was ich als äußerst dämlich empfand. War es nicht besser sich in der Großen Halle zu verbarrikadieren, als verschreckte Kinder durch die Flure scheuchen, durch die ein Troll spazierte? Aber nach meiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Neville plötzlich aus der Reihe der Hufflepuffs ausbrach und in einen verlassenen Korridor abbog. Fluchend leite ich ihm nach, Draco dicht hinter mir. Wir erwischten meinen Bruder schon nach wenigen Metern.

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte ich ihn. „Willst du dich umbringen lassen!?"

„Susan ist nicht da", antwortete er. „Ihr ging es nicht gut und sie …" Verdammt! Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein!

„…sie ist auf der Mädchentoilette und weiß nichts von dem Troll", beendete ich seinen Satz. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir gehen jetzt doch nicht in die Mädchentoilette?", fragte er frustriert. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Nein, du gehst jetzt zurück und holst Professor Snape und jeden anderen Professor, der dir begegnen sollte. Neville und ich gehen in die Mädchentoilette." Zu meiner Verwunderung nickte Draco nur und rannte davon. Neville und ich sahen uns an und gingen ebenfalls los. Ich wusste bereits, was wir vorfinden werden. Wie damals erreichte uns erst der Gestank und ein wenig später sahen wir den Troll. Doch diesmal waren wir ein wenig später dran, denn das riesige Vieh war bereits in der Mädchentoilette verschwunden. Wir stürzten hinterher. Susan stand mit angstgeweiteten Augen und bleichem Gesicht an der Wand. Der Troll kam auf sie zu. Noch bevor ich aus dem Albtraum der eigenen Erinnerungen auftauchen konnte, schleuderte Neville ein von der Wand geschlagenes Waschbecken auf den Troll. Er verfehlte nur knapp den Kopf, schaffte es aber das Ungeheuer von dem Mädchen abzulenken. Es taumelte nun auf uns zu. Neville und ich waren ja zu zweit, also doppelt so verlockend.

„Wingardium Leviosa!", rief ich doch Rons erstaunlicher Erfolg blieb aus. Der Troll hielt seine Keule fest umklammert. Zwei weitere Waschbecken zerschellen an dem Monster, doch der scheint es nicht einmal mitzubekommen.

„Die Augen!", rief Neville und machte sich bereit einen Zauber zu wirken. „Die Augen sind seine Schwachstelle."

„Nein! Ein wütender blinder Troll ist das letzte, was wir brauchen", hielt ich ihn auf. „Wir sollen ihn hier rauslocken. Hoffentlich ist die Hilfe schon da!" Wir bewegten uns schrittweise zurück in den Flur. Der Troll – mittlerweile deutlich ungeduldig – folgte uns. Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten gegriffen und mit einem Ruck mach hinten gezogen, einen Augenblick später landete auch Neville hinter Snapes Rücken. Er machte sich bereit den Troll zurück in die Mädchentoilette zu drängen.

„Nein!", riefen Neville und ich gleichzeitig. „Susan ist dort!" Snape fluchte und machte nun ein Schritt zurück. Das Ungeheuer blieb stehen und betrachtete die neue Beute aus seinen bösen kleinen Augen. Er erhob die Keule hoch über seinem Kopf. In diesem Augenblick eilten Professor McGonagall und Professor Gerimmet herbei.

„Minerva, schaff die Kinder hier weg", bellte er und stellte sich neben dem Zaubertrankmeister. Die ältere Hexe schnappte nach Neville und mir und zog uns mit sich fort.

„Susan ist noch dort", rief mein Bruder verzweifelt und versuchte sich befreien.

„Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ihr noch am Leben seid! Warum seit ihn nicht in euren Schlafsälen?" Hinter uns blitzte es auf und etwas krachte laut. Als wir und umdrehten, sahen wie der Troll zur Boden fiel. Wir blieben stehen und sahen zu wie Snape in der Toilette verschwand, während Professor Gerimmet dicke Seile beschwor, und den Troll gekonnt zu fesseln begann. Nur einige Momente später, kam Snape mit dem bewusstlosen Mädchen auf den Arm den Flur entlang.

„Ihr habt einiges zu erklären", bemerkte er eisig, als er an uns vorbeiging. „Minerva, würden sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass Mister Longbottom und Mister Potter in ihre Schlafsäle kommen?"

„Natürlich, Severus." Sie sah uns vielsagend an und ich wusste, dass ich dieses Mal keine Hauspunkte für dieses kleine Abenteuer erhalten werde.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett - Ruhr schlafend neben mir – und überlegte. Jemand hat wieder den Troll hereingelassen. Warum? Vermutlich wie beim letzten Mal, um unbemerkt an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen. Doch wer war dieses Mal der Übeltäter? Es gab zu viele neue Gesichter, die ich nicht einschätzen konnte. Professor Jennis? Möglich. Er hatte etwas an sich, was mich manchmal zu sehr an den „alten" Severus Snape erinnerte und das machte ihn in meinen Augen unbeliebt. Doch war er allein deshalb Verräter? Andere Varianten sah ich nicht. Zu sehr war ich letzter Zeit auf mein neues Leben konzentriert. Es kam mir nicht einmal in den Sinn Fluffy aufzusuchen oder Hagrid wegen Norbert zu warnen. Den Stein der Weisen und alles was mit ihm zusammenhing habe ich einfach verdrängt. Jetzt konnte ich das nicht mehr tun.

„Potter!" Der Vertrauensschüler holte mich aus meinen Gedanken raus. „Du sollst zur Professor Snape kommen. Jetzt!" Ruhr knurrte unwillig als ich aufstand und hob den Kopf.

„Bleib ruhig liegen", schlug ich ihm vor. „Es wird wohl nicht lange dauern." Der Kater streckte sich zur vollen Größe aus, um mir deutlich zu machen, dass er meinen Platz so lange warmhalten wird.

Professor Snape war allein in seinem Raum, dabei hatte ich fast damit gerechnet, dass hier voller sein wird. Die dunklen Augen sahen mich vernichtend an. Enttäuschung und Missmut lagen in diesem Blick. Aber auch ehrliche Sorge und ein Schatten von tief empfundenem Schmerz.

„Ich habe die Geschichte von Miss Bones, Mister Malfoy und Mister Longbottom gehört. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe, Mister Potter!" Er deutete mit einer bestimmten Geste auf einen Stuhl und ich nahm Platz. Ich hatte nicht vor zu lügen – es gab ganz einfach keinen Grund dazu – also erzählte ich die Wahrheit. Der Mann hörte mir aufmerksam zu. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet mir, wie tief ich in den Augen des Trankmeisters gefallen war. Ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich die Zuneigung dieses Mannes nicht verlieren will und dass es mir im Augenblick weh tat „Mister Potter" genannt zu werden. Als ich meine Erzählung beendete rieb sich der Mann müde mit beiden Händen über's Gesicht.

„Das wahr gefährlich", meinte er leise. „Begreifst du das? Verstehst du, dass ihr tot sein könntet?"

„Wir mussten schnell handeln", meinte ich entschuldigend. „Susan war in Gefahr. Außerdem habe ich sofort nach Hilfe geschickt."

„Allein deswegen seid ihr noch am Leben und nicht von der Schule geflogen", murrte der Professor. Er sah deutlich entspannter aus. Als hätte er erst jetzt begriffen, dass die Gefahr vorüber sei.

„Ich werde mich in Zukunft bemühen, solche Situationen zu meiden", versprach ich und Snape machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, dass ein Lachen sein könnte.

„Das wird dir kaum gelingen", seufzte er. „Es scheint eine Art Familienfluch zu sein, sich in Sachen einzumischen, die einem das Leben kosten können!" Bevor ich antworten konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sirius rannte förmlich hinein. Er hob mich von dem Stuhl und drückte mich so heftig an sich, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte Luft zu hohlen.

„Harry, mein Junge, es geht dir gut! Götter! Es geht dir wahrhaftig gut!" Snape, der völlig perplex neben uns stand machte eine vorsichtige Bewegung und lenkte Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mein Vater erhob sich und streckte dem Professor die Hand entgegen. Dieser erwiderte die Geste und auf einmal lagen die beiden Männer einander in den Armen. Nach einem Herzschlag wichen sie voneinander zurück.

„Ich kann meine Dankbarkeit nicht in Worte fassen, Severus", sagte Sirius mit zitternder Stimme. „Du hast meine Jungs gerettet!" Snape sagte nichts. Er schien irritiert zu sein, doch Sirius schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er kniete sich neben mir nieder und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Mach das nie wieder", befahl er mir. „Niemals! Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Schrecken Alice und ich ausgestanden haben. Tue uns das nie wieder an!" Ich nickte mit einem Kloß im Hals und ließ mich wieder umarmen. Das hier war eine viel schlimmere Strafe als alles, was Snape sich ausdenken konnte. Ich war der Grund, dafür, dass meine Familie sich sorgte, dass Sirius durch das halbe Land reiste, um mich zu sehen. Männer, die ich zu lieben und zu respektieren lernte, waren besorgt und womöglich enttäuscht.

In diesem Moment kam auch Alice in den Raum und ihr Anblick schob das erwachsene Ich endgültig in den Hintergrund und ich rannte zu ihr herüber. Sie fing mich auf und kniete sich nieder, um mich zu umarmen. Sie schimpfte nicht, sie machte mir keine Vorwürfe, sie hielt mich nur fest und strich mir beruhigend über Haar und Schulter.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es ist vorbei. Alles ist gut, mein Junge, alles ist gut", flüsterte sie und ihre Lippen drückten sich gegen meine Nase und gegen die Stirn. Das hier war meine Mutter, begriff ich plötzlich. Meine Mutter. Nicht – wie bei Molly Weasley – eine im Grunde fremde Frau, die mich zwar herzlich umarmte, aber mir ihm Grunde fremd war. Alice war meine Familie und ich hatte Grund und Recht sie als Mutter zu betrachten.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, schickte man mich mit dem Hinweis hinaus, dass ich nicht weit weg gehen sollte. Tatsächlich kamen meine Eltern nach wenigen Minuten raus und wir konnten uns verabschieden.

„Wir erwarten euch am Weihnachten", meinte Sirius. „Dich auch, Severus", fügte er mit einem langen Blick zu dem Trankmeister hinzu. Der Mann nickte.

„Ich habe noch einen Sohn zu sprechen", seufzte Sirius. „Was dagegen, wenn Alice und ich danach kurz bei dir vorbeischauen?", fragte er Snape, der wieder leicht missgelaunt wirkte aber denn och nickte.

„Gehen Sie wieder in Ihr Zimmer, Mister Potter!", wies er mich an. „Über ihre Straffe, werden wir noch sprechen."

**In der Zwischenzeit **

**Albus Dumbledore**

Es begann schief zu gehen als der Sirius sich weigerte den jungen Harry Hagrid zu überlassen. Gut. Das hatte ich vorausgesehen und war bereit die kleine Änderung zu überspielen. Black zu seiner gerechten Rache zu überreden sollte eigentlich ganz einfach sein. Hagrid hatte da ganz genaue Anweiwungen bekommen. Nicht einmal ein richtiger Zauber war dafür nötig. Ein Überzeugungstrank und schon klingt alles was mach sagt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Black sollte zumindest für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen, damit ich den Jungen seiner Bestimmung zuführen konnte. Wäre er erst einmal im Haus seiner Tante, würde nicht einmal die gesamte Magie der Familie Black in der Lage sein das Kind da raus zu holen. Lilly war äußerst großzügig, als sie die Schutzzauber um das Haus ihrer Schwester legte. Ich musste sie nur ein wenig verstärken und erweitern. Harry hatte gute Chancen gehabt ein löiebevolöles Zuhause zu haben . Sein Cousin war im gleichen Alter, die Jungen hätten Freunde werden können. Selbst wenn nicht. Das war nicht das wichtigste. Das wichtigste war – den jungen Potter aus der magischen Welt zu entfernen. Ihn weit weg von dem Trubel um ihn herum aufwachsen lassen. Er würde früh genug die Zauberwelt und all ihre Gefahren kennenlernen.

Doch Sirius Black spielte nicht nach Plan. Er brachte den Jungen zu seiner Familie und diese nahm ihn zu meiner Überraschung auf. Das Walburga um das Kind wie eine Löwin kämpft hätte niemand voraussehen können. Das warf vieles über den Haufen. Dabei war alles bereit. Ich hatte mich sogar die richtige Freunde für den Helden der Zauberwelt im Auge gehabt. Schließlich sollte ihn jemand auf seinem schweren Weg begleiten. Der jüngste Weasley war genau im richtigen Alter und seine Familie würde sich freuen dem Jungen-der-überlebte zu helfen. Allerding war nicht zu erwarten, dass Ronald eine Leuchte sein wird. Wenn ich mir die älteren Brüder ansah, konnte man schon davon ausgehen das auch der jüngste keine großen Sprünge machen würde. Nicht dass die Kinder dumm wären, nein das nicht. Sie waren nur leicht abzulenken und schwer davon zu überzeugen etwas außerhalb des Nötigen zu machen. Sie waren eher für' Tun als für Denken geeignet. Also! Mit Ronald würde Harry einen guten Freund bekommen, der ihm den Einstieg in die Zauberwelt leicht manchen wird. Ich müsste nur hier und da nachhelfen, damit Ronald zu dem richtigen Zeitpunkt richtige Entscheidungen treffen kann. Schließlich sollten beide Jungs im selben Haus landen… Aber die beiden Jungs würden auch jemanden brauchen, der ein wenig ehrgeiziger und gescheiter war. Schließlich sollten sie auch etwas lernen. Da gab es mehre Kandidaten. Draco Malfoy wäre natürlich die beste Wahl. Seine Freundschaft mit dem Jungen würde dem älteren Malfoy das Gefühl geben ein Ass in der Hinterhand zu haben. Doch das war auch gefährlich. Viel zu unberechenbar. Die junge Lovegood wäre auch nicht schlecht, doch leider ein wenig zu jung. Ein Muggelgeborenes Kind? Ja. Das würde am besten sein. Jemand der den jungen Potter verstehen würde und gleichzeitig in der Lage sein würde hier und da ein paar Tipps zu geben. Ich habe schon ein paar Kandidaten im Auge…

So war der Plan. Ich musste ihn verwerfen und alle Vorbereitungen abbrechen. Der-Junge-der-überlegte war bei den Blacks aufgewachsen und war bei weitem nicht das, was er eigentlich sein sollte. Zu selbstbewusst, zu stark, zu überlegen. Zu sehr geliebt. Es wird schwer sein ihn zu überzeugen seiner Bestimmung zu folgen. Dabei ist es so wichtig! Ohne ihn wird die Zauberwelt erneut im Chaos Voldemorts Herrschaft versinken. Und ich konnte nichts tun! Die Prophezeiung wurde ausgesprochen, gehört und in Gang gesetzt. Ich würde nichts ausrichten können. Gegen das Schicksal kommt keiner an. Das musste ich bereits lernen. Der Junge wird sehr wahrscheinlich sterben müssen, um uns alle zu retten! Ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass er mit leichtem Herzen seinem Tod begegnen konnte. Black wollte es anders. Nun, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als das zu retten, was noch zu retten ist.


	12. Zum zehnten Mal wiederholt

**Kapitel 12**

**Zum zehnten Mal wiederholt, wird es gefallen**

Die Ironie war es, dass ich trotz dem neuen Leben immer wieder in meinen alten Fußspuren landete. Dieses Mal buchstäblich. Im Verbotenen Wald. Nur die Gruppe, die mich begleitete, hatte sich leicht geändert. Susan Bones hatte Hermine ersetz und statt Ron lief Neville neben Draco und mir*. Vor uns mit einer riesigen Laterne in den Händen ging Hagrid. Neben ihm lief Fang. Die Aufgabe war die gleiche. Das verletzte Einhorn finden. Voldemort war also irgendwo hier draußen und versuchte sein elendes Leben mit Einhornblut zu erhalten. Das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht sogar. Ich würde ihn nicht fühlen können. Im Gegensatz zur früher war mein Geist jetzt fest verschlossen – Okklumentik gehörte zu dem „Zähnen und Klauen", mit denen mich meine Familie ausgestattet hatte. Das meiste hat mir Großvater Pollux beigebracht und mein Vater sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht aus der Übung kam. Auch Snape und Tante Bella gaben Neville und mir Unterricht. Es wird also keine schmerzhafte Narbe geben, die Voldemorts Nähe rechtzeitig anzeigte. Meinen Geist bewusst zu öffnen kam nicht mehr in Frage, die „Grundmauern" ich all die Jahre aufgebaut habe, ließen sich nicht mehr so einfach wegschieben. Also liefen wir vorsichtig durch den dunklen Wald in der Hoffnung das verletzte Tier zu finden. Keine Ahnung, was wir machen sollten, wenn es soweit war. Keiner von uns konnte Heilzauber wirken. Hagrid, der hier die Rolle des Erwachsenen spielte, am allerwenigsten. Der Wald war dunkel, gefährlich und voller Wesen, die die unwillkommenen Besucher gern fressen würden. Eine seltsame Art Kinder zu bestrafen. Das glich eher einer Hinrichtung. Der Wald war gefährlich. Ein falscher Schritt und wir werden gefressen. Buchstäblich. Warum war mir diese seltsame Nachbarschaft zu einer Schule voller Kinder nie aufgefallen?

Der Schmerz kam unvermittelt und heftig. Wie ein heißer Speer, der mir durch den Kopf getrieben wurde. Fremder Hass füllte meine Gedanken aus. Die Okklumentik versagte und fremde Gedanken füllten mich aus. Stöhnend brach ich zusammen und war nur einen Augenblick später von meinen Freunden umringt. _Diese kleinen, nichtsnutzigen Wichte…._

„Harry?", Nevilles Stimme war zitternd vor Angst. „Harry? Was ist los?!"

„Er ist hier", keuchte ich und deutete in die Finsternis des Waldes. Ich war kaum noch in der Lage den fremden Hass nicht als eigenen zu akzeptieren. _Schlammbluter, Verräter, Mischlinge! Sie alle werden mir zu Füßen liegen!_ Hagrid drehte sich mit der Laterne schnell um die eigene Achse und das Licht riss aus der Dunkelheit eine schwarze Gestalt, die über einem toten Einhorn gebeugt war. Ich musste es nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass das Wesen den Kopf erhebt und uns alle aus blutroten Augen betrachtet.

„Meinss", zischt die Stimme in meinem Inneren zufrieden. „Meinssss!" Etwas in mir erhob sich freudig dem Monster vor uns entgegen. Was geht hier nur vor?! Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und ich hörete mich selbst schreien. Dann hörte ich nur Hufgetrappel und dann nichts mehr ….

Es ist wieder Nebel um mich herum. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich, dass es dieses Mal nicht King's Cross sein wird.

„Merkwürdiger Ort", höre ich eine Männerstimme und drehe mich um. Er ist so, wie ich ihn auf den alten Fotos gesehen habe. So unglaublich jung! Dunkles zerzaustes Haar, warme braune Augen. Seltsamerweise trägt er einen hellgrauen Sommeranzug mit weißem Hemd und schwarze Schuhe. Offenbar bemerkt er meinen Blick und dreht sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen.

„Deine Mutter meinte, das würde mir besser stehen als eine Robe. Was meinst du?" Ich kann nur nicken. Ja, der Anzug stand ihm eindeutig.

„Ist sie auch hier?", fragte ich und wunderte mich über meine eigene Stimme. Ich klang … erwachsen.

„Nein", mein Vater lächelte traurig. „Das hier ist so etwas wie Einzelaufgabe."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Mehrere Dinge. Dinge, die keiner vorhersehen konnte." Er sah traurig aus. Mein ungeduldiger Blick ließ ihn weitersprechen.

„Er war durch das frische Einhornblut viel zu stark und dir viel zu nahe. Er hat das Teil seiner selbst in dir erkannt und …. Er hat es wieder." Entsetzt schaute ich den Mann an, der mitleidig zurückblickte.

„Was… was bedeutet es?"

„Niemand kann es sagen. Eins steht jedoch fest. Voldemort ist noch zu schwach, um wieder aufzuerstehen. Das kleine Teil seiner Seele reicht nicht aus, um wieder vollständig zu sein. Am Ende ist halt nicht viel geblieben und auch das wurde zersplittert. Aber er wird stärker. Er wird zurückkommen."

„Und ich muss mich ihm entgegenstellen?" Der Mann schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Nein. Du kennst das bereits. Du kannst weiterreisen." Den Ort, der jetzt aus dem Nebel kam, kannte ich nur aus den Filmen und Fernsehen. Ein Flughafen.

„Lilly wollte gern reisen", meinte der Mann wehmütig. „Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht mir zu zeigen, wie die Muggel es machen. Weißt du, wir hatten vor unsere Hochzeitsreise nachzuholen und ein wenig mit dir und deiner Schwester durch die Welt zu reisen."

„Schwester?!" Wieder das wehmütige Lächeln.

„Deine Mutter war sich sicher, dass es dieses Mal ein Mädchen sein wird." Ich kann die Tränen kaum zurückhalten und mein Vater schaut mich verständnisvoll an. Sein junges Gesicht ist traurig und überschattet von Schmerz. Seltsam, wenn ich mein ganzes gelebtes Alter aus beiden Leben zusammenzählte, wäre ich jetzt älter als er damals.

„Kann ich zurück? In mein zweites Leben?", frage ich. James nickt.

„Natürlich. Sirius wird sich freuen. Er ist… seltsam das zu sagen, aber er ist ein guter Vater für dich geworden. In meiner Erinnerung ist er immer noch sorgloser Bengel, der sich gern von seinen Aufgaben und seiner Verantwortung drückt."

„Er ist jetzt anders", versichere ich. James nickt. Der Flughafen versink wieder in dem Nebel und auch James beginnt vor meinen Augen zu verschwinden.

„Warte", rief ich. „Wie hättet ihr das Mädchen genannt?" Der Mann dreht sich um und lächelt.

„Charlotte…. Charlie", antwortet er bevor er zu einem Teil des Nebels wird.

Ich wachte in meinem Zimmer im Haus der Familie Black auf. Überall über meinem Bett waren kleine Lichter aufgehängt, so dass es angenehm beleuchtet war, ohne wirklich hell zu sein. Ich machte den Versuch mich aufzusetzen und bemerkte, dass jemand meine Hand festhielt. Alice! Sie saß ein einem großen Sessel neben meinem Bett und hielt meine Hand fest. Anscheinend hatte sie geschlafen, doch sobald ich mich bewegte, was sie sofort wach.

„Harry", flüsterte sie heiser und ungläubig. „Harry, mein Kleiner, du bist wach!" Ihre Hände streichen zitternd über mein Gesicht.

„Mir geht es gut …Mum", meinte ich verlegen und schaute sie fragend an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihr recht war, dass ich sie so nannte. Sie lächelte mich strahlend und mit Glückstränen in den Augen an.

„Ich rufe deinen Vater", sagte sie und erhob sich. Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn, bevor sie mich verwirrt im Zimmer zurückließ. Hinter der Tür höre ich Schritte, dann Sirius' besorgte Stimme und Alice' gemurmelte Antwort. Mit einem erleichterten Lachen kam Sirius in mein Zimmer und kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder. Eine Weile musterte er mich aufmerksam und sein Blick dabei wurde dabei fremd und kalt. Für einige Augenblicke bin ich mit dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer in Zimmer. Ich versuchte mich nicht zu bewegen, ließ zu, dass er sicher geht, dass ich immer noch sein Sohn bin. Selbst als Legilimens vorsichtig meinen Geist berührte, erlaubte ich, dass er einen flüchtigen Blick in meine Erinnerungen warf. Ich war mir sicher, dass er dort nichts finden würde, was nicht zu dem elfjährigen Harry gehört. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen atmete er erleichtert auf, lächelte glücklich und drückte mich heftig an sich. Seine Lippen berühren exakt dieselbe Stelle, wo Alice wenige Minuten zuvor ihren Kuss hinterlassen hat.

„Du hast uns allen einen heftigen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte er mir. „Wir dachten wir hätten dich verloren!"

„Was ist passiert?" Sirius sah mich ratlos an. Er hatte offenbar keine Ahnung womit er anfangen sollte.

„In dieser Nacht… als deine Eltern… als James und Lilly starben…", er holte tief Luft. „Der Zauberer, der sie umbrachte, wollte auch dich töten, doch … „

„…die Magie war dagegen", beendete ich seinen Satz. „Dad, ich kenne diese Geschichte. Großmutter hatte mir erklärt, warum ich überlebt hatte." Was reinste Wahrheit war. Sirius nickte.

„Der Zauberer hatte ohne es zu wollen einen Teil seines Selbst in dir gebunden", sagte mein Vater vorsichtig. „Es war all die Jahre in dir. Und vor einer Woche…" Er schaute meine geweiteten Augen amüsiert an. „Ja, du Faulpelz, du liegst schon seit mehr als einer Woche tatenlos im Bett herum!" Der kleine Scherz lockert die bedrückte Atmosphäre ein wenig auf.

„Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja, vor einer Woche bist du dem Rest, was von diesem Zauberer übrigblieb zu nahegekommen und er erkannte das Teil seiner Seele in dir. Was genau passiert ist, ist uns noch nicht klar, aber jetzt ist dieser Teil weg. Tom ist stärker geworden, er hat … einen der Lehrer auf seine Seite gezogen. Er half ihm die Einhörner zu jagen und zu töten. Und er half dem was von Tom übrig geblieben ist gegen die Zentauren zu schützen und dann zu fliehen. …. Nun auf jeden Fall hast du alles Aufregende verschlafen." Er war müde, erkannte ich. Er hat in all dieser Zeit bestimmt nicht viel geschlafen.

„Was ist mit Neville und Draco und…"

„Es geht allen gut", versicherte mich mein Vater. „Sie hatten alle einen gehörigen Schrecken bekommen, aber jetzt geht es allen gut. Sie alle sind in Hogwarts. Sogar Albus Dumbledore. Auch wenn es eine Weile kritisch um ihn stand." Meinen fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit einem kurzen lachen.

„Lucius Malfoy war außer sich, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein einziger Sohn und Erbe im Verbotenen Wald einer lebensbedrohlichen Gefahr ausgesetzt war", berichtete er mir. Oh, ja. Das konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. „Es gab eine Anhörung vor dem Schulrat, Albus konnte jedoch die Schulräte davon überzeugen, dass alles ein bedauerlicher Zufall war und er in Zukunft dafür sorgen wird, dass die Kinder besser geschützt werden." Natürlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

„Wann kann ich zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Sirius lächelte und zerwühlte mir das Haar als er sich erhob.

„Sobald du wieder bei Kräften bist", versprach er. „Und jetzt ruhe dich aus. Du bist wieder blass um die Nasenspitze." Er hatte völlig recht, ich fühlte mich schwach und zittrig und sobald mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schlief ich ein.

Die nächste Woche beschäftigte ich mich viel mit dem Gedanken über die Horkruxe. Es war also offensichtlich möglich die Teile der Seele wieder in sich aufzunehmen. Ob Tom wusste, was er tat oder war das genau so unfreiwillig geschehen, wie die Erschaffung des Horkruxes in mir? Wusste er, dass die Prophezeiung im Grunde bereits erfüllt war? Immerhin war ich tot gewesen. Doch so oder so, Tom würde nicht aufgeben, er würde weitermachen, bis ich ganz und gar eindeutig tot vor seinen Füßen liege. Sollte ich jemandem von den Horkruxen erzählen? Wenn ja, wem? Und wie sollte ich erklären, dass ich derartige Dinge weiß? Und wenn wir schon bei Horkruxen sind. Einer davon ist irgendwo im Haus versteckt. Doch da Kracher tot ist, kann ich ihn nicht mehr fragen. Und selbst danach zu suchen ist aussichtslos. Das Haus würde nie erlauben, dass so ein Ding in meine Hände kommt. Dafür, dass ich es übersehen habe, sollte ich mir selbst einen ordentlichen tritt verpassen.

Diese Gedanken machten mich unruhig und nervös. Zum Glück konnte ich alles damit erklären, dass ich mich langweilte und schnell nach Hogwarts zurückwollte. Auch der Versuch mich mit Hausaufgaben abzulenken half nur wenig.

Nach einer Woche zu Hause saß ich in einem unauffälligen schwarzen Auto, das dem Aurorat gehörte. Sirius wollte mich persönlich bis nach Hogwarts begleiten, also nahm er einen Dienstwagen, der uns bis nach Hogsmead bringen würde.

„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?", fragte mich mein Vater. „Wir können kurz in der Winkelgasse vorbeischauen, wenn dir etwas fehlt." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Großmutter und Binsy haben meine Sachen gepackt", antwortete ich. „Denkst du, sie könnten etwas vergessen haben?" Sirius lachte.

„Jeder für sich allein? Vielleicht. Beide zusammen? Auf gar keinen Fall! Im Gegensatz, ich denke du hast jetzt alles Doppelt und dreifach." Ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein, ging im Kopf aber noch einmal alles durch. Nein, es schien nicht zu fehlen. Selbst die angefallenen Hausaufgaben habe ich erledigt – ich hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun, außer im Bett zu liegen und mich mit meinen Gedanken zu beschäftigen. Die ersten Aufgaben brachte mir Severus Snape höchstpersönlich. Er sah nicht viel besser als ich in diesem Augenblick aus. Blasse Haut, fiebriger Blick, leicht zitternde Hände. Er gab mir die Schriftrollen mit den Aufgaben und stellte neben dem Bett einen beachtlichen Stapel Bücher ab. Dann wünschte er mir etwas steif baldige Genesung und verließ das Zimmer. Hinter der Tür hörte ich, wie Sirius ihn „auf ein Wort" in seinen Arbeitsraum bat. Die nächsten Aufgaben kamen mit den Eulen. Mich quellte der Gedanke, dass Snape wegen mir Schmerz und Folter erdulden musste. Das es so war, zweifelte ich nicht. Doch viel tun konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal entschuldigen oder dem Mann Trost spenden. Vielleicht war das der richtige Augenblick, um mich zu offenbaren? Zumindest gegenüber Sirius und Snape. Doch wie sollte ich es anfangen? _„Hi, Dad, hi, Onkel Sev! Mit geht's gut, die Schule läuft auch gut, besonders weil ich den ganzen Stoff bereits aus meinem früheren Leben kenne. Aus einem anderen Leben, in dem du, Papa im Askaban fast dein Leben und dein Verstand verloren hast, bevor Tate Bella dich umgebracht hat. Und du, Onkel Sev warst ein richtiger Kotzbrocken und dann wurdest du von einer Schlage umgebracht."_ Wenn das kein schönes Thema für einen Familienabend war?!

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken", hörte ich Sirius Stimme und blinzelte überrascht. Er hielt das Auto an einer leeren Landstraße an und schaute fragend zu mir.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt. „Wir können wieder umkehren…."

„Nein, nein! Mir geht es gut", beeilte ich mich zu versichern. „Ich denke bloß über Onkel Severus nach." Sirius nachte einen überraschen laut.

„So? Und was denkst du über Onkel Severus?"

„Es schien krank zu sein, als er mir die Aufgaben gebracht hatte", begann ich vorsichtig. Sirius schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte.

„Das war er auch", meinte er endlich. „Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut, aber ich bin mir sicher er wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten." Ich nickte unbestimmt.

„Werden er und Tante Bella heiraten?" Meine unschuldige Frage verhalf Sirius zu einem heftigen Hustenanfall und als er endlich wieder zum Atmen kam, schaute er mich mit großen Augen an.

„Woher…", seine Stimme brach wieder ab und er hustet wieder. „Warum fragst du das?" Oha! Dann habe ich die Zeichen also richtig gedeutet.

„Er schaut sie genau so an, wie du Ali… wie du Mum anschaust." Noch fiel es mir schwer die Worte wie Mum, Mama oder Mutter ohne weiteres in ein Gespräch einzubauen.

„So? Tut er das?", fragte Sirius seufzend und startete wieder das Auto. „Ja, ja ich denke die beiden werden heiraten, vorausgesetzt sie bringen einander oder sich selbst nicht vorher um." Gern hätte ich nachgefragt, doch der Blick meines Vaters sagte mir, dass ich keine weiteren Antworten zu diesem Thema bekommen werde. Also lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße, die viel zu schnell und an uns vorbeiflog. Fragend blickte ich zu meinem Vater.

„Es ist fast wie der Fahrende Ritter, nur in wenig besser", grinste er. „Keine plötzliche Sprünge, keiner halsbrecherischen Tricks mit dem Raum. Und was am aller wichtigsten ist, es ist auch für den normalen Straßenverkehr zugelassen."

Bei dieser unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit erreichten wir das magische Dorf bereits in einer Stunde. Beim Aussteigen drückte Sirius ein paar Knöpfe auf dem Lenker und das Auto verschloss die Türen und fuhr von allein wieder zurück, sobald wir das gesamte Gepäck ausgeladen hatten. Ob es auch fliegen konnte? Ich verscheuchte die Erinnerung an den Flug, den es in diesem Leben wohl nicht geben wird und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Schloss. Den Weg nutzte Sirius dazu, mir zu erzählen, was er und seine Freunde seinerzeit hier und da angestellt hatten. Einige Geschichten kannte ich bereits. Andere waren neu und ich musste lachen als Sirius erzählte, wie mein Vater – James – mit seinem Geweih in der Tür der Heulenden Hütte steckenblieb und sich deshalb so sehr erschreckte und aufregte, dass er sich erst nach mehreren Stunden zurückverwandeln konnte. Offensichtlich wollte mein Vater mich aufmuntern, doch meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht los. Innerlich seufzend, plante ich für die nächsten Ferien ein ernstes Gespräch mit Sirius.

*Ich beziehe mich dabei auf die Gruppe, so wie sie im Film gezeigt wurde.


	13. Je länger der Weg von zu Hause

**Kapitel 13**

**Je länger der Weg von zu Hause, desto kürzer der Weg zurück**

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verflog so schnell, dass ich mich wunderte wo die ganze Zeit geblieben ist. Dabei brodelte es in der magischen Welt so gewaltig, dass wir es sogar in Hogwarts mitbekommen haben. Es gab Gerüchte, dass der Dunkel Lord zurück sei. Man habe ihn gesehen. Oft an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig. Der _Tagesprophet_ hielt sich bedeckt, alles war er schrieb lief darauf hinaus, dass die Rückkehr möglich ist, man zweifle aber daran. Und man zweifelte an den Zweifeln. Hier und da wurden Todesser gesichtet. Es gab mehrere Angriffe auf Muggel – meist in den Großstädten. Unter den Hexen und Zauberern wurden die alten Diskussionen wach. Man sprach über das „alte Blut", über die Schlammbluter und „der Magie unwürdige Wesen". Was Voldemort betraf, er sammelte zweifelsohne seine Anhänger um sich und war über ihre geringe Anzahl sehr verärgert. Ein ganzer „Schwarm" kleiner Fische starb beim Angriff auf die Blacks. Lucius und Bella waren ihr Dunkles Mal losgeworden und weigerten sich zudem vor ihm zu erscheinen. Das erfuhr ich aus den vage formulierten Zeitungsberichten, heimlich mitgehörten Gesprächsfetzen und doppelsinnigen Andeutungen in Sirius' Briefen. So wie es aussah hatte der Dunkle Lord nun tatsächlich einen Körper, der allerdings kaum in der Lage war, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. „Etwas mehr als Nichts", wie Severus es meinem Vater gegenüber sagte.

Er wird kommen. Das wusste ich. Er wird kommen, um den Stein zu hohlen. Dumbledore meinte einmal – in meinem letzten Leben – Voldemort brauchte den Stein nur um sich einen neuen Körper zu schaffen. Er wollte nicht vom Stein und mit seiner Hilfe erzeugtem Trank abhängig werden. Also würde er kommen. Sollte ich einfach warten, bis er den Versuch wagte und dann mit Hilfe der Erwachsenen eingreifen? Oder sollte ich tatsächlich alles erzählen und diesen Kampf eindeutig aus den Händen geben? Sollten sich die anderen mit diesem Mist herumschlagen! Doch die Prophezeiung wurde auch in dieser Welt gemacht, sie war – soweit ich es wusste – die gleiche. Also hatte ich auch hier gute Chancen dort zu überleben, wo andere sterben würden. Mich anfassen konnte der Dunkle Lord nach wie vor nicht. Die Magie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann mir nochmal schadete. Unsere Zauberstäbe hatten nach wie vor den gleichen Kern und …

Die Schule glich einem aufgescheuchtem Bienenschwamm und erinnerte mich an mein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nur das ich dieses Mal nicht im Mittelpunkt stand… zumindest nicht so offensichtlich wie damals. Ich wurde angestarrt und hinter meinem Rücken wurde mehr als sonst geflüstert, doch zu einer offenen Auseinandersetzung kam es nicht. Stattdessen gab es Gerüchte. Es ging zum Beispiel ein Gerücht um, ich wäre gestorben und Voldemort hätte meinen Körper eingenommen. Ein anderes Gerücht besagte das genaue Gegenteil – ich hätte den Dunklen Lord mal wieder mit bloßen Händen besiegt. Wieder andere Gerüchte behauptete ich sei einfach nur beim Anblick eines Zentauren ohnmächtig geworden oder dass ich mich mit Draco und/oder Neville gestritten hatte und diese mich einfach umgehauen haben. Ich tat mein Möglichstes, um alle diese Gerüchte am Laufen zu halten, sie weiter zu verbreiten und sie mit immer wilderen Details auszustatten. Je wilder die Gerüchte wurden, desto weniger nahm man sie ernst und da jede Frage an mich immer im Sinne größtmöglicher Verwirrung beantwortet wurde, gaben die anderen irgendwann mal entnervt auf und blieben bei der Meinung ich sei ein eingebildeter, verwöhnter Schnösel, der nur Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit haben will.

Unsere Gruppe, die sich jeden Tag in der Bibliothek traf, erweiterte sich um Susan Bones, die durch ihre ruhige Art zuerst nicht sonderlich auffiel, besonders nicht, wenn Hermine und Draco sich ständig über irgendetwas stritten.

Draco und mir war es gelungen eine ganze Reihe an Rollen, Jahrbüchern, archivierten Tagebüchern und losen Blättersammlungen an Licht zu holen, in denen wir einige Informationen zu den früheren Regelungen in Hogwarts fanden. Im Großen und Ganzen sah es so aus, als würde der Unterricht in Hogwarts immer … anspruchsloser und einheitlicher zu werden. Noch vor knapp hundert Jahren, gab es bestimmte Fächer, die nur in bestimmten Häusern unterrichtet wurden. Magische Aneignung von Sprachen, zum Beispiel. Es wurde ab dem dritten Jahr und ausschließlich für die Ravenclawschüler unterrichtet. Haushaltszauber waren in dem ersten Jahr zwar für alle verpflichtend, aber ab dem zweiten Jahr wurden fortgeschrittene Haushaltszauber nur für die Hufflepuffs gelehrt. In einem entsprechenden Lehrbuch fanden sich Formeln und Zeichnungen, die wir kaum entziffern konnten und die anscheinend dafür bestimmt waren Gemüsegärten richtig anzulegen und zu pflegen. Für die Slytherins gab es Grundlagen des magischen Rechts und Gryffindors wurden vertieft in der Kampfmagie unterrichtet. Muggelkunde war verpflichtend für alle und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nahm wesentlich mehr Platz im Stundenplan ein. Fakultativ gab es eine ganze Reihe nicht magischer Fächer wie Geografie, Biologie oder Mathematik. Mein eigener Stundenplan sah dagegen geradezu deprimierend aus. Aus der Sicht meines zweiten Lebens begriff ich wie wenig von dem, was wir in der Schule gelernt haben, mit später wirklich genutzt hat. Alles, was mir irgendwie und irgendwann das Leben rettete, habe ich mir entweder selbst beigebracht oder es auf Umwegen und unter extremen Bedingungen gelernt. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Art Club ins Leben rufen und …. Ach ja, das hatten wir ja schon!

Wie sehr mir die ganze Situation zusetzte, merkte ich erst, als wir in dem Zug nach London saßen. Ich fühlte, wie eine riesige Last von mir abfiel und ich atmete erleichtert aus. Ich lächelte. Zu einem, weil Hermine eine mit Wärmezauber belegte Flasche mit heißer Schokolade ausgepackt hatte, zum anderen, weil ich mit jeder Minute näher an meiner Familie war.

„Hermine, das ist ja eine geniale Idee!", lobte sie Susan. „Hast du die Zauber selbst gewirkt?" Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern.

„Die Hauselfen haben mir geholfen", gab sie gleich darauf zu. „Da ist viel mehr Schokolade drin, als es den Anschein hat." Sie drückte Neville und mir die Becher in die Hand und reichte auch Draco unsicher einen. Dieser nahm es ungerührt entgegen und schnupperte zufrieden an dem Getränk.

„Danke", meinte er wohlerzogen aber etwas steif. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee." Das Mädchen entspannte sich sichtlich und lehnte sich mit ihrer eignen Tasse zurück. Ich tat es ihr gleich und betrachtete zufrieden unsere Gruppe. Neville, saß am Fenster und blätterte in einem Buch über Kräuterkunde – Susans verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk an ihn. Seine Tasse mit Schokolade stand in sicher Entfernung zu dem Buch. Susan selbst saß ihm Gegenüber und zeichnete etwas in einem Skizzenbuch – Nevilles Geschenk an sie. Hermine, die neben Susan saß, drehte in den Händen den Umschlag, den Draco ihr gerade gegeben hatte. Neville und ich haben bereits die gleichen Umschläge mit den offiziellen Einladungen zum Weihnachtsfest bei den Malfoys bereits erhalten. Auch Susan – das wusste ich von Neville – hatte ihre Einladung am Vorabend bekommen. Nun also auch Hermine. Ob er das mit seinem Vater abgesprochen hatte? Das Mädchen entfaltete das feste Papier, das mit Familienwappen und Goldprägung versehen war. Hermines Name war in feiner, geschwungener Schrift, oben in der Mitte des Blattes angebracht. Unten war das hochoffizielle Siegel das Hauses Malfoy abgedruckt. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Vater tatsächlich gefragt. Sie las die wenigen Zeilen und ihre Augen weiteten sich zunehmend. Sie war völlig sprachlos.

„Draco, ich… ich…" Sie wurde rot und deutlich verlegen. Sie schaute sich um. Susann lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich kann nicht kommen", erklärte sie. „Meine Familie macht Ferien in den Bergen und ich komme von dort aus direkt nach Hogwarts." Naville sah von dem Buch hoch.

„Harry und ich sind natürlich dabei", meinte Neville aufmunternd. Doch das schien das Mädchen nicht zu beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Hermine? Was ist das Problem?", fragte ich. „Kannst du nicht kommen, oder willst du nicht?"

„Ich will, aber…"

„Aber du willst nicht in Haus eines Slytherins kommen?", hackte Draco nach. Sie warf ihm einen empörten Blick und seufzte.

„Draco, das ist sehr aufmerksam und lieb von dir, aber ich bin…."

„Eine der besten deines Jahrgangs", warf Neville ein. Auch er wurde mit einem finsteren Blick bedacht.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte er. Hermine war mittlerweile ganz durcheinander.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich nach…". Sie war einen Blick auf die Einladung „… Malfoy Manor kommen soll, ich habe keine passende Kleidung und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich unter den ganzen Zauberern und Hexen wohl fühlen werde, denn sie werden doch bestimmt wissen, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin…" Sie wurde immer leiser und leiser, bis die letzten Worte nur ein kaum hörbares Flüstern waren.

Draco sah sie entsetzt an. Offenbar war ihm nicht klar, was seine gutgemeinte Einladung einrichten würde. Sie jetzt zurückzuziehen kam nicht in Frage, auch wenn er sah, welche Schwierigkeiten das Mädchen nun hatte.

„Willst du denn kommen?", fragte er kleinlaut. Sie nickte. Eine Weile war es still.

„Wir fragen Mum", schlug Neville vor. „Gleich am Bahnhof." Hermine nickte zögernd. Den Rest der Strecke blieb sie still und in Gedanken versunken.

Am Bahnhof wartete eine Überraschung auf uns. Hermines Eltern standen direkt neben Sirius und Alice, die sich gerade mit Tante „Zissy" und Lucius unterhielten. Die Grangers waren nicht an der Unterhaltung beteiligt, sie standen nur zufällig neben der anderen Gruppe. Susans Eltern dagegen winkten ihr irgendwo aus der Menge zu, so dass sie uns schöne Ferien wünschte und sich rasch verabschiedete.

„Dürfen wir Hermine für einige Tage zu uns holen?", fragte ich nach der Begrüßung. „Wir können dann alle zusammen zur Dracos Party gehen!" Die Grangers schauten überrascht und fragend zu ihrer Tochter.

„Draco hat mich zu der Weihnachtsparty eingeladen", erklärte sie ihren Eltern. „Darf ich hingehen?" Dieses Mal war der fragende Blick auf Lucius Malfoy gerichtet, sogar seine eigene Frau schaute leicht verwundert.

„Es wird ein Abend nur für die Kinder", sagte er kühl. „Es lag an Draco diesen Abend zu gestalten." Aus seiner Sicht war die Angelegenheit ausreichend geklärt.

„Ähm, wenn Mister Malfoy nichts dagegen hat … natürlich", meinte Mr. Granger. „Aber wir müssen vorher einige Fragen klären." Ich zog an Sirius' Hemd, um ihn an meine Frage zu erinnern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie alle uns für ein paar Tage besuchen kommen?", fragte er die Grangers. „Meine Mutter ist über die Feiertage auf Reisen und Bella… nun ja, sie ist auch nicht da. Also ist das Haus praktisch leer."

„Ähm…", begann Mrs. Granger, doch Alice fasste nach dem Arm der verunsichert wirkenden Frau.

„Gönnen Sie sich das kleine Abenteuer", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. „Wir zeigen Ihnen die Welt, in der Ihre Tochter nun lebt und klären ein paar Fragen, die Sie bestimmt haben."

„Mr. Dumbledore ging auf unsere Fragen nicht ein. Er meinte, es sei noch zu früh sich Gedanken und Sorgen zu machen. ", meinte Mr. Granger vorwurfsvoll. „Es wäre in der Tat hilfreich, wenn Sie unsere Fragen nicht abtun würden."

„Ich verspreche alle Ihre Fragen so gut ich kann zu beantworten", versprach Alice. „Sehen wir uns dann zwei Tagen?" Die beiden Muggel nickten gleichzeitig. Alice sah zur Sirius und er nickte ebenfalls. „Fein! Dann werden mein Mann und ich kurz nach neun Uhr morgens bei Ihnen klingeln!" Sie umarmte die Frau und diese erwiderte etwas überrascht die Geste.

Da die Frage nun geklärt schien, verabschiedeten wir uns von einander und nach ein paar Minuten saßen wir in einem Taxi nach Hause. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten und sehnte mich regelrecht danach endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein! Als ich dann endlich über die Schwelle trat, lächelte ich. Ich war zu Hause! Das hier war mein Heim. Meine Familie. Hier kannte ich alles und jeden. Das Haus schien sich ebenfalls zu freuen. Ich fühlte so etwas wie erleichtertes Seufzen und eine woge Zufriedenheit.

„Na endlich!", rief Großmutter Walburga, die uns entgegenlief. „Die Hauselfen sind längst fertig!" Sie zog mit einer Hand meinen Kopf hoch und mit der anderen zerwühlte sie Nevilles Haar. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen kaum berührte, strahlte in ihren Augen.

„Hände waschen und an den Tisch!", bestimmte sie und wir vier folgten der Anweisung ohne zu murren.

**Zwischenspiel **

**Lucius Malfoy **

Ein Schlammblut in diesen heiligen Hallen! Hätte mein Vater das gesehen, hätte er mich erst enterbt und dann das Gör getötet. Würde mein Meister es sehen, würde er erst das Gör töten und dann vermutlich mich. Götter sind mir gnädig, dass keiner der beiden da ist, um zu sehen, mit wem mein Sohn und einziger Erbe den Umgang pflegt.

Hätte ich früher gewusst, _wen_ mein Sohn einladen würde, hätte ich intervenieren können. Doch nachdem ich mich schon im Vorfeld mit jeder Entscheidung meines Sohnes einverstanden erklärt habe, war es zu spät etwas an der Gästeliste zu ändern. Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war den Kindern den ganzen Flügel zur Verfügung zu stellen, um zu vermeiden, dass sie mit meinen eigenen Gästen in Kontakt kamen.

Gut, nicht alle Kinder hätten Aufsehen erregt, aber ein paar der Eingeladenen wären meinen eigenen Gästen ein regelrechter Dorn im Auge. Angefangen bei Potter und endend bei der Granger. Also eigener Flügel und strenge Kontrolle darüber, dass die Kinder und die Erwachsenen sich nicht begegnen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn eins dieser Bälger in meinem Haus angegriffen wird. Immerhin stand auf der Einladung Malfoy. Somit bin ich es der sich für das Brechen des Gastrechts verantworten wird. Ein Gast ist unantastbar! Meine eigenen Gäste wissen das, und doch wird es sie nicht aufhalten einen der Kinder anzugreifen.

Mitten im Fest wird es still, meine Geste erstarren mit glasigen Blicken und ich weiß sofort, das Er ruft. Ich erstarre genau wie die anderen, auch ohne das Mal fühle ich seine eisige Gegenwart, als würde er vor mir stehen. Glücklicherweise sind wir so viele, dass das Fehlen eines Mals nicht auffällt. Noch nicht.

Wann war die Bewunderung für die Ideen und die Macht dieses Mannes in Pure Angst umgeschlagen? Wahrscheinlich als er über dem Bett meines neugeborenen Sohnes stand und das Kind kühl studierte. Er zog seinen Stab und ich brauchte alles an Beherrschung, um nicht dazwischenzugehen. Narzissa hätte es zweifelsohne getan, doch sie war nicht da. Sie wurde mit einer abschätzigen Geste weggeschickt.

„Herr!" Noch in den Erinnerungen fühle ich das Entsetzen, als ich sehe, wie der Zauberstab die Haut an der Brust meines Sohnes durchbohrt. Nicht tief, nur ein winziger Schnitt, doch es genügt um ein paar Tropfen Blut hervorzubringen und Draco schreien zu lassen. Mit lähmendem Entsetzen sehe ich zu, wie der lange, schlanke Finger das Blutt meines Kindes aufsammelt und dann im Mund des Dunklen Lords verschwindet. Mit geschlossenen Augen lässt er die wenigen Tropfen Blut sich auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Gut. Der Junge hat Potential. Pass gut auf ihn auf. Vielleicht werde ich ihn später noch brauchen."

Diese Erinnerung lenkt mich von der kalten und furchteinflößenden Gegenwart meines Meisters ab. Was er zu meinem Glück nicht bemerkt. Es sind genug andere da, die ihn glühend bewundern. Das erlaubt mir noch mich im Schatten zu halten. Doch lange wird es nicht mehr gehen. Der Herr kommt zurück! Er hat einen neuen Körper und schon bald wird er wieder zurückkehren und die Welt wird erzittern unter seinen Schritten! Er gibt jedem von uns Anweisungen. Ich höre aufmerksam zu, als er mir sag, was ich zu tun habe. Ich beuge die Knie.

„Ich werde alles tun, was Sie verlangen, Meister!" Ohne seine körperliche Gegenwart und ohne das Mal kann ich mit leichtem Herzen lügen.

„Herr, es ist soweit!" Der Hauself verschwindet, bevor ich aufblicken und ihn sehen kann. Die kleinen Bastarde wissen ganz genau, dass sie mir nach dem Besuch des Meisters lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollten. Ich steige langsam in mein Labor. Der Test ist also fertig! Es hat erstaunlich lange gedauert.

Der Test. Es ist eine Art Präventivmaßnahme. Um Draco später erklären zu können, warum dieses Schlammblut kein guter Umgang für ihn ist. Ein Verbot das Mädchen zu sehen, würde nichts nutzen. Draco wird einen Weg finden es zu umgehen. Er ist nicht minder stur, als seine Eltern und wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird er Mittel und Wege finden, es auch zu bekommen. Oh ja, er wird sich meinem Willen beugen. Er wird schwören und versprechen und letztendlich wird er dennoch eine Möglichkeit finden seinen Willen zu bekommen. Er ist schließlich ein Malfoy.

Argumente. Argumente, die mit Alter Magie belegt sind, sind schwerer aus dem Weg zu räumen als elterliche Willkür. Ich werde ihm Beweisen müssen, dass dieses Mädchen ihn nicht würdig ist. Dass es ein Verbrechen wäre das heilige Blut der Familie Malfoy mit dem Blut einer Muggelhexe zu beschmutzen. Wir haben eine Pflicht zu wahren! Mit diesem Gedanken muss er bereits jetzt zu leben lernen! Er muss schon jetzt begreifen, dass dieses Mädchen niemals mehr für ihn sein darf als eine Freundin. Gut, wenn es nicht anders geht soll er sie in sein Bett hohlen, aber ein Bund aus dem Kinder hervorgehen, wird er nicht mit ihr eingehen! Natürlich ist es jetzt alles noch so unglaublich weit weg, doch mit gewissen Gedanken muss man sich früh anfreunden.

Mein Weg führt mich an der Halle vorbei in der die Kinder gefeiert haben. Die Dienerschaft macht sauber und räumt wieder auf. Ein halbes Dutzend junger Zauberer können ganz viel Chaos anrichten. Für einen Augenblick bleibe ich stehen und sehe zu, wie meine Frau sich mit der Longbottom unterhält. Nein, mit der Black. Ihr Ehemann bring die Kinder Heim und kehrt für eine kleine Familienfeier zurück. Ich höre nicht, was die Frauen sagen, doch Narzissas Sehnsucht fühle ich von hier. Ich weiß genau, wie sehr sie sich ein weiteres Kind wünscht. Doch es ist aussichtslos. Malfoy haben keine Geschwister! Ein Fluch eines Vorfahren, der verhindern soll, dass die Familie sich spaltet und das edle Blut verdünnt wird. Es gibt keinen zweitgeborenen und es gibt keine Mädchen. Es gibt nur eine klare männliche Nachfolge. Natürlich wusste Narzissa, was sie erwartet, als sie den Heiratsvertrag unterschrieb, es hindert sie nicht daran sich ein weiteres Kind zu wünschen. Mich auch nicht. Es war erstaunlich erfreulich Kinderlachen im Haus zu hören. Zu wissen, dass hinter der nächsten Wand eine wahre Fülle an Potential und Möglichkeiten ist. Eine Flut an Lebensfreude, Unbeschwertheit und Leichtigkeit. Ich fange den Blick meiner Frau über die Halle hinweg ein und für einen Augenblick teilen wir den Schmerz, bevor ich weiter eile.

Im Labor ist es düster und kühl. In den Kellern ist es immer düster und kühl, aber genau hier überdauern die magischen Artefakte am längsten. Das Blutpergament zum Beispiel. Ein Familienartefakt, das schon seit Jahrhunderten hier lagert und zuverlässig seine Arbeit macht. Ein Pergament, dass magisches Blut finden und bestimmen kann. Früher einmal lagen solche Artefakte in jedem magischen Haushalt. Doch nach und nach gingen sie verloren, verbrannten im Feuer uralter Fehden oder wurden von unaufmerksamen Erben vergessen und zerrissen. Dieses hier war einer der letzten. Neben dem Pergament lag das blutige Taschentuch. Ein kleiner Unfall. Eine Unaufmerksamkeit. Ein zerbrochenes Glas. Das wohlerzogene Mädchen versucht die Scherben aufzusammeln und … oh weh, o weh! schneidet sich an den scharfen Kanten. Ein Elf mit einem reinweisen Taschentuch und heilender Tinktur. Ein wenig Aufregung, zahlreiche gegenseitige Entschuldigungen und es ist vergessen. Ein unbedeutender Zwischenfall. Das Taschentuch wird sogar demonstrativ verbrannt… Und doch lieg es da und das Blut darauf wird mir das beste Argument liefern, um meinen Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass er diese Granger nicht zu sehr in sein Herz schließen soll.

„Nun, mal sehen, mal sehen." Ich beuge mich über das Pergament und erstarre. Gütige Götter! Schon die ersten zwei Namen sind grau hinterlegt. Squibs! Beide Eltern stammen einer Zaubererfamilie ab? Ich berühre die beiden Namen. Wieder Grau. Bei dem Vater sogar beide Eltern! Die Mutter ist auf der Väterlicher Seite Muggel. Nicht einmal der Name wird angezeigt. Weiter! Bei der Mutter tauchen die ersten Hexen auf. Hannah Smith. Ein nichtssagender Name, aber immerhin Zaubererblut. Hannah ist eine reinblutige Hexe über Jahrhunderte hinweg. Etliche Jahrhunderte! Und was für Blutt da mitspielt!

Black, Flint, Prewett, Selwyn, Abbot. Fast alles Nebenlinien oder Bastarde, die nicht öffentlich anerkannt wurden, aber immerhin mit dem gleichen Blut, wie die offiziellen Erben. Mit zitternden Händen kehre ich zu dem Vater des Mädchens zurück. Seine Linie ist länger grau. Die Magie wird weitergereicht, ohne je aufzuwachen. Es dauert bis ins späte 18 Jahrhundert als ein Name auftaucht, dass mich erbleichen lässt – Morius Badger. Badgar. Der Dachs. Ein Bastard der Hufflepuff! Damals konnte nur einer der inoffiziellen Kindern diesen Namen tragen. Der Name daneben ist nicht minder beeindruckend. Eloise Serpent. Eine nicht anerkannte Slytherin. Beide Namen zeigen weitere Vorfahren, die den Namen zurück in die Jahrhunderte tragen, direkt bis zu den Gründern selbst. Keinen einzigen Muggel in der Linie! Halbblüter und Squibs – ja. Aber keine Muggel. Der erste und beinah einziger taucht erst in der Mütterlichen Linie auf. Dort sind ein paar vorhanden, doch sie tauchen erst auf, als die Magie längst eingeschlafen war.

Kein Wunder das das Mädchen so begabt ist. All das, was so lange im Blut ihrer Vorfahren geschlummert hat, kommt in ihr wieder ans Licht. Bei dieser Konstellation ist es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Magie nach dieser Generation wieder einschläft. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Magie sucht ihren Weg zurück in diese Welt. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich den eigenen Stammbaum. Lange Selektion und unermüdliche Suche nach neuem Blut. Hier und da sind deswegen Halbblüter zu sehen. Sie wurden als „das neue Blut" in die Familie gebracht, um das Aussterben der Linie zu verhindern. Es sind auch die einzigen Ehen der Malfoys, die mehr als ein Kind hervorbringen. Allerdings wird auch hier immer zuerst ein Junge geboren, Ein Erbe für den Namen und das Vermögen. Alle weiteren Kinder werden unter dem Namen der Mutter geführt und haben keinen Anspruch auf den Namen, den Titel oder das Vermögen. Von den Möglichkeiten wird mir beinah schwindelig. Draco würde…

…würde gezwungen sein das Mädchen eigenhändig umzubringen, sobald der Dunkle Lord von ihr erfährt. Ihm wird es egal sein welches Blut in ihren Adern fließt, er wird nicht nachforschen und nicht nachdenken. Und wenn er das macht, dann wird es das Todesurteil für dieses Kind nur noch bestätigen. Der Lord braucht derart starkes Blut nicht als Konkurrenz. Selbst dann nicht, wenn diese Granger ihm die True schwört. Im schlimmsten Fall wird der Lord das Potential selbst nutzen wollen. Vielleicht ist sein neuer Körper sogar fähig ein Kind zu zeugen. Götter! In diesem Fall wäre Tod die bessere Perspektive. Das Schlimme ist, ich werde nicht in der Lage sein zu lügen, sollte mir der Lord persönlich eine direkte Fragen zu dem Mädchen stellen.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" Ich reagiere, ohne zu denken und erkenne nur einen Sekundenbruchteil vor dem Angriff meine Frau vor mir. Sie drückt meinen Stab nach unten und streicht mir beruhigend über den Arm.

„Ein bewundernswerter Stammbaum", sie fährt mit ihm Finger die langen Linien auf dem Pergament nach. „Das Mädchen hat viel Potential. Und wie ich höre nutzt sie es auch. Sie ist ene der besten in ihrem Jahrgang. Sie ist gut erzogen. Hat gewisse Manieren. Sie braucht ein wenig Schliff, ein wenig mehr Ahnung von der Welt der Zauberer. All das kann sie noch bekommen. Ganz unauffällig, nach und nach. Zum Beispiel während ihrer Besuche hier. In den Ferien…." Sie verstummt, weil ihr ebenfalls langsam klar wird, dass wir eher zusehen werden, wie dieses Mädchen stirb, als wie sie mit unserem Sohn eine Zukunft aufbaut.

Narzissa seufzt schwer und löscht das Pergament. Das Taschentuch packt sie vorsichtig in eine Glasdose und versiegelt es mit einem Zauber. Die Dose verschwindet.

„Lass dir etwas einfallen, Lucius", bittet sie. „Ich will diese Zukunft für unseren Sohn. Ich will es, auch wenn meine Enkelkinder auch Muggel als Großeltern haben werden!" Sie geht wieder davon und lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken zurück.


	14. Noblesse oblige

**Kapitel 14**

**Noblesse oblige**

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von Ruhr geweckt, der der Meinung war, mein Gesicht sein genau der richtige Platz, um ein es sich für wie weitere Runde Schlaf gemütlich zu machen. Leise fluchend schob ich den Kniesel zurück auf das Bett, was dieser mit Fauchen und unwilligem Murren quittierte. Da ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, zog ich mich an und stieg nach unten. Am Frühstückstisch saß bereits Sirius, der mit finsterem Blick eine Muggelzeitung studierte. Als er mich bemerkte, legte er sie Weg und versuchte sorglos zu lächeln.

„Guten Morgen! Seit wann bist du so ein Frühaufsteher?"

„Ruhr", erklärte ich gähnend. „Hat sich mir direkt ins Gesicht gelegt!" Vater lachte.

„Sie mögen den Geruch ihres Herrchens", erklärte er. „Er mag dich halt!"

„Komische Art zu zeigen, dass man jemanden mag", entschied ich und nickte Binsy zu, der ein voll beladenen Teller vor mir abstellte.

„Es ist gut, dass du so früh wach bist", meinte Sirius als ich mit dem Frühstück beinah fertig war. „Heute gibt es einiges zu tun.

„Was denn?"

„Zauberstäbe anholen", antwortete er und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Und das Testament deiner Eltern öffnen." Gut, dass ich bereits saß.

„Bitte was?"

„Zauberstäbe, du weißt noch, dass wir vor eurer Abreise…"

„Dad!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Eigentlich hätten wir an deinem elften Geburtstag tun sollen", meinte er ernst und setzte sich näher zu mir. „Nach magischem Recht ist es so etwa wie deine „erste Volljährigkeit. Das bedeutet, dass du erste Rechte und Pflichten wahrnehmen kannst. Begreifst du, was das bedeutet?"

Ja, das man mich im meinem ersten Leben auch hier übergangen hat!

„Ja. ich denke schon."

„Du denkst?"

„Ich darf das bekommen, was meine Eltern mir hinterlassen haben?" Sirius wurde noch ernster.

„Darfst ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Es muss eher heißen du musst, wenn du willst." Ich schaute ihn wirklich verwirrt an. Was sollte das schon wieder?

„Das heißt, du kannst entweder alles annehmen oder nichts. Wenn du also wissen willst, was deine Eltern dir hinterlassen haben, musst du alles annehmen. Das Gute und auch das Schlechte."

„Und wenn … wenn ich es nicht will?"

„Geht das Erbe an die nächsten Verwandten weiter. Ein großer Teil sicherlich an deine Tante Petunia und deinen Cousin Dudley. Sie sind die einzigen Verwandte deiner Mutter, die noch an Leben sind. Der Größte Teil jedoch wird vermutlich an das Ministerium gehen, denn die Verwandten deines Vaters sind… nun ja es sind weil zu weit entfernte Verwandte."

Ich schluckte. Ganz oder gar nichts.

„Darf ich vorher wissen, was…"

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Deine Mutter… Lilly war ganz eigen was einige Dinge anging. Wir alle wunderten uns immer darüber woher sie all die Rituale und Sprüche kannte, aber sie kannte die wundersamsten Sachen. Wie das magische Testament zum Beispiel." Er seufzte wehmütig. Verflucht! Wie gern wäre ich jetzt keine elf mehr! Aber nein, nein… Geduld. Geduld ist eine Tugend. Aber der Gedanke mich endlich zu offenbaren wurde mit jedem Tag verlockender.

„Was ist ein magisches Testament?"

„Ein Testament, das nicht nur gewöhnliche Gegenstände vererbt, wie Häuser, oder Geld, sondern auch … nun ja Talente, Fähigkeiten, alte Schwüre und Bindungen….", er sah verunsichert aus. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das funktioniert. Aber du kannst dir ja deinen Freund Draco ansehen. Er ist Lucius schon jetzt schon sehr ähnlich, nicht wahr?" Und ob! Liegt es an so einem magischen Testament?

„Die vererben ihr Vermögen und alles andere schon seit Jahrhunderten auf diesem Weg, deswegen ist ein Malfoy … nun ja immer ein Malfoy. Frag doch mal, ob du die Familiengalerie sehen darfst, wenn mir mal wieder im Malfoy Manor sind." Er strich mir durch das Haar und lächelte.

„Deswegen siehst du auch James so verdammt ähnlich, denke ich. Vielleicht aber brauchst du auch keine Magie, um deinem Vater ähnlich auszusehen…" Ich habe ihn selten so wehmütig und nachdenklich gesehen, fast nie eigentlich.

„Dad…", begann ich nicht ganz sicher was ich nun sagen wollte. „Weißt du, man sagt mir oft, dass ich dir sehr ähnlich bin…. Besonders Onkel Severus…" Ich bin nie sicher wen Snape immer wieder mit den Worten „ganz der Vater" meint. Manchmal schwing in diesen Worten leichte Belustigung vermischt Resignation, manchmal kaum verborgene Abneigung.

„So, sagt er das?!" Sirius fuhr mir noch mal durch das Haar und wich zurück. „Er muss er ja wissen." fuhr mit beiden Händen durch das eigene Haar.

„Du hast noch ein paar Stunden Zeit dich zu entscheiden", sagte er dann. „Tut mir leid, dass es so plötzlich kommt, aber besseren Zeitpunkt können wir kaum finden. Bald könnte es sehr ungemütlich in der Zauberwelt werden."

Ganz oder gar nichts. Um was geht es? Um mehr als das Geld in der Bank? Und was soll die Sache mit Talenten, Fähigkeiten, Schwüren und Bindungen? Ich wünschte es könnte wenigstens Portraits meiner Eltern geben, um sie so etwas fragen zu können! Fotos sprachen nicht. Auch die magischen Fotos nicht. Also musste ich diese Entscheidung ganz allein treffen.

Ein par Stunden später standen wir vor Meister Fomin, dem Zauberstabhändler in Ahornweg. Als die Tür hinter uns zuging, tauchte er zwischen zwei Regalen auf. Die kleine Metalldose, die er in den Händen hielt, legte er im Vorbeigehen in nächsten Regal ab und kam zur uns.

„Mr. Black, Mrs. Black", stellte er fest mit dem Blick auf Sirius und Alice.

„Mr. Potter." Ein flüchtiger Blick zu mir.

„Mr. Longbottom." Ebenso flüchtiger Blick zur Neville. Ganz schön viele Nachnamen für eine Familie, stellte ich fest. Der Händler war bereits dabei die die Kästchen an seinem Tisch durchzugehen. Als er fündig wurde, öffnete er die erste Box und schaute hinein.

„Drachenherzfaser, Steinkirsche und Einhornblut. Mr. Longbottom, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen das Holz ein wenig einzudunkeln, was nichts an den Eigenschaften des Stabes ändert." Er reichte meinem Bruder das Kästchen und Neville nahm den Stab vorsichtig heraus. Der Stab hatte einen tiefen, warmen Braunton und war mit schmalen goldenen Ringen geschmückt. Nevilles Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, sobald er seine Hand um den Stab schloss.

„Wow! Das ist so… cool", meinte er erstaunt. Der Meister deutete auf die Tür im hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Sie können den Stab gern ausprobieren." Mein Bruder nickte und lief förmlich hinaus.

„Drachenknochen, Schnatzerfedern, Phönixtränen", zählte der Meister auf, als er mein Kästchen öffnete. „Auch hier habe ich mir gedacht eine dunklere Färbung wäre vorteilhafter." Ich nahm das Kästchen entgegen. Der Stab war etwas länger als mein bisheriger und fast schwarz. Auch hier wurden schmale Metallringe verarbeitet, sie liefen in unregelmäßigen Abständen von einem Ende des Stabs bis zum nächsten. Völlig aufgeregt nahm ich den Stab in die Hand und begriff sofort, dass ich bisher nur mit einem dürftigen Ersatz gezaubert habe. So habe ich mich in meinem alten Leben gefühlt, wenn ich meine Brille aufsetzte. Die verschwommene Welt nahm auf einmal Klare Umrisse und volle Farben an. So war es auch jetzt.

„Es ist cool", bestätigte ich Nevilles Feststellung.

„Die Herren schmeicheln mir mit derartiger Bewertung", sagte der Meister trocken und deutete wieder auf die Tür zu dem Übungsfeld. Ich rannte genau so wie mein Bruder vorher. Ich wollte den Stab so schnell wie möglich ausprobieren! Ich wollte fühlen, wie er in meiner Hand zum Leben erweckt wird, dem mit irgendeinem siebten oder neunten Sinn wusste ich, dass, was auch immer ich jetzt zaubern werde, es wird das erste Zauber sein, das je mit diesem Stab gewirkt wurde. Bei dem Stab, den ich bei Olivander gekauft habe, hatte ich dieses Gefühl nicht.

Ich rannte durch die Tür hinaus in den Kleinen Innenhof auf dem zu meinem Erstaunen niemand sonst war. War Neville irgendwie an mir vorbei geschlüpft und war wieder in den Laden gegangen? Egal! Ich schloss die Augen und atmete durch, dann hob ich den Stab und:

„Expecto Patronum!" Eine Glückliche Erinnerung? Das ist leicht. Davon habe ich dieses Mal eine Menge! Ich muss sie mir nicht ausdenken, nicht vorstellen. Ich muss mich nur erinnern. Sirius, der mich im Arm hält und versucht ein Schlaflied zu summen. Severus Snape, der bleich und verschlafen ein Stärkungstrank bringt, damit ich bei einer Erkältung schneller gesund werde. Draco, der mit über einem riesigen Bilderbuch sitzt. Alice die mich von anderem Ende des Frühstücktisches anlächelt. Neville der mir mit einem stolzen Lächeln ein winziges Pflänzchen präsentiert. Ich schwinge den Stab und eine silberne Dunstwolke fließt aus der Spitze des Zauberstabst. Sie formt sich zu meiner Überraschung zu einem riesigen zotteligen Wolf. Ich vergesse zu atmen, als ich das Tier betrachte. Es dreht sich langsam um sich selbst, senkt dann den Kopf zu mit herunter und eher ihn berühren kann, verschwindet er.

„Es ist unglaublich", höre ich ein fast atemloses Flüstern hinter mir und drehe mich so schnell um dass ich darüber selbst erstaunt bin. Sirius und Alice. Alice ist begeistert. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und sie ist ehrlich erstaunt und überrascht. Sirius? Er schaut mich an und nickt, als hätte er eben eine Antwort auf eine Frage bekommen. Sein Blick dunkel und nicht zu deuten.

„Schaffst du es allein mit Neville nach Hause?", fragte er Alice und sie nickte.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Braucht ihr viel Zeit?" Men Vater schaute mich immer noch mit den dunklen undeutbarem Blick an.

„Hängt davon ab, wie es bei den Kobolden läuft."

„Sirius…", Alice ist plötzlich nervös und weicht meinem Blick aus. „Wir haben es doch besprochen…" Er nickte.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen", wiederholte er ihre Worte und machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu, um mir die Hand zu reichen.

„Komm, wir werden bereits erwartet." Ich bin so aufgewühlt und durcheinander, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin etwas zu sagen. Also reichte ich meine Vater die Hand und hoffe, dass ich nicht alles kaputt gemacht habe. Wir apparieren in die Winkelgasse. Direkt vor Gringotts.

„Dad…", beginne ich unsicher, was ich eigentlich sagen will. Er kniet sich neben mir und schaut mir in die Augen.

„Nachher, okay? Wir reden nachdem wir die Sache mit dem Testament geklärt haben", sagte er ruhig.

„Gut. Wir reden nachher", stimmte ich zu und wir gingen hinein. In Bank hielt Sirius den erstbesten Kobold an.

„Mr. Harry James Potter und Mr. Sirius Orion Black in Sachsen der Testamentseröffnung." Der Kobold blinzelte, deutet eine Verneigung an und machte eine einladende Geste. Wir folgten ihm in ein Kleines Zimmer hinein, wo er uns bat ein wenig zu warten.

„Warum Kobolde?", wollte ich wissen.

„Sie horten eine Menge Dinge, weißt du? Unter anderem alte Artefakte, die kaum noch irgendwo sonst gibt. Und sie hüten das, was ihnen anvertraut ist, als ob es sich um das eigne Zeug handeln würde." Er lachte kurz auf.

„Ich denke so sehen sie es auch", lachte er doch als er zu mir blickte wurde er wieder ernst. Die Tür ging auf und ein Kobold kam hinein. Ihm folgte ein zweiter mit einer Kiste und einem ganzen Haufen Papierrollen in den Händen.

„Roppok", stellte sich der erste Kobold vor und scheuchte seinen Helfer hinaus, sobald dieser die Sachen auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. „Es liegen Mehrere Testamente vor. Mit welchem wollen die Herren anfangen?" An dieser Stelle war sogar Sirius überrascht.

„Mehrere Testamente?"

Der Kobold ordnete die Rollen vor sich nach einem ihm allein bekannten Prinzip.

„Zwei, in denen Mr. Harry James Potter namentlich als alleinige Erbe angeführt wird", bestätigte der Kobold gleichgültig. "Sowie diverse andere, in denen er als letzter Erbe anerkannt wird."

"Diverse andere?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

"Sieben", zählte der Kobold die Rollen vor ihm. "Alte Erbsachen, die die direkten Erben längst verloren haben, so dass _irgendein_ nächster Verwandter als Erbe anerkannt sind. In diesen Fällen sind es Sie, Mister Potter. aber ich vermute Sie sind heute an den zwei Dokumenten interessiert, die direkt Ihren Namen tragen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ich denke die zwei Dokumente werden heute genügen", stimmte Sirius zu. "Harry?"

"Ja, das reicht mir vollkommen", nickte ich.

"Mit welchem Testament belieben Sie also anzufangen, Mr. Potter?"

„Mr. Rippock ich glaube …" Sirius bekam einen abschätzigen Blick ab und hielt ihm trotzig stand, so dass der Kobold letztendlich aufgab und die Kiste zu sich zog, um es zu öffnen.

„Dies ist ein Seelenstein, wenn sie es so haben wollen", meinte der Kobold gewichtig. „Das ist die nächstbeste Übersetzung, die ich anbieten kann, auch wenn sie kaum, das Wesen dieses Artefakts ausdrückt." Er schob die Kiste zu mir. In ihr lag ein gewöhnlicher Steinbrocken. Etwa fußballgroß, rötlichgrau, fast rund und porös. Er wirkte so als hätten ihn im Laufe der Zeit unzählige Hände glattpoliert.

„Sei bitte so gut, und leg deine Hände darauf", bat Sirius und ich fühlte, wie er sich anspannte. Ich schaute ihn fragend an, doch er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Stein. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Der Stein fühlte sich rau und kühl an. So wie ein Stein es tun sollte. Ich hob es sogar ein wenig hoch. Ein paar Kilo, würde ich schätzen. Ich nahm die Hände wieder weg und der Kobold schloss die Kiste wieder. Ich sah fragend zu meinem Vater, er sah fast ungläubig zurück. Was auch immer er sich mit diesem Stein erhofft hatte, es traf wohl nicht ein. Oder doch?

„Mit welchem Testament möchten Sie also anfangen, Mr. Potter?"

„Mit dem ältesten", entschied ich. Ein Nicken und eins der Rollen öffnet sich vor uns.

„Ich, Charlus Ignatius Potter vermache meinem Enkelsohn Harry James Potter meinen persönlichen Hauselfen Wendel sowie seine Gefährtin Toma und all seine zukünftige Nachkommen. Bis mein Enkelsohn sein Erbe annimmt, verbleibt der besagte Hauself, seine Frau und seine Nachkommen auf dem Gelände des Familienanwesens der Familie Potter, wo sie für den Erhalt des Hauses sowie der anliegenden Ländereien zu sorgen haben!"

„Gütiger Merlin", flüsterte Sirius völlig überrascht. „Er hat gewusst, dass es dich gibt!" Er schaute zu mir, als könnte ich ihm diese Unmöglichkeit erklären. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste nicht einmal das dieser Mann einen zweiten Vornamen hatte! Bisher war er nur ein Name auf dem Familienstammbaum der Familie Black. Er war mir Großvaters Schwester Dorea verheiratet. Charlus Potter war mein Großvater und das war's schon an Informationen, die ich zu diesem Mann hatte. Ohne auf unsere verdatterten Gesichter zu achten, nahm der Kobold die letzte Rolle in die Hände.

„Dies ist ein magisches Testament, Mister Potter", klärte mich der Kobold auf. „Wissen Sie was es bedeutet?"

„Ja. Ich muss entweder alles annehmen oder alles ablehnen." Der Mann nickte.

„So ist es. Sollen Sie sich entscheiden, das Erbe anzutreten, wird es später nicht mehr möglich sein die Einwilligung zurückzuziehen. Sind Sie bereit das Erbe anzunehmen?" Warum nicht, verdammt noch mal? Was könnten mir meine Eltern auf diese Weise hinterlassen? Auf jeden Fall nichts, was mir schaden würde, oder?

„Ich bin bereit", es klang nur halb so sicher, wie ich es gernhätte.

„Dann benötige ich einen winzigen Tropfen Ihres Blutes Mister Potter." Sirius zog aus dem Stiefel tatsächlich ein langes, schmales Messer und reichte es mir. Ich nahm es mit zitternden Händen entgegen. Sollte ich mir einfach in den Finger stechen? Oder mir die Hand aufschneiden?

„Warte", sagt Sirius und ich fühle ein leichtes Pieksen am Finger und sehe wie ein Blutstropfen auf das Siegel der Rolle fällt und diesen förmlich auflöst. Sirius reicht mir ein Taschentuch und ich umwickle damit meinen Finger. Der Kobold beginnt zu lesen.

„Wir, James Hardwin Potter und Lilly Marie Potter erklären uns gegenseitig zur Erben. Unser gemeinsames Vermögen soll an unseren Sohn Harry James Potter gehen. Es liegt in seinem ermessen ob und wie er folgende Personen an diesem Erbe beteilig: Sirius Orion Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew." Die Liste der Erbstücke ist erstaunlich kurz. Das Anwesen der Familie Potter mit allem was dazu gehört und ein Bankschließfach bei Gringotts.

„Alle nötigen Karten, Schlüssel, Zauber und Gegenzauber werden innerhalb der nächsten Stunden vorbeireitet und werden zusammen mit allen nötigen Unterlagen und Anweisungen ins Black Manor geliefert. Bezüglich der Eröffnung der restlichen Testamente, stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung", versicherte uns Rippok als er uns verabschiedete. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Lord Potter", meinte er zu mir, drehte sich dann um und ließ uns allein.

„Lord Potter?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Deiner Familie gehörte ein ganz schön großes Stück Land…" Aus irgendeinem Grund klangen die Worte für mich so als gehörten wir auf einmal zu zwei verschiedenen Familien.

„Harry", Sirius kniete sich wieder vor mir und fasste mich an den Schultern. „Was auch immer passiert… und wie auch immer dieser Tag endet, du bist mein Sohn, klar?" Ich nickte.

„Dann lass uns das hinter uns bringen!", er stand auf und reichte mir wieder die Hand. Ich griff danach und wieder apparierten wir uns fort. Dieses Mal jedoch vor ein Haus in einer Gegend, die verdammt bekannt vorkam. Ich sah mich um, und alles in mir zog sich zusammen. Little Whinging!

„Black?" Die Tür des Hauses vor uns öffnete sich und Severus Snape trat heraus. Er warf mir einen Blick zu und schien etwas zu begreifen.

„Ist es so weit?", fragte er. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Sirius und schaute zu mir herunter. „Wir sind uns dich sicher, Harry, oder? Wir müssen endlich reden und das ganz ehrlich." Ich seufzte.

„Ja, ich fürchte das müssen wir." Snape machte die Tür weiter auf und ließ uns ins Haus.

„Das Wohnzimmer, Black. Ich komme gleich mit dem Trank wieder."

„Trank?", fragte ich.

„Veritaserum, Harry", klärte mich Sirius gequellt auf. „Wir wollen, dass es keine Zweifel an deiner zweifelsohne spannenden Geschichte gibt."


	15. Beigeschmack von Wahrheit

**Kapitel 15**

**Beigeschmack von Wahrheit**

Eins wusste ich nach dem Gespräch nun ganz genau – ich hasste Veritaserum! Nicht nur das das Zeug einfach abscheulich schmeckte, sie zwang mich dazu auch die Fragen zu beantworten, die ich lieber unbeantwortet ließ. Nein, ich bin nicht Voldemort. Ich bin ich nicht Tom Riddle. Und nein, ich bin leider auch nicht James Potter. Sie stellen Fragen. Ich antworte. Mir ist nicht immer klar, wer gerade fragt – Sirius oder Snape. Das ist auch nicht wichtig, denn jede wahrhaft beatwortete Frage bringt ein ungeahntes Glücksgefühl. Da ist es nicht wichtig wer fragt.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Harry James Potter", antworte ich. Ich glaube sie unterhalten sich zwischendurch, doch ich kann nur an mich gerichtete Fragen klar und deutlich hören.

„Woher kennst du den Patronuszauber?"

„Remus Lupin hat es mir in meinem dritten Jahr beigebracht." Längere Pause.

„Er hat es dir beigebracht, als du drei Jahre alt warst?!"

„Nein, in meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts." Noch längere Pause.

„Erkläre, warum hat er es dir beigebracht!" Das ist zwar keine Frage, aber ich fühle das gleiche Glück als ich antworte.

„Ich sollte mich vor den Dementoren schützen, die rund um Hogwarts stationiert wurden."

„Wer… warum hat man die Dementoren dort stationiert?"

„Sirus Black war aus Askaban entflohen und alle waren sich sicher, dass er nach mir in Hogwarts suchen wird." Längere Pause, dann wird mir ein Becher an die Lippen gedrückt und die Wirkung des Wahrheitstrankes verfliegt. Ich sehe zwei ziemlich verwirrte Männer vor mir. So wie sie vor mir stehen könnte man sie fast für Brüder halten. Schwarze Hosen und Schuhe, dunkles Hemd, langes schwarzes Haar….

„Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn, Harry", rief Sirius verzweifelt. „Erkläre es bitte!"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich alles erklären kann aber ich versuche", verspreche ich.

„Bemühen sie sich darum, Mister Potter", stöhnt Snape und lässt sich förmlich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Ich habe schon einmal gelebt", beginne ich etwas unsicher. „Ich hatte ein anderes Leben… ziemlich kurzes Leben, aber dennoch."

„Und in diesem Leben saß ich im Askaban? Warum?"

„Man hat dich verdächtigt meine Eltern verraten und Wurmschwanz samt einem Haufen Muggel umgebracht zu haben." Er starrte mich ungläubig an, dann genau so ungläubig zu Snape. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hätte man es mir vor Zehn Jahren gesagt, hätte ich es gern geglaubt", gab er zu. „Verrat stand an der Tagesordnung. Es hätte niemanden gewundert. Ganz im Gegenteil, viele hätten nur zu gern gesehen, dass die Potters von einem engen Freund verraten wurden."

„Also, ich war im Askaban. Wer… wo bist du dann aufgewachsen?"

„Hier in Little Whinging. Bei Tante Petunia. Dumbledore hat mich noch in der Nacht, in der meine Eltern ermordet wurden an ihrer Türschwelle abgelegt."

„Der alte Bastard", fluchte Sirius halblaut. „Er wollte Mutter überreden Harry an seine „nächsten Blutsverwandte" zu übergeben." Snape nickte.

„Harry hätte nicht in der Zauberwelt aufwachsen sollen", bestätigte er. „Er sollte nichts von dem Ruhm mitbekommen, der um ihn herum aufgebaut wird." In dem Anwesen der Blacks habe ich auch nicht sonderlich viel davon mitbekommen. Aber zumindest wusste ich warum mir bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen ich das Haus verließ wildfremde Menschen ihre Bewunderung aussprachen.

„Also bist du bei deiner Tante aufgewachsen? Ging es dir gut?"

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete Severus an meiner Stelle. Sirius sah mich aber immer noch fragend an.

„Nein, es ging mir dort nicht gut. Aber ich musste jedem Sommer dorthin zurück."

„Verrückt!" Sirius warf die Hände ohnmächtig in die Höhe. „Warum hat sich keiner um dich gekümmert? Wo war meine Mutter? Mein Großvater? Wo war Remus? Die Longbottoms? Malfoys…. Der verdammte ganze Rest?!"

Die Antwort dauerte eine ganze Weile und nachdem ich fertig war, verlangte Sirius nach Whiskey. Er leerte zwei Gläser, bevor er sich einigermaßen beruhigen konnte.

„Hagrid? Er schickte tatsächlich Hagrid?", fragte er noch mal nach. Ich nickte. „Warum, um der Götter Willen!"

„Er lässt sich leicht manipulieren und er ist Dumbledore mit Haar und Haut ergeben", antworte Snape. „Jeder andere an seiner Stelle wäre zu unberechenbar was die Informationen angeht. Hagrid dagegen ließe sich leicht kontrollieren." Das war vermutlich die Wahrheit. Er gab mir genau die wenigen Krummen an Informationen, die notwendig waren, damit ich mir ein bestimmtes Bild von meinen Eltern, Voldemort und der Zauberwelt machen konnte. Sie waren gut, er war böse. Er wollte mich töten, meine Mutter opferte sich, um mich zu retten. Im Grunde sollte mir gleich zu Anfang das Ziel setzen den Mörder meiner Eltern zur Strecke zu bringen. Was ich auch tat. Denn er war dafür verantwortlich, dass ich ohne Eltern aufwuchs. Bei Tante Petunia. Im Schrank unter der Treppe.

„Aber du bist nach Hogwarts gekommen?" Sirius leerte noch ein Glas Whiskey, was ihn zu beruhigen schien.

„Ja. Ich war ein Gryffindor und im ständigen Konflikt mit Onkel Sev und Draco." Severus Snape lachte bitter auf.

„James Potter", flüsterte Snape und mein Vater und ich drehten uns zu ihm um. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hätte, wenn ich dich nicht all die Jahre vorher gekannt hätte – _James Potter_. Und ich hätte dich … zumindest nicht leiden können." Er leerte ebenfalls ein Glas und schaute bedauernd die leere Flasche an.

„Wie ging es weiter?"

Ich erzählte von meinen Jahren in Hogwarts. Von dem Stein der Weisen, dem Basiliken und von Seidenschnabel. Davon, wie Lupin mir den Patronuszauber beibrachte und von dem Zeitumkehrer. Von der Szene in der Heulenden Hütte. Von dem Feuerblitz. Von den brennenden Zelten bei dem Meisterschaftsspiel dem Trimagischen Tournier und dem Friedhof…. Langsam begriff ich, dass ich selbst gern den einen oder den anderen Whiskey vertragen hätte. Die beiden Männer waren längst still. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen. Ich redete und redete weiter. Seltsamerweise erleichterte es mich das alles endlich auszusprechen. Meine Geschichte von einer anderen Seite zu sehen und zu begreifen wie viele Fehler ich gemacht habe einfach nur weil ich nicht genügend Informationen zu richtiger Zeit hatte. Zum Beispiel den Fehler in das Ministerium einzubrechen….

„Askaban, Wahnsinn und der Tod in dem Bogen", fasste Sirius zusammen. „Das alles, weil ich Wurmschwanz verfolgt habe, anstatt mich um dich zu kümmern? Deswegen hast du also so geschrien, als ich dich Hagrid geben wollte?"

„Ich hatte ja gar keine andere Möglichkeit mich mitzuteilen", sagte mich müde.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, du hättest nur Angst vor ihm. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht beruhigen."

„Ich wollte, dass es anders läuft. _Irgendwie_ anders. Ich wusste nicht, was passieren wird, wenn sich etwas ändert, aber ich wollte, dass sich irgendwas ändert."

„Was ist den passiert?", wollte Snape wissen. „Oder was wäre nicht passiert, wenn du Harry Hagrid überlassen hättest?"

„Wenn ich sofort aufgebrochen hätte, als Hagrid eintraf?"

„Ja. Was wäre dann?"

„Ich hätte Hagrid nicht zur Frank und Alice geschickt. Ich hätte Harry nicht zur meiner Mutter gebracht und sie hätte nicht den Rest der Familie zusammengeschrien, um mich endgültig aus der Familie zu werfen. Pollux hätte nicht den großen Blutsreinigungszauber gewirkt, der uns alle von einen Haufen Flüchte befreit hat…."

„Pollux ist in der Lage so etwas zu wirken?", wunderte sich Severus.

„War. Er_ war_ in der Lage es zu tun. Dieser Zauber hat ihm Jahre des Lebens gekostet, aber es rettete uns alle. Alle, die durch das Blut oder Rituelle mit ihm verwandt waren, also erwischte es auch Bella und Narzissa."

„Bella, kam frei und zurück nach Hause und Narzissa zwang auch Lucius sich dem Zauber zu unterziehen wodurch Malfoy wieder den eignen Kopf nutzen konnte und erkannt hat in welche Abgründe ihn sein Herr und Meister schleifen wird, wenn er irgendwann zurückkommt", ergänzt ich.

„Peter, die feige Ratte ist kein Held und auf der Flucht. Remus im Reinen mit sich selbst und ist kein bemitleidenswerter Kerl, der nichts und niemanden hat", setzte Sirius die Zusammenfassung fort. „We ging es weiter?"

Also erzählte ich weiter. Professor Slughorn. Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen. Horkruxe. Dumbledores Tod. Snapes Flucht. Das Jahr auf der Jagd. Dobbys Tod. Gringotts. Besetztes Hogwarts. Snapes „Schau mit in die Augen"…. Irgendein Zauber liegt auf mir, denn ich kann einfach nicht aufhören. Auch dann nicht, als Severus – bleich wie ein Toter – den Whiskey einfach aus der Flasche in sich hineinschüttelt und Sirius sich die Hände an einer Wand blutig schlägt. … Der Verbotene Wald und Bahnhof King's Cross… Definitiv irgendein Zauber, denn sobald ich meine Erzählung beendet habe, schließen sich meine Augen wie von selbst. Ich versuche gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, doch es ist sinnlos.

„… ,dass er nichts erzählt hat." Sirius' Stimme klingt durch den Schlaf irgendwie verschwommen. „Verdammt, Severus, denkst du es ist alles wahr?"

„Ich fürchte, ja. Ich habe den Trank nur verdünnt, seine Wirkung wurde nicht aufgehoben. „Schau, ich denke er kommt wieder zu sich. Harry?"

„Dad?"

„Du warst ein paar Minuten weg. Wie fühlst du dich?" Paar Minuten? Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich länger geschlafen. Mein Kopf war wieder leichter und ich fühlte mich ausgeruht. Ich blinzelte mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte mich auf. Mein Vater saß neben mir auf einem Stuhl, während Snape seine Hände mit einer Tinktur verarbeitete und verband. Wir sahen uns gegenseitig an und etwas hing in der Luft zwischen uns. Verlegenheit, Unsicherheit, Ungewissheit, wie es nun weiter geht.

„Wie lange hast du es schon geahnt?", fragte ich. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„So etwas habe ich mir nicht einmal in meinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorgestellt!", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Aber etwas habt ihr doch geahnt, oder?" Ich erinnerte mich dabei vor allem daran, wie Snape „Ist es soweit?" fragte. Und an Alice und wie sie meinem Blick ausgewichen ist und an den merkwürdigen Stein bei Gringotts. Mein Vater seufzte.

„Erst als ich Draco und dann Neville näher kennenlernte, begriff ich, was Mutter immer wieder meinte." Er sah meinen fragenden Blick und erklärte:

„Sie sagt immer wieder, dass du eine „alte Seele" hättest, dass du nicht, wie andere Kinder in deinem Alter bist."

„Alte Seele?", fragte Snape nach. „Walburga nahm an, er sei einer der Rückkehrer?" Jetzt war es an mir fragend zu schauen.

„Manchmal kommt es n den Zaubererfamilien vor, dass ein verstorbener Vorfahr in einem Kind wiedergeboren wird", erklärte Sirius. „Nicht vollständig als Person, sondern eher als Erbe der Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten…. Alte Magie, die vermutlich nie richtig funktioniert hat, denn solche Kinder werden oft… nun ja, sie verlieren den Verstand, meist noch lange vor ihrem zehnten Geburtstag."

„Doch man versucht es immer wieder", stimmte Snape in die Erklärung ein. „Es ist ein Blutritual, dass über mehrere Generationen durchgeführt wird. Ein Versuch Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, was viele Zauberer verführt es immer wieder zu versuchen."

„Die Götter wissen, wir haben genug Verrückte in unserem Stammbaum, die zu so etwas fähig wären… Genau wie die Potters und da du mit beiden verwandt bist…." Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ich das Opfer irgendeines magischen Experiments war.

„Bin ich den wirklich so merkwürdig?", wollte ich wissen.

„Manchmal", gab Sirius zu. „Die meiste Zeit bist du ein ganz normales Kind. Doch manchmal…. manchmal sagst und tust du Dinge, die Zweifel aufkommen lassen. Und dann dein Blick. Schon als kleines Kind hast du mich manchmal so angesehen, als hättest mehr in deinem Leben gesehen als ich."

„Ich kann es nicht immer kontrollieren", gebe ich zu. „Es ist so als gäbe es zwei von mir. Das Kind und der Erwachsene. Manchmal ist das Kind einfach stärker … die meiste Zeit sogar. Ich vergesse Dinge, lasse sie aus den Augen, weil ich von meinem jetzigen Leben eingenommen werde."

„Das Medaillon?", vermutete Sirius.

„Ja. Mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieses Ding irgendwo im Haus ist. Das Kreacher es für Regulus versteckt hat." Die Sache mit den Horkruxen habe ich natürlich auch erklärt und nun galt es zu überlegen, was wir dagegen unternehmen sollten.

„Wenn du willst kann ich es suchen", schlug mein Vater vor. „Das Haus, wird es mir sicherlich bereitwilliger geben als dir."

„Wie kommt es, dass das Haus so… lebendig ist?", fragte ich. „In meinem letzten Leben war es kleiner, düsterer… es sah völlig anders aus." Wieder sprang Snape an, um die Frage zu beantworten. Er machte eine weite Geste um sich herum.

„In diesem Haus lebten mir meine Mutter und ich. Nur wenige Jahrzehnte und dieses Haus hat bereits gewisse Eigenarten. Im Black Manor dagegen leben seit Jahrhunderten Magier, es ist durchzogen von Magie."

„Und diese Magie reagiert auf die Bewohner und ihre Stimmung", erklärte Sirius weiter. Ja, so etwas habe ich mir bereits gedacht, doch wenn das Stimmte…

„Warum ist Hogwarts dann so … warum ist Hogwarts weniger ... lebendig? Schließlich gibt es dort viel mehr Magie?"

„Hmmm, gute Frage, das würde mich auch interessieren", meinte Sirius mit einem Blick auf Snape.

„Was schaut ich mich so an? Woher soll ich es wissen?!"

„Komm schon, hast du denn gar keine Idee?"

„Das Schloss ist alt, wer weiß schon …."

„Severus!" Er seufzte.

„Dumbledore hat mehrmals versucht das Schloss zu wecken, damit er noch besser verteidigt werden kann, aber er … schläft. Seit Jahrhunderten schon und davon ging es anscheinend genauso lange langsam ein." Einige Augenblicke schwiegen wir. Wir versuchten uns abzulenken, begriff ich. Doch wenn die Sache schon angefangen hat, muss sie auch beendet werden.

„Werden wir es den anderen erzählen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, entschied Sirius. "Und wir sorgen auch dafür, dass es nicht zufällig zur Sprache kommt und nicht mal unter Folter entlockt werden kann."

„Unbrechbarer Schwur?"

„Genau richtig, Harry", nickte Sirius und zog seinen Stab. „Wir schwören, dir, dass die Wahrheit über dich nicht ohne dein Einverständnis erzählt werden kann und du schwörst, dass du es … sagen wir Mal, dass du es nicht in den nächsten zehn Jahren irgendjemand anderem verraten wirst."

„Nicht mal Alice?"

„Nicht mal Alice", nickte Sirius. „Sobald wir heute Abend zusammen zum Abendessen zu Hause auftauchen, weiß sie, dass alles in Ordnung ist und mehr wollte sie auch nicht wissen."

„Gab es andere Optionen?"

„Über die werden wir zum Glück nie reden müssen!" Sirius war wirklich erleichtert als er das sagte.

Der Schwur, den wir uns gegenseitig leisten bleibt, als nur für mich sichtbare Narbe um Handgelenk in Erinnerung. Dan reden wir wieder. Über Horkruxe, darüber ob und wie man sie zerstören sollte, darüber, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, dass Voldemort sie wieder in sich hineinzieht, so wie er das bei mir gemacht hatte. Dann wären sie ja alle wieder in einer Person, die man nur einmal zu töten brauchte…. Eine gemeinsame Lösung haben wir nicht gefunden und beschlossen dieses Gespräch nach den Feiertagen fortzusetzen. Als wir schon wieder nach Hause aufbrechen wollten, hielt ich Sirius auf.

„Ich will sie sehen", bat ich. „Meine Tante", erklärte ich, als er mich fragend ansah. „Ich will sie einfach nur kurz sehen."

„Einverstanden", nickte Sirius. „Severus, willst du mitkommen?"

„Nicht um alles Geld der Welt", versicherte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Petunia, war nie gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Dann sehen wir uns später!" Sirius und ich verabschiedeten uns und wir gingen nebeneinander durch die Straßen von Little Whinging.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert", sagte Sirius in die unangenehme Stille zwischen uns. „Du bist immer noch mein Sohn. Ganz gleich wie es dazugekommen ist." Als Antwort strecke ich ihm einfach die Hand und er nimmt sie. Wir gehen genau so weiter. Hand in Hand. Wie früher, als ich noch ganz klein war.

**Zwischenspiel **

**Petunia Dursley **

Der Junge hätte sich nicht vorzustellen brauchen. _Potter_, war mein erster Gedanke und ich hatte Recht. Auch den Mann, der ihn begleitete, kannte ich. Sirius Black. Gott sei dank waren die beiden vernünftig gekleidet. Trotzdem bat ich die beiden rein ins Haus. Lieber so, als vor den Augen aller Nachbarn an der Türschwelle mit den beiden reden.

„Sie sind also Harrys Vormund", fragte ich den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sich viel zu neugierig umsah.

„Vater", korrigierte er mich. „Ich habe Harry offiziell adoptiert." Adoptiert also?

„Warum kommen Sie? Was wollen Sie von uns?" Der Junge weicht meinem Blick immer wieder aus, aber ich sehe sie trotzdem. Lillys Augen. Genau so groß, neugierig aber viel zu ernst. Lilly hat niemals so in die Welt hinausgeschaut. Ihr Blick war immer funkelnd vor Begeisterung. Selbst dann, wenn sie traurig war… wie beim letzten Mal, als wir uns sahen.

„Harry wollte Sie kennen lernen, Petunia. Ich darf Sie Petunia nennen?" Er hatte eindeutig an Manieren gewonnen, als er damals hier zusammen mit Lilly und … ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann hier erschien, benahm er sich wie eine Axt im Walde. Und er war damals eindeutig betrunken.

„Von mir aus", ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, da sind wir." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, weil ich sonst fürchtete, dass ich um mich schlagen werde.

„Mum, wer ist da?" Dudley! Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und beide Besucher drehten sich zu ihm um. Harry machte sogar einen Schritt vor, blieb aber stehen, als Dudley vor ihm zurückwich. Die beiden Jungs waren gleich alt, begriff ich. So wie Lilly und ich es irgendwann einmal geträumt haben. Dass unsere Kinder zusammen aufwachsen, dass sie wie Geschwister werden…. Nun die beiden Jungs waren Cousins. Fast Geschwister, aber die waren in so verschiedenen Welten aufgewachsen, dass man sie nicht vergleichen konnte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Dudley den Jungen.

„Ich bin Harry", antwortete dieser irgendwie heiser. „Ich bin…"

„Er ist dein Cousin, Liebling", warf ich schnell ein. „Du erinnerst dich doch an das alte Foto meiner Schwester? Das ist ihr Sohn Harry und das ist sein Vater." Dudley Augen weiteten sich begeistert.

„Cousin! Echt! Komm, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer!" Er schleppt den Jungen förmlich fort mit sich und ich bleibe mit seinem Vater allein.

„Aufgeweckter Junge", sagt er nachdenklich. „Hat bestimmt viele Freunde."

„Ja, ja das hat er. Dudley spielt seit er fünf ist in einer Fußballmannschaft…." Warum sage ich ihm das?

„Sie sind bestimmt stolz auf Ihren Sohn."

„Er ist freundlich, vernünftig und sportlich. Er macht seine Hausaufgaben nicht gern und hat deswegen manchmal Probleme in der Schule, aber er bemüht sich. Er hat Freunde und Hobbys und hilft, wenn seine Hilfe gebraucht wird. Ich bin stolz auf ihn." Meine Stimme zittert vor kaum gezügelter Wut. Dieser Typ taucht hier auf und fragt mich nach einer Familie, fragt mich nach meinem Sohn! Kein Wort über Lilly, keine Erklärung warum ich meinen Neffen – die einzige Verbindung zur meiner Schwester - zehn Jahre lang nicht gesehen habe!

„Petunia…"

„Ihr habt sie mir weggenommen", platzte es aus mir heraus. „Ihr habt mir meine Schwester weggenommen und ihr konntet sie nicht beschützen! Sie wäre noch am Leben und hätte ihre Kinder und ihren Neffen aufwachsen sehen können, wäre dieser verfluchter Brief nicht gekommen!"

„Ich…!"

„Schweigen Sie! Seinen Sie still! Sie hatte sich so gefreut! So gestrahlt vor Glück. Magie! Echte Magie! Damit konnte man so viel tun! Doch Magie konnte sie nicht schützen! Sie war erst der Grund dafür, dass sie starb! Also verstehen Sie vielleicht, warum ich nichts davon wissen will!"

„Tante Petunia…" Da ist er. Lillys Blick.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich ab und zu vorbeikomme? Ich würde gern mehr über meine Mutter erfahren." Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn du auch nur ein Wort über deine … Krankheit verlierst, Dudley hat schon zu viel von dem mitbekommen, was er nicht zu wissen braucht!" Ich schaue zu meinem Sohn, der verschüchtert neben seinem Cousin steht.

„Dudley, mein Liebling, geht es dir gut?" Er nickte. Ich wischte mir hastig die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Dein Cousin muss jetzt gehen, aber wenn du magst kommt er irgendwann Mal wieder." Dudley nickt zögerlich.

„Ist er so wie Tante Lilly? Ist er auch so krank wie sie?" Hm. Oh, der Blick der beiden! Als würden sie mich gleich auf der Stelle fressen! Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Das meine Schwester von einem wahnsinnigen Zauberer umgebracht wurde?

„Ja, Liebling. Harry hat die gleiche Krankheit, die ihn irgendwann mal genau so plötzlich umbringen kann."

„Es ist so was wie Krebs, wie bei Mrs. Tegath?" Ich nicke.

„Ja, mein Sonnenschein, so was wie Krebs." Was auch immer dieser Black sagen wollte, er erstickte fast an seinen Worten. Aber er schwieg, genau wie Harry, der so unglaublich verletzlich wirkte, so unglaublich jung und unschuldig…. Dudley sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Gibt es keine Medikamente dagegen?" Mein großer kleiner Junge!

„Nein", flüstert Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Keine Medikamente. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe keine Schmerzen oder so… und es ist nicht ansteckend" Gott sei Dank!

„Kommst du bald vorbei?" Der Junge sieht seinen Vater fragend an.

„Vielleicht in den Sommerferien", antwortet dieser. „Ich werde Sie vorher anrufen, Petunia. Dann können wir alles genau absprechen." Ich nickte und wir verabschieden uns. Die beiden gingen Hand in Hand die Straße herunter, dann blieben sie stehen und der Mann zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Ich bildete mir ein Harry weinen zu hören…

„Kann jeder so eine Krankheit bekommen?", fragt mich Dudley. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Liebling… Ich … ich weiß es nicht." Ich drückte ihn an mich.

„Komm, hilf mir mit dem Abendessen, dein Vater kommt bald nach Hause."


	16. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Zwei kurze Kapitel. Ich habe im Augenblick Einiges zu tun, also komme ich nicht so zum Schreiben, wie ich es gerne hätte. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht, wie versprochen schon am Freitag kam.

**Kapitel 16 **

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm **

Den Dursleys ging es ohne mich besser. Das war eine harte Wahrheit und es war schwer für mich sie zu akzeptieren. Zwar habe ich Onkel Vernon nicht kennengelernt, aber das, was ich von Dudley und Tante Petunia gesehen habe sagte mir, dass es nicht die gleichen Leute waren, die ich kannte. Dudley war schlanker, sportlicher, und … nett. Er spielte Fußball, las Bücher, traf sich mit Freunden und half seiner Mutter im Haushalt. Tante Petunia mochte zwar immer noch keine Magie, die sie als eine Krankheit bezeichnete, aber sie verleugnete ihre Schwester nicht. Sie vermisste Lilly.

Snape und Sirius erklärten mir, die Dursleys seinen in meinem letzten Leben von dem Horkrux in mir beeinflusst gewesen. Als Muggel waren die nicht gegen dessen Wirkung gewappnet gewesen. Was auch immer das Haus vor Entdeckung geschützt hat, es war machtlos gegen die Gefahr, die sich bereits im Haus befand. Blacks dagegen waren durch das Black-Manor geschützt, das über so viele Schutzzauber verfügte, dass nicht mal die gleichzeitige Anwesenheit von zwei Horkruxen sie beeinflussen konnte.

Es gelang mir die Gedanken darüber erst dann aus dem Kopf zu werfen, als Hermine mit ihren Eltern in Haus kamen. Großmutter war zur Besuch bei ihrem Vater und Tante Bella… nun Tante Bella war ebenfalls für einige Tage nicht im Haus, so dass unsere bunt gemischte Familie allein zu Hause war. Sirius hat Hermine und ihre Eltern mit dem gleichen Auto abgeholt, mit dem er mich vor einigen Wochen zurück nach Hogsmead gefahren hat. Da das besagte Auto auf den ersten blick völlig normal war, war es das aus dem Nichts erscheinende Haus, der für die nervösen Blicke gesorgt hatte. Hermines Eltern traten so langsam und vorsichtig über die Schwelle, als wären sie bereit jeden Augenblick panisch davonzulaufen. Hermine dagegen war weniger vorsichtig, dafür aber viel neugieriger.

„Es ist der Fidelius-Zauber", erklärte sie ihrem Vater, der an der offenen Tür stand und mit beiden Händen den vorbeigehenden Menschen zuwinkte. Natürlich gingen diese vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken. "Das Haus können nur die sehen, die schon wissen, dass es dort ist."

„Richtig", bestätigte Sirius. „Als die Stadt sich immer weiter ausbreitet und das Anwesen erreicht hat, beschloss die Familie das Haus zu verstecken, anstatt es an eine andere Stelle zu bewegen." Es gab eine große Führung durch das Haus. Und die anfängliche Begeisterung schwand immer weiter, je mehr die Grangers von dem Haus sahen.

„Ich dachte ein magischer Haushalt ist … nun ja… magischer", sagte Mrs. Granger zur Alice. „Das alles hier ist so _normal_!" Alice lachte herzlich.

„Unsere Welten sind gar nicht so verschieden", versicherte sie. „Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die sich unterscheiden." Das schien die beiden älteren Grangers zu beruhigen. Bis sie Binsy sahen. Er war mitten im Wohnzimmer erschienen, um zu verkünden, dass das Abendessen fertig sei. Mrs. Granger schrie erschrocken auf und Mr. Granger spannte sich wie zu einem Angriff an. Der Hauself versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass so eine Reaktion ihn irgendwie berührte, doch man sah ihm an, dass er beleidigt war.

„Das ist Binsy", stellte Neville unseren größten Helfer vor. „Er ist ein Hauself und er hilft uns überall."

„Sagt es nicht meiner Mutter, aber ohne Binsy wären wir aufgeschmissen", raunte Sirius leise, sobald der Elf verschwunden war.

„Es… er spricht…", gab Mrs. Granger endlich von sich. „Was ist das für ein Wesen?!"

„Ein Hauself", wiederholte Hermine geduldig. „Sie wohnen als Sklaven im Haushalt der Zauberer und …"

„Binsy ist frei!" Dieses Mal hat der Hauself auch mich erschrocken. Er erschien mit einem lauten Plop und deutete anklagend auf Hermine.

„Die junge Herrin hat unrecht!" Dann verschwand er wieder und ließ uns alle ein wenig ratlos zurück.

„Mutter befreite ihn nach dem … nachdem ihr nach Hogwarts abgereist seid", erklärte Sirius ruhig. „Er nahm die Kleidung zwar an, weigerte sich aber das Haus zu verlassen. Er meinte, er kann unmöglich gehen bevor nicht alles wieder seine Ordnung hat." Die beiden Muggel sahen uns verständnislos an, dann blicken sie zur ihrer Tochter, doch auch sie konnte es nicht erklären.

„Eine lange Geschichte", winkte Alice ab. "Binsy ist kein Sklave, er kann gehen, wenn er es will. Er bleibt und kümmert sich um die Familie. Außerdem kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass man uns auch nur für einen Tag allein lassen kann", fügte sie hinzu.

Das Abendessen verlief ohne größere Probleme. Nach einer Weile gewöhnten sich unsere Gäste an schwebende Platten, Tassen und Teller, an das Essen, das direkt auf dem Tisch erschien und Getränke, die sich von allein wieder auffüllten. Nach dem Abendessen wurden wir Kinder „entlassen" und konnten uns in unser Spielzimmer zurückziehen, während die Erwachsenen „wichtige Fragen" klärten.

„Zaubern außerhalb der Schule ist verboten", meinte Hermine empört, als Neville und ich unser Spielzimmer ein wenig aufräumten, und ein Sessel für unseren Gast herzauberten. Sie sah sich nervös um, als würde sie erwarten, dass Dumbledore höchstpersönlich auftauchen würde, um uns zu bestrafen.

„Die Regel ist im Grunde dazu da, um Magie geheim zu halten", erklärte Neville. „Muggel sollen nichts davon mitbekommen, also wird jeder der in Hogwarts aufgenommen wird mir der Spur versehen. Damit man sehen kann wer vor den Muggeln gezaubert hat."

„Aber zwischen der ganzen Magie, die hier überall ist, verliert sich die Spur", meinte ich dazu. „Es ist einfach unmöglich zu sagen, wer welchen Zauber gewirkt hat." Eine Weile sah Hermine uns nachdenklich an.

„Also… also können all die Zaubererkinder zu Hause an aller Ruhe üben, während die Muggelgeborenen…." Ich konnte ihr die Empörung darüber deutlich ansehen. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„Nein, ist es nicht", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Aber du kannst ja in den Ferien öfters mal zu uns kommen und mit uns üben." Sie nickte vorsichtig und zog unentschlossen ihren Stab aus der Tasche. Dann sah sie von ihrem Stab auf unsere und wieder zurück.

„Hattet ihr in Hogwarts nicht andere Stäbe gehabt?"

„Ja, in Hogwarts haben wir andere Stäbe", meinte Neville und zog seinen ersten Zauberstab, um ihn Hermine zu demonstrieren. „Den habe ich wie alle anderen bei Olivander gekauft. Der andere hier wurde extra für mich angefertigt."

„Olivander sagte, dass der Zauberstab sich den Zauberer aussucht", erinnerte sich Hermine. „Wie kann es sein, dass ein Zauberstab für dich gemacht wurde?" Sie glaubte uns nicht.

„Olivander ist nicht der einzige Zauberstabmeister", versicherte ich sie. „Es gibt viele andere, die sich damit beschäftigen." Ich sah sie an und lächelte.

„Hermine, die Zauberwelt ist viel größer als die Winkelgasse und Hogwarts!"

Wie groß die Zauberwelt ist, durfte sie am nächsten Tag erfahren. Alice, Sirius, Neville und ich nahmen Hermine und ihre Eltern auf eine „kleine" Erkundungstour durch die Zauberwelt. Als wir gegen Mittag in einem magischen Restaurant zur Mittag aßen, waren die Grangers ganz still.

„Lucius hat uns den Portschlüssel geschickt", las Sirius die Nachricht, die eine Eule eben abgeliefert hatte. „Er erwartet uns und die Kinder in drei Stunden." Er verzog das Gesicht, als die Nachricht weiter las, doch als Alice nachfragte, was los sei, winkte er ab und ließ den Brief verschwinden.

„Wir können die Kinder allein schicken. Lucius garantiert persönlich die Sicherheit der Kinder."", meinte er nur. „Der Empfang für die Familie ist um einiges später."

Also gab es wohl Probleme bei der Gästeliste. Bestimmte Personen sollten sich nicht begegnen. Deswegen wurde der „Familienempfang" auf später verschoben. Wahrscheinlich damit Sirius nicht Versuchung kam einige der Gäste zu verhaften und damit gegen Gastrecht zu verstoßen.

Drei Stunden später standen wir für die Abreise bereit in der Eingangshalle. Hermine war sichtlich nervös und strich sich immer wieder das makellose Kleid glatt oder fuhr sich durch das fein frisierte Haar. Dabei hatte sie sich noch nicht im Spiegel gesehen. Alice, die dem Kleid und der Frisur „die letzten Striche" gab, zauberte ein wenig an Hermines Zähnen, so dass sie jetzt einfach perfekt waren. Das war mein Vorschlag gewesen und Alice hatte es erst mit Hermines Elter und dann mit Sirius abgesprochen. Die einzige, die nichts davon ahnte war Hermine selbst. Als die Uhr in der Eingangshalle die richtige Zeit schlug, ließ Sirius einen einfaches Blatt Papier zu uns schweben.

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden", versprach er. „Ich werde euch abholen. So! Bereit? Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Wir fassten gleichzeitig nach dem Papier, ich fühlte den Zug an meinem Bauchnabel und einen Augenblick später standen wir in einer anderen Eingangshalle.

„Willkommen in Malfoy-Manor!", grüßte uns Narzissa und machte eine einladende Geste. „Kommt ich bringe euch in den Salon. Draco ist bereits mit den ersten Gästen dort!"

Hermine hatte wieder einmal einiges zu sahen. Im Gegensatz zu der Residenz der Blacks – das im Grunde wie in normales Haus aussah – war Malfoy-Manor ein richtiges Schloss. Weite Hallen mit Bildern an den Wänden, Buntglasfenster und Rüstungen. Marmorböden und weite Treppen. Schwere Samtvorhänge und dicke Teppiche. Steife Manieren. Das letzte verschwand, sobald Mrs. Malfoy die Tür hinter sich zugemacht und uns Kinder allein gelassen hat. Draco grinste uns freudig an und selbst Hermine vergaß nach einer Weile nervös zu sein.

Nach ein paar Stunden holte uns Sirius wieder ab, er wirkte leicht nervös, doch als ich ihn frage ob alles in Ordnung sei, versicherte er mir alles sein gut und ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Er brachte uns nach Hause und kümmerte sich dann darum, dass die Grangers wieder nach Hause kamen. Dann verschwand er wieder und kam mit Alice zurück, die nun ebenfalls nervös und verunsichert wirkte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. „Lucius hat uns ja förmlich rausgeworfen. Er schien…. Sirius, er hatte Angst! Lucius Malfoy hatte ganz offensichtlich Angst! Was geht da vor?"

„Lass uns die Kinder ins Bett bringen und ich…"

„Nein!", riefen Neville und ich gleichzeitig und auch Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur wenn man weiß woher die Gefahr kommt, kann man sich effektiv verteidigen!", sagte Alice energisch. „Das sagst du jedem neuen Rekruten. Immer und immer wieder. Gilt es nicht für deine eigene Kinder?" Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar.

„Ich kann weder Bella noch Snape erreichen", grollte er. „Ich weiß dass die beidem am Leben sind, aber das ist auch schon alles!"

„Vielleicht sind sie…", Alice schaute zu Neville und mir, „… beschäftigt?"

„Nein … ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht. Der Patronus kommt zurück, als würde er sie erst gar nicht finden. Also sind sie irgendwo, wo sie vor solcher Magie abgeschirmt werden und Alice, mir fallen nur ganz wenige Ort, auf die es zutrifft und ich will die beiden an keinem dieser Orte finden!"

„Das Ministerium, Askaban und…", sie schlickte schwer. „Was machen wir?"

„Ich gehe die beiden suchen. Du bringst die Kinder ins Bett und aktivierst sämtliche Schutzzauber!"

„Aber!"

„Das ist ein Befehl!" Bei Merlin! Diesen Mann kannte ich nicht. Selbst damals als ich nach dem Angriff in dem Verbotenen Wald zu mir kam und Sirius für einen Augenblick nicht als Vater, sondern als Auror an meinem Bett saß, war er nicht so … autoritär gewesen. Jetzt war er ganz und gar der Auror. Stark, mächtig, gnadenlos.

„Ja, Sir!" Sirius schloss die Augen und atmete durch. als er sie wieder öffnete, war er wieder der Ehemann und Vater, den wir alle kannten. Er zog erst Alice und dann Neville und mich an sich.

„Ich liebe euch", flüsterte er. „Ich verspreche, dass ich alles tun werde, um gesund zu euch zurückzukommen!" Er verschwand, ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.


	17. Wenn die Guten nicht kämpfen

**Kapitel 17 **

**Wenn die Guten nicht kämpfen…. **

_„Master Harry. Master Harry!"_ Jemand berührte mich vorsichtig an der Schulter und als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich Binsy vor mir.

„Wachen Sie auf, Master Harry! Master Sirius, bat mich Sie zu ihm zu bringen!" Ich sprang auf, womit ich den kleinen Hauselfen fast an die nächste Wand beförderte. Er konnte mir im letzten Augenblick ausweichen. Fast ein wenig verwundert stelle ich fest, dass ich bereits meinen neuen Zauberstab in den Händen hatte.

„Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" Statt mir eine Antwort zu geben, schnappte er meine linke Hand und im nächsten Augenblick fand ich mich in einem völlig fremden Raum wieder. Direkt vor mir sah ich zwei Körper am Boden und Sirius, der sich über einen der beiden beugte.

„Binsy! Wasser, frische Verbände und alles, was du an Wund- und Heilungstränken finden kannst!" Der Elf verschwand und Sirius hob den Kopf.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe! Ich komme nicht schnell genug mit dem Heilen hinterher! Die Wunden gehen immer wieder auf!" Erst jetzt erkannte ich in dem Körper, neben dem sich Sirius kniete, Bellatrix. Sie war so übel zugerichtet, dass sie kaum zu erkennen war. Der Körper daneben.

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Hilf Snape!"

Endlich erwachte ich von der Starre und fiel auf den kalten Steinboden neben den Trankmeister. Die Kleidung war regelrecht zerfetzt, die Haut darunter überseht von langen tiefen Schnitten, die offensichtlich kurz vorher geheilt wurden und sich im Augenblick wieder öffneten. Mir wird fast übel, als ich mich an solche Wunden erinnere.

„Es ist Sectumsempra", bestätigt Sirius meine Befürchtungen. „Dieser Idiot dort weigerte sich mir den Fluch in den Gegenfluch beizubringen! Also müssen wir es irgendwie anders schaffen!" Ich war mittlerweile dabei alles an Heilzaubern anzuwenden, was Tante Bella, Großmutter Walburga oder Severus Snape mir irgendwann einmal beigebracht haben. Die Wunden schlossen sich für einige Augenblicke und gingen wieder auf, sobald man sich den nächsten Schnitten widmete. Doch sie bluteten jedes Mal weniger. Binsy kam immer wieder mit heißem Wasser, sauberen Verbänden und Heiltinkturen. Ab und zu drückte der keine Elf uns Stärkungstränke in die Hand und achtete penibel darauf, dass auch wir etwas davon tranken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fielen Sirius und ich neben den beiden Verletzten auf den Boden. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh, aber es sah so aus, als hätten wir das Schlimmste überstanden.

„Vergib mir", krächzte Sirius. „Ich wusste einfach nicht wer mir sonst helfen könnte. Remus hätte nicht hierherkommen können und Mutter sollte zur ihrer eignen Sicherheit lieber dort bleiben wo sie jetzt ist. Neville kommt nicht in Frage und Alice…" Ich schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. Nein, Alice hat hier nichts zu suchen! Nicht in ihrem Zustand.

„Schon in Ordnung", krächzte ich zurück. „Ich verstehe dich. Wo sind wir?"

„Altarraum. Hier ist der Familienaltar. Ein Artefakt, dass überschüssige Magie aufnimmt und speichert. Schon seit Jahrhunderten. Ein Ort der Kraft der Familie Black. Deswegen habe ich die beiden hierher gebracht. Hier sind wir an stärksten." Ich hob den Kopf, um Sirius ansehen zu können.

„Wie kommt Sna… Severus hierher?" Mein Vater hielt seine rechte Hand hoch an der ein frisch verheilter Schnitt zu sehen war.

„Ich habe ihn spontan in die Familie aufgenommen." Er lachte, was ihn einen Hustenanfall bescherte.

„Jetzt kannst du ihm mit vollem Recht Onkel Sev nennen. Oh, Merlin! Mutter wird sich über einen weiteren Sohn sicherlich wundern."

„Ist er immer noch… ein Todesser?" Soweit ich mich an den Unterricht über Rituale erinnerte, wurden bei einer derartigen Aufnahme in die Familie alle vorherigen Bindungen aufgehoben.

„Nein. Nein, ist er nicht und eine gewisse Person ist deswegen richtig angepisst!" Er lachte wieder und es klang beinah hysterisch.

„Black, was hast du getan?", flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar. Vermutlich sollte die Frage empört oder anklagend klingen, doch es war nur ein Flüstern.

„Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

„Warum kann er sich nicht bewegen, Harry?", fragte Sirius mich besorgt.

„Ganzkörperklammer", antwortete ich schläfrig. Ich was so erschöpft, dass ich jeden Augenblick einzuschlafen drohte. „Er hat sich zu viel bewegt, die Schnitte sind immer wieder aufgegangen."

„Was hast du angestellt, Black?"

„Nichts was wir nicht besprochen haben", antwortete Sirius und erhob sich schwerfällig auf die Beine.

„Binsy!" Der Elf erschien unverzüglich.

„Bring Harry in sein Zimmer!" Der Elf beugte sich über mich und seine Hand berührte meine Schulter und schon lag ich in meinem Bett. Eigentlich wollte ich aufstehen und nachsehen, was mit Tante Bella und Severus war aber die Erschöpfung war stärker. Als ich aufwachte war das Anwesen der Black zum wiederholten Mal ein wahres Durcheinander. Das Haus war voller Hexen und Zauberer, die hin und her liefen, mitten in Bewegung irgendwelche Zauber wirkten und einander etwas zuriefen.

„Harry?" Eine mir völlig unbekannte Hexe blieb neben mir stehen. „Dein Vater möchte dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer sehen." Die Frau eilte weiter und ich sah ihr verdattert hinterher. Immer wieder hin und her eilenden Menschen ausweichend gelangte ich in das besagte Gästezimmer und atmete aus, als die Tür sich hinter mir schloss. Stille. Ruhe.

„Harry, gut, dass du da bist", meinte mein Vater, der gerade ein Zauber über Tante Bella wirkte. "Meine Leute sind mit den Zaubern fast fertig", meinte er und deutete auf einen der Zahlreichen Sessel um seinen Tisch herum. "Ich die bereits vorhandenen Schutzzauber mit den neuen Entwicklungen des Ministeriums ergänzen."

"Ist es den nötig?", fragte ich. Ich fürchte ja." Als ich fragen wollte warum, hielt er mich auf. "Warte, ich will es nichtt mehrmals erklären. Die anderen müssen auch gleich hier sein." Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür und Alice kam herein, begleitet von Neville und Großmutter Walburga. In den nächsten paaren Minuten war auch der Rest der Familie da. Selbst Tante Narzissa. Sie stellte sich beben dem Bett ihrer Schwester und nahm ihre Hand. Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten Hexen und Zauberer schweifen.

„Ich denke die meisten von Euch werden es bereits wissen, aber für die anderen sagte ich es dennoch ganz ausdrücklich: Voldemort ist zurück." Mein innerstes gefror zu einem Eisklumpen.

„Ist er das?", fragte Pollux müde. Er wartete ein bestätigendes Nicken ab. „Götter mögen uns helfen! Der Wahnsinnige ist zurück."

„So wahnsinnig ist er nicht mehr", flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar. Er saß fast aufrecht in seinem Bett und war so blass, dass seine Haut einen bläulichen Ton hatte.

„Er hat sich… fast zusammengesetzt", sagte der Trankmeister in die Stille hinein. „Er hohl die Teile seiner Seele wieder zurück. Vier hat er schon."

„Lucius musste ihm das Tagebuch zurückgeben, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm zur Aufbewahrung gab. Allen Mächten der Welt sein Dank, dass der Lord nicht persönlich da war, sondern einen Boten geschickt hat." Sie schaute zur Sirius.

„Wenn herauskommt, dass Lucius das Mahl nicht mehr hat, wird Tom uns alle töten! Sirius, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Wir sind gerade dabei etwas zu unternehmen", sagte Sirius gefasst. „Wir entscheiden gerade darüber, was wir in der nächsten Zeit machen werden." Er sah zur Snape.

„Ist das okay?" Der Mann zögerte, sah zur Neville und mir und nickte dann. Sirius zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit silbrig schimmernder Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche. Eine Erinnerung. Die Flasche öffnete sich, die Flüssigkeit schwebte heraus und breitete sich in der Luft aus, bis es zu einer dünnen Schicht wurde, die erst wage Umrisse zeigte und dann ein immer klareres Bild. Voldemort. So wie ich nie gekannt habe. Dünn und blass, aber … vollständig. Ein ausgezerrter, aber dennoch menschlicher Körper. Eine Nase, schwarzes Haar, das die Ohren verdeckt.

„_… die ganze Zauberwelt soll mich hören! Ich komme nicht als Eroberer zurück, nicht als der Dunkle Lord, sondern als euer neuer Anführer! Ich stelle mich zur Wahl als Minister! Ich überlasse Euch, meine Brüder und Schwester die Entscheidung."_ Sirius machte eine Geste und das Bild stoppte. Voldemort erstarrte mit ausgebreiteten Armen und in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick.

„Das war im Ministerium heute Nacht. Die Erinnerung haben wir von einem Ministeriumsbeamten, der noch nicht auf seiner Seite ist."

„Ist das Ministerium gefallen?", fragte Pollux. „Ist er nun an der Macht?"

„Nein", antwortete Sirius. „Er lässt tatsächlich wählen! Bis zum Ende des Monats haben wir Zeit und entweder zu ihm zu bekennen oder uns gegen ihn zu stellen."

„Die Wahl ist doch ganz eindeutig, oder? Wir machen da nicht mit! Niemand wird ihm noch einmal folgen!" Onkel Alphard sah ich um. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schau weiter!" Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Erinnerung ging weiter.

_„Ich zwinge niemanden mir zu folgen, aber ich warne diejenigen, die es nicht tun – stellt euch mir nicht in den Weg! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mich daran hindert die Zauberwelt endlich aus der Verbannung zu hohlen! Es reicht, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Wir haben uns lang genug versteckt und im Verborgenen gelebt, es wird Zeit, dass wir die Muggel auf ihren Platz verweisen und die Welt, die wir ihnen anvertraut haben, endlich zurückerobern!"_ Jubel. Auch unter den versammelten Ministeriumsleuten.

„_Die Muggel leben, als gehöre diese Welt ihnen allein! Und sie zerstören diese Welt! Sie vernichten die Natur. Uralte Wälder, die eine Heimat für tausende magischer und nicht magischer Tiere ist, wird abgeholzt. Flüsse werden verschmutzt, die Luft wird durch ihre Maschinen vergiftet. Die Muggel breiten sich wie eine Plage weiter aus, und drängen uns immer weiter in den Untergrund. Wir sollen endlich Schluss damit machen! Ich will die Zauberwelt aus unserem selbst geschaffenen Gefängnis heraushohlen!"_ Die Erinnerung zerfaserte und zog sich dann wieder zusammen zu einer silbrig schimmernden Kugel, die Sirius wieder in das Fläschchen schweben ließ.

„Was hat er vor?", fragte Großmutter.

„Kurz gefasst? Er will den Muggeln erst all das nehmen, was sie in den letzten fünf hundert Jahren geschafft haben und dann will er die, die übrig bleiben als Arbeitskraft und zur Züchtung neuer Hexen und Zauberer nutzen." Snapes Stimme ist kaum vernehmbar, aber sie ist dennoch gut zu hören, denn es ist völlig still.

„Das haben andere vor ihm auch versucht", meinte Pollux abfällig. „Er wird es nicht schaffen!"

„Vielleicht doch", sagte Sirius und schaute uns alle nacheinander an.

„Er hohl die Muggelgeborene mit in Boot. Er erkennt sie als vollwertige Zauberer und Hexen an und bietet sogar den jeweiligen Familien Immunität. Er meint, dass sie als „neues Blut" in den alten Familien willkommen sein werden."

Walburga seufzte.

„Da hat jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht", sagte sie bitter. „Ich habe ihm immer wieder von den alten Regeln erzählt, von dem Gesetz des neuen Blutes, das dafür sorgt, dass die Kinder nicht als sabbernde Idioten zur Welt kommen. Er wollte nichts hören. Meinte, dass das alte Blut rein bleiben muss!"

„Offensichtlich hat er dir doch zugehört, Mutter." Sirius setzte sich müde auf die Tischkante. „Die Familie ist hier. Wir müssen als Familie entscheiden, was wir machen werden."

„Du bist das Familienoberhaupt", sagte Pollux. „Ich werde dich in allem unterstützen."

„Wann ist das den passiert?", wollte Cygnus wissen.

„Gerade eben", raunte der ältere Mann. „Ich kann die Verantwortung auch gern an _dich_ übertragen!" Der andere Mann hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Merlin, bewahre! Sirius wir das schon machen!" Kein anderer wollte diese Bürde aufnehmen, also sprach Pollux weiter.

„Ich würde dir aber raten sich nicht offen gegen diesen Mann zu stellen. Er wird viel zu viele Anhänger seiner Sache finden. Zu viele von uns werden bereit sein, ihm zu folgen. Gegen eine solche Übermacht kommt keiner offen an."

„Ist einer von euch bereit das zu tun?", fragte Sirius. „Ihm offen zu folgen? Ich werde niemanden festhalten. Niemanden verurteilen. Ich lasse jeden gehen, der nicht bereit ist meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Und werde niemanden verfolgen, so lange er oder sie mir keinen Grund gibt es zu tun." Niemand rührte sich.

„Ich spreche auch für Lucius, wenn ich sage – nicht auf diese Art! Ja, ich mag die Muggel nicht! Ich will sie nicht länger als nötig in meiner Nähe haben, aber erstens für alles gibt es Ausnahmen und zweitens ich bin nicht bereit es auf seine Art zu tun."

„Seine Art?", fragte Cygnus.

„Er hat kein Mitgefühl und kennt kein bedauern und kein Mitleid. Er tötet, weil es irgendeine Art von Emotionen in ihm weckt, denn er hat sonst keine Gefühle", Snapes leise Stimme schlägt uns alle wieder in ihre Bahn.

„Also kämpfen wir?", fragte Cygnus.

„Ja. Zwar ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber ja, wir kämpfen", stellte Sirius fest.

„Als geheime Widerstand? Was nützt es?", regte sich Alphard auf.

„Es wird dennoch ein Kampf sein", antwortete Großmutter Walburga. „Und wenn wir nicht kämpfen, hat Tom schon gewonnen."


	18. Adelig und edel sind zweierlei

**Kapitel 17**

**Adelig und edel sind zweierlei.**

„Er hat nicht lange gebraucht, um zu handeln", meinte Alice mit zitternder Stimme und legte die frische Ausgabe des Tagespropheten beiseite. Auf der Titelseite war ein großer Artikel in dem Lord Voldemort die reinblutigen Familien Großbritanniens dazu aufrief sich offen an seine Seite zu stellen. „In der Einheit liegt die Kraft!", lautete die Überschrift über dem Bild eines zerschellten Flugzeugs. Die dazugehörige Bildunterschrift erklärte, dass dieser Experiment Muggeltechnk mit Magie zu beeinflussen erfolgreich war. Vodemort erklärte, dass, es eins der ersten Versuche war, sich gegen „die Gewaltherrschaft der Muggel" zu wehren. Um weiterhin „Wiederstand zu leisten" braucht er Unterstützung alter Adelsfamilien, um die neue magische Welt aufzubauen. Er betonte, dass „kein Tropfen des wertvollen magischen Blutes" verschwendet werden darf. Deswegen sollte sich die magische Welt sich unter seiner Hand vereinigen. Er sah sich als direkter Erbe Slytherins und aus diesem Grund berechtigt die Führung über die magische Welt zu übernehmen. Der „alte Adel" sollte ihm Treue und Gefolgschaft schwören, denn er allein steht nun über allen.

Zuerst hielt Sirius es für reine Selbstdarstellung, doch dann brachte Voldemort uralte Dokumente ans Licht. Dokumente in denen es um Vasallität, Titel und Landbesitz ging. Um Geld und Verbildungen, um alte Bündnisse und bis heute gültige Schwüre. Es ging um Land um Handels- und Pachtverträge, um Besitzurkunden und Schuldverschreibungen. Diese Papiere hatten die Wirkung einer Atombombe. Auf einmal hielt Voldemort fast die gesamte magische Welt auf eine oder andere Weise in der Hand.

„Kobolde", meinte Sirius knapp. „Nur sie hätte ihm so etwas in die Hände spielen können."

„Sie mögen ihn nicht", wand Alice ein. „Sie werden nie etwas tun, um ihn derart zu helfen. Schließlich hat er „nur" die Muggel als gleichwertig anerkannt, nicht die „kleinen Völker". Mir fiel da noch jemand ein, der gern Wissen sammelte. Doch er konnte es doch unmöglich sein, oder?

Unsere bunt gemischte Familie saß am Tisch bei dem letzten Abendessen vor unserer Abreise zurück nach Hogwarts. Nun ja, fast die ganze Familie. Tante Bella war immer noch so schwach, dass sie die meiste Zeit schlief. Severus Snape ging es wesentlich besser, aber er verließ das Gästezimmer, in den er die letzten Tage wohnte auch nicht sehr oft. Am Tisch saßen also Sirius, Alice, Großmutter Walburga , Neville und ich. Im Großen und Ganzen ging es darum, was als nächstes zu tun war. Und es versprach eine ähnlich aufreibende Diskussion zu werden, wie die Entscheidung darüber, ob wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollten. Alice war dagegen. Sie wollte uns nicht ins Ungewisse entlassen. Sirius meinte, dass wir in Hogwarts sicher waren, nun ja zumindest sicherer als in London. Letztendlich gab Alice nach. Jetzt war sie dafür das Land zu verlassen und abzuwarten. Offensichtlich hatte sie Angst davor, was Wiederstand gegen Voldemort mit sich bringen würde. Kein Wunder, das letzte Mal, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hat, verlor sie fast ihr Leben.

„Er hat nichts gegen die Familie Black in der Hand", beteuerte Walburga. „Vater und Großvater waren in dieser Hinsicht immer vorsichtig. Das Einzige, was er also tun kann uns zur Parias zu erklären. Uns an den Rand der magischen Gesellschaft zu drängen, weil wir nicht offen hinter ihm stehen."

„Er wird nicht offen gegen „altes Blut" vorgehen. Seine Anhänger werden es nicht verstehen.", nickte Sirius. „Aber er wird uns auch nicht hinter seinem Rücken wissen wollen. Er wird alles dran setzen uns so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen. Unfälle, Vergiftungen, Drachenpocken… Kleine Zufälle, die dazu führen werden, dass wir nicht länger eine Bedrohung für ihn sind."

„Lass uns doch wegfahren", begann Alice. „Lass uns die Jungs nehmen und Wegfahren! Nach Amerika oder in di Schweiz… irgendwohin, wo er uns nicht findet!"

„Das Flugzeug ist in Deutschland abgestürzt", meinte Walburga und deutete auf das Bild des Flugzeuges. „Er wird nicht an den Grenzen des Landes Halt machen, Liebes." Alice sah gequellt zur ihrem Mann und er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Weglaufen wird uns nur ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, früher oder später werden wir kämpfen müssen." Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Es bleibt also bei den Plan? Offene Neutralität?", fragte sie nach. Vater nickte.

„Er hat mit diesem Spiel angefangen, also spielen wir", bestätigte Walburga. „Familie Black war nie unter fremder Hand. Wir schulden niemanden Vasallität. Ganz in Gegenteil wir sind in der Lage Familien und ganze Klans unter unsere Hand zu nehmen – wenn man die alten Begriffe nutzen will. Wir sind alt, mächtig und stark genug, um schwächeren Blutlinien Schutz zu bieten." Sie alte Frau seufzte schwer.

„Großvater wäre begeistert gewesen die alten Gesetzte wieder ins Leben zu rufen", meinte sie. „Er war der letzte, der sich selbst von seinen Kindern noch Lord Black nennen ließ. Vater ist da nachsichtiger gewesen."

In dem Archiv der Schule sah ich Bücher über die Gesetzte des magischen Adels. Wohl eine Art Protokolllehrbuch für junge Zauberer. Ich wusste noch ganz genau wo sie standen. Es sah so aus, als würden wir alle sie in der nächsten Zeit brauchen.

„Und wenn wir schon bei den Titeln sind", Sirius legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Unser junge Lord Potter hier wird sich ebenfalls entscheiden müssen." Für einen Augenblick vergaß ich beinah zu atmen. Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Mein Großvater hat mir das Schloss der Familie und somit auch das Land, den Titel und die Götter allein wissen sonst noch was hinterlassen.

„Dad…", begann ich.

„Du hast noch Zeit, Harry", beruhigte mich mein Vater. „Ich schlage vor wir reisen in den Sommerferien zur Potter-Manor und schauen und an, was dein Großvater die hinterlassen hat. Aber dir soll jetzt schon klar sein, dass dieser Titel vermutlich kein leeres Wort bleiben wird."

Ja, vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich wird Voldemort tatsächlich die alten Gesetze der Magie, die ihn zu dem machten, was er war, für sich nutzen. Vermutlich wird es ihm sogar gelingen die meisten Hexen und Zauberer für sich zu gewinnen. Vermutlich… Doch woher hatte er all dieses Wissen? Woher hatte er Zugang zu all den Dokumenten und Briefen? Woher kam auf einmal diese erschreckende geistige Klarheit. Natürlich war er immer noch größenwahnsinnig, aber jetzt machten seine Handlungen nicht mehr den Eindruck, dass Voldemort einfach nur verrückt und besessen war. Er hatte einen klaren Plan, Möglichkeiten ihn umzusetzen und zeigte sogar Sorge um die anderen. In all seinen Reden war kein einziges Wort von Hogwarts, Dumbledore oder mir. Alles, was der Dunkle Lord jetzt wollte – die Zauberer unter sich vereinigen, um die „Unterdrückung durch Muggel" loszuwerden und eine neue und bessere Welt für alle Hexen und Zauberer aufzubauen.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte uns Sirius zum Hogwartsespress, wo wir auf Draco und seine Familie trafen. Lucius war blas und auch Tante Narzissa wirkte müde und abgespannt. Offensichtlich war es Lucius bisher irgendwie gelungen der persönlichen Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort auszuweichen. Doch wie lange würde es noch so gehen? Würde er sich der Macht seines alten Herren beugen? Oder würde er an seiner Freiheit festhalten?

„Potter!", wieder ein Schlag. „Du hörst ja gar nicht zu!"

„Malfoy!", fauche ich zurück. „Ich höre dich ganz deutlich! Kein Grund Handgreiflich zu werden! Wir alle haben schon verstanden, dass wir von Glück reden können dich hier unter uns zu haben."

„Unsere Eltern haben auch überlegt, ob wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen sollen", meinte Neville, und öffnete die nächste Abteiltür. „Hierher! Es ist leer!" Er winkte uns zu sich und wir schlüpften in das Abteil. Ich ließ Ruhr sofort aus seinem Käfig und der Kater streckte sich genüsslich bevor er langsam davon stolzierte, um sich in den Zug umzusehen.

„Susan musste auch darum kämpfen", meinte mein Bruder. „Sie kommt, aber ich denke einige werden zu Hause bleiben." Wir öffneten das Fenster und winkten unseren Eltern zu, die etwas abseits standen. Mit den beiden älteren Grangers. Wir sahen wie Hermine zu dem Zug eilte und im letzten Augenblick hineinsprang. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie hierein und ich war mir sicher, dass Draco erleichtert aufatmete. Leicht außer Atem setzte sich das Mädchen neben Neville.

„Wir sind im Stau steckengeblieben", meinte sie. „Ich dachte schon wir kommen zu spät!"

„Ein Stau?", fragte Malfoy und sah uns fragend an.

„So ein Muggelding", winkte ich ab. „Hat was mit den Autos und den Straßen zu tun." Und damit, dass die Grangers kein verzaubertes Auto nutzen dürften, das sich durch jeden Stau schlägern konnte.

„Ach so", Draco verlor zu dem Thema jedes Interesse. „Wisst ihr schon, dass Dumbledore nicht da sein wird? Das Ministerium hat ihn beurlaubt."

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

„Vater ist im Schulrat, schon vergessen?", meinte Draco belehrend. „Dumbledore hat selbst darum gebeten ihn bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu beurlauben. Angeblich will er die Angelegenheiten der Familie regeln. Vater meinte, dass er mit … ihr-wisst-schon-wem verhandeln will." Wie immer war Draco eine wahre Schatztruhe voller Informationen. Begriff er eigentlich was er da aufschnappte?

Die Tür des Abteils ging auf und ein paar ältere Schüler bleiben an der Schwelle stehen. Sie trugen noch keine Schuluniformen, dafür steif aussehende Kleidung, die wohl edel wirken sollte. Ich kannte die Jungs nicht persönlich. Zwei von ihnen warn aus Ravenclaw, einer aus Hufflepuff und zwei weitere aus Gryffindor. Sie musterten uns aufmerksam, dann trat deiner von ihnen vor. Genauso stand einmal Draco Malfoy – flankiert von Grabe und Goyle – vor mir. Überlegen, arrogant, siegessicher.

„Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom", nannte er nacheinander unsere Namen. „Warum gibt ihr euch mit einem Schlammblut ab?" Sein abschätziger Blick streifte kurz Hermine und bleib dann zwischen Draco und mit stehen.

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte ich und drehte die Hand so, dass ich den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnte.

„Ihr seid doch auch von Adel", meinte der Gryffindor. „Altes Blut. Warum das Schlammblut?"

„Altes Blut?", fragte Draco eisig. „Ihr wollt sagen, dass ihr „altes Blut" seid?" Draco stand gerade, mit ausgebreiteten Schultern und Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Unsere Familien …"

„Eure Familien sind Staub unter meinen Füßen!" Neville erhob sich von seinem Platz und stellte sich eben Draco. Er hatte viel von Tante Bella gelernt. Ich auch.

„Verschwindet von hier, bevor ihr euch in Schwierigkeiten bringt", riet ich. Die Jungs grinsten überlegen.

„Schwierigkeiten? Von euch Zwergen?!"

„Lord Malfoy? Hat dieser … Herr Sie gerade als Zwerg beleidigt?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit dünner brüchiger Stimme. Bravo! Sie begriff, worum es hier ging und spielte mit.

„Ja, ich glaube das hat er", stimmte Neville ihr zu. „Jungs, außerdem haben diese… Herren auch eine Lady in unserer Gegenwart beleidigt. Mehrmals." Es war den fünf anzumerken, dass sie es bereits bereut haben sich mit uns angelegt zu haben. Mit funkelnden Blicken versprachen sie, dass wir „es noch sehen werden" und waren weg. Sobald die Tür sich schloss, atmeten wir gemeinsam aus und lachten.

„Lord Malfoy?", keuchte Neville. „Hermine! Du bist ein Genie!" Sie wurde rot.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen, wie…"

„Es gibt Bücher darüber, wie man mit Idioten umgeht?", fragte Draco und Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, Bücher über Adel", meinte das Mädchen. „Muggelgeschichte. Ich denke es war in der Zauberwelt nicht viel anders und ich dachte wenn ihr-wisst-schon-wer diese alten Sachen wieder aufleben lässt, sollte ich darüber lesen…."

Es wurde wieder ernst. Wir begriffen alle, dass Hermine Angst hatte und nervös war. Uns schützte – auch wenn lange vergessen – das Blut unserer Vorfahren. Sie war diesem grausamen Spiel schutzlos ausgeliefert. Sollte es ernst werden – und danach sah es jetzt aus – würden Hermine und ihre Familie Schutz brauchen. Schutz vor solchen… Edelmänner, die sie als leichte Beute betrachten werden.

„Wir lassen nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert", versprach ich. „Nicht wahr, Jungs?" Neville nickte.

„Natürlich nicht!", versichert uns Draco. „Wer soll mir sonst bei den verdammten Aufsätzen helfen?"


	19. Dura lex, des lex

**Kapitel 18**

**Dura lex, sed lex **

Nicht alle Schüler kamen nach den Weihnachtsferien zurück. Die meisten, aber nicht alle. Diejenigen, die zurückkehrten verhielten sich meist vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Die meisten, aber nicht alle. Ganz unabhängig vom Haus, gab es junge Männer und Frauen, die auf einmal „adlig" waren und sich damit rühmten mit dem einen oder dem anderen Adelsgeschlecht verwandt zu sein. Professor McGonagall, die vorrübergehend die Stelle des Direktors übernahm, setzte dem ein Ende, als sie versprach für jede Bemerkung über Titel, Adelszugehörigkeit und „ältere Rechte" Punkte vom jeweiligen Haus abzuziehen. Seitdem blieb es weitgehend ruhig, auch wenn die Blicke immer noch Bände sprachen.

Die Diskussion innerhalb des Hauses Slytherin beendete Professor Snape, als er einen Sechstklässler, der der Meinung war, sich von einem „Halbblut" nichts sagen zu müssen, von der Schule warf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Mister Gallas, Ihre zweifelsohne edle Familie wird in der Lage sein qualifiziertes Ende Ihrer Ausbildung zu Hause zu gewährleisten. Gehen Sie nach Hause, Mister Gallas. Gehen Sie nach Hause und verschwenden Sie nicht Ihre wertvolle Zeit mit uns niederem Volk!" Er vorführte eine derart spöttische Verbeugung, dass es nur als tiefe Beleidigung ausgelegt werden konnte. Sobald der Junge verschwunden war, wandte er sich an die anderen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass jeder, der der Meinung ist etwas Besseres zu sein Mister Gallas folgt!" Niemand rührte sich.

„Hervorragend! Sollte sich bei jemanden dennoch diesbezüglich Probleme ergeben, bin ich gern behilflich denjenigen, beim Packen zu helfen!" Er rauschte aus dem Zimmer und ließ uns in beklemmender Stille zurück.

„Was steht ihr hier so dämlich in der Gegend?!", rief er Vertrauensschüler heiser. „Marsch in eure Betten, bevor ich anfange Punkte abzuziehen!"

Die Politik der Schule war also klar. Man wird – zumindest vorerst – nicht zulassen, dass der Vergleich der Stammbäume zu Problemen unter den Schülern führt. McGonagall unterstrich das in ihrer Rede am ersten Abend nach den Ferien und Snape verdeutlichte es mit dem Rauswurf eines besonders aufsässigen Schülers. Doch was ist mit der magischen Welt draußen? Was ging dort vor?

Bald vergaß ich diese Fragen, denn der Alltag hatte uns schneller im Griff, als es uns lieb war. Selbst ich musste feststellen, dass mein Wissensvorsprung nicht mehr ausreichte. Viele Sachen hatte ich schlicht und einfach vergessen, viele andere nie richtig gelernt, so dass ich ernsthaft lernen musste, um nicht unter zu gehen. Dazu kamen die zusätzlichen Stunden mit meinem neu erworbenen Onkel Sev, die Arbeit im Archiv, die Lernstunden in der Bibliothek und … immer wieder neue Einsätze als Schulregelbeauftragter. Die Aufgabe, die bisher kaum Erwähnung fand, wurde auf einmal zu einem Albtraum. Alles was früher mit den Worten wie: „weißt du eigentlich wer mein Vater ist?!" oder „geh mit aus dem Weg, Schlammblut" begann, drohte jetzt zu einer Sache auszuarten, die mit Punkteabzug oder Rauswurf zu ende. Also versuchte man einander überall wo es möglich – und auch dort wo es scheinbar unmöglich war – bei der Verletzung der Schulregeln zu erwischen. Als die Vertrauensschüler mich das erste Mal aus dem Unterricht zerrten, um einen Streit beizulegen, ahnte ich nicht, dass es mein Rat nun mindestens zehn Mal am Tag gefragt sein wird. Ich musste mir sogar ein winziges Zimmer im vierten Stock einrichten, um dort alle relevanten Bücher und Schriftrollen immer griffbereit zu haben.

Schon bald musste ich Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick erklären, was ein Schulregelbeauftragter war, warum ich diese Aufgabe übernahm und wo sich ihre eigenen Schulregelbeauftragten die aktuell gültigen Regeln einsehen konnten. Snape meinte, es sei meine Entscheidung, ob ich meinen neuen „Kollegen" half oder sie selbst in der Bibliothek nachforschen ließ. Ich entschied mich für die erste Möglichkeit, hauptsächlich weil ich keine weiteren Personen im Archiv oder der Verbotenen Abteilung sehen wollte. Es war nicht überraschend, dass Hermine die Schulregelbeauftragte ihres Hauses wurde. Und weil sie mir bei vielen Sachen geholfen hat, teilte ich gern mein Wissen mit ihr. Das Haus Hufflepuff sendete ausgerechnet Ron Weasley mit dieser Aufgabe zu mir und Gryffindor schickte äußerst unwilligen Dean Thomas. Offensichtlich wollte keiner der beiden Jungs diese besondere Aufgabe freiwillig übernehme, sodas der Anblick der vielen Bücher und Rollen Verzweiflung und Tristeres auf ihre Gesichter zauberte.

„Heißt es wir müssen all das lernen?", fragte Dean und hob ein Buch, das mit vielen bunten Lesezeichen versehen war.

„Das sind nur die häufigsten Fälle", „beruhigte" ihn Hermine. „Außerdem gibt es noch mehr Bücher, die durchsucht werden sollen."

„Durchsucht? Nach was?", wunderte sich Ron. „Was kann man den _noch_ finden?!"

„Hinweise darauf, ob eine Regel irgendwann außer Kraft gesetzt wurde", erklärte das Mädchen. „Es gibt einen ganzen Haufen uralter Regel, die bisher gelten, weil keiner sich die Mühe machte sie für unwirksam zu erklären."

„Und all diese Regel gelten noch immer?", fragte Dean Thomas. Er war dabei ein zerfleddertes Bändchen zu durchblättern. Ein der wenigen Bücher, in dem tatsächlich eine Liste mit klar formulierten Regeln zu finden war – und auch das nur weil es eine Art Tagebuch eines ehemaligen Schulleiters war und das aus der Zeit, in der er selbst Schüler in Hogwarts war.

„Es ist nicht erlaubt, nach Sonnenuntergang und innerhalb der Schlossmauern einen Hauselfen mit Pfeil und Bogen zu erschießen", zitierte Dean. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", seufzte ich. „Sollte es aber wirklich dazukommen, dass wir auf so eine alte Regel zurückgreifen müssen, dürfen wir entscheiden, ob wir diese Regel befolgen oder für Zukunft außer Kraft setzen."

„Gilt das für jede Regel?", wollte Ron wissen, es sah jetzt wesentlich interessierter aus.

„Für jede idiotische Regel, die älter als ein hundert Jahre ist, auf jeden Fall. Bei allen anderen, die absurd erscheinen, müssen wir… nun ja ich musste Professor Snape fragen."

„Können wir den anderen bei Regelverstößen Punkte abziehen?" Rons Blick wurde lebendiger. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Das machen die Vertrauensschüler oder die Lehrer. Wir werden nur dann gebraucht, wenn sie sich mit den Regeln nicht mehr sicher sind." Das schien ihn zu enttäuschen. Sollte es doch! Ich war froh Helfer zu haben, denn meine „Dienste" beschränkten sich schon lange nicht mehr auf das Haus Slytherin allein.

Das Jahr lief also weiter. Unterricht, Archiv, gemeinsames Spielen, gemeinsames Lernen, ab und zu Flugstunden. Und Voldemort der draußen langsam aber sicher seine Position sicherte. Und den Stein der Weisen brauchte er nicht dazu. Er brauchte eine gut sitzende Robe, eine Menge Erpressungsmaterial und vermutlich einen Experten, der seine Reden schrieb. Wenn man bedachte, wie der Tagesprophet von seinen Aktionen berichtete, ahnte ich wer dieser Schreiber war, auch wenn ihr Name nicht unter den Artikeln auftauchte.

Zwei Tage bevor das Schuljahr zur Ende ging, wurde ein neuer Zaubereiminister ernannt – Lord Voldemort. In seiner Antrittsrede – die ganz groß in jedem magischen Informationsmedium gebracht wurde – bedauerte er seine früheren Taten. Sie seinen der Ausdruck seiner „Hilflosigkeit" gewesen, seines „Unvermögens seine Meinung auf einem anderen Weg zu vermitteln". Sie Jahre des Exils haben ihm klar gemacht, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss. Jetzt würde er diesen Weg gehen. Es gab sogar ein Gerichtsprozess, bei dem Voldemort für die Morde, die er persönlich begannen hat zwar schuldig gesprochen wurde, aber das Gericht stellte auch fest, dass die Jahre in „entkörpertem Zustand" Strafe genug seien. Das jeder, der an diesem Prozess beteiligt war, angefangen bei den Gerichtsdienern bis zu dem Richter und seinen Helfer überzeugte Todesser waren – war natürlich reiner Zufall. Snape identifizierte sie alle. Die meisten von ihnen haben sich bereits in Hogwarts für die Ideen des Dunklen Lords interessiert. Für den „ersten" Krieg waren sie natürlich zu jung gewesen. Bei dem „zweiten" aber zu klein und unbedeutend für das Mal. Jetzt. da viele der „alten Garde" auf die eine oder andere Art verloren waren, konnten sie in den „ersten Kreis" aufrücken.

An diesem Tag wünschte ich mir mich betrinken zu können. Oder auf jemanden einzuschlagen, oder irgendetwas in die Luft zu jagen. Stattdessen stand ich wie alle anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle und versprach im Chor, dass ich die neu erlassenen Gesetze achten und respektieren werde, um Frieden und Wohlstand der magischen Gesellschaft zu sichern.

Die diesbezügliche Diskussion mit Sirius am Vorabend dieser Feierlichkeit in der Heulenden Hütte statt. Sirius kam in die Schule, zeigte Minerva McGonagall seine Marke, bestellte mich ins Snapes Arbeitszimmer und brachte uns alle dann in die Heulende Hütte. Wortlos drückte Sirius ein offizielles Schreiben des Ministeriums in Snapes Hand. Ich musste mich ziemlich verrenken, um es mitlesen zu können.

„Das ist es? So Endet das also?", fragte Snape hilflos. „Er hat gewonnen?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht", knurrte Sirius. „Zwar hat er es dieses Mal schlauer angestellt, doch seine Methoden bleiben die gleichen. Einschüchterung, Mord, Erpressung, Angst und eine Menge leerer Worte."

„Black! Er wird Morgen die Stelle des Minsters annehmen! Wie soll man gegen ihn vorgehen, wenn er alle offiziellen und inoffiziellen Kräfte an seiner Seite hat? Götter, Black! Ab morgen musst du alles, was er sagt ausführen. Alles, Black!" Sirius nickte ernst.

„Das mag sein, dass ich mich an die neuen Spielregeln halten muss. Er aber auch! Zumindest für die Öffentlichkeit wird alles seine Richtigkeit haben müssen. Er wird es – zumindest jetzt noch nicht – nicht wagen offen in alte Muster zu verfallen. Er wird mich also nicht heimlich loswerden können, nicht wenn ich alles tun werde, um in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein."

„Das ist dein Plan?! In der Öffentlichkeit zu sein? Verdammt, Black! Hast den Verstand verloren?! Er wird dich ohne zu zögern aus dem Weg fegen, sobald er merkt, dass du nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt!" Wo er Recht hat, da hat er Recht. Voldemort wird vor dem Namen Black keinen Halt machen.

„Er hat mit einem Spiel angefangen, dessen Regeln er nicht einmal im Ansatz kennt", antwortete Sirius finster und zog einen Ring vom Finger. Bis er das Ding berührt hatte, konnte ich es nicht einmal sehen. Jetzt erkannte ich es. Der Ring lang in dem Archiv der Familie, auf einem Regal zusammen mir dem Zauberstab und einigen wenigen persönlichen Dingen von Cygnus Black dem Älteren. Mein Urgroßvater. Meinem tatsächlicher Urgroßvater.

„Weißt du was das ist, Severus?"

„Ein Siegelring… was …?"

„Nein, weißt du wofür dieser Ring steht?"

„Black!"

„Der Ring bedeuten Macht. Mach des Alten Blutes, Severus. Macht einer Familie, eines Klans. Macht, die seit Jahrhunderten gesammelt und weitergegeben wird. Es ist weit mehr als ein Name oder ein Titel. Weit mehr sogar als Erziehung und die richtige Ausbildung. Es ist die Magie selbst, die durch meine Adern fließt und mich diesen Ring tragen lässt."

Jetzt ist er verrückt geworden! Sirius hat seinen Verstand verloren und ich musste mir nun etwas einfallen lassen. Das Gleiche schien auch Snape zu denken, denn er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„Black!" Die leise warnende Stimme schien Sirius wieder zu sich zu bringen. Er zog den Ring wieder an.

„Magie lässt nicht mit sich spielen oder sich missbrauchen. Wir haben es vergessen, Severus. Wir hätten es dort in Hogwarts lernen sollen, aber wir haben es nicht getan. Ich musste es nachholen, um einen Ausweg zu finden. Ich saß die letzten Wochen im Familienarchiv und habe gelesen. Alte Aufzeichnungen meiner Urgroßeltern. Verträge, Briefe, Tagebücher!" Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich habe die Porträts zum Reden gebracht. Sie dazu gebracht mir ein paar Antworten zu geben!"

„Konzentrier dich, Black! Ich will eine normale Erklärung haben. Nichts was nach Größenwahn klingt!"

„Die Magie hat eine Art… Seele", versuchte Sirius seinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Sie ist kein Instrument, kein Hilfsmittel. Sie folgt bestimmten Regeln und sie funktionieren immer ganz unabhängig davon, ob man von ihrer Existenz weiß oder nicht."

„Welche Regeln wären das zum Beispiel?"

„Alles hat seinen Preis", antworte Sirius ernst. „Das ist die Erste Regel, die Voldemort vergessen hat. Er spaltete seine Seele und mit ihr seinen Verstand. Mit jedem Horkrux, den er schuf, verlor er mehr und mehr an geistiger Gesundheit. Mehr und mehr von dem was ihn ausmachte. Also an dem was ihn berechtigte Magie zu nutzen. Er hatte ohnehin ganz schlechte Karten aber anstatt zu versuchen etwas zu schaffen, zerstörte er. Menschen und Sachen um sich herum, aber auch sich selbst."

„Das scheint ihm aber nicht sonderlich geschadet zu haben", meinte Snape sauer. „Er ist genau so stark, mächtig und böse, wie vorher. Glaube mir Black, ich habe das an eigener Haut erfahren!"

„Er mag Magie nutzen können, aber er hat längst jegliches Recht verloren sich auf die Magie berufen zu dürfen."

„Was soll das bedeuten? Er kann nicht bei seiner Magie schwören?", fragte ich.

„Ja, so ist es, aber was wichtiger ist – auch Schwüre ihm gegenüber werden keine Macht haben. Die Magie wird ihm nicht helfen."

„Woher weißt du das, Black? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?"

„Weil ich meinen „Kniefall" vor dem neuen Minister bereits gestern hatte." Er streckte Seine Hand und schob den Ärmel hoch. Zu meinem völligen Entsetzen sah ich das Dunkel Mal auf seinem Arm. Snape wankte und machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei er seinen Stab erhob. Ich tat es ihm nicht gleich, weil der Schock mich gelähmt hat.

„Du kennst es doch, Severus", mein Vater streckte den Arm mit den Mal Severus entgegen. „Ist es sein Zeichen?"

„Was hast du gemacht, Black?"

„Ist es echt!? Prüfe es! Schau es dir genau an!" Zu diesem einem Schritt nach vorn musste Snape sich sichtlich zwingen. Er berührte mit dem Stab das Zeichen der Todesser auf Sirius' Haut und seine Augenbrauen bewegten sich langsam nach oben.

„Wie geht das? Wie kann so etwas sein?"

„Was ist?", wollte ich wissen. „Was ist mit dem verdammten Zeichen!?"

„Es ist … nichts weiter als ein Muster auf der Haut", flüsterte Snape entsetzt. „Da ist zwar die Verbindung, aber sie ist gestört. Der ganze Zauber ist… verwischt, als hätte jemand daran herumgebastelt!"

„Remus und ich haben daran gebastelt. Und ein Tätowierer aus Glasgow. Ich musste mir das verdammte Ding fünf Mal stechen und wieder entfernen lassen, bevor es richtig aussah!" Er rollte den Ärmel herunter und grinste.

„Wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich alles erklärst! Schwöre ich dir, Black…!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich bin ja schon dabei! Jeder, der ab morgen im Ministerium arbeitet, trägt entweder das hübsche Zeichen, oder steht unter Imperio. Die meisten haben sich für das Zeichen entschieden. Ich auch."

„Du warst bereit ihm zu dienen?"

„Ich war bereit auf die Macht meines Blutes zu vertrauen", korrigierte Sirius. „Ein paar Stunden zuvor haben ich auf dem Altar der Familie mein Erbe angenommen und geschworen nur im Sinne und zum Wohl meiner Familie zu handeln. Geschworen sie mit allem zu schützen, was ich bin und habe."

„Und dann?"

„Dann stand ich vor ihm und er stelle mich vor die Wahl. Ihm freiwillig zu dienen oder mich von meinem Verstand zu verabschieden. Ich wählte das Erste. Er setzte mir sein Zeichen und entließ mich. Dann hat mich Remus abgeholt und mich auf alles Mögliche und Unmögliche überprüft. Als er sich nach vier Stunden sicher war, dass ich immer noch ich war, war das Zeichen auf meinem Arm verschwunden."

„Der Schwur der Familie gegenüber war also stärker?", fragte ich. Sirius lächelte.

„Sieht so aus. Doch das Problem war nun, dass ich keinerlei Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte, was sofort herauskommt, wenn er mich rufen sollte. Also erinnerte sich Remus an einen Squib in Glasgow, der als Tätowierer arbeitete. Während der Mann an der Zeichnung arbeitete, tüftelten Rem und ich an der Verbindung… keine Ahnung ob es funktioniert, wie es sollte, aber wir haben eine Art umgekehrten Suchzauber hineingearbeitet. Es wird anschlagen, wenn unser neuer Minister nach mir suchen sollte."

„So einfach ist es?", fragte Snape verloren. „Man muss sich nur einer größeren Sache verschreiben, um seine Macht abzuschütteln?"

„So einfach ist das nicht, aber ja. Seine Magie ist… unvollkommen, angreifbar, bereit ihn jeden Augenblick im Stich zu lassen. Wenn du mit dir selbst und deiner Magie im Reinen bist, kann er nicht gewinnen…. Es sei denn du willst, dass er gewinnt." Snape sah meinen Vater nur stumm an, aber ich sah, dass er innerlich schrie und tobte.

„Wenn du zudem die Stärke deiner Vorfahren hinter sich hast, musst du nur an das glauben, was du tust, um gegen jeden Zwang zu bestehen."

„Stärke der Vorfahren?", fragte Snape bitter. „Ich bin ein Halbblut. Ein Halblutprinz!"

„Ich störe dich in deinem Selbstmittleid nur ungern, aber das stimmt nicht mehr ganz", erwiderte Sirius und streckte Severus seine Rechte entgegen. Auf der Handfläche war eine dünne, kaum sichtbare Narbe zu sehen. Snape zuckte zusammen und schaute die eigene rechte Hand an. Ich streckte mich und sah dort ebenfalls eine dünne Narbe.

„Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet?", fragte er erstaunt. „Du warst tatsächlich dort?!" Er wurde bleich vor Entsetzen.

„Tut mir leid, dass es keine feierliche Aufnahme mit feinem Abendessen gab", sagte Sirius. „Es ging um Sekunden. Mit diesem verdammten Mal konnte ich dich nicht heraushohlen und Bella hätte mir nie vergeben, hätte ich dich zurückgelassen, also musste ich mir an Ort und Stelle etwas einfallen lassen."

Eine Weile war es still.

„Also spielen wir mit? Wir folgen den neuen alten Gesetzen?". fragte ich. „Wir lassen uns auf sein Spiel ein?"

„Wir schlagen ihn mit seinen Waffen. Mit den Gesetzen, die er selbst wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen hat."

**So... Es geht mit Harrys zweitem Jahr weiter. Ich habe versucht in den letzten Kapiteln ein Grundgerüst für die weitere Handlung aufzubauen und hoffe ich habe nichts vergessen. Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Jahren drei bis fünf überspringen werde, schreibe ich alles als eine Geschichte weiter, anstatt eine neue zu beginnen. Ich bedanke mich für die Kommentare und Anmerkungen und freue mich, wenn Ihr noch mehr schreibt :-). Die nächsten Kapitel sind schon in Arbeit. Ich hoffe am Sonntag wird es weiter gehen. **


	20. Alte Liebe rostet nicht

**Die Ereignisse im Sommer greife ich in den späteren Kapiteln noch auf. **

**Kapitel 20 **

**Alte Liebe rostet nicht. Oder?**

Da waren wir wieder. London. Bahnhof King's Cross. Auf dieser Seite der Mauer war alles beim Alten. Nur dass die Schlagzeilen der Muggelzeitungen sich denen des Tagespropheten erstaunlich glichen. Erneuter Flugzeugabsturz. Wetterkatastrophen. Verkehrsunglücke. Vermisste Personen. Gravierende Schwierigkeiten in einem Atomkraftwerk.

Natürlich fanden die Muggel für alles eine vernünftige Erklärung. Schließlich konnte sie ja schlecht zugeben, dass es keine vernünftige Erklärung für viele dieser Dinge gab. Der Tagesprophet dagegen brachte Beweise, keine Erklärungen. Nun gut. Eine Erklärung gab es doch. Muggel waren verwundbar. Ihre Technik war nicht fehlerlos und der Magie nicht immer überlegen. Ich denke in den letzten drei Monaten hatte die magische Welt mehr über die Muggel erfahren als in den letzten drei Jahrhunderten.

Sirius du Alice steigen aus dem Auto aus und halfen uns die Koffer auszuladen. Das Baby blieb mit Tante Bella im Auto. Charlotte Evelyn Black. Charly. Als Sirius den Namen zum ersten Mal nannte, brachte ich vor lauter Gefühlen in mir kein Wort heraus. Er umarmte mich, ohne ein etwas zu sagen. Ich hatte jetzt eine kleine Schwester! Sie war erstaunlich laut, hatte blaue Augen und fast gar keine Haare. Der weiche Flaum auf ihrem Kopf versprach aber so richtig schwarz zu werden. Sie mochte Auto fahren, Muggelmusik, Schläfchen, Zauberstäbe ihrer Brüder und ihren Vater. Besonders in seiner zweiten Hypostase. Außerdem mochte sie, wenn Tante Bella für sie sang und wenn die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Familie auf sie gerichtet war. Ich liebte sie!

„Ihr habt die Tickets?", fragte Sirius. Ich nickte.

„Wir haben alles", bestätigte Neville. Er steckte den Kopf durch das Wagenfenster.

„Sie schläft", flüsterte er enttäuscht und zog sich wieder zurück.

„Wir grüßen sie von euch", versprach Alice. „Und jetzt los, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät!" Wir verabschiedeten uns von der Familie und machten uns auf den Weg zum Gleis. Vorbei an den Menschenmassen und Zeitungsständen mit uns bereits aus der magischen Welt vertrauten Bildern und schreienden Überschriften. Dass die Familie uns heute nicht begleiten konnte, hatte einen Grund. Sie waren unterwegs zur Remus, um alle Einzelheiten bezüglich der magischen Taufe mit ihm zu klären. Er sollte einspringen, wenn der erneute Versuch Snape dazu zu überreden, scheitern würde.

In dem dichten Gedränge erreichten wir die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ gerade noch rechtzeitig, um unsrer Gepäck zu verstauen und in den Zug einzusteigen, bevor dieser sich in Bewegung setzte. Draco und Hermine fanden sich ziemlich schnell in einem Abteil mit zwei Erstklässlerinnen, die einander gegenüber am Fenster saßen.

„Der übrige Zug ist voll", meinte Draco unzufrieden mit dem Blick auf die zwei Mädchen. „Bones ist übrigens nicht da gewesen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet." Die beiden Mädchen schauten uns neugierig an und ich versuchte aus aller Kraft die beiden vorerst zu übersehen.

„Sie hatte mir heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt", sagte Neville während ich Ruhr aus dem Käfig entließ, damit er frei herumlaufen konnte. „Sie wird von Hogsmead direkt zum Schloss kommen. Ihre Tante hat das so entschieden." Hermine und Draco nickten verständnisvoll. Der Kniesel schaute sich in dem Abteil um, streckte und schüttelte sich, bevor er wahrlich würdevoll davonstolzierte.

„Hi!", mein Bruder setzte sich neben dem rothaarigen Mädchen und streckte ihr seiner Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Neville Longbottom", stellte er sich höfflich vor. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ginevra Weasley", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ginny", fügte sie etwas schüchtern hin zu und blickte fragend zu mir. Sie war irgendwo dort in ihr. Die Ginny, die ich geküsst habe. Das Mädchen, das ich wirklich liebte. Ich erkannte sie in den braunen Augen und den noch sehr kindlichen Gesichtszügen.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", stellte ich mich ebenfalls vor. Um mich von den Gedanken an Ginny irgendwie abzulenken, schaute ich zu den blonden Mädchen neben mir.

„Wie ist _dein_ Name?" Sie hob die blassen silbergrauen Augen und schaute mich an. Schaute mich nur an und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mehr sah, als alle anderen.

„Ich bin Luna. Luna Lovegood", stellte sie sich vor. „Ihr seid Freunde, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht woanders gehen können, damit ihr unter euch bleiben könnt." Ich musste lächeln. Luna blieb auch in dieser Welt sie selbst.

„Nun, da kann man offensichtlich nichts dagegen machen", murrte Draco, dann schaute er zur Ginny. „Sag, habt ihr noch mehr Kinder zu Hause? Hat eure Mutter beschlossen jeden Jahrgang mit einem eigenen Weasley zu versehen?"

„Draco!", empörte sich Hermine, aber Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin vorerst die letzte. Obwohl … Mein ältester Bruder vielleicht bereits für Nachschub sorgen könnte." Ich starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Dieses Ginny war nicht so schüchtern, wie es schien.

„Oha", machte Hermine grinsend, als sie Dracos verblühtes Gesicht sah. „Dein Name hat sie anscheinend nicht beeindruckt." Draco errötete leicht.

„Ich habe mich doch gar nicht…" Er verstummte. Blickte Hermine böse an und straffte die Schulter.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy!", verkündete er und das wischte den leicht überlegenen Ausdruck von Ginnys Gesicht. Die aktuell gültige „Rangtabelle" stellte die Malfoys ganz weit nach oben, auch wenn Lucius sich nach wie vor weigerte das Schwarze Mal erneut anzunehmen. Weasleys dagegen ließen sich demonstrativ von der Liste der „untastbaren" streichen und landeten deshalb in den unteren Rängen. Ihren Platz auf der Liste nahm – zu meiner unendlichen Überraschung – die Familie Potter ein, die im Augenblick aus mir allein bestand. Die Beleidigung der „untastbaren" könnte übel enden, also war Ginnys Reaktion verständlich.

„Nett dich kennenzulernen, Draco", sagte Luna aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe wir werden Freunde." Er holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch anscheinend fiel ihm nichts ein. Luna lächelte noch kurz und zog dann ein Buch aus der Tasche, und begann zu lesen. Sie schien dabei die Welt um sich herum völlig ausgeblendet zu haben. Ginny, versuchte ebenfalls zu lesen, doch das gelang ihn nicht. Sie wurde immer wieder durch unsere Gespräche abgelenkt. Schließlich schnappte sie sich ihr Buch und ging hinaus. Luna blieb sitzen, und nur das regelmäßige Umblättern zeigte, dass sie noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Als uns die Themen für unverfängliche Gespräche ausgingen, wandte sich Hermine an Luna.

„Luna?" Das Mädchen schaute verträumt hoch. „Was liest du da? Scheint sehr spannend zu sein." Luna schloss das Buch – wobei sie eine lange weiße Feder als Lesezeichen nutzte – und reichte das Buch weiter.

„Die wahre Geschichte der Zauberwelt", las Hermine skeptisch und öffnete das Buch etwa in der Mitte um leise ein paar Zeilen zu lesen.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", rief sie und gab das Buch zurück. „So war das gar nicht!" Luna blieb völlig unbeeindruckt. Sie öffnete das Buch wieder, steckte die Feder sich hinter das Ohr und las weiter. Hermine schaute von dem Mädchen zu uns und wieder zurück. Was sie wohl mehr empörte? Der Inhalt des Buches oder dass Luna sich nicht auf eine Diskussion einließ? Völlig entrüstet, weil wir nicht mal daran dachten einzugreifen, kreuzte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust. Sollte Lovegood eine Ravenclaw werden, wird Hermine noch von Schuljahrsende weiße Haare kriegen. Luna würde meine gute Freundin in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Ginny kehrte zurück als es schon dunkel wurde. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und verschwand wieder.

„Wir sollen uns auch umziehen", meinte Hermine. „Wir sind bald da." Draco, Neville und ich gingen hinaus, damit die Mädchen sich umziehen konnten und als sie soweit wahren, überließen sie uns das Abteil. Als wir die Tür öffneten, um die beiden Mädchen wieder herein zu lassen, schaute Luna neugierig auf unsere Hausabzeichen.

„Er ist in Hufflepuff, sie in Ravenclaw und ihr beide in Slytherin und dennoch seid ihr Freunde", meine sie nachdenklich. „Es ist wohl doch nicht so wichtig, in welchem Hause man ist." Wieder wollte Draco etwas erwidern und lies es sein. Entweder wurde er weiser oder er hatte keine Lust sich auf eine Diskussion mit dem merkwürdigen Mädchen einzulassen.

Als wir aus dem Zug ausstiegen, rief Hagrid die Erstklässler zu sich. Ich winkte Luna zum Abschied und wir folgten den älteren Schülern zu den Kutschen. Die Thestrale. Da waren sie. Vier vor jeder Kutsche. Beim letzten Mal musste ich Cedrics Tod miterleben, um diese Tiere sehen zu können. Dieses Mal war ich offensichtlich alt genug, um mich an den Tod meiner Eltern zu erinnern. Oder war es, weil ich meine alte Erinnerung mitgebracht hatte? Wie dem auch war, ich war einer der wenigen, die diese seltsamen Tiere sehen konnte.

In der Großen Halle nahm ich meinen Platz am Tisch der Slytherin ein und nutzte die Zeit, um mich umzusehen. Dumbledore war immer noch nicht da. Seinen Platz nahm McGonagall ein. Ihre Stelle dagegen übernahm Severus Snape, der über diese Art Beförderung nicht sonderlich glücklich wirkte. Ansonsten gab es nur ein neues Gesicht an der Lehrertafel – eine Frau, die wahrscheinlich die Flugstunden und Quidditchtraining übernehmen würde. Als alle Schüler endlich auf ihren Plätzen saßen – Ron mitten unter den Hufflepuffs, Hermine am Rand der Ravenclaw Schüler – öffneten sich die großen Türen und Hagrid führte die Erstklässler herein. Er selbst blieb am Eingang stehen, zusammen mit Mr. Filch und seiner Katze.

Professor McGonagall trat selbst nach vorn und erklärte sie Auswahlzeremonie. Doch bevor es dazukommen konnte, war der Sprechende Hut an der Reihe. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was er wohl singen würde. Woran er uns erinnern oder wovor warnen wollte. Was für ein Zauber auch in ihm steckte, er schien immer gut zu wissen, was ind er Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts vorging.

_Freunde, reicht die Hand zum Bunde!_

_Diese schöne Feierstunde_

_Führ uns hin zu lichten Höhn!_

_Lasst, was irdisch ist, entfliehen,_

_Unsrer Freundschaft Harmonien_

_Dauern ewig, fest und schön._

_Preis und Dank dem Weltenmeister,_

_Der die Herzen, der die Geister_

_Für ein ewig Wirken schuf!_

_Licht und Recht und Tugend schaffen_

_Durch der Wahrheit heil'ge Waffen,_

_Sei uns göttlicher Beruf._

_Ihr, auf diesem Ort die Besten,_

_Menschen all im Ost und Westen_

_Wie im Süden und im Nord!_

_Wahrheit suchen, Tugend üben,_

_Und einander herzlich lieben,_

_Das sei unser Losungswort.*_

Der Hut verstummte wieder, es gab begeisterten Applaus und die Auswahl begann. Einer nach dem anderen steigen die Kinder hoch und ließen sich den jeweiligen Häusern zuweisen. Als Luna an der Reihe war, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis der Hut „Slytherin!" verkündete und ich glaubte zu sehen, wie Hermine erleichtert aufatmete. An unserem Tisch gab es nur verhaltenen Applaus, als das Mädchen sich zu uns gesellte. Sie wird es auch hier nicht leicht haben, begriff ich. Aber ich würde alles tun, um es ihr leichter zu machen. Als nun Ginny an der Reihe war, ertappte ich mich bei den Gedanken, ob es Molly umbringen würde, wenn ihre einzige Tochter in Slytherin landete. Gleichzeitig wünsche ich mir aber, dass sie woanders eine „zweite Familie" fand. Der Gedanke sie in Augenblick so nah bei mir zu haben, verursachte mir Unbehagen. Auch bei ihr brauchte der Hut ungewohnt lange, um zu entscheiden, dass sie dem größten Teil ihrer Familie nach Gryffindor folgen würde. Ron, schien es zu enttäuschen, aber er applaudierte dennoch.

Die Ansprache der Direktorin war kurz. Willkommen zurück. Seid fair, respektiert einander, hilft einander. Zaubert nicht in den Gängen. Geht nicht in den Verbotenen Wald. Haltet euch fern von dem Schwarzen See und der Peitschenden Weide. Eine mehr oder weniger vollständige Liste aktueller Regeln erhaltet ihr von eurem Schulregelbeauftragtem. Lasst es euch schmecken.

Man sah es ihr an, dass sie diese Aufgabe nur ungern übernahm. Sie klang gereizt, als hätte man sie zu dieser Rede regelrecht zwingen müssen. Snape sah ebenfalls nicht danach aus, als wäre er gern hier. Er war verärgert und das merkte man ihm deutlich an. Selbst am nächsten Morgen noch, als Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, um neue Schüler zu begrüßen.

„Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, euer Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke. Dass ich gleichzeitig euer Hauslehrer bin, gereicht euch sicherlich nur zum Nachteil, denn ich werde von euch doppelt so viel verlangen, wie von allen anderen. Falls ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, sucht zuerst die Bibliothek, die Vertrauensschüler, unseren Schulregelbeauftragten, die Schulsprecher oder den Krankenflügel auf. Wenn all das nicht weitergeholfen hat, kommt ihr zu mir." Er sah sich die neuen Schüler, die in der Mitte standen, genau an. Schien sie sich einzuprägen. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu den älteren Schülern.

„Eins möchte ich klar stellen. Hier in Hogwarts seid ihr alle gleich. Ihr seid Schüler. Ganz gleich woher ihr kommt und was ihr euch einbildet zu sein. Ihr seid Schüler. Meine Schüler und so lange das so bleibt, wird jegliche Berufung auf Stammbaum, Herkunft und Familienverbindungen mit sofortigem Rauswurf aus der Schule bestraft."

„Sir, aber die neuen Gesetze…", eine unsichere Stimme eines älteren Schülers.

„Ich kenne die neuen Gesetze, Mr. Gorny. Daher auch meine Entscheidung. Ich will niemanden dazu zwingen sich länger als nötig in der Gesellschaft von … Niedergestellten auszuhalten. Ich respektiere das Recht des Alten Blutes und unterstütze daher das Streben der zukünftigen Lords und Ladys nach der Reinheit ihrer Gesellschaft. Wenn Sie es also nicht länger aushalten ein Schüler dieser Schule zu sein und sich immer öfter an ihre Familie erinnern, gebe ich euch gern die Möglichkeit zu dieser Familie zurückzukehren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Familien des Alten Blutes kein Problem damit haben werden eure Ausbildung in Eigenregie zu beenden." Gütige Götter, war der Mann wütend! Wenn jemand dumm genug sein sollte jetzt die Klappe aufzumachen wird der Rauswurf das Geringste seiner Probleme sein. In diesem Zustand war „Onkel Sev" durchaus in der Lange dem bedauernswerten Dummkopf einen unschönen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Als die Versammlung aufgelöst wurde, hielt mich Luna auf. Sie sah … ordentlich aus. Das blonde Haar war zu einem langen Zopf gebunden, die Uniform war makellos und nur der gehetzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagte mir, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Etwas quellt ihn", sagte sie leise, während sie neben mir herlief. „Es bereitet ihm Schmerzen."

„Ich rede mit ihm", versprach ich genau so leise. Sie nickte, als währe es genau das, was sie erreichen wollte.

„Was ist los, Luna? Du siehst… siehst aus, als hättest du auch etwas, was dich quellt." Sie blieb stehen, leiß ein paar Schüler an uns vorbei und sah mir in die Augen. Wieder dieser Blick. Als sehe sie mehr als alle anderen.

„Mein Vater. Er wird nicht verstehen, dass ich mich für Slytherin entschieden habe." Oh! Ja, ihr Vater wird sicherlich Probleme damit haben seine Tochter unter den Schlangen zu sehen.

„Du hast dich entschieden?", fragte ich interessiert. Offensichtlich bot der Hut nicht nur mir diese Möglichkeit an. Sie nickte.

„Der Hut wollte, dass ich nach Ravenclaw gehe, aber dort ist deine Freundin Hermine. Sie will mich nicht in der Nähe haben, deshalb bat ich den Hut seine Entscheidung zu überdenken."

„Und das er offensichtlich getan", murmelte ich. „Du wolltest also nur wegen Hermine nicht nach Ravenclaw?" Mittlerweile waren wir auf dem halben Weg zur der Großen Halle. Draco war ein paar Schritte vor uns und unterhielt sich mit Flint. Dieses Jahr wollten wir beide versuchen in die Schulmannschaft zu kommen. Draco wollte sich schon mal erkundigen, wann das Probetraining stattfindet.

„Nein, nicht nur wegen Hermine. Auch wegen dir und Draco. Und Neville." Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Sie blickte starr nach vorne. „Wenn ich in Ravenclaw wäre, würde Hermine nie eine Freundin werden." Solche Sicherheit in ihren Worten! Als wüsste sie es. Vielleicht wusste sie es auch wirklich. Wer kann schon ahnen, was in diesem Kopf vorgeht?

*Von mir nur leicht verändertes Gedicht „Brüder reicht die Hand zum Bunde" von Johann Gottfried Hientzsch (1787 - 1856)


	21. Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen

**Kapitel 21**

**Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen…**

Das war _meine_ Entscheidung, erinnerte ich mich immer wieder. Es war mein Wunsch etwas zu ändern, der letztendlich all das verursacht hat. Vielleicht maß ich mir zu viel Bedeutung zu, aber hätte ich Sirius nicht aufgehalten…. Also war das meine Entscheidung. Ich musste nun mit den Folgen dieser Entscheidung leben und eine dieser Folgen brachte mich seit einigen Wochen regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung. Wendel. Der Hauself, den mir mein Großvater zusammen mit dem Familienanwesen der Potters vermacht hatte. Er war schlimmer als Dobby und Kracher zusammen. Stur uneinsichtig und nicht im Geringsten bereit zuzugeben, dass ich durchaus in der Lage war für mich selbst zu sorgen. Undwas noch schlimmer ist - ich habe es bereits getan, bevor er in meinem Leben erschienen ist. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich das Anwesen meiner Vorfahren betreten habe, hing mir der überfürsorglicher Elf an den Fersen. Er stritt sich mit Binsy über die Art der Essenszubereitung. Er räumte mein Zimmer so gründlich auf, dass ich nichts mehr wiederfand. Er „verschönerte" meine Kleidung mit Stickereien und Perlen. Er sperrte nachts die Tür meines Zimmers ab, damit „die aufdringlichen Verwandten" meinen Schlaf nicht störten. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht, ob ich beim Waschen wohl Hilfe brauchen würde. Bevor es soweit kommen konnte, beauftrage ich ihn und seine Familie – Frau und zwei Söhne – mir der Wiederherrichtung des Anwesens.

Das Haus und die dazugehörigen Ländereien waren zwar nicht vernachlässigt gewesen, aber bewohnbar konnte man den Zustand auch nicht nennen. Das Haus war leer und kalt. Nur einige wenige Möbelstücke. Die Elfen packten alles weg, was die Pflege des Hauses erschwerte, also blieben nur die Dinge, die anscheinen festgehext wurden. Die Ländereien waren ebenfalls leer. Als hätte man auch hier alles Unnötige entfernt bevor…. Bevor was? Was war da nur passiert? Warum lebte mein Vater schon zur Schulzeit nicht bei seinen Eltern? Warum hinterließ mein Großvater das Anwesen mir und nicht seinem Sohn? Und vor allem – woher zum Teufel wusste mein Großvater, dass es mich gab? Angeblich starb er noch vor meiner Geburt? Wendel konnte mir die Fragen nicht beantworten. Oh, er würde es gern tun, doch sein letzter Herr verbot ihm über die Angelegenheiten der Familie zu sprechen. Auch mit mir.

Wie dem auch war. Der Elf war für genau eine Woche beschäftigt, dann begannen seine unangekündigten Besuche. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Welche Farbe wollte Herr für sein Schlafzimmer haben? Welche Teppiche für das Arbeitszimmer? Welche Blumen sollte man in dem vorderen Garten pflanzen? Sollen die gewünschten Rosen alle die gleiche Farbe haben?

Er tauchte auf, stellte mir die Frage, wartete die Antwort ab und verschwand wieder. Selbst Hogwarts mit all seinen Zaubern hielt den eifrigen Elfen nicht davon ab mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Ruhr fauchte den ungebetenen Gast aufgebracht an und der Hauself schaute sich anglich nach einem Versteck um.

„Ich schwöre, wenn er das noch einmal macht, werde ich ihn umbringen!", grummelte Draco hinten den Vorhängen seines Bettes.

„Wendel, was habe ich dir beim letzten Mal befohlen?", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich im Bett auf.

„Der Herr hat befohlen, Ihn in Fragen der Wiederherstellung des Anwesens seiner Familie nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufzusuchen", antwortete der Elf würdevoll.

„Warum bist du also hier, Wendel?"

„Das Landhaus, Herr. Soll das kleine Landhaus ebenfalls wiederaufgebaut werden?" Ich blinzelte.

„Was für ein Landhaus?"

„Das kleine Landhaus, Herr. Das in Godric' Hollow. Wenn der Herr es wünscht…" Ich hielt ihn mit einer Geste an. Der Elf trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schielte immer wieder zur Ruhr, der in enger werdenden Kreisen um den ungebetenen Besucher schlich.

„Es gehört doch gar nicht zum Anwesen", wand ich ein. „Was geht euch das Haus an?" Ich hatte noch keinen Mut gefunden zu diesem Haus zurückzukehren. Sirius hat es mir mehrmals angeboten, doch ich … ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut.

„Das Haus ist auch das Eigentum des Herren. Wir sollen für das Eigentum des Herren sorgen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, bevor ich nicht persönlich dort war, würde ich niemanden hineinlassen.

„Nein Wendel. Ihr haltet euch von dem haus fern, bis ich etwas anderes sage. Und jetzt hörst du mir ganz genau zu. Das nächste Mal wirst du zu mir erst dann kommen, wenn ich dich rufe." Er Hauself sah untröstlich aus.

„Wenn ich aber Fragen…." Diese Diskussion hatten wir bereits ein Mal gehabt. Ich konnte den Elfen unmöglich davon überzeugen, dass er in Sachen der Einrichtung und Instandsetzung auch eigene Entscheidungen treffen darf. Die Vorstellung etwas über den Kopf seines Herren zu entscheiden brachte den kleinen Wicht an den Rand eines Zusammenbruchs.

„Das hatten wir doch schon besprochen! Wenn du Fragen hast, schreibst du sie auf. Eine Woche lang. Dann schickst du mir eine Eule. Ich beantworte die Fragen und schicke dir den Brief zurück." Auch diese Vorstellung war zu viel für Wendel, doch er wollte mir nicht sagen woran das lag. Diese einfache Lösung schien mir die Beste zu sein. Jetzt stand der Hauself mit hängenden Ohren und tränennassen Augen da und vergas sogar auf die nahende Gefahr in Gestalt meines Kniesels zu achten.

„Wendel?"

„Wendel kann nicht schreiben, Herr", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Keiner in meiner Familie kann lesen oder schreiben, Herr." Ich sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ihr führt doch aber irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen… über das was im Haus ist oder noch gebraucht wird oder…" Zaghaftes Kopfschütteln.

„Wir erinnern uns Herr."

„Gut, aber eine selbstschreibende Feder…"

„Das ist die Magie für Zauberer, Herr. Sie gehorcht uns nicht." Ich rieb mir die Schläfen. Verdammt, warum musste es so kompliziert sein!

„Wendel. Du besorgst dir die nötigen Bücher und lernst es." Der Schreck in seinem runzligen Gesicht war so groß, als hätte ich ihm eben befohlen einen Drachen zu baden.

„Es ist verboten…"

„Wendel, das ist mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch. Du sollst lesen und schreiben lernen. Du wirst dich nicht dafür bestrafen, dass du diesen Befehl ausführst." Zaghaftes Kopfnicken.

„Verstanden?"

„Wendel wird lesen und schreiben lernen", wiederholte der Elf meinen Befehl. „Dann wird Wendel alle Fragen eine Woche lang aufschreiben und sie dann dem Herrn mit einer Eule schicken." Ich nickte zufrieden. Der Elf atmete erleichtert auf und verschwand genau in dem Augenblick, als Ruhr zum Sprung einsetzte. Enttäuscht sah der Kater auf die Stelle, wo noch vor einem Augenblick seine so verlockende Beute stand.

„Tut mir leid, Großer", gähnte ich. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal." Das er dem Elfen etwas tun würde, zweifelte ich. Das letzte Mal, als die beide sich zu nahe kamen, wollte Ruhr den neuen Spielgefährten nur ausgiebig beschnüffeln. Der Kater setzte sich und begann sich zu putzen, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Ich seufzte. Der Schlaf war eindeutig weg. Bis zum Morgen blieben nur ein paar Stunden, also zog ich mich an, schnappte ich mir leise meine Sachen und schlich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu meiner Überraschung war er nicht leer. Luna. Sie saß in eine Decke gekuschelt und mit einem Buch in den Händen in einem der Sessel.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Willst du lieber allein sein?" Ich setzte mich in den Sessel neben ihr.

„Nein, schon gut", sagte ich beschwichtigend. „Das heißt, wenn ich dich nicht störe, würde ich gern hier mit dir sitzen." Sie schaute mich an. Die silbergraue Augen warn jetzt dunkler und der Blick klarer.

„Manchmal redest du wie ein Erwachsener", sagte sie nachdenklich. „So wie jetzt. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht", log ich. „Ist es schlimm, wenn ich so klinge?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist sogar gut. Dann bist du echter. Wirklicher." Ihr Blick sagte mir dass ich keine Erklärung erhalten werde.

„Du merkst Dinge, die andere übersehen. Warum?" Sie schaute mich eine Weile an, bevor sie antwortete.

„Der Unfall." Ich sah sie immer noch fragend an und sie erzählte weiter.

„Der Unfall, bei dem meine Mutter starb. Sie machte ein Experiment und etwas ging schief." Sie blickte in die Ferne, als würde sie es dort wieder erleben. Dann schaute sie mich fest an. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass es eine Herausforderung für sie war sich auf hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.

„Seitdem sehe ich diese Dinge. Dinge, die nicht da sind und doch irgendwie da sind. Dinge, die _noch nicht_ da sind oder _nicht mehr_ da sind." Ihre Hände krampften sich um das Buch. „Ich kann es nicht abstellen. Ich kann es nicht steuern." Sie sackte fast in sich zusammen, seufzte und der abwesend-verträumte Gesichtsausdruck kehrte wieder zurück.

„Würdest du es gern abstellen?", fragte ich. „Würde es dich freuen, diese Dinge nicht mehr zusehen?" Sie zögerte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich will es nicht verlieren…. Manchmal sind diese Dinge sehr schön… meistens sogar. Ich will sie nicht vermissen." Nach ein paar Augenblicken fügte sie hinzu:

„Ich würde sie aber gern steuern können. Bestimmen wann ich sie sehen will. Bestimmen wann ich … wann ich normal sein kann."

„Luna, du bist doch…"

„Das ist lieb, Harry." Sie schaute wieder zu mir. Zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Ich versuche es. Wirklich. Jeden Tag. Aber ich bin nicht normal… nicht wie die anderen." Ich lächelte aufmunternd zurück.

„Ich auch nicht", gestand ich. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch gut so." Sie nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Also öffnete ich mein Buch über Verwandlungen und begann damit mich für die nächste Stunde in Transfiguration vorzubereiten.

Ja, da mit den Wünschen war do eine Sache. In den letzten Tagen des Sommers habe ich mir gewünscht Ginny zu sehen. Ich sah sie und…. Sie war anders. Oder war ich jetzt anders? Verdammt schwierig zu sagen. Auf jeden Fall weckte sie nicht mehr die Gefühle in mir, die ich für sie empfand. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich im Grunde erst zwölf war und in diesem Alter waren Mädchen … nun ja, nur Mädchen. Außerdem habe ich mir gewünscht mehr über meine Welt und meine Familie zu lernen und nun wurde ich von den Informationen regelrecht überschüttet. Die Informationen tauchten fast jeden Tag, wie aus dem Nichts auf und veränderten so nach und nach die magische Welt. Sirius hat mir diese Veränderungen erklären müssen, denn ich begriff nicht, warum Voldemort diese riesige so massiv verändernde Umgestaltung der magischen Welt auf die Beine stellte. Was hatte er davon die uralten Traditionen und mittelalterliche Strukturen wiederzubeleben.

„Er begreift, dass er die Muggel nicht allein mit dem Häufchen seiner Anhänger angreifen kann", erklärte mir mein Vater, als ich ihn danach fragte. „Früher hätte er es vielleicht sogar gewagt, aber was auch immer mit ihm und den Teilen seiner Seele passiert ist, es hat ihn schlauer gemacht."

„Er war nie dumm", warf ich ein. „Größenwahnsinnig, aber nicht dumm."

„Mag sein", stimmte mir mein Gegenüber zu. „Er begreift, dass er sich nicht allein auf seine Anhänger verlassen kann. Ihm ist es wohl aufgegangen, dass Angst allein noch lange nicht Treue bedeutet. Außerdem begriff er, dass die magische Welt sich uneinig ist… in allem. Zauberer haben noch nie gern zusammengespielt. Ich denke deswegen haben wir uns auch nie ernsthaft mit den Muggeln angelegt. Es gab ein paar Versuche. Der letzte endete mit Hexenverbrennungen."

„Er will also die magische Welt vereinen", schlussfolgerte ich. „Aber ich wette er ist nicht der Erste, der das versucht." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Götter, nein! Aber ich fürchte ihm könnte es gelingen. Er … er denkst sich keine Gefahren aus, er übertreibt nicht einmal, er zeigt der Zauberwelt nur Dinge auf, die ohnehin da sind. Und diese Dinge machen den Hexen und Zauberern Angst. Vielleicht das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberei überhaupt. Er sagt, dass Muggel immer mächtiger und gefährlicher werden und zeigt all diese Bilder und die Zauberwelt rückt plötzlich näher zusammen."

„Und warum diese alten Traditionen?"

„Divide et impera. Teile und herrsche! Er will die Zauberwelt vereinen und das geht an besten dadurch, dass er alle Macht an sich nimmt und sie dann an „seine" Leute verteilt. Land, Titel, Geld, Gefallen, Dienste, Verbindungen. Privilegien. Er verteilt sie als Auszeichnung, als Preis für gute Dienste oder „richtige" Einstellug."

„Aber woher hat er all das? Land, Titel und so weiter?" Jetzt sah Sirius ratlos und deutlich verärgert aus.

„Ein Teil hat er noch aus dem letzten Krieg. Einiges wurde ihm von seinen Anhängern mehr oder weniger freiwillig überschrieben, einiges hat er einfach genommen, weil es ihn gefiel und er es tun konnte. Ein Teil gehörte seiner Familie und ihm als einzigem Erben. Doch der Rest…. All diese Schuldverschreibungen, Bündnisbriefe und Schwüre, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sind…. Sie binden ein Teil der magischen Gemeinschaft an ihn. Hier geht es nicht mehr um Wollen. Die Familien, die es betrifft, müssen ihm folgen oder zumindest springen, wenn er es sagt."

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Wünschte ich Glück und Wohlstand für die Zauberwelt? Ja. War ich bereit die Muggel dafür auszumerzen? Nein! Werde ich es dennoch tun müssen, weil die Familie ebenfalls springen muss, wenn der Dunkle Lord es verlangt? Sirius schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass die Zauberer nicht gern zusammenspielen? Klar, sie machen es, wenn es Vorteile bringt oder es gar nicht anders geht, aber im Grunde ist es selten freiwillig, dass Zauberer sich aneinander binden. Besonders durch magische Verträge."

„Das ist mir schon klar", murmelte ich. Er zerwühlte mein Haar, wie immer, wenn er mich aufmuntern wollte.

„Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks, war was solche Bindungen angeht noch ein bisschen misstrauischer, als der Rest der Zauberwelt. Wenn es zur solchen Verträgen dennoch kam, sorgten die Blacks dafür, dass sie entweder zu ihren Gunsten ausfielen oder dass es niemanden gab, der … nun ja, der etwas fordern konnte! Wir stehen jetzt relativ unabhängig dar. Nicht ganz aber zumindest nicht den Dunklen Lord direkt verpflichtet."

Das beruhigte mich nur ein wenig. Die Situation war nur auf den ersten Blick ruhig. Ich glaube die magische Welt befand sich in einer Art Schockstarre. Es blieb nur abzuwarten, was passiert, wenn sie verging.


	22. Die Sache mit der Neugier

**Nur ein kurzer Kapitel. Ich arbeite immer noch an den nächsten Kapiteln, es dauert also ein paar Tage, bis der nächste fertig ist. **

**Kapitel 22 **

**Die Sache mit der Neugier und der Katze**

Im Grunde kann ich nicht einmal mir selbst erklären, warum ich die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen ließ. Die Idee war mehr als idiotisch, aber sie ließ mir keine Ruhe. Die Kammer des Schreckens! Damals kam mir nicht ein Mal der Gedanke daran sie genauer zu untersuchen. Nachzusehen, was dort außer dem Basilisken versteckt war. Die Kammer wurde von Salazar Slytherin persönlich gebaut! Er machte sich also Mühe diese riesige Halle unbemerkt von anderen Gründern in die Schule einzubauen, um….Ja, warum tat er das? Um ein gefährliches Wesen dort zu verstecken? Einfach so für den Fall, dass jemand ein paar Jahrhunderte später das Vieh freilassen möchte, damit es „die Feinde des Erben" tötet?

Draco und ich haben genug zeit mit den alten Aufzeichnungen über die Geschichte der Schule verbracht, um zu wissen, dass es vor Myrte keine Angriffe auf die Schüler gab. Wenn der Basilisk also wirklich die ganze Zeit dort war, musste er sich in einem Art Tiefschlaf befinden oder es jagte im Verbotenem Wald. Ob magisch oder nicht, das Ding musste doch etwas fressen! Aber soweit ich wusste, hatte die Kammer keine Zugänge zum Wald. Soweit ich wusste.

„Die geheime Kammer von Salazar Slytherin?", fragte mich Draco, der über meine Schulter auf die vergilbten Seiten vor mir sah. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass es wirklich existiert?" Hermine verdrehte nur vielsagend die Augen. Neville und Susan waren noch nicht da, also saßen wir zu dritt in der Bibliothek. Die Hausaufgaben hatte ich bereits erledigt, also widmete ich mich den Dokumenten aus dem Archiv. Dort fand sich ein altes Bibliotheksbuch, das wahrscheinlich aussortiert und aus Versehen im Archiv gelandet war. Vielleicht aber wurde es auch absichtlich eingelagert, denn die Namensliste der Hexen und Zauberer, die dieses bestimmte Buch ausliehen, war beeindruckend. Unter anderem waren dort auch die Namen Albus Dumbledore und Rita Kimmkorn zu finden. „Mythen und Legenden rund um Hogwarts. Eine Untersuchung." Es war eine Sammlung von einzelnen Artikeln von einem halben Dutzend Autoren, die sich mit berühmten Legenden rund um die berühmte Schule der Zauberei und Hexerei beschäftigten. Ein gewisser Fior Firlan beschäftigte sich mit der „Kammer des Schreckens", die seiner Meinung nach ganz bestimmt existierte und das Erde des berühmten Gründers enthielt.

„Ich denke, dass es sie gibt", antwortete ich nach einer Weile. „Sie muss ja nicht immer geheim gewesen sein. Vielleicht war das früher ein ganz normaler Teil des Schlosses." Hermine blickte neugierig von ihrem Buch auf.

„Warum wurde es dann verschlossen?", fragte sie.

„Warum sind so viele Räume in Hogwarts leer?" Ganze Flure und Stockwerke", erinnerte ich sie.

„Weil dort nicht mehr unterrichtet…", sie stockte. „Du willst sagen, dass dort früher etwas unterrichtet wurde, was heute nicht mehr unterrichtet wird?"

Draco zog ein Stück Pergament aus seinen Aufzeichnungen. Eine Liste mit Fächern, die mit der Zeit von dem Stundenplan verschwunden sind. Wir führten sie, weil einige Schulregeln sich auf bestimmte Fächer bezogen und manchmal nur dort Anwendung fanden. Mit der Abschaffung des Fachs, konnte man auch die Regeln von der Liste der aktuell gültigen streichen.

„Dämonologie", schlug Draco vor. „Oder Grundsätze der Nekromantie. Beides ziemlich gruselig. Deswegen heißt es vielleicht auch „Kammer des Schreckens?"

Kein schlechter Gedanke. Dort unten konnte man ganz bestimmt hervorragend Dämonen und Untote beschwören. Platz wäre genug vorhanden. Was hätte Salazar – vorausgesetzt er hat die Kammer tatsächlich als Unterrichtsraum gebaut – seinen Schüler wohl beigebracht? Schwarze Magie ist das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Aber wer kann schon sagen, was damals als „schwarze" Magie galt. Immerhin stand Dämonologie über Jahrhunderte hinweg auf den Stundenplan. Gut, die meiste Zeit war das ein Zusatzfach, aber es wurde offen unterrichtet.

„Nach der Kammer wurde mehrfach gesucht", wand Draco ein, der immer noch mitlas. „Hier steht es gab sogar ein Team, das von dem Zaubereiministerium geschickt wurde. Professionelle Fluchbrecher! Sie haben hier alles nach verborgenen Räumen abgesucht."

„Was ist, wenn es nicht mit einem Fluch verschlossen wurde?", wand Hermine ein. Ihre Neugier war geweckt! Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und kam zu uns an den Tisch. „Wenn es irgendwie anders versteckt wurde, werden Fluchbrecher es auch nicht finden." Interesse und Neugier blitzen in Hermines Augen auf. Ich konnte die Ideen in ihrem Kopf fast schon sehen. Oh, je! Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, werden wir in den nächsten zehn Minuten auf der Suche nach dieser verfluchten Kammer sein.

In den nächsten Wochen kamen wir immer wieder auf das Thema zurück und verwarfen es wieder. Ich war neugierig darauf, was man dort unten vorfinden würde, wenn man gründlich suchte. Ich fragte mich, ob Voldemorts Geist, der durch Ginny agiert hat, den Basilisken bewusst geweckt hat oder würde ihn jeder ungebetener Besucher wecken. Wenn das so war, war schon der Gedanke in die Kammer zu gehen gefährlich. Ich zweifelte, dass der Phönix mir auch dieses Mal zur Hilfe kommen würde. Es war gefährlich! Aber verdammt noch mal – war ich neugierig!

In den Weihnachtsferien hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und sprach mit Sirius.

„Ein Basilisk?", fragte er ungläubig nachdem ich ihm die Sache erklärt habe. „In der Schule ist ein Basilisk versteckt? Wirklich?!"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete ich verunsichert. „Auf jedem Fall schien es so zu sein, als ich dort war. Ich denke er jagt im dem Verbotenen Wald." Sirius sah mich forschend an.

„Und du willst in diese Kammer, um zu sehen, ob sich dort etwas Interessantes verbirgt", stellte er fest, als er meinen brennenden Blick sah. Ich nickte begeistert.

„Stell dir vor, was man dort finden kann!"

„Den eigenen Tod?", fragte mein Vater spöttisch. „Harry, ich bezweifle, dass es heute noch jemanden gibt, der mit so einem Biest umgehen kann!"

„Wirklich niemanden?"

„Es werden sich ein paar Verrückte finden lassen, die für Gold bereit sein werden den Basilisken zu töten, aber es sollte das Letzte sein, was wir in Erwägung ziehen." Ich wunderte mich.

„Du willst das Biest lebend fangen?"

„Es ist vielleicht der letzte seiner Art", erklärte Sirius Schulter zuckend. „Wenn es nicht sein muss, will ich das Vieh nicht töten."

„Du? Du willst in die Kammer gehen?" Jetzt war es an Sirius sich zu wundern.

„Du erzählst mir von so einer Riesensache und erwartest, dass ich dir ein paar Ratschläge gebe und dich dann mit deinen minderjährigen Freunden allein gehen lasse?" Nun ja, so etwas habe ich mit in der Tat vorgestellt. Nur dass ich allein gehen wollte.

„Und wie gedenkst du die Kammer „zu finden"?", fragte mich Sirius mit einem Grinsen. „So wie ich verstehe, wird es nicht auf die gleiche Weise funktionieren, wie beim letzten Mal." Nein, auf diese Weise wird es nicht funktionieren. Es gab kein Tagebuch, keine Ginny, die davon besessen war, keinen Geist, der in diesem Buch lebte. Es gab einen erschreckend mächtigen Voldemort, der sich dieses Teil seiner Selbst wiedergeholt hat und nun eine neue magische Welt um sich herum formte. Er sah sich als den Erben Slytherin. Vielleicht war in der Kammer, die sein Vorfahr hinterließ, etwas zu finden, das dem Dunklen Lord einen Dämpfer verpassen könnte. Oder ihn noch mächtiger machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Kannst du die Türen immer noch öffnen?", fragte mich Sirius nach einer Weile. „Du sprichst doch kein Parsel mehr. Oder?" Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber ich erinnere mich daran. Ich denke ich werde die richtigen Worte finden, um die Tür zu öffnen."

„Aber nicht, um mit dem Basilisken zu sprechen", schlussfolgerte Sirius. „Schade, Es wäre nützlich gewesen."

„Gibt es Zauber, die helfen können?" Sirius verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Es gibt gewisse Möglichkeiten, aber die sind…. Wie soll ich nur sagen? Kompliziert und äußerst theoretisch."

„Das heißt niemand hat sie bisher ausprobiert?"

„Doch ein paar Idioten gab es schon, doch niemand von denen hat es zu einem erfolgreichen Versuch gebracht. Jedes Mal endete alles entweder mit einem großen Boom oder sehr unappetitlich."

„Woher weißt du so was?"

„Harry, mein Sohn, ich bin der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung! Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten so etwas zu wissen!" Sein Blick wurde auf einmal finster.

„Außerdem gab es bereits eine Anfrage von der „Höchsten Stelle" bezüglich aller stillgelegter Projekte, die mit Erforschung „ehemals verpönten" Fähigkeiten zusammenhingen."

„Was außer Parsel ist noch gemeint?" Sirius seufzte.

„Gezielte Verbreitung von Lykanthropie und Vampirismus, Nekromantie, Beschwörung von Dämonen", zählte er niedergeschlagen auf. „Kurz gesagt alles, was dem Dunklen Lord Vorteile bringen könnte. Er versammelt die Wesen um sich herum, die bisher als Ausgestoßene leben mussten. Er gibt ihnen gewisse Rechte und was noch wichtiger ist – Aufgaben. Er sichert sich so ihre Loyalität."

Was zweifelsohne gut funktioniert. Wenn er noch auf den Gedanken kommt die Hauselfen mit ein paar Zugeständnissen auf seine Seite zu ziehen – sind wir verloren!

„Also fällt der Ausflug in die Kammer aus?", fragte ich und mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich stelle morgen ein Team zusammen und wir können übermorgen nachsehen, was dort unten los ist. Zum Fest wird alles wieder erledigt sein."

„Wie willst du es Professor McGonagall erklären?"

„Ich habe einen Befehl nach möglichen Gefahren für die Zauberwelt zu suchen", erklärte er leichthin. „Ich bin gründlich und will mich auch der Schule umschauen, um sicher zu gehen, dass den Kindern dort keine Gefahr droht." Ich grinste.

„Ich verstehe… und ich? Dad, ich will unbedingt dorthin! Und sag mir nicht, ich sein zu jung!" Sirius lachte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Praktikum im Aurorat?", fragte er. „Ich nehme dich als einen Praktikanten mit. Ich kann das gleiche Angebot auch Neville machen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er ablehnen wird."

„Draco", murmelte ich. „Er wird mich hassen, wenn er erfährt, dass wir das ohne ihn gemacht haben."

„Ich kann ihm gern mitnehmen", meinte Sirius verschwörerisch. „Er muss ja nicht unbedingt in der Gruppe sein die, die Kammer „zufällig" findet. Das Schloss ist groß! Wenn du also möchtest, kannst du auch Hermine und Susan fragen. Ich teile sie den Gruppen zu, die weit genug von der Kammer weg sind." Gute Idee! Sie alle würden eine Aufgabe bekommen und die Möglichkeit mit richtigen Auroren zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie werden etwas von den Aufgaben einen Aurors kennenlernen. Ein aufregendes und relativ sicheres Abenteuer.


	23. Ein Schritt in die Tiefe

**Kapitel 23**

**Ein Schritt in die Tiefe**

Wie erwartet, wollte Neville uns nicht ins Schloss begleiten. Ebenso wenig, wie Susan und zu meiner Überraschung Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht vor Auror zu werden", stellte sie fest. „Ich will eher daran arbeiten Beziehungen zwischen der Zauberwelt und den Muggeln aufzubauen! Ich will später in der Neuen Abteilung arbeiten." Neue Abteilung war … nun ja die neue Abteilung des Ministeriums, die erst kürzlich gegründet wurde, um mit den nächsten Verwandten der Muggelgeborenen zu arbeiten. Einerseits war das ein Zugeständnis an alle, die sich vehement gegen die Vernichtung der Muggel wehrten und sich daher weigerten Voldemort als Anführer zu akzeptieren. Nein, er trat nicht von seinen Plänen zurück. Er gab großzügig zu, dass seine Pläne ein wenig mehr Zeit erfordern würden und er außerdem bereit war „Gnade walten zu lassen", indem er den Muggeln die Gelegenheit gab sich zu ändern. Niemand sollte hinterher sagen können, dass er ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen hatte. Also bereitete er die Öffnung der Zauberwelt vor, um den Muggel ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Entweder sorgten sie dafür, dass „die Ordnung der Dinge wiederhergestellt wird" oder sie würden vernichtet werden. Die neue Abteilung sollte dafür sorgen, dass die Zauberwelt nach und nach mehr über die Muggel wusste und zum Zeitpunkt der „Öffnung" bereit war sich dem bisher unbekannten Welt entgegenzustellen.

Anderseits war die Gründung der Neuen Abteilung wohl ein unterschwelliger Versuch zu beweisen, wie verdorben, gefährlich und selbstzerstörerisch die Muggelwelt war. Die Aufgabe der Abteilung war das Sammeln von verlässlichen Informationen über die Muggelwelt. Sämtliche Medien berichteten gern über die Erfolge der Abteilung, wobei die Informationen verdächtig einseitig präsentiert wurden. Meist ging es um Kriege, Hungersnöte, Verbrechen, Waffen und Armeen, gefährliche Krankheiten oder gesellschaftliche Probleme. Nichts von dem war gelogen. Alles wurde mit Augenzeugenberichten und anderen hieb- und stichfesten Beweisen untermauert.

Hermine sah die Neue Abteilung als hervorragende Möglichkeit zwischen den beiden Seiten zu vermitteln und dadurch vielleicht dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht zum Krieg zwischen den beiden Welten kam. Die Einseitige Berichterstattung ärgerte sie natürlich und weckte in ihr den Ehrgeiz es anders zu machen. Nichts, was Draco, Neville oder ich dazu sagten, hatte Wirkung – sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass alles besser machen zu können, sobald sie alt genug dazu wollte unbedingt über die "guten Dinge" berichten. Wie Reisen, Musik, Kunst, Medizin und Wissenschaft.

Am Ende waren es also nur Draco und ich, die das Praktikum im Aurorat machten. Sirius brachte uns in sein Büro, wo sechs weitere Aurore auf ihn warteten. Mit Erstaunen erkannte ich auch Tonks unter ihnen. Sie trug eine enge Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem wilden Muster drauf und eine schwere Lederjacke. Ihr Haar war kurz und dunkelbraun. Ich freute mich so sie zu sehen, dass ich mich kaum davon abhalten konnte, sie freundschaftlich zu grüßen. Doch hier in dieser Welt sah ich sie hier zum ersten Mal. Sie gehörte nicht zu denen, die bei den Familientreffen dabei waren. Tante Andromeda distanzierte sich nach wie vor von ihrer Familie. Sie selbst war bei den ganz großen Familienfesten fast immer dabei. Zumindest bei dem „offiziellen" Teil der Veranstaltung. Doch weder ihre Tochter noch ihr Mann haben sie jemals dabei begleitet.

„Also hier sind unsere Praktikanten", stellte Sirius Draco und mich vor. „Sie werden uns heute nach Hogwarts begleiten." Allein die neuen „Regeln zum Umgang mit Altem Blut", verhinderten, dass unsere Gegenwart offen missbilligt wurde. In den Blicken der meisten Anwesenden lag Verachtung für die zwei reiche Schnösel, die sich in den Ferien langweilten und ihre Verbindung zum Ministerium dazu nutzten, sich ein wenig Zerstreuung zu verschaffen. Tonks sah uns neugierig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Tonks, Rainer und Flax kommen mit mir und der Rest meldet sich bei MadEye, sobald wir in Hogsmead ankommen!" Es war nicht einmal ein Befehl, sondern eine Feststellung. Die jüngeren Aurore nickten kurz. Sirius sah sie der Reihe nach an und widmete sich dann uns.

„Draco, du wirst die zweite Gruppe begleiten. Harry, du kommst mit mir!" Auch das war eine Feststellung, die keine Diskussionen duldete. Aber ich sah Draco an, dass es ihm völlig egal war, wenn er begleitete, solange er überhaupt mitmachen durfte.

„In einer Minute in Hogsmead", befahl Sirius und legte Draco und mir jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein kurzer Ruck und schon standen wir mitten auf der Straße des magischen Dorfes. Sofort lief uns ein Mann entgegen. Er lief. Er humpelte nicht und hatte ein paar Narben weniger. Dennoch war es unverkennbar MadEye. Die anderen Auroren erscheinen einer nach dem anderen neben uns und die drei, die zur dem alten Auror abkommandiert wurden, meldeten sich sofort bei ihm. Er sah erst die drei und dann den Rest von uns mürrisch an. Sein magisches Auge musterte jeden von uns von oben bis unten.

„Wer von den …", er hustete, weil ihm die Worte wie Grünschnäbel oder Milchburschen bei dem Anblick seines Vorgesetzten offenbar im Hals stecken blieben. „…von den Jungs kommt mit mir?"

„Mister Malfoy", sagte Sirius und machte Draco mit einer Geste klar, dass er zur Moody gehen sollte. Mein Freund schaute zweifelnd zu mir herüber, dann hob er den Kopf und machte ein paar Schritte auf den älteren Mann zu.

„Malfoy, was?", grummelte MadEye. „Du wirst heute alles tun, was ich dir sage, verstanden?!"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe verstanden", erwiderte Malfoy kühl. „Wir haben bereits eine ausführliche Anweisung bekommen." Sirius verkniff sich das Grinsen.

„Komm schon, MadEye! Die Jungs sind gut erzogen und wurden von mir gründlich unterwiesen. Außerdem gehen wir nicht eine verfluchte Gruft, sondern nach Hogwarts. Der Junge wird dir noch nützlich sein, denn das Schloss hat sich ganz schön verändert, seit du das letzte Mal dort warst." Der Mann murmelte etwas vor sich hin, befahl seiner Gruppe ihm zu folgen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Sirius sah die verbliebenen Auroren und mich an und nickte dann.

„Keine Alleingänge! Keine Zauber, die ihr nicht blind und stumm beherrscht. Harry und ich gehen vor. Tonks, du bist dicht hinter mir. Flax – Unterstützung. Rainer – Rücken. Die beiden jungen Zauberer nickten. Offen bar war das Team gut eingespielt, denn die Anweisungen wurden ohne große Erklärungen verstanden und ausgeführt.

Am Portal des Schlosses empfing uns Professor McGonagall. Sie sah nicht so aus, als freue sie sich darüber, Auroren im Schloss zu haben. Ihr Blick war mehr als kühl, besonders als sie mich erblickte.

„Ich denke nach wie vor, dass es ein Fehler ist, die Kinder in diese… Überprüfung einzubeziehen", meinte sie belehrend. Sirius sah sie mit einem jungenhaften Lächeln an, aber in seinen Augen lag Eis.

„Minerva, wir haben nicht vor die Kinder einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Von welcher Gefahr für die Kinder in Hogwarts kann überhaupt die Rede sein?", fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen. Die Frau blickte verlegen zur Seite, und schaute dann wieder herausfordernd ihren ehemaligen Schüler an.

„Ganz genau, Mister Black! Von welcher Gefahr kann hier überhaupt die Rede sein?" Sirius kratzte sich mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit den Kinn.

„Wie wäre es mit einem riesigen dreiköpfigen Hund, der das ganze letzte Jahr hier im Schloss war? Oder von dem verdammten Ungeheuer in dem Schwarzen See? Wie ist es mit den Treppen, die willkürlich die Richtung ändern? Hat Albus die Möglichkeit gefunden es irgendwie zu regulieren?" Mit jedem Wort wurde der Blick der Frau düsterer. Sirius seufzte und schlug versöhnliche Töne an.

„Minerva, ich habe nicht vor, Schwierigkeiten zu machen, aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das Schloss voller Dinge ist, die den Schülern gefährlich werden können und nur weil Albus sie ab und zu für den Unterricht benutzt, werden diese Dinge nicht weniger gefährlich." Ich fragte mich, ob sie MadEye mit gleichen Fragen aufgehalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. So wie ich den Mann kannte, war er einfach an ihr vorbeimarschiert und hat dabei Befehle an sein Team gebellt.

„Nun gut"; seufzte die Direktorin. „Ich erwarte euch zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle", meinte sie schließlich und schritt davon. MadEye erwartete und an der Tür der Großen Halle.

„Ihr übernimmt die oberen Stockwerke", stellte Sirius fest. „Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle können wir auslassen. Achtet auf leere Räume, Nischen, Schränke, Truhen und ganz besonders auf die Treppen! Wirft einen Blick auf die Wände. Vielleicht sieht ihr ungewöhnliche Muster oder Verzierungen! Die Archivare werden sich freuen, wenn wir ihnen aktuelle Bilder bringen." Moody grummelte etwas, was nach „alles verstanden Boss" klang und marschierte nach oben. Draco winkte mir begeistert zu und folgte seiner Gruppe. Sirius sah uns vieldeutig an und meinte dann:

„Wir fangen im dritten Stock an und arbeiten uns dann nach unten!"

Es machte Spaß. Die leere Schule wirkte ganz anders, als ich sie bisher kannte. Selbst längst vertrauten Flure und Räume waren auf einmal viel größer und geheimnisvoller. Sirius zeigte mir einen simplen Reinigungszauber, der Staub und Dreck entfernte, ohne die Oberfläche zu beschädigen. Außerdem lehrte er mich Riddikulus, denn wir trafen ziemlich oft auf Irrwichte, die sich in den Schränken du Truhen verlassener Räume bequem gemacht haben. Zum Glück musste ich mich nie mit den Wesen auseinandersetzen. Dafür konnte ich sehen, was Sirius' größte Angst war – die Version seiner Selbst aus meinem letzten Leben. Abgemagert, in schmutziger zerrissener Kleidung stand er sich selbst gegenüber. Für einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Männer an, dann hob mein Vater seinen Zauberstab.

„Riddikulus", sagte er ruhig und der Irrwicht löste sich in einer weißen Wolke auf. Sirius blickte sich um. Wir waren allein. Tonks und die beiden Männer waren bereits im nächsten Raum. Also zog Sirius mich an ich heran und drückte mich mit aller Kraft.

„Wenn die anderen fragen – es war ein Haufen nicht zusammenpassender Socken", murmelte er und versuchte zu lächeln. „Du weißt ja, ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn die Socken nicht zusammenpassen!" Wir schlossen uns wieder unseren Gruppe an und arbeiteten weiter. Da es in dem dritten Stock nur leere Räume gab, waren wir schnell fertig. Den Raum, in dem in letzten Jahr Fluffy saß, verschloss Sirius mit einem besonderen Zauber, den man nur mit Erlaubnis des Ministeriums wieder lösen konnte.

In dem zweiten Sock bleib Sirius kurz stehen.

„Ist die Myrte noch da?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte.

„Ja, sie haust auf dem Mädchenklo", erklärte ich. „Sie ist harmlos." Sirius nickte.

„Flax? Regeln im Umgang mit Geistern."

„Umstände des Todes ermitteln, nach dem Grund des Verbleibs unter den Lebenden fragen. Sollte eine feste Bindung an einen bestimmten Ort vorliegen – nach dem Grund fragen. Sollte es keine Vertragliche, schwarzmagische oder ritualbedingte Bindung vorliegen – Möglichkeit zur Erlösung anbieten." De Antwort wurde knapp, präzise und ohne Zögern vorgetragen. Der junge Mann lächelte.

„Sir, glauben Sie Myrte lässt jemals zu, dass jemand sie erlöst?"

„Finden Sie es doch heraus!", ermunterte Sirius ihn. „Wir werden Sie begleiten und helfend zur Seite stehen, sollten Sie Unterstützung brauchen." Also betraten wir alle zusammen das Klo und der Geist ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Oh…. Besucher", rief sie begeistert und schwebte um uns herum. „Ich kenne euch! Ihr wart alle hier in Hogwarts!" Sie machte eine Runde um Sirius.

„An dich kann ich mich ganz besonders erinnern", säuselte sie in einem Ton, der Tonks veranlasste rot anzulaufen.

„Name und Art des Todes?", fragte Flax ernst und Myrte drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ihr seid so langweilig! Jedes Mal die gleichen Fragen. Sie verzog das geisterhafte Gesicht zur einer weinerlichen Miene.

„Olive Hornby ist schuld", jammerte der Geist. „Sie hat mich ständig gepiesackt und geärgert und beleidigt. Deswegen habe ich mich hier versteckt. Und dann war ich tot!" Sie heulte herzzerreißend und drehte sich im Kreis.

„Was hat dich getötet?" fragte Flax ruhig und fast sogar mitfühlend. Der Geist hörte auf sich zu beklagen und sah wieder zu uns herüber.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Etwas Großes kam aus der Wand. Es zischte und dann war alles vorbei", flüsterte sie, schniefte und flog durch die Decke nach oben. Flax sah ihr verzweifelt hinter her.

„Sir, soll ich den Geist verfolgen?" Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein, lass nur. Wir wollen doch den künftigen Generationen diese herzzerreißende Geschichte vorenthalten! Aber wir sehen und hier um. Irgendetwas hat sie hier getötet, sonst hätte die Geisterbehörde sie nicht ausgerechnet an diesen Ort gebunden." Es sah sich um, als würde er nach verdächtigen Dingen Ausschau halten. Auch der Zauberstab in seinen Händen beschrieb einen Zauber zum Auffinden von verborgenen Dingen. Als er auch beim dritten Versuch nichts fand. Schloss er die Augen und als er sie öffnete lag dort feste Entschlossenheit.

„Alles läuft wie geplant. Reiner?"

„Die Ablenkung und die Tür", antwortete der junge Auror. Er warf seinen Umhang von den Schultern und stand nun in einer dunklen Lederhose und weißem Hemd da. An seinem Gürtel hingen einige Fläschchen, sowie ein Stoffbeutel. Er flüsterte Zaubersprüche und sein Zauberstab beschrieb komplizierte Muster über dem Umhang, der sich in die Luft erhob und dann zum Ausgang schwebte. Ich starrte das Ding völlig fassungslos an, während Sirius hinter meinem Rücken weitere Befehle an Flax und Tonks gab. Ich verstand es kaum denn ich beobachtete, wie der Umhang sich veränderte und zur Rainer selbst wurde, der zur Tür marschierte, sie öffnete und hinausging. Völlig überwältigt, machte ich ein paar Schritte hinterher und sah nun, wie Rainer, begleitet von Sirius, Tonks, Flax und mir in den nächsten Korridor einbog.

„Ganz schön cool, was?", fragte mich der Auror, der neben mir stand und ebenfalls in den Flur hinausblickte.

„Und wie", hauchte ich fasziniert. „Wie geht das?"

„Ein Illusionszauber", erklärte mir der Mann. "Wird etwa eine Stunde halten. Hoffentlich reicht das."

„Harry?" Ich blickte zur Sirius. Er stand neben dem Waschbecken. Flax betastete mit langsamen Bewegungen die Muster über dem Waschbecken und Tonks betrachtete sich selbst kritisch im Spiegel.

„Komm her, ich lege ein paar Zauber auf", bat mein Vater. „Spezielle Zauber für die Auroren", erklärte er, während er mich nach und nach mit drei Zaubern umgab. „Sind die Familienartefakte an Ort und Stelle?" Ich nickte immer noch total verwirrt. Sirius lachte.

„Was, dachtest du, ich komme wirklich unvorbereitet hier her", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, als er mich kurz umarmte.

„Ich vertraue diesen Leuten, Harry", erklärte Sirius lauter. „Rainer und Flax sind meine Schüler, ich habe sie seit ihrem ersten Tag ausgebildet und Tonks…." Er seufzte. Die junge Frau bedachte uns mit einem schelmischen Blick und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich kein Mitspracherecht bei der Auswahl dieser speziellen Schülerin, aber ich vertraue ihr mein Leben an." Sirius war ernst. Dann blickte er zur der Frau, die genau so ernst zurückschaute.

„Außerdem ist Tonks Familie. Sie ist die Tochter deiner Tante Andromeda." Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Nymphadora?" Die junge Frau sah mich tadelnd an. Ihr Haar – bisher würdevoll dunkelbraun – fäbte sich weiß.

„Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora!" Ich versuchte überrascht zu gucken. Sirius grinste.

„Sie mag den Namen nicht", verriet er mir. „Tonks ist Metamorphmagus." Er sah sie vielsagend an. „Und sie muss noch üben, sich zu beherrschen!" Die Haarfarbe wechselte wieder zur dunkelbraun und die Frau schaute zur Seite.

„Ich habe es!", rief Flax plötzlich. „Hier muss der Eingang sein!" Er stand an genau richtige Stelle. Seine Finger flogen noch einmal über die abgebildete Schlange. Er holte Atem und zischte.

„Es ist bemerkenswert, wie viele Zauberer auf einmal diese überaus seltene Gabe haben", meinte Sirius, als er meinen erstaunten Blick sah. Flax trat zurück, und wir alle sahen zu, wie der Eingang in die Kammer des Schreckens sich öffnete.

„Ich musste mich mein halbes Leben dafür schämen mit dieser Gabe geboren zu sein. Erst dein Vater erklärte mir, dass es mich nicht zu einem Monster macht", sagte der junge Auror, der nun neben uns stand. „Und er tat es Jahre bevor es Mode wurde Parsel zu beherrschen."

Der Eingang öffnete sich und wir vier standen nun direkt davor. Rainer bezog die Stellung an Eingang und schaute nicht einmal in unsere Richtung.

„Bereit?"

„Chef? Geht der Junge wirklich mit?"

„Ja, Dora. Harry geht wirklich mit. Und ich möchte euch alle noch einmal daran erinnern, dass alles, was heute hier oder dort unter passiert, gesagt oder getan wird, darf nur mit meiner direkten und freiwillig gegebenen Erlaubnis weitererzählt werden." Er marschierte als erster zu dem Rohr und ließ sich nach unten gleiten. Flax folgte ihm. Tonks ließ mich vor und folgte mir ein paar Augenblicke später.

Es war genau so schleimig und ekelhaft, wie beim ersten Mal. Und genau so feucht. Ich landete wieder auf dem feuchten Boden und rutschte sofort zur Seite, um Tonks Platz zu bieten. Sie landete mit einer eleganten Rolle neben mir.

„Wahnsinn!" rief sie als sie sich aufrichtete. „Wir sind irgendwo unter dem See, nicht wahr?" Sirius stand mit leuchtendem Zauberstab mitten in dem dunklen Tunell. Flax schickte gerade eine winzige grellgelbe Kugel den langen Steinflur entlang. Das Licht flog schnell vor und verlor sich schon bald in der Dunkelheit. Nach wenigen Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, kam das Licht zurück und zerfiel vor unseren Augen zur Staub.

„Da ist nichts Lebendiges", seufzte der Mann erleichtert.

„Keine Fallen", meinte Sirius, dem ebenfalls ein winziges Licht entgegen flog. „Wir gehen langsam vor. Harry, du kommt zu mir!" Eine ganze Weile gingen schweigend neben einander her. Dann tauchte vor uns in der Dunkelheit die Umrisse der abgeworfenen Schlangenhaut auftauchten.

„Verdammt", hauchte Tonks. "Ist das Ding groß!"

„Es ist ein männlicher Basilisk", erklärte Flax ruhig. „Ein alter Basilisk. Sie wachsen nicht sonderlich schnell, um so groß zu werden müsste er knapp ein Tausend Jahre alt sein."

„Er hat noch die Gründer gesehen", murmelte Tonks fasziniert. Sie berührte zaghaft die leuchtend grünen Schuppen. Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich.

„Chef, war Salazar Slytherin ein Animagus?"


	24. Schlafende Schlangen

**Kapitel 24**

**Schlafende Schlangen **

Sirius holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, atmete dann geräuschvoll aus und schaute zur Flax. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Anhand der Haut kann ich unmöglich sagen, ob es dieses Tier oder ein Animagus ist. Doch sollte es ein Animagus sein, steckt er in argen Schwierigkeiten." Tonks sah fragend von ihrem Kameraden zur Sirius.

„Ein Basilisk von der Größe häutet sich in etwa alle fünfzig Jahre", erklärte Flax langsam. „Dabei setzt jeder Verwandlung wieder alles auf null. Sollte der Basilisk tatsächlich ein Animagus sein, dann hat er wahrscheinlich längst den größten Teil seines Verstandes verloren."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Salazar Slytherin sein kann?", fragte ich Tonks.

„Das würde mehr Sinn ergeben als ein einfaches Monster, das hier seit fast einem Jahrtausend hausen soll", antwortete sie. „Ein normaler Basilisk wäre längst verreckt oder einfach weggegangen. Wenn ich mich richtig an meinen Unterricht erinnere, sind diese Viecher fast immun gegen Magie. Sei du auch Salazar Slytherin selbst, es wird dir kaum möglich sein so ein Wesen für so lange Zeit an einen Ort zu binden."

„In dem Dunklen Wald gibt es genug Beute", wand ich ein, als wir weitergingen.

„Das wäre längst raus", widersprach Sirius. „Irgendjemand hätte das Ding gesehen. Und jeder Wildhüter hätte die Spuren im Wald längst entdeckt und die richtigen Stellen informiert."

„Es sei denn er lässt die Spuren verschwinden", meldete sich Tonks zu Wort. „Slytherin oder nicht, ein normaler Basilisk hätte sich niemals so lange hier verstecken können." Sie blieb stehen. In die Wand vor ihr waren zwei ineinandergeflochtene Schlagen eingemeißelt.

„Ist ja gruselig", meinte sie leise. „Die Augen sehen so lebendig aus."

„Die gesamte Archivabteilung wird ihre Seelen verkaufen, um das hier untersuchen zu können", meinte Falx, der mit den Fingern über die steinerne Oberfläche fuhren.

„Bereit?", fragte er. Sirius sah mich an und nickte. Wieder flüsterte und zischte der junge Zauberer. Die Kammer öffnete sich. Erst jetzt fühlte ich Angst. Die Erinnerung an meinen letzten Besuch hier war auf einmal sehr lebendig. Es war idiotisch sich damals allein hierher zu wagen. Als hätte es in der Schule nicht genug Lehrer außer Dumbledore gegeben! Steifbeinig folgte ich den anderen hinein. Schlangensäulen, grünes Dämmerlicht, die riesige Statue. Er kommt erst, wenn man ihn ruft, erinnerte ich mich und sah nach oben zu dem Mund der Statue. Geschlossen.

„Faszinierende Arbeit", flüsterte Tonks. „Das wurde nicht allein mit Magie geschaffen", stellte sie fest, als sie die Statue näher ansah. „Hier haben echte Handwerker gearbeitet. Vielleicht sogar Muggel!" Ich erlebte eine Erinnerung nach der anderen. Ginny, die bleich und leblos am Fuß der Statue lag. Ton Riddle mit meinem Zauberstab in den Händen. Leuchtende Buchstanden, die den Schriftzug IST LORD VOLDEMORT bildeten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius, der sich neben mir kniete. Die beiden anderen erkundeten derweil den Raum.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte ich. „Es ist nur alles wieder so lebendig", fügte ich flüsternd hinzu.

„Hier ist eine Tür", meinte Tonks, die die Wand neben der Statue abtastete. Ihre Finger fuhren die Fugen zwischen den massiven Steinen entlang. Tatsächlich. Wenn man genauer hinschaute, erkannte man, die Umrisse einer Tür. Ein geheimer Raum in einem geheimen Raum? Nun ja, sonderlich gut verborgen war die Tür nicht. Ich hätte sie bestimmt auch entdeckt, hätte ich damals Zeit gehabt mich hier in aller Ruhe umsehen zu dürfen.

Leicht nervös sah ich mich um. Keine Spur von dem Basilisken. Vielleicht musste er tatsächlich erst gerufen werden. Vielleicht wartete er aber nur, bis die naive Beute sich in Sicherheit wiegt. Ich bildete mir ein leises Zischen und das Geräusch der harten Schuppen sie über dem Steinboden gleiten zu hören. Die anderen drei hörten offensichtlich nichts, denn sie waren dabei die massive Steintür zu entriegeln. So wie es aussah, war die Tür nicht einmal verschlossen oder magisch verriegelt. Nach etwas zehn Minuten voller Schnauben und Fluchen war es uns gelungen die Tür soweit zur Seite zu schieben, dass der Spalt breit genug war, damit auch Sirius sich hineinzwängen konnte.

Wir warten mit angehaltenem Atem doch nichts geschieht. Niemand schleicht heraus, niemand zischt in der Dunkelheit. Tonks ließ eine Lichtkugel in den Raum schweben und wir erhaschten einen flüchtigen Blick einen Raum, der früher wahrscheinlich ein Labor gewesen sein könnte. Nachdem mehrere Such- und Prüfzauber den Raum erkundet haben und Sirius es für sicher befunden hat, drängten wir uns hinein.

Es hatte mehrerer Leuchtzauber gebraucht, um den ganzen Raum auszuleuchten. Es war in etwa so groß, wie ein halbes Quidditchfeld und etwa vier – fünf Metern hoch. Es war grob in zwei Teile unterteilt. Wohnbereich und Arbeitsbereich. Der erste enthielt ein großes Bett, einen Tisch mit einer Waschschüssel und einem Krug, sowie einen Tisch, eine Feuerstelle und einen Sessel. Auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Weinflasche, eine Schale, der sich irgendwann Brot befinden mochte. Es gab Spuren von Obst oder Gemüse. Der Arbeitsbereich nahm den restlichen Platz ein. Regale in denen in ordentlichen Reihen Bücher, Pergamentrollen und verschiedenste andere Dinge lagerten. Fein beschriftete Holz- und Metallkästchen. Glasflasche und große Töpfe aus Steingut. Schalen, Becher, Messbecher, Kolben, filigrane Glasröhren, verschiedengroße Kessel. Rührstangen, Löffel mit langem Stiel und ein halbes Dutzend Schöpfkellen. Ein großer Arbeitstisch auf dem eine alchimistische Apparatur aufgebaut war. Daneben ein kleiner Offen, die Überreste eines Fasses und ein weiterer Tisch, auf dem Papiere, Federn und Tintenfässer standen. Alles, aber wirklich alles, war mit einer dicken Schicht Staub bedeckt.

Sirius stand angespannt und zu allem bereit in der Mitte des Raumes. Er befahl uns mit einer Geste stillzustehen und wirkte einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Sie gingen wie Wellen von ihm aus, fluteten den Raum. Sie liefen über die Gegenstände und Möbel. Über die Bücher in den Regalen und die verrußte Feuerstelle. Zauber um Zauber tastete mein Vater den Raum ab bis die letzte Welle zu ihm zurückkehrte und er erleichtert aufatmete.

„Tonks, Staub entfernen, aber bitte vorsichtig. Flax, Harry – Erhaltungszauber. Fangt mit den Papieren an." Er selbst widmete sich den Regalen. Erhaltungszauber waren nicht schwer. Sie mussten nur schnell genug gewirkt werden. Drei hintereinander, Schicht um Schicht. Jedes Mal ein wenig stärker. Neville und ich haben es geübt. Um einen Trank länger frisch zu halten oder damit die heiße Schokolade auch im tiefsten Winter draußen heiß blieb. Hier war die Sache heikler. Jede unvorsichtige Berührung, jeder Luftzug einer Bewegung, jeder zu hastig gewirktem Zauber lösten die Papiere auf. Buchstäblich. Sie zerfielen zu Staub, wenn man sie anfasste oder sonst wie unvorsichtig war. Sirius erging es nicht anders. Glas und Metall hielten sich relativ gut. Doch die kleinen Holzkäschen zerbröselten in seinen Finger und rieselten zusammen mit ihrem Inhalt auf den Boden. Tonks half ihm, dabei die Sachen vorsichtig mit den nötigen Zaubern zu belegen.

Wir arbeiteten still. Nur ab und zu waren Flüche oder überraschte Rufe zu hören, wenn einer von uns etwas Interessantes fand. Seltene Zutaten. Artefakte, Schmuck, Edelsteine oder handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen über die ersten Jahrgänge der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Mit schweißnassen Handflächen wirkte ich die Erhaltungszauber. Jedes Blatt einzeln. Vorsichtig. Langsam. Sorgfältig. Ich kam kaum dazu das zu lesen, was auf den Blättern stand. Zu Einem weil mir dazu keinen Zeit blieb. Zum Anderen, weil ich die Handschrift kaum entziffern und die veraltete Sprache nicht ohne Weiters lesen konnte. Einzelne Worte, Jahreszahlen, Namen war alles, was ich aus den Schriften entnehmen konnte.

Plötzlich hielt Flax, der zusammen mit mir arbeitete mitten in Bewegung inne, hob den Stab und ließ ein kaltes grünes Licht erscheinen. Augenblicklich waren Sirius und Tonks bei uns. Mein Vater schaute seinen Untergebenen fragend an und dieser deutete wortlos auf den Spalt, der zu diesem Raum führte. Leise zischend glitt ein riesiger Schlangenleib an der Tür vorbei.

„Merlin bewahre", flüsterte Tonks kaum hörbar und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Flax spannte sich an und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Flax!", rief Sirius warnend dich der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er will nicht angreifen", flüsterte er und machte noch einen Schritt auf den Spalt zu. „Noch nicht." Leises Zischen. Götter! Wie gern hätte ich jetzt die Fähigkeit mit diesem Wesen zu reden. Ich erkannte in dem Zischen einzelne Worte, doch ich wusste nicht mehr, was sie bedeuteten. Flax holte tief Luft und zischelte etwas. Die Bewegung draußen stoppte.

„Übersetzung, Falx", verlangte Sirius.

„Er ist neugierig, will wissen, wer wir sind", antwortete der Mann mir rauer Stimme und hüstelte ein weinig, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich sagte ich, wir seien keine Feinde." Sein fragender Blick heftete sich an Sirius. Er beschwor ein Glas Wasser und reichte ihn Flax. Er trank ihn in einen Zug aus.

„Wir sind Forscher, die nach dem Erbe des großen Salazar Slytherin suchen", meinte Sirius und der andere Mann übersetzte diese Antwort in Parsel. Wieder glitt die riesige Schlange an der Türöffnung vorbei. Der massiver Kopf erschien und Verschwand wieder.

„Schließt die Augen", wies Sirius uns an.

„Er will wissen, wer von uns der Erbe sei", sagte Flax und füllte das Glas in seiner Hand wieder mit Wasser. Sirius schwieg.

„Wir alle sind von seinem Blut", sagte Tonks. „Überlegt doch mal wie viel Zeit vergangen ist! In jedem von uns ist etwas von seinem Blut." Da konnte sie Recht haben.

„Sag es ihm!" Zischen neben mir und dann ein Zischen hinter der Tür.

„Er… er will uns sehen", Flax' Stimme wurde zu einem heiseren Flüstern. „Er sagt, wir sollen die Augen geschlossen halten und uns nicht fürchten… es ist noch nicht die Zeit für die Jagd."

Tonks murmelte etwas, was entweder ein Gebet oder ebenso gut auch ein Fluch sein konnte. Sirus war da eindeutiger. Sein Fluchen veranlasste mich fast die Augen zu öffnen und ihn überrascht anzuschauen.

„Vergib mir, Harry", bat er. „Und sag bitte deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich so etwas in deiner Gegenwart gesagt habe." Nun, sagen werde ich es nicht. Aber ich hoffte, ich würde mich noch an die Worte erinnern. Sie waren einfach zu eindrucksvoll, um einfach vergessen zu werden.

Zischen. Dieses Mal fordernder.

„Er will uns sehen", erinnerte uns Flax. „Noch ist es Neugier, … er will nur wissen wer wir sind." Verdammt! Verdammt! Ich bin ein Idiot! Ich habe diese Leute hierhergebracht! Ich…. Schwere, vertraute Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Komm, Harry. Wenn er mit uns beschäftgt ist, wird er nicht daran denken, dass die Kammer geöffente ist." Sirius' Stimme zittert nicht, aber ich fühle seine Aufregung. Den Herzschlag in seinen Fingerspitzen. Im Notfall haben wir beide Amulette, die uns vermutlich auch von hier wegbringen würden. Doch Tonks und Flax werden dann hierbleiben müssen. Die Kammer würde geöffnet bleiben. Wir drängen uns durch die Öffnung hinter uns höre ich Tonks und Flax. Wir stehen so nah beieinander, dass ich die beiden spüren kann.

Ich kann den Basilisken nicht sehen, aber ich fühle seine Gegenwart. Er gleitet leise zischend an uns vorbei.

„Er sagt, dass wir … weniger sind als der andere, der hier war, dass wir aber genug sind, um das Erbe mitzunehmen."

„Der andere?", fragte Sirius. Leises Zischen von Flax das Zischen des Basilisken.

„Der andere wollte nicht das Wissen, er wollte … Gehorsam. Ihm musste er gehorchen, uns nicht."

„Götter!", murmelte Tonks. „Das muss er nicht."

„Sag ihm, dass wir das Wissen nehmen und gehen werden. Wir sorgen dafür, dass er nie wieder gehorchen muss." Zischen.

„Er fragte wie…. Sir, er ist verärgert."

„Wir sind gegen den anderen Mann", sagte Sirius entschieden. „Wir müssen ihm auch gehorchen und wie wollen es ebenso wenig wie er."

„Sir?"

„Übersetze es, Flax!" Ein- und Ausatmen. Zischen. Einige Sekunden lang ist es still. Dann kommt die Antwort. Selbst wenn sich die nicht mehr verstehe, begreife ich, dass sie zufrieden klingt.

„Er sagt, dass der andere Mann der Erbe ist, und dass er aber unwürdig ist… verdorben. Wenn wir gegen ihn sind, ist es gut." Der Basilisk gleitet immer wieder hin und her an uns vorbei und Flax kommt mit der Übersetzung kaum hinterher.

„Wir dürfen gehen und wir dürfen die Sachen aus dem Raum mitnehmen aber nur einmal. Er will Ruhe und Stille. Er will, dass niemand mehr kommt. Er wird sich fern halten, im Wald jagen und er wird schlafen und sich erinnern. Wenn nochmal jemand kommt – wird er Beute." Noch eine letzte Bewegung an uns vorbei und das Zischen entfernt sich.

„In … in einer Stunde muss die Kammer verschlossen werden", sagt Flax und seine Stimme wird wieder rau. Er zittert. Das kann ich fühlen, weil er direkt hinter mir steht. Einige Minutenlang bewegen wir uns nicht.

„Er ist weg", höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters und öffne endlich die Augen. Tonks steht bleich und nach Atem ringend an der Wand. Flax kauert daneben. Sirius geht neben ihn auf die Knie.

„Florentin Axavian Hunter, du bist einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich kenne", sagte er mit fester Stimme und reichte dem Mann die Hand. Dieser schaute sie einige Augenblicke lang an und drückte sie schließlich mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius schaute von mir zur Tonks und dann wieder zur Flax.

„Wir nehmen alle Papiere mit. Sie haben Vorrang. Alles andere nur wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben. Alles, was wir mitnehmen bleibt bei uns. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Narren sich nochmal hierherwagen. Wir haben die Kammer gefunden, sie ist leer staubig und einstürzt gefährdet. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Kein geheimes Zimmer, kein Basilisk. Nichts!" Er musterte uns.

„Von welchem Basilisken reden Sie, Sir?", fragte Falx, der bereits dabei war die restliche Papiere eilig mit Erhaltungszaubern zu belegen.

„Chef, wir müssen hier weg", beharrte Tonks die zusammen mit mir und Sirius die Papiere vorsichtig einpackte und sie dann in einer herbeigezauberten Umhängetasche verschwinden ließ. „Das sieht nicht sicher aus. Hier kann alles jeden Augenblick einstürzen."

„Ja, Dad", spielte ich das Spiel mit. „Lass uns wieder hochgehen, es gibt bestimmt bald Mittagessen." Sirius lächelte dankbar, vergrub seine Hand in meinem Haar und drückte mich an sich. Er steckte die letzten Blätter in die Tasche, seufzte schwer und befahl den Rückzug.


	25. Der König ist tot Lang lebe der König!

**Das Schreiben geht weiter. Ich arbeite an der Geschichte. Habe sie nicht vergessen. Ideen sind zur Genüge da, aber ich habe nicht genügend Zeit sie ordentlich zu verschriftlichen. Daher kommen die Kapitel so unregelmäßig. ICh gelobe mich zu bessern, damit Ihr nicht zu lange auf die Fortsetzung warten müsst. **

**Zwischenspiel **

**Albus Dumbledore**

Im Grunde wollten wir das Gleiche. Tom und ich. Die Zauberwelt aus ihrem Versteck bringen. Ich schreckte damals von meiner eigenen Macht zurück. Wagte es nicht diese Macht anzunehmen und sie einzusetzen. Tom? Nun Tom hatte diese Skrupel nicht. Ein vergessener Junge. Noch vor seiner Geburt verflucht. Verlassen von den Eltern, aufgewachsen unter Menschen, die ihn weder verstehen noch ihm irgendwie helfen konnten. Oder wollten. Hätte ich ihm damals geholfen, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht zu einem Krieg gekommen. Gut, Tom wird nie begreifen, was Liebe ist. Das hat der Flucht seiner Zeugung ihm verwehrt. Aber er hatte einen brillanten Verstand. Bevor seine Idee von Unsterblichkeit ihn so sehr spaltete, dass er das einbüßte.

Nach der Begegnung mit Harry in dem Verbotenen Wald, änderte sich das. Das wurde mir erst später klar. Später, aber nicht zu spät. Rechtzeitig, um die Welt von einem weiteren Krieg zu retten. Rechtzeitig, um Harry – der meinetwegen schon die Eltern verloren hat – aus meinen Plänen zu entlassen. Rechtzeitig, um den ersten verlorenen Jungen zu retten, der meine Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Rechtzeitig, um der eigenen Macht und der eigenen Stärke zu vertrauen, um der ganzen magischen Welt zu helfen.

Es hatte lange gedauert, um ihn von meinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen, noch länger davon, dass ich es ernst meine. Aber wie gesagt, Tom hat einen brillanten Verstand.

**Kapitel 25**

**Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König!**

Dumbledore ist tot. Daran gibt es nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Diese Nachricht ließ uns alle erstarren. Besonders, da es der Dunkler Lord selbst war, der sie der magischen Welt verkündet hat. In tiefer und erschreckend ehrlich wirkender Trauer, trat er vor das Volk und sagte uns, dass einer der größten Zauberer magischer Geschichte den Verletzungen erlag, die er sich zuzog, als er an einem neuen Zauber arbeitete.

„In den vergangenen Monaten und Wochen wurde aus einem ehemaligen Feind, ein Vertrauter, ein Bruder-im-Geiste, ein Lehrer. Er wird schmerzlich vermisst werden. Eine Woche lang soll das ganze Land trauern. Dann richten wir uns auf und machen unseren gemeinsamen Traum wahr."

Es wollte nicht in meinen Kopf passen. Ich konnte es nicht begreifen! Egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Dumbledore hat mit Voldemort zusammengearbeitet? Hat ihm geholfen, diese ganze Sache mit der „Öffnung des Vorhangs" auf die Beine zu stellen? Warum! Warum, um alles in der Welt sollte er das tun? Warum sollte Dumbledore dabei helfen, die Muggel zu vernichten? Vielleicht stand er unter einem Zwangszauber? Ja, genau, das wird es sein! Voldemort hat Dumbledore entführt, verhext und gezwungen für ihn zu arbeiten. Und hat ihn getötet, sobald er seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauchte. Schwachsinn! Voldemort wäre nie in der Lage so etwas mit Albus Dumbledore anzustellen. Er hat sich immer vor ihm gefürchtet. Er war ihm immer unterlegen. Immer… . Nun ja, so lange er sich selbst immer weiter zerstört hatte, in dem er immer mehr von sich abspaltete. Der Voldemort in hier und heute war… wurde anders.

„Harry?" Sirius stieß mich an und schob mir einen großen Humpen Butterbier unter die Nase. Ich schaute sehnsüchtig zu dem Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand.

„Ganz gleich was dort drinstecken mag", er klopfte mit seinem Finger auf meinen Kopf. „Hier und jetzt bist du noch nicht alt genug für so was!" Das Glas in seiner Hand machte eine kreisende Bewegung und die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin schwankte träge. Verführerischer Gedanke – sich betrinken zu können.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Junge", murrte Snape von der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, dass es nichts nützt."

„Warum hat er ihm geholfen?", fragte ich verzweifelt. „Warum hat sich plötzlich auf seine Seite gestellt!?" Die beiden Männer sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an.

„Dumbledore vermied es immer seine Macht im vollen Umfang zu demonstrieren", antwortete Severus. „Er weigerte sich immer wieder den Posten des Zaubereiministers anzunehmen. Es wurde ihm mehr als ein Mal angeboten. Er fürchtete, dass diese Macht die schlimmsten Seiten in ihm hervorbringt."

Unsere traute kleine Runde versammelte sich wieder in Snapes altem Haus, das nicht weit von meinem alten Haus stand. Ich brauchte dieses Treffen, um mir endlich all das von der Seele reden zu können, was mich schon seit mehreren Tagen quellte. Seit der Nachricht von Dumbledores Tod. Snape und Sirius waren im Augenblick die einzigen, mit denen ich offen darüber reden konnte.

„Und deshalb arbeitete er mit Voldemort?", fragte ich gereizt. „Er konnte doch unmöglich alles verraten, woran er glaubte."

„Er glaubte an das Größere Wohl", meinte Snape düster. „Hatte daran geglaubt. In seiner Jugend. Er war mir Gellert Grindelwald befreundet." Mir schwirrte der Kopf. „Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore" waren vielleicht nicht ganz so frei ausgedacht, wie ich es gerne hätte. Schon damals, in meinem letzten Leben musste ich gestehen, dass Rita Kimmkorn den Fakten, die sie über Albus Dumbledore gesammelt hatte, ihre eigene Deutung gegeben hat, sie aber nicht ausgedacht hatte. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Dumbledore hat sich mit Voldemort zusammengetan, um das „Größere Wohl" für alle zu erreichen?

„Voldemort redet nicht mehr von totaler Vernichtung der Muggel", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. „Er gibt zu, dass die Magier ohne neues Blut, das die Muggel und die Muggelgeborenen bringen, schnell aussterben werden. Dass die Muggel durchaus Ideen haben, die auch der Zauberwelt zur Gute kommen können."

„Ich habe den neuen Lord kennengelernt. Er lügt", sagte Snape leise und trank sein Glas leer. „Zumindest macht er uns allen etwas vor." Sein Blick war leer. Seine Stimme wurde fast zu einem Flüstern. Ja, das hatte er. Dieses Kennenlernen kostete meinem fast-Onkel beinah das Leben. Beinah.

„Ein toter Märtyrer ist das Letzte, was Voldemort brauchen konnte", erklärte Sirius, ohne mich oder Severus anzusehen. Er schien nur laut nachzudenken. „Ein lebender Gegner ist viel praktischer. Sollten Snape oder Bellatrix verschwinden, würde es Fragen geben. Wütende Freunde und Familie, die Fragen stellen. Aber so…. Severus und Bellatrix wurden schwer verletzt? Bedauerlicher Unfall – die Schuldigen werden bestraft. Alles was die beiden sagen ist den schrecklichen Verletzungen geschuldet, die sie davongetragen haben. Sollte die Zeit und die Fürsorge der Familie nicht ausreichen. Wird wohl eine Anweisung in eine entsprechende Klinik notwendig sein. Also sollen sie lieber stillsitzen und dem Großen Herrscher nicht in die Quere kommen, wenn sie nicht als geisteskranke Lügner in St. Mungo eingesperrt werden wollen. Außerdem bleibt auch die Sorge, dass eine Warnung, die einmal missverstanden wurde, auch ein zweites Mal ausgesprochen werden kann und dieses Mal würde man vielleicht jemanden wählen, der für die Wahrungen dieser Art empfänglicher wäre. Neville zum Beispiel. Oder dich, Harry." Snape prostete mit seinem Glas Sirius zu, um seine Zustimmung zu demonstrieren.

„Dumbledore wollte Tom zeigen, dass es nicht klug ist einfach zuzuschlagen. Das es besser wäre für beide Seiten eine rosige Zukunft zu planen. Weniger Widerstand – weniger Verluste. Vor allem weniger finanzielle Verluste. Der Dunkle Lord braucht Geld. Und Dumbledore hatte Geld. Geld, Verbindungen, Wissen und einen Haufen Schuldverschreibungen. Ich kann wetten, dass der Dunkle Lord nun Dumbledores offizieller Erbe ist. Und kann nun über alles frei verfügen. Geld, Wissen, Verbindungen und so weiter!"

„Aber warum! Warum tat er das?" Ich verzweifelte an diesem Gedanken. Warum sollte Dumbledore Voldemort so in die Hände spielen? Weil er irgendwann einmal ebenfalls daran dachte, dass die Muggel zu ihrem Besten von den Zauberern beherrscht werden sollten? Weil er….

„Wir sind die verlorenen Jungen", unterbrach meine Gedanken Snape. Er war noch nicht gänzlich betrunken, aber der Whiskey hat seine Zunge bereits gelöst.

„Du und ich und Tom", sprach mein Lehrer langsam und blickte zu mir auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und nach einer Weile blickte ich als erster weg.

„Verlorenen Jungen?", fragte Sirius.

„Nun, Harry vielleicht nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Aber er hätte auch zu uns gehören sollen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Schau uns doch an. Eine kaputte Familie, schäbige Kindheit, Hogwarts als der Ort der Träume, als einziges Zuhause. Magisch begabt, talentiert, sozial unbeholfen. Wenige Freunde. Drang sich zu beweisen. Allen zu zeigen, dass man mehr ist als der Vater, der dich nicht kennen will. Oder dich erst gar nicht kennenlernen konnte. Dumbledore kannte uns alle. Hat gesehen, wie wir aufwuchsen, hat gewusst, was für eine Hölle uns außerhalb der Schule erwartete und er hat niemanden von uns geholfen." Er schaute mich an.

„Wenn das, was du von deinem letzten Leben erzählt hast, wahr ist, dann warst du auch ein verlorener Junge. Ein weiterer Knabe, dem er nicht wagte zu helfen. Du hast deine Geschichte geändert. Vielleicht hat er dich angesehen und begriffen, was aus Tom und mir hätte werden können, hätte er es gewagt seine Macht und seinen Einfluss einzusetzen um den „verlorenen Jungen" zu helfen." Ja, wir waren die verlorenen Jungen. Kinder, wie dort draußen in der Muggelwelt keiner haben wollte. Die ohne Hilfe und Unterstützung erwachsen werden mussten.

„Genug, Severus", meinte Sirius sanft und nahm die halbvolle Flasche, die vor Snape stand, an sich. Der Trankmeister nickte ergeben.

„Ja, Black, du hast recht. Es ist genug." Er erhob sich leicht schwankend. Machte ein paar Schritte zu der Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen. Fast augenblicklich war er eingeschlafen.

„Dumbledore dachte, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist den verlorenen Jungen zu helfen", meinte Sirius und schob gas volle Glas von sich weg. „Die Wahl welchem von euch war leicht. Du bist nicht länger verloren. Du hast Familie, Freunde, ein Zuhause. Snape… ist ebenfalls nicht mehr so unglücklich, wie noch vor einigen Jahren. Er braucht die Hilfe des großen Dumbledore nicht mehr."

„Es bliebt also Tom. Tom, der das Falsche tut, um das Richtige zu erreichen. Also hat er sich entschieden Tom auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen? Ihn nicht zu bekämpfen, sondern ihm bei seinen Plänen zu helfen", schlussfolgerte ich. „Warum zum Teufel!?"

„Weil die Öffnung der Magischen Welt nicht zu vermeiden ist", antwortete Sirius. „Dumbledore wusste das. Also sah er in Voldemorts Plänen die Gelegenheit, es auf die „richtige" Art und Weise zu tun." Pech nur, dass nicht Dumbledore jetzt darüber entscheidet, was „richtig" ist, sondern Voldemort.

Zum zweiten Mal in meinem … in meiner Existenz erlebte ich die Beerdigung von Albus Dumbledore. Der Tag wurde zur offiziellen Staatstrauer erklärt. Die magische Welt trug Trauer. Mehr oder minder freiwillig. Der ehemalige Feind und Gegner wurde mit allen Ehren bestattet. Als Mitglied der Heiligen Achtundzwanzig stand ich bei der Feier in der ersten Reihe und sah Voldemort nur einige Meter vor mit hinter dem Rednerpult stehen. Für einige Sekunden trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich sah ihn. Den Alten Tom. Voldemort. Ein Monster, das nicht aufhören wird mich zu jagen, nur weil ich nicht mehr einer seiner Horkruxe bin. Aus seiner Sicht bin ich immer noch eine Bedrohung. Und je mehr Macht und Einfluss er gewinnt, desto größere Gefahr stelle ich für ihn dar. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre die Verbindung zwischen uns immer noch da, als brauchte ich nur einen Schritt zu tun, um zu seinem Geist zu gelangen. Hastig zog die Okklumentik-Schilde um meinen Verstand hoch und das Gefühl verschwand. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Dunklen Lords und verschwand wieder. Ich blickte weg. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, sah ich das, was die anderen sehen sollten. Einen Mann in seinen besten Jahren. Ein wenig zu dünn und zu blass. Als hätte der Mann eine lange Krankheit überstanden. Dichtes schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen. Feste nicht zu laute Stimme. Die sichere Haltung eines Menschen, der weiß was er kann und sich sicher ist mit der gegenwärtigen Situation gut umgehen zu können. Perfekt sitzende Robe, aus teurem Stoff. Griffbereiter Zauberstab in dem linken Ärmel.

Er spricht darüber, dass es eine Schande ist, dass er und Albus sich so lange auf verschiedenen Seiten befunden haben. Dass die fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit viel mehr hätte bringen können, wäre es möglich gewesen, die gegenseitigen Missverständnisse schon vor Jahren aus dem Weg räumen zu können. Er sprach darüber, dass er es bedauert so einen guten Freund, Lehrer und Unterstützer verloren zu haben.

„Angesicht dieses Verlustes können wir uns nicht mehr leisten uneinig zu sein", sprach er in die Stille der Versammlung hinein. „Wenn Albus Dumbledore in der Lage war seine Fehler zu zugestehen und auf mich zu zugeben, sind wir alle verpflichtet nicht weniger als das zu leisten. Über sich und die eigenen Bedürfnisse hinaussehen und zum Wohle aller zu handeln."

In meinen Ohren klang das alles heuchlerisch. Jedes Wort klang falsch und es fühlte sich so an, als würde Tom sich zwingen manche Sachen auszusprechen. Doch es schien mir allein aufzufallen. Die anderen um mich herum – selbst Sirius und Snape – hörten ihm aufmerksam zu, schienen jedes Wort aufzusaugen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Pollux über eine neue Munditia Magna reden? Es wäre nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wen Sirius sich bewusst auf die „dunkle" Seite stellt. Derweil sprach Voldemort weiter.

„… nicht unsere Wurzeln vergessen! Das, was unsere Vorfahren uns hinterlassen haben, darf nicht vergessen werden. Ihre Weisheit sollte uns auf unserem Weg in die Zukunft leiten! Wir haben bereits einige Schritte in die richtige Richtung gemacht. Wir haben die Gesetze des Alten Blutes wieder ins Leben gerufen. Wir werden diesen Weg weitergehen und wir werden es besser machen! Besser für uns und besser für diejenigen, die nach uns kommen!" Er zog seinen Stab, machte eine weite Bewegung und in der Luft neben ihm erschien eine überdimensionale Schriftrolle. Eine Gesetzestafel. Paragraf um Paragraf reihten sich die neue Gesetze auf dem geisterhaft schimmerndem Bogen Papier.

Endlich brach die Menge die Stille und es wurde gemurmelt und geflüstert. Es wurde halblaut diskutiert und flüsternd geflucht. Ich konnte nicht alles lesen – die Projektion verschwand schnell wieder – doch was ich erkennen konnte versprach einige große Änderungen.

„Die neuen Gesetze werden im Laufe der nächsten Monate von dem neu ins Leben gerufenem Magischen Rat besprochen, geprüft und beschlossen", verkündete Voldemort und es wurde wieder still. „Die Mitglieder der Heiligen Achtundzwanzig, sowie die Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums werden anschließend jeweils eine Vetostimme abgeben können, falls sie nicht mit einem der Gesetze einverstanden sind." Leises, aber aufgeregtes Murmeln. „Die Gesetze mit den meisten Vetostimmen, werden überarbeitet und zur neuen Abstimmung gestellt." Während diejenigen, die dagegen gestimmt haben entweder gefoltert, unter den Imperius gestellt oder auf sonst eine Weise gezwungen werden ihre Meinung nächstes Mal für sich zu behalten?

Er sprach weiter. Erinnerte uns alle noch einmal daran, welchen Verlust wir alle erlitten haben, welchen Beitrag Albus Dumbledore zu der Entwicklung der neuen Gesetze geleistet hat und wie sehr er sich freute diesen neuen Weg mit uns allen gemeinsam zu gehen. Er hoffte, dass seine Gegner – sollte es denn welche geben – sich ein wenig in Geduld üben mögen und ihm die Chance geben, allen zu beweisen, dass ein glückliches gemeinsames Leben möglich ist.

Sirius fand mich an diesem Abend im Garten. Das ganze Haus war in einer Starre. Großmutter war nach der Trauerfeier wieder abgereist. Pollux ging es immer schlechter und sie wollte an seiner Seite sein und helfen, so weit es ging. Bellatrix, die immer noch nicht ganz genesen war, zog sich zusammen mit Snape in den Keller, um an einem Trank weiterzuarbeiten. Alice brachte Charly ins Bett. Neville fühlte sich nicht gut und war deswegen schon früher ins Bett gegangen.

„Du zweifelst an mir", stelle Sirius leise fest, als er sich neben mich setzte. Ich blickte fragend zu ihm hoch und er lächelte. „Genau diesen Blick meine ich. Du schaust mich an, ab ob du entscheiden willst ob du mir treuen kannst oder nicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dein Schwur der Familie gegenüber bedeutet nicht, dass du Voldemort nicht folgen wirst. Wenn du dich entscheidest, dass sein Weg zum Besten der Familie ist, dann wird die Magie keinen Grund sehen dich irgendwie zu bestraffen." Er sagte eine Weile nichts, dann holte er einige Bilder aus der Tasche. Magische Fotos. Einige kannte ich bereits. Aus diesem und auch aus dem letzten Leben. Meine Eltern, Alice Arm in Arm mit Frank und viele Familienfotos. Neville und ich auf unseren ersten richtigen Besen. Draco und ich – beide als Piraten verkleidet – jagen Ruhr hinterher. Sirius und Alice auf ihrer Hochzeitparty. Lupin in seiner Wolfsgestallt – schlafend auf der Couch in unserem Wohnzimmer. Bella mit der kleinen Charly in den Armen. Er reicht mir ein Bild nach dem anderen und weckt damit all die Erinnerungen.

„Nein, die Magie wird nicht verhindern, dass ich überlaufe", stimmt Sirius mir zu. „Aber all das wird es. Du und Neville und Charly. Alice, deine Tante Bella und – die Götter mögen mir beistehen – Snape. Meine Familie. Ich erinnere mich jeden Tag daran, was Voldemort uns allen genommen hat. Dir, mir, Neville, Alice, Bella, Snape, tausenden und abertausenden anderer." Er drehte mich so, dass ich ihn direkt ansehen musste. Sanft hob er mein Kinn hoch, damit wir uns in die Augen sehen können.

„Ganz gleich, was zu geben er verspricht. Ganz gleich, was er uns allen tatsächlich gibt – es wird nicht das wiedergutmachen, was er uns genommen hat, Harry." Ich nickte mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ich vertraue dir", flüsterte ich heiser. Er lächelte und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Seit diesem Abend hatte ich eine Sorge weniger.


	26. Erastra Black

**Ein "Zwischenkapitel". **

**Zwischenspiel**

**Erastra Black**

Vor einigen Monaten saß ich schon einmal in diesem Wartezimmer. Ich glaube die schwer bewaffneten Burschen, die jeden meiner Atemzüge genauestes beobachteten, waren sogar dieselben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Diese Kerle vom SIS sahen immer wie geklont aus.

Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, spiele ich Blickduell mit dem Mann, der mir am nächsten steht. Genau so gut konnte ich versuchen eine Statue zum Blinzeln zu bewegen. Ich blicke als erste weg und bilde mir ein ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Gewinners zu sehen. Halleluja! Ich habe tatsächlich einen lebenden Menschen vor mir! Nach knapp einer Stunde Warterei begann ich daran zu zweifeln. Die Jungs schienen nicht einmal zu atmen. Es ändert sich erst, als ich aufstehe, um mir die Beine zu vertreten. Eine unauffällige Bewegung, und die bisher verborgene Waffen sind griffbereit. Sollte ich unerwartet niesen, werde ich vermutlich auf der Stelle erschossen. Nun, im Wartezimmer des Premierministers ist nichts Anderes zu erwarten.

Wussten diese Kerle, warum ich hier war? Worum es ging, als ich in das letzte Man hier war. Waren sie eingeweiht? Nein. Nein, waren sie nicht. Ansonsten würden sie nicht so verdammt entspannt aussehen. Wenn sie wüssten, was ich weiß, würden sie nicht hier draußen stehen, sondern dort in dem Büro, mir einer Vollautomatik in den Händen.

Endlich öffnet sich die Tür eine Spalt weit und ich schlüpfe in den Raum hinein. Sofort geht die Tür hinter mir zu und ich richte meinen Blick auf die drei Männer vor mir. Zwei von ihnen kenne ich bereits von meinem letzten Besuch hier.

„Sir!" Ich grüße zuerst den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch. Der Premierminister nickt mir zu und ich richte meinen Blick auf den Mann, der gleich daneben steht. Er ist genau so dünn und bleich, wie beim letzten Mal. Er ist genau so merkwürdig gekleidet. Und er verursacht mir genau so eine Gänsehaut wie beim letzten Mal.

„Lord Voldemort", begrüße ich auch ihn. Der Name klingt selbst für mich albern und dabei hat meine Mutter mich mir dem wohlklingenden Namen Erastra bedacht. Der Mann verzieht missbilligend die Lippen und ich konzentriere mich auf den dritten Mann im Raum. Großgewachsen, sportlich. Schulterlanges pechschwarzes Haar ist am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Die unglaublich blauen Augen schauen mich forschend an. Ein Raubtier. Das ist das erste, was mir in den Sinn kommt, wenn ich den Mann ansehe. Elegant, schön und gefährlich.

Vergeblich warte ich darauf, dass der Mann sich vorstellt, doch er schweigt. Als auch die beiden anderen Männer es für unnötig halten, mir den Schwarzhaarigen vorzustellen, blicke ich wieder zum Schreibtisch.

„Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag für sie, Miss Black", eröffnet mir der Mann am Schreibtisch. „Als Leiterin unserer… Filiale der Neuen Abteilung ist es für Sie wichtig auch die Arbeit der anderen Seite kennenzulernen."

Andere Seite. Was für eine nette Umschreibung für eine ganze verdammte Welt, die mir vor einigen Monaten auf den Kopf gefallen war. Hexen, Zauberer, Einhörner, Magie, Flüche, Zaubertränke! Das alles war real und sehr gefährlich. Und ich musste mich nun damit herumschlagen. Gut, ich habe in Vergangenheit Mist gebaut. Großen Mist. Deswegen wurde ich zu einer kleinen Abteilung innerhalb der SIS versetzt, die ich mir „Außerordentlichen Ereignissen" beschäftigte. Zwei Jahre lang saß ich in einem winzigen Büro und bearbeitete zusammen mit meinem direkten Vorgesetzten Anfragen und Beschwerden aller möglichen Spinner. Aliens, die in einem Vorgarten gelandet waren. Entführte Katzen. Verschwundene Mülltonnen. Sprechende Bäume. Fliegende Untertassen. Mein Chef trug mir auf alles sorgfältig zu notieren, ihm die Notizen vorzulegen und sie am Ende jeden Tages zu verbrennen. Da ich ganz genau wusste, wie wackelig meine Zukunft war, tat ich wie geheißen. Mich bedeckt halten und nicht auffallen, war die einzige Möglichkeit überhaupt noch eine Arbeit zu haben.

Und dann wurde ich hierher gerufen. Juhu, dachte ich. Meine Straffe ist vorbei! Ich darf wieder in den Außendienst! Ich darf wieder das machen, wofür ich jahrelang ausgebildet wurde. Und dann verwandelte der bleiche, ungesund aussehende Typ. Ein Schreibtisch in ein Pferd, fütterte es mit einer Karotte und verwandelte es wieder zurück in einen Tisch. Diesen Tisch hier. Der genau vor mir steht. Seitdem quellt mich die Frage, wo die verfluchte Karotte abgeblieben ist.

Der Premierminister erklärt mir meinen Auftrag. Ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen in der Zauberwelt verbringen, um mir ein Bild davon zu machen. Mir wird – äußerst wiederwillig – zugesichert, dass ich ungehinderten Zugang zu allem erhalte, was nicht unter „Top Secret" fällt. Lord Voldemort sieht nicht gerade erfreut darüber aus, dass ich hier bin und in „seiner" Welt herumschnüffeln werde. Anscheinend hat er aber keine Wahl. Er sieht mich an und ich fühle Panik in mir aufsteigen. Ich will so weit von diesem Mann sein, wie es nur geht, doch ich zwinge mich stehen zu bleiben. Ihm in die Augen zu blicken ist allerdings unmöglich, also studiere ich den Teppich unter meinen Füßen.

„Sie werden Willkommen sein, Miss Black", sagte er so unaufrichtig, dass es beinah höhnisch klingt. „Der Leiter meiner Aurorenabteilung wird sich persönlich um Sie kümmern. Sollen Sie Wünsche oder Probleme haben, wenden Sie sich an ihn." Ich blicke noch rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, wie er verschwindet. Löst sich einfach mit einem leisen Plop in der Luft aus. Der Premierminister atmet mit deutlicher Erleichterung aus.

„Nun, Miss Black, darf ich ihnen Mister Black vorstellen?", fragt der Minister und deutet nun auf dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, den ich bereits vergessen hatte. Ich schaue den Mann an und treffe auf den ernsten Blick der blauen Augen.

„Sirius Orion Black", stellt er sich vor. „Für Sie gern einfach nur Sirius." Er lächelt mich freundlich an. Ich lächle unsicher zurück. Ist er einer von ihnen? Ein Zauberer? Die Kleidung sagt mir nicht viel. Es ist zwar kein klassischer Anzug, aber auch keine Robe, wie bei dem anderen Mann.

„Astra", stelle ich mich vor und schaue zu dem Premierminister herüber, der bereits ungeduldig wirkt.

„Sir, nehme an, mein Aufragt beginn sofort?"

„Ja. Sie brechen augenblicklich an. Ich erwarte ihren täglichen Bericht bis jeweils bis zwanzig Uhr!" Dabei schaut er nicht mich an, sondern den Mann neben mir.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Miss Black in Sicherheit sein wird", sagt er feierlich. „Ich stelle sicher, dass sie ihren Bericht täglich vorlegen kann. In jeder von ihnen bevorzugten Form." Statt einer Antwort überreicht mir der Premierminister eine Box. So etwas kenne ich bereits. Briefumschläge, die mit dem verschlüsselten Datum und einem weiteren Code versehen sind. Ich brauchte nur meinen täglichen Bericht in den richtigen Umschlag zu stecken. Nachdem ich die Box in den Händen halte, wird der Blick des Ministers richtig ungeduldig und er gibt uns zu verstehen, dass wir nicht länger willkommen sind. Als ich jedoch vorhabe die Tür zu öffnen, schüttelt der Zauberer den Kopf und reicht mir seine Hand.

„So wird es schneller gehen", mein er und wartet ein paar Herzschläge, bis ich mich traue die Hand anzunehmen. Seine Finger schließen sich um meine Hand, es gibt einen heftigen Ruck, die Welt flackert vor meine Augen und schon stehen wir in einem großen hellen Raum. Ich reiße mich los, um auf die Knie zu fallen und stöhnend zusammenzubrechen. Mir ist übel und schwindelig und das Zimmer dreht sich um mich herum.

„Schon gut", beruhigt mich Sirius. „Beim ersten Mal ist es immer am Schlimmsten. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen." Ich schüttle den Kopf. Ganz sicher nicht.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist unser Gast bereits da!", höre ich eine weibliche Stimme und schaue langsam hoch. Eine junge Frau kommt aus einem Nebenzimmer heraus. Eine weiche weibliche Figur, langes schwarzes Haar. Warmer verständnisvoller Blick. Ein Baby auf dem Arm. Das Mädchen schaut mich neugierig aus riesigen blauen Augen an. Zweifelsohne ist das Sirius' Tochter. Sie hat seine Augen.

„Alice, das ist Miss Erastra Black", stell er mich vor und die Augen der Frau weiten sich ein wenig. „Astra, das sind meine Frau Alice und mein Tochter Charly." Er hilft mir hoch. Die Welt ist wieder fest und sicher, die Übelkeit ist verschwunden und mir wird bewusst, dass ich in der magischen Welt bin. Allein auf mich gestellt. Mit nichts weiter bewaffnet als einer Kleinkaliberpistole an meinem Gürtel. Mit nichts weiter, als den Kleidern, die ich am Leib trage.

All diese Gedanken scheinen deutlich in meinem Gesicht zu stehen, denn die Frau schaut ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du hast sie einfach ohne jegliche Vorbereitung hierhergebracht?"

„Ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser?", rechtfertigt er sich unsicher und die Freu seufzt schwer.

„Black?!"

„Er hat auf uns gewartet", sagt er dieses Mal ernster und schaute der Frau in die Augen. „Die Tür wurde zu einem Portschlüssel verzaubert. Die Götter allein wissen, wo wir sonst gelandet wären."

„Hast du den Zauber aufgehoben?" Er nickte knapp. „Wird er Fragen an dich haben?"

„Ja, den zauber habe ich aufgehoben. Nein, keine Fragen. Vorerst nicht. Ich darf nach eigenem ermessen handeln." Er blickt zu mir. „Solange ich die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffe!" Etwas in seinen Augen veranlasst mich einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Bei dem Gedanken, wie die „nötigen Vorkehrungen" aussehen können wird mir wieder übel.

„Black!" Er grinst erst seine Frau und dann mich an.

„Komm, wir haben einiges zu bereden!" Er macht eine einladende Geste in Richtung einer verschlossenen Tür, die sofort aufgeht. Ich schüttle automatisch den Kopf. In diesem Augenblick sind all die Jahre der Ausbildung weg. Ich bin ein eingeschüchtertes, verängstigtes Kind, das sich im Wald verlaufen hat.

Auf einmal ist die Frau ganz nah bei mir.

„Nur keine Sorge", versichert sie mir sanft. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand von uns wird dir auf irgendeine Weise schaden. Versprochen." Das Kind lächelt mich strahlend an und ich lächle unsicher zurück. „Geh nur. Ich werde mich euch anschließen, sobald Charly schläft", verspricht sie und geht davon. Sirius steht immer noch wartend an der Tür. Ich atme tief ein und betrete den Raum. Es ist ein Arbeitszimmer. Großer Schreibtisch. Sessel. Bücherregale. Ein kleiner Tisch mit Flachen und Gläsern. Bilder and der Wand. In einem Bilderrahmen schläft ein Mann. Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie sein Brustkorb ich hebt und senkt.

„Das ist mein Großonkel Regulus", erklärt der Mann und zeigt mir auf einen Sessel neben dem kleinen Tisch mit Getränken. „Er schläft die meiste Zeit. Wein?" Ich blinzle verwirrt und nehme automatisch ein Glas Wein entgegen. Sich selbst gießt er etwas von der trägen bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ein flaches Glas und prostet mir zu, bevor er daran nippt. Ich setzte mich steif in den Sessel, die Finger krampfhaft um das Weinglas geschlossen. Er schüttelt den Kopf, stellt sein Glas ab und zieht einen langen dünnen Stab aus dem Ärmel.

„Ich, Sirius Orion Black, schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass du in diesem Haus in Sicherheit bist. Ohne deinen Willen wird kein Zauber an dir gewirkt." Ein helles Licht erscheint über dem Stab und Sirius steckt ich wieder ein.

„Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung bin ich kein Schwarzmagier", versichert er mir. „Ich bin ich auch kein Monster und Mörder. Ich töte keine kleinen Kinder und ich zwinge auch nicht junge Frauen mit Magie unter meine Gewalt." Es klingt fast so, als amüsiere er sich über meiner Unsicherheit, doch alles, was er sagt klingt aufrichtig.

„Darf ich Fragen stellen?", traue ich mich endlich meine Stimme zu erheben.

„Gern!" Er setzt sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber und nippt wieder an seinem Getränk. Ich dagegen stelle das Weinglas ab.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Black Manor", antwortet der Mann. „Familiensitz der Familie Black." Er schaute mich an, als erwarte er etwas. Keine Ahnung was. „Noch Fragen?"

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Außerdem leite ich nach wie vor die Aurorenabteilung."

„Auroren?"

„Eine Abteilung die gegen Schwarzmagier kämpft. Eine Spezialeinheit." Das verstehe ich. Fast.

„Schwarzmagier?" Sirius verzieht das Gesicht, als hätte er plötzlich Zahnschmerzen.

„Böse Buben", meint er ausweichend. „Oder alle, die halt als böse Buben gelten."

„Ist es denn nicht immer klar, wer die Bösen sind?" Er schaut mich forschend an und schüttelt langsam dem Kopf. In seiner Hand erscheint wieder der lange dünne Holzstab. Er macht eine schwungvolle Bewegung und eine Art Schneekugel bildet sich um uns herum. Der feine glitzernde Staub, der von der Kuppel herunterrieselt, erreicht uns allerdings nicht.

„Ich werde ganz ehrlich sein, Miss Black. Ich traue ihnen noch nicht ganz. Nicht weil ich kein Vertrauen in Sie persönlich habe, sondern weil Sie angreifbar sind. Weil Sie das, was ich ihnen sage oder zeige auch unwillentlich zu meinem Nachteil verwenden können. Also werde ich gezwungen sein ihnen etwas vorzuspielen, um mich und die meinen zu schützen."

„Und das sagen sie mir ganz offen? Warum?"

„Unter dieser Kuppel können wir nicht abgehört werden. Nicht auf magischem Wege und nicht mit technischen Mitteln. Gar nicht."

„Also werden Sie mir nur das zeigen, was ich sehen darf?"

„Allerdings."

„Wird es sich von dem Unterscheiden, was ich sehen könnte, wenn Sie mir vertrauen würden?" Er grinst und wirkt dadurch einige Jahre jünger.

„Allerdings." Ich schaue ihn nachdenklich an. Das weiße Kaninchen lädt mich ins Wunderland ein. Sollte ich ihm folgen? Oder mich damit begnügen das Wunderland aus sicherer Entfernung anzuschauen?

„Was kann ich tun, um Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Ein Blutschwur?" Er lächelt anerkennend.

„Soweit brauen wir nicht zu gehen. Ein unbrechbarer Schwur wird reichen." Er macht eine Geste, die Kuppel hebt sich, lässt Alice hinein und senkt sich wieder. Die Frau blickt sich um und streicht ihrem Ehemann beruhigend über die Wange.

„Alice, Liebes, würdest du bitte unsere Zeugin sein?", fragt er und die Frau zieht wortlos einen weiteren Holzstab aus ihrem Ärmel.

„Wie ernst?", fragt sie.

„Unbrechbar", antwortet der Mann knapp und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. „Ein Schwur, der nicht gebrochen werden kann", erklärt er. „Nicht ohne sich selbst umzubringen." Ich zucke zusammen und zögere ihm meine Hand zu reichen.

„Was genau soll ich schwören?"

„Dass Sie nichts von dem, was Ihnen im Vertrauen verrate, weitererzählen." Ich nicke. Faire Forderung.

„Woher werde ich wissen, dass die Informationen vertraulich sind?"

„Zu einem ist alles, was in diesem Haus gesagt wird oder passiert vertraulich. Zum anderen…." Er überlegte kurz.

„Zum anderen ist alles, was ich Astra verrate ebenfalls vertraulich. Anders gesagt – sollte ich Sie mit Astra ansprechen – bleiben die Informationen unter uns."

„Verstehe ich es richtig – Sie sprechen mich als Miss Black an, wenn es um Sachen geht, die ich ohne Zögern weitergeben kann?" Er nickt bestätigend. „Wenn wir hier in diesem Haus sind oder Sie mich Astra nennen, dann geht es um vertrauliche Sachen, die ich nicht weitererzählen darf?"

„Richtig!"

„Einverstanden!" Ich reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts von dem, was mir im Vertrauen oder in diesem Haus gesagt oder gezeigt wird auf irgendeine Weise weitergeben werde!" Alice flüstert etwas, tippt mit dem Stab gegen unsere Hände. Erstaunt sehe ich wie ein helles Band sich um unsere Handgelenke wickelt, sich festzieht und dann verschwindet. Das Leuchten ist weg zusammen mit der schimmernden Kuppel, die als Glitzerstaub auf den Boden rieselt. Sirius fällt buchstäblich in den Sessel und Alice drückt ihm ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hände, das der Mann in einem Zug leert. Genau wie zwei weitere Fläschchen. Erst dann schaut er mich wieder lächelnd an. Es steht ihm stelle ich fest. Das Lächeln. Es verwandelt ihn. Macht aus einem harten Kämpfer einen charismatischen Filmstar.

„Nun, lasst uns doch Mal schauen, was wir heute zur Mittag haben!", ruft er begeistert und bietet seiner Frau und mir jeweils eine Hand an, um uns dann aus der Arbeitszimmer zu führen.


	27. Besuch der jungen Dame

**Kapitel 26**

**Besuch der jungen Dame**

„Morgen geht es wieder nach Hogwarts", seufzte Neville und sammelte die Schriftrollen von seinem Arbeitstisch. „Hast du alles fertig?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", meinte ich ausweichend. Wir wussten beide, dass ich in den letzten Wochen so gut wie nichts für die Schule gemacht hatte. Fast die ganze Zeit saß ich an den Unterlagen, die Sirius und ich aus der Kammer des Schreckens mitgebracht haben. Alice half uns so oft sie konnte, aber die meiste Zeit hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun mit Charly. Die kleine brauchte viel Aufmerksamkeit und musste die ganze Zeit beaufsichtigt werden. Und zwar nur von Mama oder Papa. Die anderen waren ihr noch nicht geheuer. Besonders die Hauselfen. Neville und ich waren nur ein wenig besser, was uns beide sehr enttäuschte.

„Gibt ihr ein wenig mehr Zeit", tröstete uns Alice. „Sie wird noch früh genug erkennen, wozu große Brüder gut sind!"

„Habt ihr etwas Interessantes herausgefunden?", fragte mich mein Bruder. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schrankkoffer und schaute mich neugierig an.

„Nein, nicht sonderlich viel. Das meiste bisher sind Rechnungen oder so was in der Art. Ein hundert Galionen für Dies, 300 Galeonen für Das. Ein paar persönliche Notizen, also so was wie – aktuelle Bestände prüfen oder zwei Fässer Wein an Emson Ritt schicken. Der Rest betrifft offensichtlich Hogwarts und die ersten Lehrpläne. Aber das haben wir noch nicht bearbeitet."

„Denkt ihr, dass die Papiere tatsächlich Salazar Slytherin gehört haben?"

„Warum hilfst du uns nicht?", fragte ich, anstatt zu antworten. Nevilles Blick wurde ernst und dunkel.

„Ihr braucht doch meine Hilfe nicht", meinte er ruhig und wollte schon aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn auf.

„Komm schon! Warum willst du wirklich nicht mit uns arbeiten?" Der Junge seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ihr habt ein gemeinsames Geheimnis. Du und Sirius. Da ist etwas. Ich denke da war schon immer was, aber seit letztem Jahr…." Er verstummte und schaute mich verlegen an. Ich kämpfte gegen das Chaos in meinem Kopf. Eigentlich wollte ich niemanden mehr die Wahrheit über mich erzählen, aber wenn dieses Geheimnis die Freundschaft zur Neville bedrohen sollte….

„Hey, hey, du musst es mir nicht erzählen", beeilte sich Neville zu sagen. „Es ist Okay. Weißt du, ich dacht zuerst, dass es etwas Schlimmes wäre. Dass du vielleicht Probleme hast." Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Wie dumm war ich eigentlich, wenn ich glaubte, dass die anderen nichts bemerkten? Wenn Neville sich seine Gedanken machte, dann lagen Alice, Tante Bella, Großmutter Walburga und die anderen mit_ ihren _Gedanken vielleicht gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt." Neville interpretierte mein Kopfschütteln auf seine Art. „Ihr seid immer noch eine Familie. Nun, wir sind eine Familie. Also gibt es kein Problem. Es gibt doch kein Problem, oder?" Er klang besorgt.

„Nein, es gibt kein Problem", versicherte ich heiser. „Du kannst aber trotzdem…."

„Nein, wirklich", unterbrach er mich. „Es ist in Ordnung so! Ich interessiere mich nicht für diesen Kram. Ihr anscheinend schon. Außerdem verbringen Sirius und ich noch genug Zeit zusammen. Gestern war ich noch mit ihm in der Winkelgasse, um die Zutaten für Zaubertränke nachzukaufen. Wir hatten einen tollen Tag zusammen gehabt." Ich kicherte.

„War er sehr erleichtert, das Erastra hier geblieben ist?" Mein Bruder grinste ebenfalls.

„Oh, und wie! Er meinte, dass die Frau wohl eine Prüfung der Götter wäre und er wäre dabei diese Prüfung zu verhauen!" Wir lachten beide.

Erastra Black war wahrlich eine Herausforderung. Nach wenigen Tagen, in denen sie bei uns wohnte, fiel es mir schwer mich an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der sie nicht bei uns war. Sie war überall und stelle tausende von Fragen. Wie funktionierte ein Zauberstab? Warum waren die einen Zauber blau, die anderen grün und die dritten überhaupt nicht zu sehen? Funktionierte die Toilette mit Abwasser oder Magie? Gab es überhaupt für Toiletten bestimmte Magie und wenn ja, wann und wie lernte man es? Wenn man ein Buch in eine Karotte verwandelte, konnte man es immer noch essen? Warum? Wie? Wann? Woher? Die Fragen schienen ihr nicht Mal im Schlaf auszugehen, denn sie kam jeden Morgen mit einer dicht beschriebenen Liste nach unten zum Frühstück. Die Hauselfen versteckten sich, sobald sie ihre Schritte hörten, denn auch sie hatte sie mit einem unendlichen Schwall an Fragen überschüttelt. Dabei war die weder naiv noch dumm. Sie war einfach nur unendlich neugierig und bereit alles dafür zu tun, um Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen.

Sirius hat uns von ihrer Abmachung erzählt und es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sehr sie sich veränderte, wenn man ihr etwas im Vertrauen erzählte oder zeigte. Ihr Blick wurde fest und ernst. Die Haltung angespannt, die Bewegungen langsam und bewusst. Sie wurde völlig konzentriert, um wirklich jede Einzelheit aufzunehmen.

Und sie war nicht harmlos. Sirius meinte, dass sie eine Art Kampfausbildung genossen haben muss. Das merkte man an ihren Bewegungen. An der Art, wie sie sich in einem Raum umsah, wenn sie es zum ersten Mal betrat. An der Art die Personen vor ihr zu mustern.

„Als würde sie sich überlegen, wo die Schwachstellen liegen können", erklärte mein Vater, als wir uns über die Frau unterhielten.

„Kann es sein, dass wir verwandt sind?", wollte ich wissen. Sirius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das denke ich nicht. Black ist unter den Muggeln ein häufiger Nachname. Es ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall."

„Sie ist ganz bestimmt ein Muggel. Kein Squib?", wollte ich wissen. Sirius schaute mich zweifelnd an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie für einen kurzen Ausflug zu den Malfoys nehmen", überlegt er sich. „Lucius hat doch das Blutpergament. Vielleicht kann ihn überreden einen kleinen Test zu machen. Aus wissenschaftlicher Neugier." Ich nickte. Gute Idee. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur ein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet diese Frau als Verbindungsperson ausgewählt wurde. Black war wirklich kein sonderlich seltener Nachname. Deswegen sind die Blacks seinerzeit auch aus der Liste der Heiligen Achtundzwanzig geflogen. Zu eng erschienen damals die Verbindungen zu der Muggelwelt. Erst als die Familie Weasley im letzten Jahr auf ihr Recht verzichtet hat, wurden die Blacks wieder in die Liste aufgenommen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und einen Augenblick später steckte Erastra den Kopf in Nevilles Zimmer.

„Hey, Jungs! Eure Mutter meinte, das Abendessen sei fertig", sagte sie fröhlich und sah sich gierig um. „Sie bat mich euch zu holen." Alice wusste ganz genau, wie sie die Frau beschäftigen konnte. Die kleinen Aufträge, die sie Erastra gab, gaben der Frau Möglichkeit sich in aller Ruhe im Haus umzusehen ohne, dass einer von uns ihr über die Schulter schaute. Neville schien das Feingefühl seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben, denn er machte eine einladende Geste und die Frau schlüpfte in das Zimmer.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", meinte er. „Wenn du ein wenig wartest, können wir gemeinsam nach unten gehen." Er Schwang den Zauberstab und lies seine Kleidung sich ordentlich zusammenfalten, bevor es in den Koffer schwebte. Derweil widmete er sich den Büchern auf dem Tisch.

„Praktisch", meinte Erastra kurz. „Wie viele Sachen kannst du gleichzeitig tun?" Ich schaute meinen Bruder ebenfalls neugierig an. Mehrere Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, erforderte Übung. Alice war in der Lage ein Dutzend Zauber gleichzeitig zu kontrollieren. Sirius mehr als zwanzig. Großvater Pollux sogar noch mehr. Ich persönlich konnte gerade Mal vier der kleineren Haushaltszauber gleichzeitig steuern.

„Fünf, vielleicht sechs", überlegte Neville. Ja, das konnte gut möglich sein. Beim Brauen musste man manchmal vier oder fünf Sachen gleichzeitig machen und wenn man keinen Helfer hatte, musste man sich selbst helfen. Da er viel häufiger in seiner Freizeit Tränke braute, war er auch geübter als ich.

Während Neville zur Ende packte, sah sich die Frau in dem Zimmer um. Neugierig sah sie sich die Bücher im Regal an. Hob verwundert die Augenbrauen über die vielen Muggelbücher und blätterte fasziniert in einer magischen Kinderfibel, mit bunten sich bewegenden Bildern.

„Mögt ihr eure Schule?", wollte sie wissen, als wir auf dem Weg nach unten ins Esszimmer waren. „Ist es nicht schwer so lange ohne die Familie zu sein?"

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", antwortete ich. „Am Anfang war es schwierig, jetzt geht es, auch wenn wir die Familie immer noch vermissen."

„Euer Vater hat erzählt, dass es in eurer Schule viel… Häuser gibt. Vier Gruppen? Habe ich das richtig verstanden oder geht es wirklich um Häuser… äähm um Gebäude?"

„Große Gruppen", nickte Neville. „In jeder ist eine andere Eigenschaft wichtig. Für die Gryffindor sind Mut und Tapferkeit wichtig. Die Slytherins halten Treue für bedeutend. Hufflepuff setzt auf Hilfsbereitschaft, Ravenclaw auf Klugheit."

„Seid ihr im selben Haus?" Wir schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Neville ist in Hufflepuff, ich in Slytherin", erklärte ich. Es schien ihr nicht sonderlich viel zu bedeuten, aber sie blieb neugierig.

„Also lernt ihr unterschiedliche Sachen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile war das ein sensibles Thema für mich. Ich fand im Archiv mehr und mehr Beweise dafür, dass der Unterricht der Häuser sich früher sehr unterschieden hat. Es schien so, als hätte man versucht die Ausbildung mit den Jahren immer weiter zu vereinheitlichen, bis es gar keine Unterschiede gab. Auch in den Unterlagen aus der Kammer schien es darum zu gehen, was genau in bestimmten Häusern unterrichtet werden sollte. Aber diese Texte haben wir noch nicht bearbeitet, also hatten wir – Sirius, Alice und ich – nur eine vage Vorstellung von dem Inhalt.

„Nein, nicht unterschiedliche Sachen", erklärte ich. „Nun ja, jeder Jahrgang lernt schon unterschiedliche Sachen, aber die sind dann für alle Häuser gleich." Sie schien gut mit meiner verwirrenden Erklärung zurecht zu kommen.

Als wir dem Esszimmer näherkamen, hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme und freudiges Lachen. Remus! Tatsächlich. Er grüßte uns mit einer kurzen Umarmung für Neville und mich und einem steifen Lächeln für Erastra.

„Erastra, darf ich vorstellen? Remus Lupin, bester Freund und zukünftiger Pate unsrer Tochter", sagte Sirius und legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Rem, das ist Erastra Black. Nein, wir sind ganz sicher nicht verwandt. Sie ist … ähm… unsere Verbringungsperson in der Neuen Abteilung. In den nächsten Wochen wird sie nicht begleiten und sich in der magischen Welt umsehen."

„Er meint, ich bin ein Muggel", lächelte Erastra nachsichtig. „Schon, gut, ich empfinde es nicht als eine Beleidigung. Schließlich musstet ihr doch irgendeine Bezeichnung für uns haben. Warum dann nicht Muggel?"

„Wie bezeichnet ihr denn uns?", fragte Alice, die mit Charly auf dem Arm zu uns kam, um Remus zu begrüßen. Er erwiderte ihre kurze Umarmung und drückte seiner künftigen Patentochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Kleine kicherte vergnügt, weigerte sich aber den Arm ihrer Mutter zu verlassen, als Remus sie in den Arm nehmen wollte.

Die Frage schien Erastra zu wundern.

„Magier, Hexer, Zauberer." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir mussten nicht viel ausdenken. Nur akzeptieren, dass die Magie real ist und es wirklich um Menschen geht, die zaubern können." Ich war mir sicher, dass es auch andere Worte gab. Weniger schmeichelhafte. Aber es war besser dieses Thema auf einen anderen Abend zu verschieben.

**Zwischenspiel**

**Remus Lupin**

Ich habe lange gezögert zu kommen. Früher war ich in diesem Haus nicht willkommen. Walburga duldete den Umgang ihres Sohnes mit einem Werwolf nie. In ihren Augen war nicht würdig die heiligen Hallen des Black-Anwesens zu betreten. Nach dem Sirius mit Harry auf dem Arm nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, änderte sich etwas. Aber ich war immer noch nicht willkommen. Aus einem anderen Grund zwar, aber ich war nicht willkommen. Erst nachdem Angriff der Todesser musste ich nicht mehr fürchten verflucht zu werden, wenn ich dieses Haus betrete. Walburga persönlich hieß mich in ihrem Haus und ihrer Familie willkommen. Ich wurde zu einer Art missratenem Cousin dritten Grades, der zwar eine Menge Blödsinn macht und nicht bei jeder Familienfeier willkommen ist, aber dennoch zur Familie gehört.

Die Einladung zum Essen stand schon lange und an diesem Abend entschied ich mich sie anzunehmen. Es war der letzte Tag der Ferien und ich würde Harry sehen können. Der Junge wurde mit der Zeit zu einer eindrucksvollen Mischung aus James und Sirius. Man konnte nicht sagen wem von beiden er ähnlicher war. Manchmal, wenn der Junge über etwas nachdachte, sah ich den jungen James vor mir und im nächsten Augenblick lächelte er und es war Sirius, der mich anblickte. Wenn man ihn und Neville nebeneinander sah, konnte man meinen, sie seien wirklich Brüder. Erstaunlicherweise war es die Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius, die die beiden Jungs einigte. Sie eiferten ihm nach, begriff ich. In der Art wie er sich kleidete, wie er sprach, sich bewegte oder wie er seinen Zauberstab hielt. Charly wird es bald den beiden Jungs nachmachen. Es sah jetzt schon so aus, als würde aus diesem Mädchen ein richtiger Rabauke werden. Nun, mit diesen Beispielen vor Augen hat sie gar keine andere Möglichkeit.

Ihre Familie wird ganz sicher dafür sorgen, dass Charly kein gewöhnliches Leben führen wird. Zum Beispiel dadurch, dass sie eine Muggel bei sich wohnen lassen. Eine Muggel mit Spezialausbildung und einer Waffe im Schulterholster. War Sirius überhaupt bewusst, dass sie eine Waffe trug? Ich kannte mich mittlerweile mit so etwas gut aus. Die letzten Jahre arbeitete ich in Sirius' Auftrag bei einer Sonderermittlungseinheit der Muggepolizei. Nicht als Polizist. Sondern als eine Art Sonderberater. Ich spielte die Rolle eines Hellsehers und nutzte unauffällig Magie und meine persönlichen Fähigkeiten, um bei der Klärung von Verbrechen zu helfen. Das half mir Wurmschwanz zu jagen. Es half mir sehr. Und wäre der Dunkle Lord nicht auf diese sonderbare Art und Weise aufgestiegen, hätte ich diese Ratte auch erwischt! Jetzt war er jedoch ein geachtetes Mitglied des Ministeriums und ebenso wie sein Herr über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Man kommt ihm nicht mehr einfach o in seine Nähe. Vielleicht sollte ich die Jungs mal fragen, ob ich mir ein dieser Gewehre ausleihen kann, mit denen man aus großer Entfernung töten kann? Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann schnell lernen mit diesem Ding umzugehen.

Die Kinder Schliefen schon und wir machten es uns vor dem Kamin, mit Whisky, Wein und Häppchen vor dem Kamin bequem.

„Was gibt es Neues, Rem?", fragte mich Sirius und ich schaute fragend zur Erastra, die uns mit großer Neugier beobachtete. Alice goss ihr Wein nach und die Frau nickte dankend.

„Erastra, wird alles, was hier in Haus gesagt wird vertraulich behandeln", beruhigte mich mein Freund. „Es bleibt unter uns." Ich seufzte. Von mir aus. Ich brauchte jemanden, der mir zuhören würde.

„Der Wolf und ich sind jetzt gute Freunde", berichte ich, um mit etwas Positivem anzufangen. Alice schaute einen Augenblick lang verwirrt drein und hob dann erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Du kannst dich kontrolliert verwandeln? Jederzeit?" Ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon abhalten zu grinsen.

„Jederzeit. Bei Vollmond ist es zwar unumgänglich, aber ich bleibe ich. Kein Wahnsinn, kein Geheul, kein Geknurre." Sirius klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Beim letzten Mal haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht", gab er zu. „Du hast zwar selig vor dem Kamin geschlafen, aber hast jeden Angeknurrt, der dir zur nahegekommen ist." Ja, ich erinnerte mich daran. Das war ein Test. Für mich und die Bestie in mir. Ich habe mir bewiesen, dass ich das Tier kontrollieren kann und der Wolf in mir begriff, dass nicht jeder Zweibeiner sein Feind ist. Und auch ein Test für die anderen, die mir genug vertrauten, um in einem Haus mit einem verwandelten Werwolf zu übernachten. Gut, Sirius und ich sind am Tag davor durch das Haus gegangen und überall auf mich gerichtete Zauber angeracht, die mich auf der Stelle zur Asche verwandeln würden, sollte ich die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Erastra, Liebes, geht es dir gut? Du bist ja ganz blass!" Wir schauten erst zur Alice und dann zur der Muggelfrau, die tatsächlich bleich, wie Schnee war. Ihr Blick war ungläubig auf mich gerichtet, die Hand fast auf ihrer Waffe.

„Sie sind…", flüsterte sie. „Sind ein …"

„Werwolf", half ich ihr nach.

„Heilige Maria….", sie verstummte und löste ihre Hand langsam von ihrer Waffe. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie Sirius sich angespannt hatte und Alice ihre rechte Hand in den linken Ärmel schob. „Schon gut! Schon gut! Wir entspannen uns alle wieder", meinte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. „Sie sind also wirklich ein Werwolf?", fragte sie und etwas an dieser Frage ließ Alice und Sirus entspannt grinsen.

„Wirklich", gestehe ich amüsiert. Sie zappelt ungeduldig an ihrem Platz und es schien, als würde sie vor Neugier gleich platzen.

„Ich habe so viele Fragen an Sie!" Sirius hüstelte, um ein Lachen zu verstecken. Alice klopfte ihm mir gespieltem Mitgefühl sachte auf den Rücken. Erastra schaute zu den beiden, seufzte und lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück.

„Ihr könnt ja zusammen ausgehen", schlug Alice unschuldig vor. „Erastra kann dich mir Fragen löchern und du kannst ihr an deinem Beispiel zeigen, wie ein Leben an der Grenze der beiden Welten funktioniert." Ich fresse ein Besen, wenn sie es nicht genau so geplant hatte! Listige Hexe. Sie schaut mich mit einem Lächeln an. Sirius' Blick spricht ebenfalls Bände. Elender Verräter! Erastra steht kurz davor vor innerer Spannung zu explodieren. Wenn ich sie jetzt abwimmle, wird ihre Enttäuschung dicht genug sein, um sie in Falschen abfüllen zu können. Ob Snape dafür Verwendung hätte?

„Mister Lupin…", beginnt sie atemlos. Verdammt!

„Remus", korrigiere ich sie. „Wie wäre es nächsten Freitag um acht?" Sie nickt so heftig, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihren Hals mache.

„Ja, das ist perfekt! Können Sie mich hier abholen?" Sirius macht große Augen und grinst. Sie merkt es nicht, weil sie ganz und gar auf mich konzentriert ist.

„Sicher", nicke ich. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein!" Dieses Mal grinst Alice und zieht die Frau mit sich in die Küche, um mit der „Planung des Abends" zu beginnen. Ich schaue den beiden etwas verwirrt hinterher. Was war hier gerade passiert?

„Sie ist nett", versicherte mir mein bester Freund. „Besonders, wenn sie endlich aufhört Fragen zu stellen." Ich seufze.

„Also werde ich diese „besonders nette" Version nie kennenlernen?" Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Freu nie aufhören wird zu fragen. Der elende Verräter grinst vielsagend.

„Dir wird doch eine Möglichkeit einfallen, eine Frau daran zu hindern dir unangenehme Fragen zu stellen!" Ich werfe mit dem Sitzkissen nach ihm und er lässt sich laut lachend erwischen. Als wir beide uns wieder beruhigen, schaut Sirius ernst und verwandelt sich unmerklich aus einem Freund zu meinem Vorgesetzten.

„Was gibt es Neues, Rem?"


	28. Besser später als nie

**Kapitel 27**

**Besser später als nie**

Zwar war immer noch viel zu kalt, aber die Hausmannschaften trainierten bereits wieder. Wir nutzen die Zeit zwischen den Trainingsstunden verschiedener Mannschaften, um selbst ein wenig Bewegung zu bekommen. Es war schwer gewesen uns diese Freiheit zu erkämpfen. Wir mussten unsere kleine Gruppe als Provokat-Club registrieren, um ungestört fliegen zu können. Es war überraschend, aber außer, Draco, Neville und mir, kannten nur wenige andere Schüler dieses Gerät – oder wollten es kennenlernen – und niemand von ihnen war bereit einem Club beizutreten, in dem gleich drei Slytherins waren. Also blieb unsere Gruppe sehr elitär. Draco und ich teilten uns den Vorsitz des Clubs. Hermine übernahm die Anmeldungen, Finanzen und alles Organisatorisches. Susan ging ihr, falls nötig, zur Hand. Luna und Neville begnügten sich mit einer einfachen Mitgliedschaft.

Das der Club überhaupt ins Leben gerufen wurde, verdankte ich meinen Recherchen. Endlich hat sich die ganze Arbeit ausbezahlt und ich konnte mein Wissen zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Clubs gab es in Hogwarts fast seit der Gründung. Der einzige, der fast die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen existiert hatte war der Duellierclub. Die anderen kamen und gingen wieder. In den letzten Jahrzehnten allerdings gab es so gut wie keine Clubs mehr. Einer oder zwei Vereinigungen in jedem Jahrgang, die nicht lange hielten. Die Regeln für die Gründung eines Clubs waren seit Jahrhunderten unverändert und wurden von uns genauesten untersucht. Neben einer ganzen Reihe von Pflichten, gab es auch einige ganz angenehme Rechte, die die Mitgliedschaft in so einem Club mit sich brachte. Zu einem ein Clubraum – uns wurde ein winziges verstaubtes Zimmer nicht weit von der Eulerei zugewiesen. Zum anderen die Möglichkeit offizielle Räume der Schule für den Training oder zur Präsentation benutzt werden. Nach einer entsprechenden Anmeldung natürlich. Zu solchen Räumen gehörten unter anderem die Große Halle und das Quidditchstadion. Mit viel Geschrei und Gezeter wurde uns eine feste Trainingszeit zugewiesen und wir hatten für zwei Stunden in der Woche das Quidditchstadion ganz für uns allein. Es gab viele Neider, die am Spielfeldrand standen und uns zusahen, aber keiner von ihnen wollte unserem Club beitreten.

„Ich habe es! Ich habe es geschafft!" Luna landete strahlend neben mir. Gerade hatte sie ihre erste „Zwanzig" fehlerfrei geflogen und war – zurecht – stolz auf sich. Bei der Gründung des Clubs, mussten wir den Flugübungen bestimmte „Spielregeln", um dem Ganzen den Anschein eines einfachen Zeitvertreibs zu nehmen. Also teilten wir die Übungen zuerst in fünf Gruppen von jeweils zwanzig Manöver und legten die Zeit fest, die man fliegen musste, um mit der nächsten „Zwanzig" beginnen zu können. Hermine notierte fleißig die „offizielle" Versuche in dem Clubjournal. Die inoffiziellen Versuche galten als Training und konnten alle Übungen beinhalten, die das Gerät hergab.

„Kann ich nächste Woche mit den neuen Übungen anfangen?"

„Sicher", nickte ich. „Schau! Hermine ist gerade bei den Übungen dabei!" Hermine wurde immer besser. Sie hatte die Angst vor dem Besen verloren, auch wenn sie sich immer noch darüber beschwerte, dass der Besen für Sport völlig ungeeignet ist. Was nichts daran änderte, dass sie sich zu einer guten Fliegerin entwickelte.

„Sie ist gut", nickte Luna. „Sie mag mich aber immer noch nicht. Sie findet mich seltsam." Der Augenblick der Klarheit, den Luna nach dem Fliegen immer hatte, ging anscheinend vorbei.

„Du bist seltsam", lächelte ich. „Wir alle sind auf eine Weise seltsam." Das Mädchen schaute mich an. Der verträumte Ausdruck in ihren Augen war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Ihr Blick war klar.

„Du bist seltsam?"

„Ich bin der Junge der überlebte", erinnerte ich sie. Luna lächelte flüchtig und nickte.

„Hermine?"

„Sie ist Muggelstämmig. Hat bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist."

„Neville?"

„Er ist ein Longbottom, wohnt bei den Blacks und hat einen Potter zum Bruder. Außerdem verbringt es viel zu viel Zeit in den Gewächshäusern."

„Draco?" Das Spiel schien sie zu amüsieren.

„Nun, da ist der Fall ganz schlimm", verriet ich ihr verschwörerisch. „Er besitzt Muggelbücher. Schlimmer noch, er liest sie auch noch!" Luna kicherte.

„Susan?"

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Sie ist mit uns allen befreundet! Wenn das nicht seltsam ist, weiß ich auch nicht." Sie lachte.

„Ja, ja, das ist seltsam. Du scheinst eine Schwäche für seltsame Leute zu haben." Wenn sie nur wüsste!

„Ja, scheint so", gab ich zu und dann sahen wir eine Weile zu, wie Hermine und Draco ihre letzte Runde zur Ende flogen. Neville und Susan landeten ebenfalls gerade. Die beiden hatten nie auch den Versuch unternommen ernsthaft zu fliegen. Ihnen genügte es einfach die Runden über dem Stadion zu drehen. Deswegen übernahmen sie meist auch die Funktion der Beobachter und notierten sich die Ergebnisse der anderen.

Am Rand des Feldes wartete schon die Hausmannschaft der Gryffindors, also räumten wir so schnell wie möglich das Feld. Susan und Neville schafften die Schulbesen wieder zurück, Hermine nahm uns die Besenaufsätze ab und eilte in unseren Clubraum, um sie dort anzulegen. Luna verabschiedete sich von uns, um sich umzuziehen. Draco und ich gingen langsam – unsere Besen auf der Schulter – zurück zum Schloss. Vorbei an den Gryffindors, die anscheinend gerade ihre Strategie besprachen.

„Ihr blockiert das Spielfeld mit eurer albernen Fliegerei", hörten wir eine Stimme hinter uns. „Wegen euch haben wir weniger Zeit für' s Training!" Es waren die Weasley-Zwillinge. Sie bauten sich nun vor uns auf, umringt von der restlichen Mannschaft.

„Dann sollt ihr keine Zeit verlieren", ermahnte sie Draco. „Das Feld ist frei!"

„Lass das Mal unsere Sorge sein, Schnösel!", meinte jemand aus der zweiten Reihe. Jemand zischte ihn an. Die Gruppe stand uns immer noch im Weg und langsam wurde ich unruhig. Ich kannte das Spiel „provoziere Slytherin". Habe es in meinem letzten Leben selbst gespielt. Seltsam, von der anderen Seite sah das Spiel nicht mehr so lustig aus.

„Draco hat recht, Geht spielen. Verschwendet nicht eure wertvolle Zeit!"

„Ihr denkt wohl, ihr könnt alles kaufen, was?", frage einer der Zwillinge bitter. „Besen, Spielzeug, Zeit im Stadion. Freunde." Wohin bitteschön sollte das führen? "Aber wo sind eure Freunde denn?", wollte der andere Zwilling wissen. „Keiner da! Keiner. Nicht mal die Verrückte aus eurem eigenen Haus!"

„Halt die Klappe", riet ich ihm und versuchte die älteren Jung vor mir zur Seite zu schubsen, doch sie ließen nicht zu, dass wir an ihnen vorbei gehen konnten. Draco begann die Geduld zu verlieren und auch ich fühlte, wie meine Nerven versagten. Offenbar wollten die Gryffindor einen Streit.

„Was denn? Ist die Wahrheit so unbequem?"

„Hört zu!", meinte ich entschlossen und hielt mit einer Hand Draco zurück, der gerade dabei war völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Geht einfach spielen, ja? Fang die Bällchen, drescht einander den Quaffel auf den Kopf und lasst uns in Ruhe."

„Die Wahrheit ist", fuhr der Zwilling fort, als hätte er mich gar nicht gehört. „Dass Bones einfach Angst hat zuzugeben, dass sie lieber woanders sein würde, als mit euch. Longbottom ist ganz bestimmt unter einem Imperius, Loony ist einfach nur verrückt und das Schlamm…." Draco und ich zauberten gleichzeitig. Der Rothaarige flog regelrecht mehrere Meter durch die Luft und landete hart auf dem Boden. Im nächsten Augenblick wurden wir von den Angriffen förmlich überschüttelt! Hastig gezogene Schilde nahmen den großen Teil der Flüche auf sich, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Zudem waren sie nicht ernst genug, um in die diversen Schutzamulette eingebaute Zauber auszulösen. Die waren tatsächlicher Todesgefahren beibehalten. Ein Schockzauber – oder zwei – waren zwar schmerzhaft aber nicht lebensgefährlich.

Plötzlich flogen die Gryffindor auseinander und ich sank neben Draco auf den Boden. Ich hatte ein paar Schockzauber abbekommen. Draco vermutlich einen Kitzelfluch. Er kicherte hysterisch und rang immer wieder nach Luft.

„Was. Geht. Hier. Vor?!" Snape. Begleitet von blassen und ziemlich verschreckten Hermine.

„Sir", begann der Zwilling, der durch die Luft geflogen war. „Potter und Malfoy haben mich angegriffen!"

„Mister Potter?"

„Das stimmt, Sir", gab ich unumwunden zu. „Nachdem Mr. Weasley meine Freunde beleidigt hat."

„Sir, ich sorge mich nur um meine Mitschüler", widersprach der andere ernst und so ehrlich, dass ich nicht daran zweifelte, dass es aus seiner Sicht genau so war. Er sorgte sich um die armen Seelen, die womöglich in Gefahr waren, wenn sie sich in meiner Nähe befanden.

„Ihre Sorge ehrt Sie, Mister Weasley. Aber inwiefern hat Mister Potter damit etwas zu tun?" Der Junge zögerte.

„Ich fürchte, er und Malfoy zwingen die anderen so zu tun, als seien sie ihre Freunde. Vielleicht sogar mit Unverzeihlichen Flüchen." Götter. Er meinte das ernst! Er meinte tatsächlich was er sagte. Snape sah mich an und ich merkte wie ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Mein verdattertes Gesicht musste wahrlich komisch gewesen sein. Genau so komisch, wie Dracos erstauntes Gesicht.

„Mister Potter", meinte Snape langsam. „Sie scheinen ungewöhnliche Talente zu besitzen. Diese Herren hier meinen, dass Sie in Ihrem zarten Alter bereits unverzeihliche Flüche beherrschen!"

„Seine Familie besteht doch nur aus schwarzen Magiern und Todessern. Sie haben es ihm bestimmt beigebracht", murmelte jemand halblaut hinter uns. Idiot! Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten. Doch in seinen Augen sah ich etwas Gewalttätiges aufflammen.

„Die Herren Potter und Malfoy kommen sofort mit mir", entschied er eisig. „Minus zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, dafür dass sie nicht gelernt haben ihre Sorge in angemessener Form zum Ausdruck zu bringen." Er blickte über die verstreuten Schüler. „Und nun nutzen sie ihre restliche Zeit für den Training, meine Herren!" Mit einem unmissverständlichen Blick bedeutete Snape uns, dass wir ihm folgen sollten. Wir schnappten uns unsere Besen und eilten ihm hinterher.

„Gehen Sie sofort in den Krankenflügel", bestimmte er. „Lassen Sie sich untersuchen! Und melden Sie sich dann bei mir!" Es klang nicht nach einem Vorschlag und ich hielt es für besser keine Diskussion darüber anzufangen. Draco war offensichtlich der gleichen Meinung.

Vor der Krankenstation wartete eine Überraschung auf uns. Ron und Ginny Weasley. Draco spannte sich sofort an und zog seinen Stab und auch ich machte mich für einen Angriff bereit. Für heute hatte ich genug von unbegründeten Anschuldigungen.

„Warte, warte", meinte Ron hastig. „Ich… wir wollten nur sagen, dass die Zwillinge … die übertreiben, sie…", stammelte der Rothaarige verlegen und verstummte errötend unter unseren Blicken.

„Die beiden sorgen sich nur um uns", flüsterte Ginny kaum hörbar, dann hob sie den Blick und sah uns direkt an. „Wir wollten in euren Club und die Zwillinge sind dagegen." Anscheinen überrascht von dem eignen Mut, wurde sie rot und blickte wieder zur Boden. „Die denken, dass ihr einen schlechten Einfluss auf uns haben werdet."

„Ihr spinnt doch alle", grollte Draco, da mir schlicht und einfach die Worte fehlten. „Was wollt ihr jetzt von uns?"

„Uns… ähm… entschuldigen", antwortete Ron. „Wir haben gesehen was passiert ist. Das wollten wir nicht." Ich nickte lediglich. Draco dagegen schnaubte abfällig.

„Vielleicht haben die beiden ja recht", meinte er bissig. „Vielleicht sind wir ja allesamt schwarze Magier, die bei jedem Vollmond unschuldige töten!" Das lies die beiden zurückweichen, doch sie liefen nicht davon. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Und wenn schon." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das geht die Zwillinge nichts an! Ich habe es satt, dass sie mir vorschreiben, was ich tun und lassen soll!"

„Also willst du dich mit den bösen Slytherins einlassen, um es ihnen klar zu machen?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

„Wir wollten nur fliegen", seufzte Ron. „Nicht Quidditch spielen, sondern fliegen. So wie ihr. Einfach nur zum Spaß." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf uns, schubste Ginny an und zog sie mit sich fort. Ich sah Draco fragend an, der rollte genervt mit den Augen und nickte dann wiederwillig.

„Nächste Woche", rief ich den beiden hinterher. „Ein Probetraining! Hört ihr? Erst einmal nur ein Probetraining!" Sie drehten sich um, Ron versuchte zu lächeln und Ginny nickte dankbar, dann drehten sich die beiden um und gingen davon.

„Ich will nur eins klar stellen", meint Draco mit vollem Ernst zu mir. „Eine einzige doofe Bemerkung und die beiden fliegt aus dem Club!"


	29. Lose Enden

**Kapitel 28**

**Lose Enden **

Das Schuljahr ging zur Ende mit den neuen Schulregeln am Horizont. Noch wurde uns nicht genau erklärt, was genau sich ändern wird, aber uns allen war klar, dass die Änderungen kommen werden. Sicher war nur eins, die Einteilung in die vier Häuser wird beibehalten. Die Änderungen würden die Fächer betreffen, und zwar so grundlegend, dass die Anmeldung für die Kurse im dritten Jahr abgesagt wurde.

„Genauere Informationen werden später jedem Schüler persönlich zugesandt", versprach die Direktorin. Was auch immer uns erwartete, sie wusste es bereits und es war nicht ganz klar, ob sie diese Neuerungen mochte. Sie wirkte fast die ganze Zeit leicht gereizt und missgelaunt und es war unmöglich zu sagen, woran das liegen mochte. Also konnten wir nur warten.

„Pläne für die Ferien?", fragte mich Susan. Ich seufzte. Ja, jede Menge Pläne! Das Anwesen der Potters in Empfang nehmen, das Erbe meiner Eltern antreten, klären, was es mit den anderen Erbangelegenheiten auf sich hat, meinem Hauselfen eine sinnvolle Aufgabe finden, Hochzeit von Tante Bella und Snape überleben. Mich gründlich darüber zu informieren, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Großmutter Walburga besuchen. Mich auf das neue Schuljahr vorbereiten. Zeit mit meiner kleinen Schwester verbringen. Versuchen bei all dem den Überblick zu behalten und die Nerven nicht zu verlieren. Und das waren nur die angenehmen Angelegenheiten.

Immer noch um eine unverfängliche Antwort verlegen, zuckte ich unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

„Zeit mit der Familie verbringen", antwortete Neville für uns beide. „Vielleicht besuchen wir Großmutter Walburga."

Während die anderen sich über die Pläne für den Sommer austauschten, sah ich zur Ron und Ginny, die sich bereits hier von einigen ihrer Freunde verabschiedeten. Nein, ein Wunder ist nicht passiert. Wir wurden keine Freunde. Vielleicht werden wir es auch nie sein. Zu sehr habe ich mich und mein Leben verändert. Aber wir konnten miteinander reden, ohne einander zu beleidigen. Die beiden traten dem Club bei und schafften es sogar die zweite „Zwanzig" anzufangen.

„Potter!" An den Schubser von Draco begann ich mich bereits zu gewöhnen.

„Ja, wir werden kommen", versicherte ich. „Wir haben deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen." Große Geburtstagsparty wird es dieses Jahr nicht geben, hieß es, nur ein paar Freunde, die ganz inoffiziell zu einem Abendessen vorbeikommen. Die meisten Familien werden dieses Jahr die großen Feste absagen. Der Dunkle Lord selbst gab dieses Jahr einen Ball. Wer würde da schon wagen dieser Festigkeit eine Konkurrenz zu bieten?

Und da waren wir bereits bei den unangenehmen Angelegenheiten. Bei dem Gedanken an dieses Fest begann in mir immer wieder die Wut zu kochen. Dieser verfluchte Bastard! Die Einladung kam mit einer offiziellen Ministeriumseule. Wie immer noch beim Frühstück. Neben mir erhielten auch Draco, Neville und einige andere Schüler die gleiche Einladung. Teureres, schweres Briefpapier. Feine Schrift. Ein Umschlag mit edler in Gold geprägter Adresse. Neugierig öffnete ich die aufwendig gestaltete Karte.

_Sehr geehrter Harry James, Lord Potter!_

_Ich freue mich Ihnen eine persönliche Einladung zu dem festlichen Ball am 31. Oktober dieses Jahres aussprechen zu können!_

_An diesem Abend möchte ich mit meinen teuersten Anhängern den Tag feiern, der den Anfang meines neuen Lebens gelegt hat. Erst dieser Tag ermöglichte es mir meine Kraft zum Wohl der gesamten Zauberwelt einzusetzen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lord Voldemort._

„Potter? Geht es Ihnen gut, Mister Potter?" Nein! Mir ging es nicht gut. Dieses Schwein veranstaltete ein Fest, um die Ermordung meiner Eltern zu feiern! Und er lud mich dazu auch noch ein! Sanft, aber bestimmt zogen mich starke Hände mit sich aus der großen Halle.

„Er ist aufgeregt", hörte ich Dracos Stimme hinter meinem Rücken „Schaut! Er hat ebenfalls eine Einladung bekommen!" Aufgeregtes Rufen verschlang Dracos Erklärungen. Die Wut drohte mir die letzten Reste des Verstandes zu rauben, als Snape mich in den nächstbesten Raum schubste und mir die verdammte Einladung aus den Händen riss.

„Harry!" Er verpasste mir einen leichten Schlag mit offener Hand direkt ins Gesicht und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass ich im nächsten Augenblick meinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Es ist eine Provokation", erklärte der Mann beruhigend. „Lass nicht zu, dass er auf diese Weise gewinnt!"

„Er feiert den Tod meiner Eltern!"

„Ich weiß! Und wir beide werden bei dieser Festigkeit erscheinen!"

„Erst wenn die Sonne in der Hölle scheint!"

„Dann wird es an dem Tag so sein!" Er belegte mich noch rechtzeitig mit einem Schweigezauber, so dass ich meine Wut völlig lautlos herausschreien kann.

„Was wird wohl passieren, wenn wir nicht erscheinen?", fragte Snape. „Schau dir die Formulierung an! „eine persönliche Einladung"! „mit meinen teuersten Anhängern"! Harry! Der Tagesprophet hat bereits die Gästeliste veröffentlicht! Es ist ein Ultimatum. Entweder wir kommen oder wir waren die längste Zeit am Leben!"

Er hatte Recht. So eine Einladung auszuschlagen hieße den Lord mehr als einmal zu brüskieren. Nur mein eigener Tod wird mich und meine Familie davor bewahren diese Beleidigung mit eigenem Blut bezahlen. Vielleicht. Er wusste, was er tat! Wenn ich zum Ball erschien, würde es bedeuten, dass ich ihm den Mord an meinen Eltern und den Versuch mich selbst umzubringen, vergab. Wenn ich es nicht tat, dann bedeutete es, dass ich dieses großzügige – in aller Öffentlichkeit vorgetragene – Versöhnungsangebot ausschlug, den Lord beleidigte, indem ich eine „Persönliche" Einladung ausschlug und mich – genauso wie Sirius – nicht als „treuer Anhänger" offenbarte. Was danach mit mir und meiner Familie passierte, wäre ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod.

Seitdem verging kein einziger Tag, an dem nicht über diesen Verfluchten Ball gesprochen wurde! Und bis es endlich vorbei war, würde es auch so bleiben!

Am Bahnhof wurden wir von Sirius und Erastra abgeholt. Die Frau wirkte kränklich. Sie war blas, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und schien unausgeschlafen.

„Erastra wird bis zu dem Ball bei uns leben", erklärte Sirius und schaute die Frau nachdenklich an. Sie lächelte müde zurück.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Die Frage rutschte mir fast ohne mein Zutun heraus.

„Noch einer!", grollte sie auf einmal. „Mir geht es gut! Alles klar! Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Bursche!" Noch eher Sirius oder ich auf diesen Ausbruch reagieren konnten, seufzte sie und ging neben mir in die Hocke, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Tut mir leid, Jungs", meinte sie und schaute auch zur Neville, der sie irritiert anschaute. „Ich kann in letzter Zeit kaum schlafen. Albträume. Selbst die Tränke, die euer Onkel Severus mir gibt, wirken nicht lange genug, um richtig auszuschlafen." Ich nickte.

„Schon in Ordnung", versicherte auch Neville und die Frau erhob sich wieder. „Vielleicht sollen wir Großmutter fragen."

„Gute Idee", lobte Sirius. „Ich schicke ihr eine Eule, sobald wir ankommen."

„Warum eigentlich Eulen?", fragte Erastra und ich musste lächeln. Die lebenslustige, neugierige Frau war also nicht ganz verschwunden.

„Warum nicht?", konterte Sirius.

„Weil es keinen Sinn ergibt! Eulen sind … Eulen. Sie sind nicht dazu gedacht Post auszutragen!"

„Aber die Tauben schon?"

„Touché!"

Wenn wir mit ihr redeten, wenn sie Fragen stelle und dann mit Sirius oder Remus stundenlang diskutierte, war sie wieder die Frau, die ich bei ihrem ersten Besuch kennengelernt hatte. Sie lachte, scherzte und erkundete die Welt in sie herum. Sobald sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wurde sie nachdenklich, düster und blass. Etwas quellte sie. Zerfraß sie von innen heraus. Doch alle Fragen diesbezüglich verliefen im Nichts. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie beunruhigte und ihr den Schlaf raubte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an ihre Albträume. Als Sirius vorschlug mit einem Zaubernachzuhelfen, tauschte fast so etwas wie Panik in ihrem Blick auf und verbot uns allen irgendwelche Zauber auf sie zu wirken. Selbst Snapes Tränke nahm sie erst an, nachdem er ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie im Grunde keinen Tropfen Magie enthielten und genau so von Muggel gebraut werden konnten. Sie besorgte sich von ihm eine Zutatenliste, kaufte alles in der Muggelwelt ein, ließ die Kräuter von Snape begutachten und braute dann unten in der Küche die besagten Tränke selbst.

In den Sommerferien hate ich Einiges zu tun und ich beschloss zuerst die Angelegenheiten mit den offenen Erbschaften zu regeln. Was auch immer meine Eltern mir hinterlassen hatten, würde noch warten und das Haus der Potters war in den fähigen … hm.. in den fähigen Händen meines Hauselfs, der immer noch daran arbeitete das Anwesen zu renovieren. Also blieben die sieben Dokumente, die Rippock damals mitgebracht hat. Dokumente, in denen ich als „letzter Erbe" anerkannt wurde.

Gringotts empfing uns mit Ruhe und Kühle der uralten Mauer der ehrwürdigen Bank. Rippock traf uns gleich am Eingang und führte uns in den gleichen Raum, in dem wir beim letzten Mal saßen. Sirius hielt sich zurück.

„Du allein sollst entscheiden, was von den Sachen, die dir hinterlassen wurden, annimmst und was nicht", meinte er als wir auf dem Weg zur Bank waren. „Ich bin natürlich da, wenn du Fragen hast oder Hilfe brauchst, aber die letzte Entscheidung, triffst nur du allein." Jetzt saß er da und betrachtete neugierig, wie der Kobold die Dokumente auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

„So etwas ist nicht selten", meinte er. „Zauberer haben sich schon immer mit großem Erfolg gegenseitig ausgerottet. Oder sich von den Muggeln ausrotten lassen. Kriege. Seuchen. Flüche. In einem Augenblick starben ganze Familien aus." Er schien nicht sonderlich betrübt von dieser Tatsache zu sein. Vielmehr hörte ich so etwas wie Überlegenheit in seinen Worten. Er blickte uns an, als würde er abschätzen, wann wir uns den verstorbenen vorfahren anschlossen. Ohne eine Antwort zu finden widmete er sich wieder den Unterlagen.

„Oft genug hinterließen die letzten rechtmäßigen Erben keine Testamente. In diesen Fällen wartete das Vermögen genau drei Jahrhunderte auf die nächsten rechtmäßigen Erben, bevor es verkauft und an die Bank überstellt wurde."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich der Erbe all dieser …Familien bin?", fragte ich.

„Ein uraltes Gesetz. Der letzte der Blutlinie erbt alles. Natürlich falls es keine anderweitigen Testamente gibt. In diesen Fällen, gibt es sie nicht." Er fuhr mit der Hand über die fein säuberlich ausgebreiteten Dokumente auf seinem Tisch. „Als Sie nach dem Erbe ihrer Familie fragen, wurde automatisch geprüft, ob es „ruhende" Fälle gibt, bei denen Sie als Erbe in Frage kommen."

„Ich weiß, dass die Zaubererfamilien eng miteinander verbunden sind, aber gleich sieben sehen mich als letzten Erben vor?"

Der Kobold zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In den meisten dieser Fälle ist der Grad der Verwandtschaft eher symbolisch", meinte er. „Außerdem gibt es nicht selten mehr als nur einen Anwärter."

„Und wie wird entschieden, wer nun das Ganze erbt?"

„Meistens bekommt derjenige, der sich als erster meldet auch das Erbe zugesprochen."

„Meistens?"

„Manchmal, muss der Erbe einige Voraussetzungen aufweisen. Wie das Geschlecht oder Familienstand oder Beherrschung von bestimmter Magie. Doch meistens genügt es einfach am Leben zu sein, um das Erbe anzutreten. Also, Mister Potter, wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, fangen wir an!"

in der ersten halben Stunde verschafften wir uns einen „kurzen Überblick". Nach einer Stunde war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, wo mir der Kopf stand und nach einer weiteren Stunde wünschte ich die Sache nie angefangen zu haben. Ich verlangte nach einer Pause. Sirius scheuchte den Kobold aus dem Raum und erklärte, er habe da noch eine Frage zu seinem persönlichen Verließ. Ich atmete durch und betrachtete die Dokumente vor mir. Sieben Familien. Ausgelöscht durch Krieg, Intrigen, Verrat und eigene Dummheit. Sieben lose Fäden, die in mir ein Ende fanden. Die Verwandtschaft mit all diesen Leuten war rein symbolisch. Aber dennoch waren wir alle irgendwie miteinander verbunden. Ein kleines Häuschen in Hogsmeade. Eine längst stillgelegte magische Brauerei. Ein wahres Vermögen in Gold, Edelsteinen und magischen Artefakten. Ein Stück Land, dass mittlerweile vermutlich irgendwo im Zenrtum von London liegt. Eine Drachenzuchtfarm irgendwo im Süden von England. Eine Schatulle mit wertvollem Schmuck … und ein Haus in Little Hangleton. Eine kleine baufällige Waldhütte, die in „guten alten Zeiten" wohl als Jagdhütte gedient hatte.

Little Hangleton. Der Name kam mir so bekannt vor, dass ich alles andere ausgeblendet habe, während dich nachgedacht hatte. Etwas war mit diesem Namen verbunden. Etwas…. Es traf mich wie ein Schlag. Natürlich kannte ich diesen Ort! Möge er verflucht sein! Aber warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum wurde ich zum Erben dieser bestimmten Familie? Der Kobold zuckte bei dieser Frage nur mit den Schultern.

„Andere Erben erfühlen nicht die nötigen Voraussetzungen", meinte er nur und schaute in seinen Unterlagen nach. „Entweder sind die tot, haben nicht die richtige Abstammung oder haben ihr Recht zu erben auf eine andere Weise verloren."

„Ich will es nicht!"

„Harry, willst du dir es nicht erst ein Mal anschauen?", wollte Sirius wissen. Ihm sagte der Name nichts. Zumindest nicht im Augenblick. Ich war mir sicher, dass er ziemlich schnell herausfinden wird, was das für ein Ort ist. Der Kobold wusste es. Da war ich mir sicher, denn es schaute mich lange an, bevor er langsam und sehr bedeutungsvoll sprach.

„Orte wie dieser haben eine besondere Macht", meint er. „Selbst die kleinste Hütte kann zum Ort der Kraft werden. Zu einer Quelle der Magie für eine ganze Familie." Sirius versteht nichts, aber er merkt, dass ich es verstehe und dass dieses Verständnis mich gerade überfordert, deswegen schleift er den Kobolden fast buchstäblich aus dem Raum und lässt mich für eine Weile allein.

Ich weiß nicht um welches Haus in Little Hangleton es sich genau handelt. Die Karte, verortet es an dem Rand eines Waldes. Mehr als ein kleiner Punkt ist es nicht. Es gibt keine Zeichnung, kein Bild, nichts. Nur vergilbte Blätter, die beweisen, dass das Haus jetzt mir gehört. Eine Besitzurkunde, die ich den Muggeln vorzeigen kann und eine Auflistung der Gegenstände, die der Verwalter in Haus vorgefunden hat und die nun Ebenfalls mir gehörten. Ich wie, dass ist das Haus ist in dem Merope Gaunt gelebt hatte. Nachdem ihr Vater und ihr Bruder im Askaban landeten, wurde sie wohl zu alleinigen Erbin, weil die anderen Kandidaten „entweder tot sind oder nicht die richtige Abstammung haben". Durch das Blut der Peverells sind Merope und ich irgendwie verbunden. Auch wenn man Jahrhunderte zurück gehen muss, um diese Verbindung zu finden. Den Kobolden hatte es genügt. Und jetzt gehört mir die Hüte, in der die Mutter von Tom Vorlost Riddle geboren und gelebt hatte.


	30. Der Tanz der Todesser

**Tanz der Todesser**

Großes Anwesen umgeben von einem gepflegten Park und mächtigen Schutzzaubern. Überall ist Magie. in jedem Stein, in jedem Grashalm, in jedem Atemzug. Das hier wurde nicht von Muggeln und nicht für Muggel gebaut. Wer auch immer das hier errichtet hatte, war ein Magier. Ein wahrer Künstler. Ein Meister. Das Funkeln in der Luft wurde wieder dichter und die schillernde Wolke, die mich hierher in den Park geführt hatte, bewegte sich weiter. Die Führung war noch nicht vorbei. Familiensitz der Potters. Die Wiege meiner Familie. Wie viele Generationen lebten wohl hier? Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir diese Frage nur ernsthaft genug zu stellen brauchte, um auch eine Antwort zu erhalten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass in den Grenzen dieses Anwesens nichts Unmögliches für mich gab. Zum Beispiel wusste ich, wo Sirius, Alice, Neville und Charly gerade waren. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich lächeln. Chalry hatte einen Hauselfen gefunden, der sie noch nicht gut genug kannte, um rechtzeitig zu verschwinden. Für meine kleine Schwester waren die Elfen wohl sehr faszinierend. Was sich darin zeigte, dass sie die armen Kerle nicht aus ihren kleinen Händen ließ. Sie wurden geknuddelt, gedrückt, geküsst und von oben bis unten gesabbert. Wendel war noch unerfahren, was Charly anging und hatte sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht. Also wurde er im Augenblick von und ganz von der jungen Miss Black in Anspruch genommen. Sirius und Alice saßen in der Küche und tranken Kaffee. Neville erforschte den öffentlichen Teil der Familienbibliothek.

Ich blieb stehen und atmete ein und aus. Ich war zu Hause. Ich war in Sicherheit und meiner Familie ging es gut. Gestern Abend steckte mir noch sehr tief in den Knochen, so dass ich die Ruhe und die Sicherheit wahrlich schätzte. Die schimmernde Wolke machte mir klar, dass es weiter gehen musste. Noch hatte man mir nicht alles gezeigt. Es ging nach unten in Richtung der Keller und ich hatte do so ein Verdacht, wohin man mich führte. Fast augenblicklich fang ich mich gedanklich in einem anderen Keller wieder und die Erinnerungen brachen wie eine Flut über mich heran.

Leise Musik, fein gekleidete Gäste. Höffliche Gespräche. Heuchelei in ihrer höchsten Form. Die meisten Geäste hielten sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, einander hier und jetzt in Grund und Boden zu hexen. Die wenigen Ahnungslosen jedoch schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Der Ball. Als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit dafür, eine zweite Chance erhalten zu haben.

„Der Tod hatte mir eine zweite Chance gegeben", hörte ich immer wieder die Worte des Hohen Lords. „Durch ihn habe ich erkannt, dass ich auf dem falschen Weg war. Er hat mir bewiesen, dass auch ein Ende ein Anfang sein kann."

Da war nichts hinter den Worten. Ich fühlte dieses Nichts, auch wenn die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir eigentlich verschwunden war. Eigentlich. Etwas war geblieben. Nicht so intensiv wie früher. Kein breiter Weg zwischen uns, eher ein winziges Loch in der Mauer, die uns glücklicherweise trennte.

„Junger Lord Potter!", rief ein Mann und schüttelte mir die Hand. „Ich bin erfreut Sie hier zusehen! Es ist großartig, dass ausgerechnet Sie die Sache des Hohen Lord unterstützen!" Ein Zeichen an seiner Robe ließ innerlich aufseufzen. Ein Reporter! „Wollen Sie etwas für unsere teuren Leser sagen?"

„Vielleicht später", antwortete Sirius für mich und zog mich zur Seite. „Entschuldigen Sie uns." Der Reporter schrieb bereit etwas in sein Notizbuch. Er wird auf jeden Fall etwas zu sagen haben.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte mein Vater leise. Ich nickte. Nein, es ging mir nicht gut, aber ich werde wie vereinbart lange genug bleiben, um ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen gehen zu dürfen.

„Wie gut, dass wir auf Großmutter gehört und den persönlichen Schutz erhöht haben", meinte Sirius und tauschte einen leicht angerosteten Ring an seinem Finger gegen einen neuen. Ich blickte auf meine eigene Hand. Der Ring glänzte noch, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er bereits ein Paar Zauber abgefangen hatte. Oh, niemand war dumm genug, um mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und Flüche durch die Gegend zu werfen, aber es gab genug andere Möglichkeiten jemandem zu schaden.

Eine leichte Berührung, ein gemurmeltes Wort, ein winziges Reiskorn, der im Vorbeigehen in die Tasche gesteckt wurde. Keine großen Sachen. Keine Todesflüche. Meistens nicht. Sirius musste etwas wahrhaft Gefährliches abbekommen haben, um den Schutz des Familienartefakts aufzubrauchen. Gut, dass wir auf Großmutter gehört haben und uns doppelt und… vierfach abgesichert haben.

„Hast du Draco und die anderen Kinder gesehen?", fragte ich. „Ich war kurz…. Ich musste für keine Zauberer und als ich zurückkam waren alle verschwunden." Sirius lächelte. Er amüsierte sich, wenn ich meinem kindlichen Ich nachgab und mich wie ein zwölfjähriger benahm.

„Im Garten, glaube ich", er nickte in Richtung der offenen Türfenster. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah Wurmschwanz. Persönliches Gefolge der Hohen Lords. Er hatte sich wohl am meisten verändert. Nichts an ihm erinnerte an eine schäbige Kanalrate, die er im Grunde war. Gepflegt. Gekleidet nach der neusten Mode und genau so bleich wie sein Meister. Unterwürfig, sobald der Blick des Lords auf ihn fiel. Arrogant und überheblich, sobald er sich den anderen widmete. Er konnte stolz auf sich sein. Er war einer der Wenigen, die ihren Meister auch in schweren Zeiten nicht verlassen haben. Er blieb treu, auch als die Zeiten schwer waren und alle Welt in Voldemort nur einen gefallenen Tyranen sah und nicht die neue Hoffnung der Zauberwelt.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass alle geglaubt haben ich habe diese Rate umgebracht", flüsterte Sirius. „Ich würde es liebend gern hier und jetzt tun." Ich sah, wie viel Anstrengung es ihm kostete nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Hilf mir bitte Draco zu suchen", bat ich ihn, damit er sich von dem Anblick des ehemals besten Freundes losreißen konnte. „Sag ihm, dass wir uns in der Küche treffen." Sirius hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Ich grinste.

„Weißt du die Hauselfen sind sehr viel netter, wenn man sie nicht wie leere Luft behandelt", vertraute ich ihm an. Er grinste zurück.

„Vielleicht leiste ich euch beiden Gesellschaft", entschied er sich und wir trennten uns. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, den Rest des Abends in der Küche zu verbringen. Dort war es warm, gemütlich und vor allem totesserfrei. Die Elfen waren erst ziemlich verschreckt, als ich in der Küche auftauchte aber nach ein paar Minuten gewöhnten sie sich an mich und ich erhielt all die kleinen Leckereien direkt aus dem Offen. Warm, knusprig und garantiert frei von irgendwelchen Fluchen, Tränken oder anderen unangenehmen Überraschungen. Nach einer Weile meinem selbst gewähltem Exil plagte mich schlechtes Gewissen. Draco und Sirius waren dort oben in dem Haifischbecken, denn man versehentlich als Ballsaal bezeichnete. Also schlich ich mich nach oben, um nach den beiden zu suchen. Und es war mir fast gelungen wieder unbemerkt nach unten zu verschwinden.

„Mister Potter! Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", hörte ich die kalte, flüsternd-zischende Stimme neben mir. „Sie wollen doch nicht schon wieder verschwinden? Ich habe so sehr gehofft, ein paar Augenblicke ungestört mit ihnen reden zu dürfen." Voldemort. Er stand vor mir die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah fast wieder gesund aus. Ein wenig blas vielleicht. Aber nur ein wenig. Vermutlich hatte er sich vollständig wieder zusammengesetzt. Vielleicht fehlte ihm noch ein Teil. Das Metallion haben wir immer noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht versteckte das Haus es immer noch. Vielleicht aber konnte Voldemort es irgendwie zu sich rufen. Wir wussten einfach zu wenig über die Horkruxe, um wirklich sicher sein zu können.

„Begleiten Sie mich, Mister Potter!" Es war keine Einladung. Ein Befehl. Ich schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. Der Mann lächelte. „Nur nicht so schüchtern. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Schließlich sind Sie in gewisser Weise die Zukunft der Zauberwelt. Sie und ihre Freunde werde die Welt leben, die ich für euch erschaffe." Direkt vor mir öffnete sich eine Tür. Voldemort machte eine einladende Geste. Ich war starr vor Angst. Es war einfacher diesem Monster im Wald zu begegnen. Damals hatte ich keine Angst zu sterben. Ich ging in den Wald, begleitet von meiner Familie und meinen Freunden, um all die zu schützen, die sonst keine Chance hätten. Hier und jetzt war ich allein unter Raubfischen, die nur darauf warteten, dass ich ein Zeichen der Schwäche zeigte, um mich zu fressen. Sollte ich heute sterben, wird es keine Heldentat sein.

„Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es meinem Vater Recht wäre", murmelte ich. Die Angst und die Verlegenheit brauchte ich gar nicht zu spielen. Ich war verunsichert und verängstigt. Ich war ein zwölfjähriger Junge. Mein erwachsenes Ich trat zurück und überließ dem Kind das Feld.

„Ihr Vater, mein junger Freund ich seit Jahren tot. Ich bin mir sicher, ihm ist es gleichgültig, was Sie tun!" Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde ich von zwei Totessern durch die Tür geschoben. Voldemort trat glich hinterher, also hatte ich gar keine andere Wahl als einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

„Gehen Sie hach unten, Mister Potter", bat mich die Stimme hinter mir. „Seien Sie vorsichtig dabei, die Stufen hier können sehr tückisch sein!" Ich sammelte mich und begann den Abstieg. Es war fast dunkel. Die Fackeln an den Wänden waren so platziert, dass man die meiste Zeit in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit war.

„Reizend, nicht wahr?!", fragte der Lord höfflich. „Fühlen Sie die Magie in diesen Steinen, Mister Potter? Fühlen sie all das Blut, das die Zauber hier getränkt hatte?"

Nein, ich fühlte nichts außer der Kälte. Mir jedem Schritt schien es immer kühler zu werden. Ich schaute auf dem Ring an meinem Finger. Fast schwarz. Dieser Ring war nicht mehr zu retten.

„Es ist kalt", antwortete ich und steckte die Hände zitternd in die Taschen meiner Hose. Dorthin, wo ein weiter Ring war. Der Tausch war schnell und unauffällig. Die Hände blieben jedoch in den Taschen. Es war wärmer so.

„Kalt? Finden Sie?" Ich finde es erfrischend." Was für eine Situation! Man konnte fast denken, zwei gute Freunde unterhalten sich über die Eigenarten der Empfindungen.

„Sie werden gleich eine Tür sehen, Mister Potter. Bleiben Sie bitte davor stehen!" Tatsächlich, eine Tür. Grob zusammengezimmert. Ohne einen Türgriff. Ich tat wie geheißen und einige Augenblicke Später war mein Begleiter neben mir angekommen.

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht schaden, Mister Potter", versprach der Hohe Lord. „Es ist nicht in meinem Interesse Sie verschwinden zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil, es wäre mir entschieden lieben, wenn sie sich freiwillig und offen an meine Seite stellen würden. Glauben Sie, es wäre für uns alle ein großer Fortschritt, wenn ich nicht gegen den „heimlichen" Wiederstand der Alter Familien kämpfen müsste." Er seufzte kummervoll und hob den Stab auf die Höhe meiner Augen.

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ihnen heute keinen Schaden zufügen werde", sprach er und vor meinen Augen erschien ein Funkenschauer. Wunderbar, dann musste ich es nur schaffen bis Mitternacht dieser feinen Gesellschaft zu entkommen. Die Tür vor uns öffnete sich und ich sah einen kleinen Raum. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle. Kerzen in der Luft. Fast gemütlich.

„Ich will ungestört mit ihnen reden, Mister Potter", meinte der Hohe Lord und schritt an mir vorbei in den Raum hinein. „Nur reden. Ohne Zeugen und viel zu neugierigen Diener. In diesem Raum sind wir ungestört." Ich blieb immer noch auf der Treppe. Vor Angst konnte ich mich kaum noch bewegen. Dumbledore hatte recht. Der „alte" Harry hatte weitaus weniger zu verlieren. Er konnte diesem Monster entgegentreten. Er war tapfer genug sich allein auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald zumachen. Ich schaffte es nicht einmal einen Schritt über die Schwelle zu machen.

Ich sah den wachsenden Zorn in den dunklen Augen, der nette Onkel war dabei sich zu verabschieden und den wahren Voldemort zu offenbaren. Ich sammelte die letzten Tropfen meines Mutes und trat hinein. Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter mir. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deutete Voldemort auf einen der Stühle und ich setzte mich. Er nahm mir gegenüber Platz und schaute mich forschend an.

„Was ist es? Was sollst du haben, was ich nicht verstehe?", fragte er langsam. Da war er! Der Dunkle Lord, wie ich ihn kannte. Nur war er dieses Mal weitaus gefährlicher. Kein Verrückter, der von seinem Wahn getrieben wurde, sondern ein Mann, der skrupellos und methodisch sein Ziel verfolgte.

„Sir?"

„Lass, dass, Junge! Spiel nicht mit mir! Ich weiß genau, dass du nicht so einfältig bist, wie du es gerne zeigst. Walburga Black hat dir mit Sicherheit jede Einfältigkeit ausgetrieben. Was ist es also? Was macht dich denn so besonders?!" Sein Blick durchbohrte mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Er nickte.

„Du weißt es nicht. Und wenn du es wüstest, würdest du es mir nicht sagen. Ich bin schließlich der Bösewicht dieser Geschichte, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht", brach er aus mir heraus. Voldemort schaute mich anerkennend an.

„Na bitte! Genau das wollte ich haben!" Er stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte.

„Ja, ich habe sie umgebracht", gab er zu. „Weil sie mir im Weg waren. Dich wollte ich haben. Dich und nicht deine bedauernswerten Eltern! Dein Vater war vom Alten Blut! Sein Tod ist ein wahrhaftig harter Verlust für die magische Welt. Zugegeben, deine Mutter war was das Blut angeht nicht so besonders, aber sie hatte Talent. Potential etwas Großartiges zu leisten. Sie hätte Mutter einer großen Familie werden können! Einer Familie voller Zauberer!"

„Sie hat ihr Kind geschützt!"

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise, war sie nicht davon abzubringen."

„Du wolltest ein Kind töten! Ein Kind!" Voldemort verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, ein Kind. Ich wollte Gnade zeigen!"

„Gnade?! Du weißt doch gar nicht was es bedeutet!"

„Gnade war es _ein Kind_ zu töten und nicht zu warten, bis das Kind erwachsen wird und die Eltern sich stärker daran binden. Ein Kind hat noch so wenig Verbindungen! Es ist eine Gnade, es zu beseitigen, bevor die Verbindungen stärker und zahlreicher werden! Ich wollte die Trauer des Verlustes nicht unnötig mehren!"

Er meinte er ernst! Aus seiner Sicht war es Gnade, dass er mich im Kinderbett töten wollte. Er wollte, dass es nicht so viele Leute gab, dich um mich trauerten! Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er schien sich in seinen Erinnerungen verloren zu haben.

„Ein Kind war ein wirklich kleiner Preis für eine freie Zauberwelt!", murmelte er und blickte wieder zu mir.

„Du wolltest mich töten, um eine freie Zauberwelt zu schaffen?", fragte ich skeptisch. Voldemort blieb stehen und schaute mich forschend an.

„Ich wollte nichts riskieren" gab er schließlich zu und begann wieder vor mir auf und ab zu stolzieren. „Die wahren Prophezeiungen sollten nicht missachtet werden." Er neigte den Kopf und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht aber hatte ich mich für das Falsche Kind entschieden", überlegte er Laut. „Aber irgendwo musste ich ja anfangen!"

„Anfangen?" Er lächelte bösartig.

„Anfangen. Mister Longbottom wäre der nächste gewesen und dann all die anderen Mädchen und Knaben. Erstaunlich viele Kinder kamen damals in Frage." Mir wurde übel.

„Aber, aber! Wer wird es so heftig reagieren?! Du bist ja schließlich hier, junger Potter. Genau so wie ich. Also ist es noch nicht vorbei!" Neville! Neville war in Gefahr! Er und viele anderen Kinder!

„Die Sache bleibt zwischen uns", beruhigte mich die zischende Stimme. „Schließlich habe ich meinen Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt und dich gekennzeichnet." Ich griff nach meiner Narbe. „Also bleibt meine Frage gleich, was hast du, was ich fürchten soll?" Eine Weile starrte er mich an, als erwarte er wirklich eine Antwort. Dann trat er zurück.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich wollte ein paar Sachen klar stellen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, Junge. Dich und deine Familie. So lange du dich nicht offen gegen mich stellst. So lange du meine Pläne nicht ernsthaft gefährdest. Leiste mir im Verborgenen ruhig Widerstand, das gibt dem Ganzen eine gewisse Würze! Die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich brauche den alten Adel, brauche die Heiligen Achtundzwanzig, die zumindest so tun, als folgen Sie mir. So lange ich das tun kann, was ich für richtig halte, erlaube ich euch eure kleine Untergrundrebellion."

„Was hindert mich daran eine richtige Rebellion anzuzetteln?", fragte ich herausfordernd.

„Das hier!" Er machte eine ausholende Geste mit dem Zauberstab und vor mit auf dem Tisch erschien elf kleine Fläschchen. Erinnerungen!

„Es war natürlich ein Leichtes an sie zu kommen", meinte er. „Zugegeben, sie war eine viel zu leichte Beute, aber mich wird nichts daran hindern Jagd auf andere zu machen." Ich schaute mit wachsender Panik auf die Fläschchen. Sie? Wen meinte er? Wer musste für den Beweis seiner Absichten herhalten?

„Du hast viele Freunde, junger Mann", meinte Voldemort leise. „Viele Schwächen, wenn du mich fragst. Viele Möglichkeiten verraten, verkauft oder verletzt zu werden. Ich habe von ganz weit weg angefangen. Mit einer Person, die dir vermutlich nicht sonderlich viel bedeutet. Ich gebe dir eine Chance zu begreifen, dass du dich mir nicht in den Weg stellen sollst. Es wäre wesentlich besser für dich, deine Familie und all deine Freunde. Schau es dir an und stell dir an ihrer Stelle deine neue Stiefmutter vor, oder deine Schwerster oder die kleine Miss Perfekt…. Wahrlich viele Möglichkeiten!"

Er ging davon. Die Tür blieb offen und auf dem Tisch vor mir erschien ein Denkarium. Ich saß eine Weile zitternd da. Ich musste es tun. Musste sehen, wen er sich gegriffen hatte. Ohne lange zu überlegen nahm ich mir ein Fläschchen und ließ die Erinnerung in die Steinschale gleiten. Dann holte ich Luft, wie vor einem Sprung ins kalte Wasser und tauchte in die Erinnerung ein.

_Ich fand mich in dem gleichen Raum wieder. Zwei Männer. Voldemort und Wurmschwanz. Eine Frau auf dem Stuhl. Gefesselt. Der Kopf hängt kraftlos nach vorne. Die_ _Haare verbergen das Gesicht. Wurmschwanz zaubert einen Schwall Wasser und die Frau kommt zu sich. Sie kämpft gegen die Fessel und hebt den Kopf. Erasrtra!_

_„Warum machen Sie das?", fragt sie kraftlos. „Warum?" Wurmschwanz lacht._

_„Das fragst du jeden Mal!", kichert er. „Jedes Mal! Soll ich es ihr noch Mal erklären, Herr?"_

_„Ja, Wurmschwanz, erkläre er es ihr noch einmal!" Der Zauberstab in den Händen des Verräters leuchtet auf und die Frau beginnt zu schreien. Die Erinnerung lässt mich nicht los. Hält mich fest auch wenn ich alles tue um mich aus ihr zu befreien, doch es ist erst vorbei als ein weiterer Mann ins Zimmer kommt. Er tritt an Erastra heran und untersucht sie flüchtig._

_„Haltet euch beim nächsten Mal ein wenig zurück", rät er und beginnt Heilzauber zu wirken. „Es wird immer schwieriger die Erinnerungen zu bearbeiten. Noch ein paar Mal und die Schäden werden dauerhaft." Ich sehe zu wie die Wunden heilen, wie der Atem der Frau ruhiger und regelmäßiger wird. Schließlich zieht der Heiler silberne Fäden der Erinnerung aus Erastras Kopf._

Die Fläschchen liegen in meinem Schließfach in Gringotts. Elf Stück. Ich habe sie alle erlebt. Ich wollte … keine Ahnung was ich wollte! Vielleicht wollte ich sie dort in ihrem Schmerz nicht allein lassen. Vielleicht wollte ich sichergehen, dass es keine andere Frau aus meinem Umfeld getroffen hatte.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich in dem Altarraum. Langsam schüttelte ich die letzten Erinnerungen ab und sah mich um. Polierte Steinwände. Muster, die hier und da direkt in den Stein geritzt wurden. Einige wieder fast im Stein verschwunden, andere noch scheinbar frisch. Runen, sagt mir eine vertraute Stimme in meinem Kopf. Schutzrunen. Erhaltungsrunen. Wächterrunen. Wegweiser, Bannzauber, Segenssprüche. Die Wände, der Boden und sogar die Teile der hohen Decke sind damit geschmückt. Fast schon in der Ecke ragt ein Steinblock heraus. Die Runen auf ihm sind winzig klein. Fast könnte man sie für unbedeutende Kratzer halten. Für ein geometrisches Muster. Aber ich weiß es ist viel mehr. Es sind Namen. Namen all derer, die irgendwann einmal hierher gekommen waren. Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel, weit, weit entfernte Cousinen und Cousins. Jeder, der nah genug mit mir verwand war, um von einer Blutsverwandtschaft zu sprechen. Jahrhunderte von Geschichte! Tausende von Namen. Viele davon klein und unscheinbar – Kinder, die nicht alt genug wurden, um nach ihrer Geburt ein zweites Mal vor dieses Altar zu treten. Viele fast nur angedeutet – Kinder, die ohne magische Gabe geboren wurden und ebenfalls keine Chance hatten ein zweites Mal hier her zu kommen. Namen, die auch unter all den anderen Zeichen leicht zu lesen sind – Zauberer und Hexen, die die Familiengeschichte geprägt haben. Die Jahr für Jahr hier gestanden haben und die Familienmagie gemehrt und gestärkt hatten. Zerstörte Zeichen – Namen all derer, die von der Familie verstoßen wurden. Leere – Platz für die Namen all derer, die noch nicht geboren wurden.

Mein Name ist nicht auf dem Stein. Meine Eltern hatten es nie geschafft mich hierher zu bringen und mich „der Magie vorzustellen". Doch mein Großvater wusste, dass ich komme. Er hatte meinem Namen auf diesem Stein bei seinem letzten Besuch hier gesehen. Nein, er war kein Seher. Er war lediglich der Patriarch der Familie und die Magie liebte ihn. Sie gab ihm in der Zeit der Hoffnungslosigkeit ein wenig Licht. Ein Versprechen, dass die Familie nicht ausstirbt. Dass ich irgendwann kommen und dafür sorgen werde, dass mein Name auf diesem Stein erscheint. Eine kleine scharfe Kante an dem Altar sorgt dafür, dass ich mein Messer nicht ziehen muss. Das Blut aus meiner verletzten Handflächen versickert in dem Stein und neue Runen erscheinen dort, wo noch vor einem Augenblick leerer Platz war.


	31. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

**Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Die letzten Wochen waren stressig und ich kam nicht dazu zu schreiben, auch wenn die Ideen da waren. Ich bin noch da und ich schreibe weiter. Danke, dass ihr die Geschichte weiterverfolgt.**

**Kapitel 31**

**Zwei Seiten einer Medaille **

Nach dem Gespräch mit Voldemort wollte ich nur fliehen. Weglaufen. Mich verstecken. So Vieles hat sich geändert. Die Welt ist nicht so, wie sie einmal war und das drohte in einer allgemeinen Katastrophe zu enden. Weil ich nicht bei meiner Tante aufwachsen wollte. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass Sirius sein Leben wegwarf, bei dem Versucht einen Verräter zu stellen. Weil ich eine Familie wollte. Nun, ich habe alles bekommen, was ich haben wollte. Und Voldemort auch. Aus dem Wahnsinn einer buchstäblich zerrissenen Seele ist ein kluger, überlegener Gegner geworden, der nicht mit blinder Gewalt und Fanatismus zur Werke ging, sondern mit List, Taktik und kühlem Verstand.

Sirius erwischte mich kurz bevor ich wegapparieren wollte. Er schaute mich fragend an und schien eine Antwort auf seine Frage in meinen Augen zu sehen.

„Lucius!", rief er freudig und griff nach dem Arm des Mannes, der gerade an uns vorbeiging. Er schaute Sirius irritiert an.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns davonschleichen und uns anschauen, was sie Weinkeller von Potter-Manor hergeben?"

„Black, hast du den Verstand verloren? Du willst hier verschwinden, bevor…"

„Ich will hier verschwinden bevor ich Versprechen geben muss, die ich unmöglich halten kann", meinte er vielsagend und der genervte Ausdruck verschwand von Malfoys Gesicht. Jetzt wirkte er leicht nervös.

„Wir können unmöglich jetzt weggehen, Black! Nicht vor der Ansprache des Dunklen Lords!"

„Schau dir den Jungen an", meinte mein Vater und schob mich dem anderen Mann entgegen. „Er ist blass, hat gerötete Augen und hält sich kaum auf den Beinen! Und dann dieser Ausschlag!" zog demonstrativ meinen rechten Ärmel hoch. Ich schaute verdutzt auf die hässlichen roten Pusteln, die sich rasant auf meinem Unterarm ausbreiteten. Mit wurde übel.

„Sieht sehr nach Drachenpocken aus, findest du nicht auch? Draco hat sich bestimmt ebenfalls angesteckt. Wir sollen die Jungs schnellstens hier wegschaffen!" Ich war einfach nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Zu sehr war ich davon fasziniert, wie Lucius' Gesicht sich veränderte, während er erfasste, was Sirius meinte.

„Ich hole den Jungen", meinte der blonde Mann kühl und marschierte schnell davon. Derweil ging es mir tatsächlich immer schlechter und Sirius veranstaltete eine regelrechte Vorstellung. Das Stück trug den Namen „Der besorgte Vater" und war aus meiner Sicht hervorragender Beispiel für erstklassige Schauspielkunst. Er umgab mich mit einem Schutzschild und belegte mich mit allen möglichen Heil- und Stärkungszauber. Er fragte mit vor Aufregung zitternden Stimme, wie es mir geht und schrie die Hauselfen an, die erschien waren, um zu helfen.

Dann schrie er nach Wendel, der erst kam, als ich krächzend nach ihm rief. Mein Zustand verschlechterte sich rapide und der Platz um uns herum wurde schnell leer. Als dann auch noch Lucius mit todbleichen und bewusstlosem Draco auf dem Arm erschien, flohen auch die letzten Schaulustigen. Drachenpocken waren eine gefährlich unberechenbare Krankheit, die höchst ansteckend war und ganz plötzlich ausbrechen konnte.

„Wendel!" Mein Hauself hatte versucht zu mir zu gelangen, wurde aber grob von Sirius aufgehalten.

„Bereite das Anwesen vor!", befahl er. „Master Potter und Master Draco sind krank und brauchen dringend Hilfe! Bereite alles für eine Quarantäne vor! Finde Master Snape und richte ihm aus, dass wir dringend seine Hilfe brauchen!" Der verwirrte Elf schaute fragend zu mir, wartete bis ich zustimmend nickte und verschwand. Sirius umgab sich selbst mit einem Schutzzauber, hob mich hoch, stellte sich Rücken an Rücken mit Lucius und wir verschwanden.

In dem Anwesen warteten bereits Narzissa, Alice, Charlotte und Neville auf uns. Die gefährliche Krankheit verschwand, sobald Sirius sichergestellt hat, dass alle Schutzzauber des Anwesens aktiviert waren. Noch während er mich sanft auf den Boden ließ, zog Sirius einen Zweiwegespiegel aus der Tasche.

„Rem! Suche nach Erastra und bring sie in mein Büro! Ich hole euch dort in einer Stunde ab!"

„Was geht hier vor, Black?!", fragte Lucius aufgebracht. „Was ist mit meinem Sohn passiert?!" Sirius machte eine beruhigende Geste.

„Er schläft nur. Eine seltene aber völlig normale Nebenwirkung des Illusionszaubers. Ich schwöre dir, ihm ist nichts passiert." Lucius beruhigte sich ein wenig, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er mit dem Thema noch nicht fertig war.

„Warum sind wir geflohen?", fragte er und ließ sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa, auf dem sein Sohn schlief, nieder. Narzissa blieb hinter dem Sessel stehen.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird sich heute die Loyalität seiner Anhänger sichern", meinte mein Vater fest. „Die unbedingte Loyalität, Lucius. Er will sicher gehen, dass wir ihm gehorchen, auch wenn es gegen unsere Interessen und Überzeugungen geht."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Narzissa, die immer noch besorg zu ihrem Sohn sah, der selig in den Armen seines Vaters schlief.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe so etwas zu wissen", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Black!", grollte der ältere Malfoy verärgert und übergab Draco an Wendel, der mit einer Verbeugung näherkam, um ihm den Jungen abzunehmen.

„Was denkst du warum auch die Kinder eingeladen waren, Lucius? Warum Harry eingeladen war, aber nicht Neville. Warum Draco und nicht Crabbe oder Goyle?" Lucius schien zu begreifen, Ich auch. In Gedanken ging ich all die Kinder durch, die ich auf dem Fest getroffen hatte.

„Geiseln", flüsterte Malfoy entsetzt. Sirius nickte. Offensichtlich hatte ich wieder einmal mehr verpasst, als ich dachte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war mir nicht aufgefallen, wer genau eingeladen war. Genauer gesagt, wer war mit seinen Kindern eingeladen. Lucius hatte Recht – Geiseln. Geiseln, um diejenigen in Schach zu halten, dessen Treue Voldemort nicht sicher war.

Als Sirius Remus und Erastra in mein Anwesen brachte, war die junge Frau sichtlich müde aber ansonsten völlig sie selbst. Die erste Befragung brachte nichts. Sie erinnerte sich an keine Treffen mit Lord Voldemort. Zumindest nicht an die, die außerhalb der offiziellen Treffen lagen. Sie wusste nichts von irgendwelchen Befragungen oder – Gott bewahre – Folter.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit… nun ja Zeit verloren?", fragte Sirius. Erastra sah ihn fragend an. Doch in ihren Augen veränderte sich etwas. Ihr Blick wurde besorgter.

„Gibt es Gedächtnislücken? Oder Ereignisse, an die du dich nicht mehr so klar erinnerst?", setzte Sirius die Befragung fort. Panik breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau aus, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du schlechte Träume? Erinnerungen, die du dir nicht erklären kannst?" Das brachte den Fass zum Überlaufen. Erastra zitterte am ganzen Leib und sah sich gehetzt um. Sie wimmerte und kauerte sich zusammen auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Rem, bring sie hoch in ein Gästezimmer, und sei bitte vorsichtig, sie kann ganz schön austeilen!" Doch Erastra wehrte sich nicht, sie ließ sich widerstandslos nach oben bringen. Remus blieb bei ihr und ließ sich selbst von Severus nicht vertreiben, der mit eine Tasche voller Tränke nach oben stieg.

Wir blieben alle unten. Selbst Neville, der sich für gewöhnlich zurückzog, wenn es um Politik und Probleme in der magischen Gesellschaft ging, blieb mit uns in dem Empfangszimmer.

„Ich will wissen, was hier vorgeht", meinte er als er sich äußerst entschieden auf der Couch niederließ. „Es geht auch um mein Leben!" Ich setzte mich daneben und nur kurze Zeit später schloss sich uns auch Draco an. Er wachte schlagartig auf, sah sich panisch seine Hände und Arme an und als er nichts Außergewöhnliches fand, schaute er uns verwirrt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, es war nur ein Illusionszauber", erklärte ich ihm, was den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aber nicht verschwinden ließ. Eher er eine Frage stellen konnte, kam Severus die Treppe herunter.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Sirius schaute besorgt zur Severus. Der Trankmeister ging wortlos zu dem Tisch mit Getränken und Häppchen, die Wendel bereitgestellt hat. Er griff gezielt nach einer der Flaschen, goss sich ein volles Glas ein und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, wiederholte er die Prozedur. Sirius pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne.

„So schlimm?"

„Du ahnst nicht wie schlimm", grollte der Mann und ließ schleicht schwankend in einen Sessel sinken. Er schaute erst Draco, Neville und mich an, dann sah er fragend zur Sirius, der einfach kurz nickte.

„Sie wurde schon seit Jahren „geführt". Zuerst sanft und beinah unauffällig, dann immer brutaler. Zum Schluss wurde sie nur noch gefoltert."

„Geführt?", fragte ich.

„Sie wurde beeinflusst", erklärte Sirius. „Kein Imperius. Nichts was offensichtliche Spuren hinterlässt. Fast keine Magie. Eine seltene Kunst… heutzutage." Er schaute wissend zur Snape, der dem Blick fast sofort auswich. Was ging da vor?

„Wer…", begann Alice zu fragen, schüttelte dann nur den Kopf. „Beide, nicht wahr? Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort!" Snape nickte kraftlos.

„Albus konnte hervorragend ganz und gar ohne Magie die anderen darzubringen, das zu tun, was in seine Pläne passte", meinte er bitter. „Mich würde s nicht wundern, wenn er mehrere Solche Personen unter den Muggel hatte."

„Was meinst du mit „solche Personen?", fragte Lucius.

„Informanten", antwortete Sirius. „Jemand der – meist ohne es überhaupt zu wissen – uns Informationen über die Muggelwelt liefert. Verdammt! Noch so etwas, was mir entgangen war. Doch anscheinend ging es nicht nur mir so. Lucius und Narzissa waren ebenfalls überrascht.

„Komm schon, Lucius!", meinte mein Vater verwundert. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass wir so völlig ahnungslos sind, was die Muggel angeht? Dass das Aurorat in der Muggelwelt nichts anderes tut, als nach verzauberten Kloschüsseln zu jagen?"

Der Mann schnaubte empört.

„Was kümmert es mich was ihr da im Aurorat treibt!" Sirius seufzte erschöpft.

„Wir sammeln schon seit Jahren Informationen über die Muggelwelt. Die Zusammenarbeit, von der der Dunkle Lord so groß spricht, ist nicht seine Erfindung!" Er atmete ein und aus, um seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen. „Nur hat es bisher niemand so aktiv vorangetrieben", fügte er resigniert hinzu. „Das Programm wurde von Ministerium immer stiefmütterlich behandelt. Kaum Geld, schlechte Bezahlung und keine Anerkennung. Niemand hielt dort lange Aus. Zurzeit als der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Wurde die Abteilung aufgelöst und die Mitarbeiter versetzt."

„Was hat das mit dieser Frau zu tun?!", wollte Narzissa wissen.

„Albus hat sie seit ihrer Kindheit im Auge", meinte Severus. „Vermutlich ist er auf ihren Namen aufmerksam geworden." Die Fragenden Blicke aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf Sirius. Doch es war Lucius, der sprach.

„Also war es ihr Blut, das du mir zum Testen gebracht hast? Und wie war der Test ausgefallen?"

„Nicht die Geringste Verwandtschaft. Überhaupt nicht. Die einzige Magie, die die Familie kannte, stammte aus den Märchen."

Bei den Worten meldete sich völlig unpassend mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hatte, ja vor zu prüfen, was von den Muggelmärchen tatsächlich aus der Zauberwelt stammte. Nur war ich nie dazu gekommen, mich dieser Idee zu widmen.

„Dumbledore hat also Informationen aus dem Mädchen bekommen?"

„Ja. Seit Jahren. Zuerst sollte sie über die Sachen erzählen, die sie in der Schule lernte, dann über bestimmte Sachen oder Erfindungen. Über Sport, Musik, Wissenschaft. Albus wollte anscheinend alles wissen."

„Und sie wusste nichts davon?" Dieses Mal war ich es der sich lautstark wunderte. „Wie kann das sein? Man kann doch nicht einfach immer wieder das Gedächtnis ändern. Irgendwann wird man doch völlig verrückt!"

„Albus wusste, was er tat", versicherte mir Severus. „Seine Spuren in ihrem Geist sind sanft, fast unmerkbar, auch wenn er Jahrelang mit ihr gearbeitet hat. Doch die letzten Monate sind anders. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich jemals davon erholt."

„Was hat sie ihm erzählt?", fragte Sirius. „Worüber weiß der Dunkle Lord jetzt Bescheid?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was sie stammelte. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ging es wohl um Waffen, ansteckende Krankheiten und Militär." Schöne Aussichten! Voldemort der über Maßenvernichtungswaffen und ansteckende Krankheiten Bescheid wusste. Als ob die Möglichkeiten der Zauberwelt ihn nicht gefährlich genug machten!

„Darf ich zu ihr?", fragte ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung. „Ich würde gern nach ihr sehen." Alice wollte protestieren, doch Sirius nickte mir zu.

„Rem ist oben", meinte er zur Alice. „Er passt auf." Remus lag in seiner Wolfsgestallt quer über dem Bett, an dessen Kopfende Erastra mit an die Brust gezogenen Beinen saß. Als ich eintrat, hob Lupin knurrend den Kopf und die junge Frau spannte sich an, doch als beide mich erkannten, entspannten sie sich wieder.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig und blieb einige Schritte vor dem Bett stehen. Remus warnender Blick, sagte mir, dass ich nicht näherkommen sollte.

„Sie schicken jetzt ein Kind, um nach mir zu sehen?", fragte sie bitter.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich", versicherte ich ihr.

„Sorgen? Warum solltest du dich um mich sorgen? Ich bin doch nur ein Muggel. Ein lebendes Nachschlagewerk!"

„Du weißt doch, dass meine Familie und ich nichts damit zu tun haben, oder?"

„Das sagt ihr!"

„Was sagst du?"

„Ihr habt mich benutzt. Fast mein ganzes Leben lang, habt ihr mich benutzt. Ihr traut euch nicht aus euren Löchern herauszukriechen, also benutzt ihr uns, um nach Informationen zu fischen!" Sie hätte aufgebracht, vorwurfsvoll und sogar wütend klingen müssen, doch alles, was ich hörte waren Resignation und Enttäuschung.

„Wir sind nicht alle so", versicherte ich ihr. „Sirius ist nicht so. Remus ist nicht so." Sie schaute zu dem Wolf der schützend vor ihr lag.

„Nein, Remus ist nicht so", murmelte sie langsam. „Hast du gewusst, dass er wirklich ein Werwolf ist?" Ich musste lächeln. Sie klang überrascht.

„Das hast du doch gewusst, bevor er sich verwandelt hat, oder?" Der Wolf verdrehte die Augen. Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich verwandeln kann. Mit Fell, Pfoten, Schwanz und all so was. Und das obwohl heute nicht mal Vollmond ist.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", versicherte ich ihr. „Er wird sie dir gern erzählen, nicht wahr." Der Wolf sah zur Erastra und nickte. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaute mich dann an. Ihr Blick wurde klarer.

„Sie wussten schon warum sie dich schickten", meinte sie mit immer noch einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Warum?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Ich sollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren darf", antwortete sie. Ihre Haltung wurde ein wenig entspannter.

„Du hast das Recht die Zauberwelt zu hassen", sagte ich und kam ein wenig näher. Die gelben Wolfsaugen verfolgten jede meiner Bewegungen.

„Vielleicht", gab sie zu. „Ich habe ihr aber auch einiges zu verdanken."

„So? Was denn?"

„Meine Ausbildung, zum Beispiel", sagte sie. „Offensichtlich habe ich so viel gelernt, weil dieser Dumbledore von mir eine Menge Dinge wissen wollte. Also musste ich diese Dinge erstmal selbst lernen. So kam es, dass ich mich für Medizin, Biologie und Geschichte und so viele andere Dinge interessierte. Ich habe viel gelesen, viel gelernt. Ich habe eine gute Karriere gemacht, weil ich mich für so viele Sachen interessiere."

Und das brachte sie zur Voldemort und zu den schlimmsten Monaten in ihrem Leben. Sie schien es ebenfalls zu begreifen, denn sie spannte sich wieder an und Lupins Knurren sagte mir, dass ich wieder zurücktreten sollte.

„Du bist in diesem Haus willkommen", sagte ich fest, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ. „Du kannst hier so lange bleiben, wie du willst."

„Er wird sicher nach mir suchen", wand sie ein. „Dieser Verrückte. Dein Vater will bestimmt kein Ärger mit ihm haben. Aber richte ihm meinen Dank aus." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Haus gehört mir", stellte ich richtig. „Und was den Verrückten angeht – ich habe meine eigene Rechnung mit ihm offen und ich werde den Teufel tun, und nach seinen Regeln spielen. Du kannst bleiben", wiederholte ich. „Das Haus ist gut geschützt. Du wirst hier in Sicherheit sein." Sie nickte. Ich blickte zur Remus und stellte fest, dass er mich forschend anschaute. Offensichtlich verrutschte die Maske des Zwölfjährigen ein wenig.

„Du bist auch herzlich willkommen, Remus", meinte ich zu ihm. „Ich richte Wendel aus, dass er ein Zimmer für dich herrichten soll." Der Wolf nickte langsam. Ich nickte zurück und verließ das Zimmer.


	32. Ein Stand muss lehren, der andre

**Kapitel 32**

**Ein Stand muss lehren, der andere nähern, der dritte – böse Buben wehren**

Er hatte es gut geplant, dass musste man ihm lassen. Er hatte an alles gedacht, an jeder Kleinigkeit und Eventualität. Seine Leute waren buchstäblich überall. Angefangen von Schulen und Krankenhäusern und endend in der Forschung und bei Militär.

„Woher kommen all diese Leute?", wunderte ich mich, als ich Sirius über die Schulter sah. In seinen Händen hielt er die letzten offiziellen Listen der „Agenten im besonderen Dienst". Diese Liste wurde wöchentlich aktualisiert und von Voldemort persönlich an die „Verteidigungs- und Überwachungsstellen" versendet. Diese Listen beinhaltete all die Agenten der Zauberwelt, die – meist geheim – die Muggelwelt erforschten. Ihre Aufgabe war es zu beobachten und zu lernen. Sirius' Aufgabe war es dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Leute ungehindert ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen konnten. Schließlich musste er wissen, wie (und ob überhaupt) er reagieren sollte, wenn ihm Einsatz eigentlich unerlaubter Zauberei gemeldet wurde.

„Viele von ihnen haben für das Ministerium gearbeitet", meinte er und deutet auf ein paar Namen. Diese Menschen tauchten regelmäßig in den Nachrichten der Muggelwelt auf und waren berühmt und mehr oder weniger reich. „Anscheinend hielt der …Hohe Lord es nicht für nötig, diese Personen auszutauschen." Mein Vater schielte auf die Listen. Seiner Meinung nach hatten sie "Ohren". Wir konnten zwar keine entsprechenden Zauber nachweisen, aber auch nicht sichergehen, dass es keine Abhörzauber auf diesen Blättern lagen.

„Aber die meisten sind mit unbekannt. Und sehr jung. Einige kaum älter als du es jetzt bist." In der Tat, gab es eine Menge „Agenten" in den Schulen und Universitäten der Muggelwelt. Sirius, der mein überraschtes Gesicht sah, lächelte nachsichtig.

„Nicht alle Zauberer kommen nach Hogwarts", erinnerte er mich. „Es werden nicht einmal alle eingeladen. Und die, die eingeladen werden kommen dort oft gar nicht an. Sie werden zu Hause unterrichtet oder in anderen Schulen." Stimmt. Andere Schulen. Hogwarts war zwar eine der ältesten Schulen in der Zauberwelt aber bei weitem nicht die einzige. Früher einmal gab es viel mehr davon, heute gab nur noch elf. Nun ja, elf Schulen, die es mit Hogwarts aufnehmen konnten. Die kleinen werden bei dieser Zählung nicht beachtet.

„Und nicht alle, die in Hogwarts waren, finden eine Arbeit in der Zauberwelt". vermutete ich. Sirius nickte.

„Genau. Der Hohe Lord zeigte diesen Leuten die Perspektiven auf und sie haben sich dafür entschieden zum Wohle beider Welten eine wichtige Arbeit zu erledigen." Bei den Worten verzog Sirius das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die Listen, notierte ein paar neue Namen und ergänzte einige Angaben, bevor er die Blätter verbrannte. Anschließend prüfte er die Umgebung auf verdächtige Zauber und als er sicher war unbeobachtet zu sein, seufzte er.

„Das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es viel mehr Agenten gibt. Ich soll nur auf die aufpassen, die allzu offensichtlich ihrer Arbeit nachgehen."

Die Tür seines Arbeitsraumes ging auf und Alice steckte den Kopf herein.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich euch hier finde!", rief sie triumphierend. „Ist euch klar, dass wir nur noch auf euch beide warten?" Ich wurde rot. Eigentlich wollte ich Sirius daran erinnern, dass wir alle soweit waren nach King's Cross zu fahren. Das neue Jahr in Hogwarts wartete auf uns.

Alice und er wollten Neville und mich am Bahnhof absetzen, um danach mit Charly, zur Großmutter Walburga zu fahren. Sie saß fast die ganze Zeit am Bett ihres sterbenden Vaters. Pollux stand seit einiger zeit nicht mehr auf. Er verlor fast seine gesamte Zauberkraft und verwendete seine letzten Stunden und Tage damit die Familiengeheimnisse sicher weiterzugeben oder genauso sicher zu verbergen. Ich bracht es noch nicht über mich ihn zu besuchen. Doch ich wusste, dass es irgendwann sein musste.

Wie schon all die Jahre nahem wir ein ganz normales Taxi zum Bahnhof. Zum vierten Mal bereits.

Mein drittes Jahr in Hogwarts verlief dermaßen ereignislos und langweilig, dass es kaum eine Erwähnung wert ist. Es gab keinen angeblichen Mörder, der mir nach dem Leben trachtete. Keine Zeitumkehrer. Keine Dementoren. Keinen Werwolf, der die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Nicht einmal die Sommerferien waren aufregend. Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft ließ ich mir auch dieses Mal nicht entgehen auch wenn ich mir große Sorgen machte. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie es in meinem letzten Leben endete. Doch dieses Mal war alles anders. Wir hatten gute Logenplätze bekommen und mussten nicht in einem nach Katzen riechenden Zelt schlafen. Es gab keine brennenden Zelte, kein Chaos, kein Todeszeichen am Himmel. Das einzige Aufregende war die Wette, die ich abgeschlossen habe. Ich setzte eine relativ kleine Summe. Nur so viel, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht zu sparen brauchte, um Weihnachtsgeschenke für Freunde und Familie zu kaufen.

Ansonsten war das Jahr ruhig. Ich lernte, arbeitete weiter an den Dokumenten aus der Kammer und vergrub mich gemeinsam mit Draco in dem Archiv. Abends und an den Wochenenden fand ich die Zeit für den Club. Die eigentliche Neuerung, die Hogwarts letztes Jahr erreichte, ging an den ersten drei Jahrgängen, sowie auch an den Schülern der Abschlussklasse vorbei und würde alle anderen erst dieses Jahr treffen.

Wobei neu war die Idee nicht. Es war eher die Rückkehr zu den Ursprüngen der Schule. Hinweise darauf fanden Draco und ich schon sehr oft. Hinweise darauf, warum es die viel Häuser gab und warum in jedem davon eine andere Tugend als wichtig galt.

An dem Gleis war der „neue Zeitgeist" bereits gut sichtbar. Die Schüler, die bereits letztes Jahr angefangen haben nach dem neuen Programm zu lernen, fielen auf. Zu einem hielten sie sich mehr als sonst an die Mitglieder der eigenen Häuser, doch zum anderen… zum anderen verschwand etwas von der Rivalität und der gegenseitigen Geringschätzung. Es war, als … als …. Verdammt! Es war als würde etwas an die richtige Stelle rücken. Als würden die Schüler nach und nach ihre eigentliche Bestimmung und damit ihr Glück finden. Dieser Gedanke behagte mir nicht. Mir behagte es nicht zuzugeben, dass Voldemort womöglich etwas Gutes zur Stande brachte.

„Alles klar, Harry?", fragte Sirius und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Di siehst du besorg aus."

„Ich bin besorgt", gab ich zu. „Versprich mir bitte…" Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten, Ich wollte nicht paranoid wirken, aber meine Sorgen ließe mir keine Ruhe.

„Ja?"

„Uns zu prüfen", bat ich leise. Er schaute mich prüfend an und nickte dann.

„Ich verspreche." Er verstand wovor ich mich fürchtete. Ich hatte Angst unter Einfluss irgendwelcher Zauber zu geraten. Meinen Verstand langsam und unmerklich zu verlieren und dann eines Tages feststellen, dass ich eine Tätowierung am Arm trage. „Ich werde ab und zu vorbeischauen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen", meinte er beruhigend. Dann schaute er erst mir in die Augen, dann Neville.

„Vertraut euch selbst, Jungs", sagte er fest. „Ich bilde mir ein euch beigebracht zu haben, wie man eine eigene Meinung bildet. Also tut es. Schaut euch die Sache an. lasst euch darauf ein und sieht, was daraus wird. Im schlimmsten Fall…" Er lächelte uns verschwörerisch an. „… kenne ich jemanden, der uns ein paar Plätze Durmstrang organisieren kann." Daran zweifelte ich nicht.

Als wir die anderen aus unserer Gruppe fanden, war der Zug schon in Bewegung. Wir kämpften und durch die engen Gänge an den hin- und herlaufenden Schülern vorbei. Ruhr, der schon an Bahnhof aus seinem Käfig entlassen wurde, fauchte jedes Mal aufgebracht, wenn jemand seinen Pfoten oder seinem Schwanz naher kam. Erst als er in das Abtei, das Draco und die Mädchen besetzt hatten, schlüpfte, entspannte er sich und kletterte auf die Hutablage, um uns von dort oben mit deutlicher Überlegenheit anzuschauen.

„Verschlafen?", fragte Hermine. Ich grinste verlegen.

„So was Ähnliches", gab ich zu. Das wir wegen mir beinah zu spät gekommen waren, musste außer Neville ja niemand wissen.

„Bereit für das neue Jahr?", fragte Susan und errötete als Neville ihr bei der Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Draco hob bei diesem Anblick fragen die Augenbrauen.

„Habe ich da was verpasst?" Susan errötete noch mehr und Neville seufzte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermine und Draco schauten nun fragend zu mir. Ich blickte zur Neville, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Susan hat ein paar Wochen im Sommer bei uns verbracht", erklärte er. „Der Rest geht euch gar nichts an." Draco hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es geht uns gar nicht an." Er grinste vielsagend, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen hob er das Büchlein hoch, dass wir alle am Ende des letzten Schuljahres bekamen.

„Lasst mich mal sehen, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe", meinte und schlug das Buch auf. Gleich auf dem Umschlag waren einige Notizen.

„Die Einteilung in die Häuser ändert sich nicht, aber das was wir lernen werden", meinte er und sah fragend in die Runde. Wir nickten. „Jeder von uns sollte also auf die zukünftigen Lebensaufgaben vorbereitet werden."

Er sah in seine Notizen.

„Jedem Haus wurde ursprünglich die Ausbildung ganz bestimmter Fähigkeiten anvertraut", meinte er und hob den Blick. „Vater meinte es wäre an Klans oder großen Familie orientiert." Ich nickte. Großmutter Walburga hatte es uns genau so erklärt. Auch Hermine schien sich damit beschäftigt zu haben.

„Es gibt da die Klan- oder Familienoberhäupter", warf Hermine ein. „Sie regeln das Leben innerhalb des Klans und treffen alle Entscheidungen, die die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Klans oder Familien betreffen."

„Friedensverträge, Kriegserklärungen, Kooperationen, gegenseitige Unterstützung, Aushandeln von Verträgen, kurzum – sie treffen alle wichtigen Entscheidungen im Sinne der Familie", meinte Neville nachdenklich. „Und darauf sollte eigentlich Slytherin vorbereiten. Es bildet Erben auch, die über kurz oder lang die Geschäfte der Familie übernehmen werden." Draco und ich sahen uns an. Er war der einzige Malfoy, der der Rolle eines Erben gerecht werden konnte, ich der letzte Potter. Die meisten anderen, die mit uns lernten waren in der gleichen oder doch sehr ähnlichen Lage. Sie waren meist die älteren Geschwister in der Familie oder hatten Geschwister in anderen Häusern.

„Gryffindor ist Schwert und Schild der Familie", las Hermine aus ihrem Buch vor. „Da ist alles klar, oder? Sie schützen die Familie mit Schild, Schwert und Magie." Stimmt. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass Gryffindor meist die ersten sein werden, die eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen, um andere zu schützen.

„Ravenclaw sind demnach dazu da, die Oberhäupter zu Beraten und auch um zu Forschen", brachte sich auch Susan in das Gespräch ein. „Und Hufflepuff…"

„…kümmern sich darum, dass alles andere funktioniert", beendete Neville ihren Satz. Er hatte Recht. Ganz gleich, wie wichtig die Arbeit der anderen auch sein mochte, sie würde keinen einzigen Tag funktionieren, wenn keiner an Versorgung, Organisation der Abläufe, Sauberkeit und genügend Personal sorgen würde. Letztendlich war es auch der Grund, warum Helga Hufflepuff sich dazu entschied alle aufzunehmen, die den Wunsch hatten, eine fundierte magische Ausbildung zu erhalten. Es gab einfach viel zu viel zu tun. Außerdem…. Außerdem kümmerte sich Helga Hufflepuff um das „neue Blut", aber das stand nicht in dem Büchlein. Das fanden wir in den Dokumenten aus der Kammer. Hufflepuff bereitete die jungen Zauberer aus den unteren Schichten der Gesellschaft darauf vor in der „hohen Gesellschaft" zu leben. Nicht selten wurden solche Schüler dann als „neues Blut" in die Familien eingeführt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Verbildungen innerhalb der Familien und Klans nicht zu eng wurden. In solchen Fällen war es von Vorteil, wenn man wusste, wie mach sich „beim Hoffe" benahm, um den Ehemann oder die Ehefrau nicht zu blamieren.

Hermine lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück.

„Aber warum kehren wir zu den Dingen zurück, die seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr praktiziert wurden?"

„Weil die Welt sich verändert und das einzige was den völligen Chaos verhindert sind die Regeln", sagte eine leicht verträumte Stimme von der Tür des Abteils. Luna. Sie hatte sich über den Sommer verändert. Und auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte allem Anschein nach immer noch Probleme sich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden, aber sie sah nicht mehr nach einem verängstigten Kind aus, das sich in einem dunklen Wald verlaufen hat.

„Hallo, Luna", grüßte ich sie. „Ich dachte schon, du wirst dieses Jahr nicht kommen."

„Ich konnte doch nicht den ganzen Spaß verpassen!", erwiderte sie und setzte sich zwischen mich und Neville. Unvermittelt blickte sie zur Hermine, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Die alten Regeln haben viele Jahrhunderte für Ordnung gesorgt. Sie gaben Halt in einer unsicheren Welt. Eine Richtschnur. Eine Anleitung für fast alle Lebenslagen. Wenn du die Regeln kennst, bist du im Vorteil…." Ihr Blick glitt auf einmal ins Nichts und ich konnte die Willensanstrengung, mit der sie sich in die Gegenwart gebracht hat, beinah füllen.

„Wir haben noch keine Regeln für unsere neue Welt, also lernen wir wenigsten die Regeln, die bereits einmal funktioniert haben", sagte sie, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft auf meine Schulter. Die anderen schauten sich verlegen an, wie immer, wenn Luna einen ihrer Kämpfe mit der Realität austrug. Mittlerweile konnte sie wochenlang vollkommen „unlunahaft" sein. An diesen Tagen konnte keiner sagen, dass ist das gleiche Mädchen war, das auch über Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler oder Gemeine Zwiegler sprach. Und dann gab es Tage…. Nu ja, es gab Tage, die besser waren als die anderen. Das Haus Slytherin schien sie nach und nach zu akzeptieren. Immerhin gab es an ihrer Herkunft nichts auszusetzen und sie brachte dem Haus jede Menge Punkte ohne sie immer wieder – wie Draco und ich – zu verlieren.

„Also…", begann Hermine unsicher und blickte zu mir und Luna. Das Mädchen wandte sich Ruhr zu. Sie ließ ein Fetzen Wickelpapier in der Luft schweben und Ruhr tat ihr den Gefallen und versuchte es immer wieder zu fangen. Er mochte Luna. Sie war – neben Charly – die einzige, mit der er auf diese „katzenhafte" Weise spielte.

„Also?", fragte ich.

„Wie es aussieht werden wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen, schätze ich", antwortete Hermine. „Wir werden wohl kaum gemeinsame Stunden haben, wenn wir schon alle ganz unterschiedliche Dinge lernen werden."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Letztes Jahr gab es bei den Viertklässlern auch Unterricht mit anderen Häusern", erinnerte er uns. „Muggelkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Runen und so weiter. Außerdem haben wir immer noch die Bibliothek und den Club."

Den Rest des Wegen unterhielten wir uns über das, was uns allen bevorstand. Über die neuen Fächer und die neuen Lehrer. Darüber, wann und wie wir die Neulinge in unserem Flug-Club aufnehmen wollten. Über die vergangenen Sommerferien und anderen Dingen, die mein Erwachsenes Ich wieder einmal ganz tief abtauchen ließ. In diesen Momenten war ich wirklich was ich schien – ein Junge, der sich auf das neue Jahr in Hogwarts freute.

Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass ich Peeves und seine vermaledeiten Wasserbomben verpasste. Er lachte vergnügt, während wir fluchten und versuchten uns notdürftig zu trocknen. In dem entstandenen Gedränge war es einfach unmöglich zu zaubern also verfolgte ich auch dieses Mal die Aufnahme der neuen Schüller nass und frierend. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich einzuschleichen, als ich Snapes missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen habe. Bevor ich jedoch diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, begann die Direktorin Mcgonagall mit ihrer Ansprache. Sie stellte die neuen Lehrer vor, belehrte uns alle sich an die üblichen regen zu halten und als meine düstere Vorahnung bereits zu verziehen begann hörte ich die Worte:

„… unsere Schule zum Austragungsort des Trimagischen Turniers auserwählt!"


End file.
